En busca del Highlander (Los McAllister)
by yuli09
Summary: No más comida ni atenciones para los hombres del clan Masen, con este lema Isabella Swan se propone evitar más muertes por la estupida contienda contra el clan Whitlock. El plan era perfecto los hombres no resistirían mucho, hasta que apareció Edward Masen él único hombre que podría fastidiar el plan de Bella. El todo por el todo en un plan que podría empezar una guerra. Adap
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Londres, durante el reinado de Carlisle II

Atractivo como el pecado y más peligroso que el propio diablo, Edward Masen sólo tenía una aflicción en su vida.

Adoraba a todas las mujeres.

A los veinticinco años, había acaparado más corazones de los que cualquiera podría contar, y seducido a más mujeres que estrellas había en el cielo. Se decía que en el momento de su nacimiento, la comadrona había quedado cautivada por el aspecto travieso del recién nacido. La mujer, que había traído al mundo alrededor de sesenta pequeñines, había proclamado inmediatamente que Edward sería una maldición para cualquier doncella lo suficientemente necia como para entregar su corazón a alguien como él.

Porque el muchacho tenía el demonio en el cuerpo. Y eso podía verlo cualquiera.

El propio Edward no sabía por qué las mujeres lo fascinaban tanto. Lo único que sabía es que las adoraba a todas: jóvenes, viejas, casadas o solteras, hermosas o no tan hermosas. Sin importar quién fuese, cada mujer poseía una llama especial en su interior que encontraba irresistible y, a su vez, las mujeres quedaban hechizadas al verle.

Dondequiera que fuese, las féminas se quedaban con la boca abierta y reían como tontas, chismorreando sobre su reputación las unas con las otras. Aquéllas que conocían sus habilidades en el dormitorio de primera mano presumían ante las que sólo las conocían de oídas.

Edward siempre saludaba a cada mujer que se encontraba con una sonrisa pícara y torcida. Nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para detenerse en el camino durante un momento -o dos- con una mujer deseosa.

De hecho, vivía para disfrutar. Vivía para escuchar los suaves y femeninos suspiros de gozo en sus oídos mientras se deleitaba proporcionándole placer a su amante. Nunca se consideraba plenamente satisfecho hasta que su compañera había alcanzado el orgasmo por lo menos tres o cuatro veces. Y a Edward le encantaba quedar bien satisfecho. Su familia decía que lo suyo era una adicción terrible.

No podría decir qué había en las mujeres que lo fascinara de esa manera. Quizás fuese su olor, o la sensación de esas suaves y flexibles extremidades deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda.

No, decidió al final; lo que más le gustaba de las mujeres era su sabor.

Y, en ese mismo momento, estaba rodeado de tres mujeres que rivalizaban entre sí por llamar su atención.

Las hermanas Denali.

Bueno, únicamente dos de ellas seguían siendo Denali; la otra, Kate, se había casado con Garrett de Nottingham el invierno pasado. Y, aunque a Edward le caía bien el viejo conde, era una vergüenza que una joven de semejante brío se viera encadenada a un hombre que le triplicaba la edad. Sobre todo cuando dicho hombre pasaba más tiempo con sus halcones y sus sabuesos que mimando a su bella esposa.

Kate1, había estado lanzándole indirectas desde que llegó a Inglaterra tres meses antes, con la intención de visitar a su hermano y a rendir tributo a Carlisle II por sus propiedades inglesas.

Después de evitar en lo posible las hostilidades con los ingleses, Edward había esquivado hábilmente las maquinaciones y estratagemas de seducción de la joven.

Cuando esa mañana había recibido una carta de Garrett solicitando su presencia para hablar sobre alguna de las propiedades escocesas que el conde estaba pensando vender, Edward le había dado poca importancia. Hasta que había llegado y se había encontrado con tres mujeres en casa, mientras que el conde y sus hermanos habían partido hacia Francia esa misma mañana.

El primer impulso de Edward había sido marcharse de allí. Pero, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas podría rechazar semejantes frutas del paraíso cuando, literalmente, se tendían desnudas a sus pies?

Era, ciertamente, más tentación de la que Edward podía resistir. Y no es que un hedonista como él necesitase mucha tentación.

Si las mujeres estaban dispuestas a seducirle, entonces él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse seducir.

Las tres mujeres lo empujaron sobre la cama y empezaron a utilizar libremente su cuerpo para complacerse. Encantado de permitir a las damas que hiciesen lo que quisieran con él, Edward se limitó a relajarse y a disfrutar de lo que le ofrecían.

-Milord -ronroneó Sasha mientras le quitaba la sobreveste azul oscuro y la arrojaba al suelo-, contadnos de nuevo cómo acabasteis con el Dragón de Kilgarigon.

Tanya tironeó de su bota derecha hasta que consiguió dejarle únicamente con la media.

-Prefiero que nos contéis cómo despachasteis a ese salteador de caminos cuando veníais hacia Londres.

Kate deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos hasta la parte trasera de sus caderas.

-Y yo prefiero que nos habléis sobre esto de aquí -dijo mientras apretaba entre sus manos la carne de sus nalgas.

-Vamos, señoras, señoras… -dijo él, suspirando satisfecho-. ¿Por dónde debo comenzar?

Levantándose la túnica para proporcionarle una lujuriosa visión de sus partes bajas, Kate se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Movió sus caderas sugestivamente contra él y después dejó caer el tejido amarillo a su alrededor. Se bajó la parte delantera de la túnica para exponer sus abundantes y redondos senos.

-¿Por qué no empezáis por aquí? -dijo ella, acariciándose con la mano el pezón de su pecho izquierdo.

-Sí, ése parece un sitio estupendo para comenzar -dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Pero, antes de que pudiera complacer a la condesa, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

-¡Kate! -sonó un ultrajado bramido.

Edward se apoyó sobre los codos para ver a Garrett junto a la puerta, con un gesto indignado. El rostro del conde se había puesto más rojo que las brasas de la chimenea, consiguiendo que su bien cuidada barba blanca resaltase más todavía.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Es que un hombre no podía pasar un momento de diversión sin que algún padre, marido o hermano furioso se apresurara a reclamar su sangre?

Bueno, si te casaras con la mujer primero, hermano, no tendrías esos problemas. Edward se encogió al escuchar de nuevo las familiares palabras de Sin en su cabeza.

Och, ¿pero qué sabía su hermano en realidad? Sin se pasaba casi tanto tiempo como Edward tratando de eludir el sagrado voto del matrimonio.

Kate se levantó a toda prisa de su regazo con un chillido irritado, mientras las otras dos mujeres corrían hacia una esquina. La luz del fuego de la chimenea y la de las velas de la lámpara proyectaban sus trémulas sombras contra la pared.

Edward suspiró con resignación. Bueno, había sido ciertamente divertido mientras duró.

¿Qué pasaba con los maridos que no se podía confiar en que salieran del país cuando decían que iban a hacerlo?

Uno pensaría que un hombre tendría que ser más respetuoso y no entrar en los aposentos de su mujer sin anunciarse. Señor, hacer una cosa semejante era realmente de mala educación.

-¡Cómo os atrevéis! -gruñó Garrett, entrando como una tromba en el cuarto.

Kate detuvo a Garrett en mitad de la habitación, con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Cómo os atrevéis vos! -gritó ella, avanzando para enfrentarse a su encolerizado marido. Agarró la sobreveste de Garrett cuando él intentó acercarse a la cama, haciendo que se girara para mirarla-. Me dijisteis que os ibais, sólo para volver justo en el momento en que me estaba divirtiendo un poco. Empiezo a pensar que me mentís sólo para poder regresar a casa y matar a cada hombre que atrapo.

Edward arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Pero a cuántos hombres había atrapado la condesa?

Garrett entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su esposa.

-Mujer, os juro que si no fuese por la riqueza de vuestro padre y por el hecho de que sería un mortal enemigo, os habría repudiado la primera semana de matrimonio, u os habría golpeado hasta que no pudieseis manteneros en pie.

-Bien, entonces es de agradecer que llegase a este matrimonio con buenas referencias, ¿no es cierto? -hizo un gesto señalando a Edward, que todavía estaba tumbado en la cama-. ¿Sabéis?, estoy comenzando a sospechar que os gusta ensartar vuestra espada en los hombres jóvenes sólo por despecho.

A Garrett se le hinchó el pecho por la furia.

-¡No tendría motivos para ensartarlo con mi espada si él no te hubiese ensartado con la suya a ti primero!

Si por lo menos hubiese llegado tan lejos… pensó Edward con pesar. Desgraciadamente, el conde tenía un atroz sentido de la oportunidad. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había llegado a besar a la dama.

Edward se levantó lentamente de la cama.

-Puede que sea mejor que me vaya.

-Puede que sea mejor que muráis -dijo Garrett, apartando a su mujer.

Habiéndose encontrado en situaciones similares en más de una ocasión, Edward sabía que lo mejor era no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico. De hecho, pensar fríamente había evitado que le separaran la cabeza de los hombros más de una vez.

Y lo último que quería era morir en suelo inglés. Si tenía que morir, entonces, por todo lo que era sagrado, que fuera con el suelo escocés bajo sus pies.

Y, preferiblemente, con una moza escocesa suspirándole al oído.

-Si no os parece mal, Garrett, preferiría esperar algunos años más antes de encontrarme con el Creador.

-Entonces deberíais haber mantenido las manos alejadas de mi esposa.

En realidad, lo único que había hecho Edward era dejarse acariciar, pero, en ese momento, no parecía que eso importase mucho. Por no mencionar el hecho de que sería muy poco caballeresco comprometer a la dama más de lo que ya lo estaba.

A pesar de toda su insolencia, a Edward le gustaba Kate de veras, y lo último que deseaba es que saliera herida de alguna forma.

Kate se refugió con sus hermanas en la esquina cuando Garrett desenvainó su espada.

Edward evaluó a su oponente.

Como el más joven de cinco hermanos, Edward había sido un guerrero desde la primera vez que empuñó una espada. En todos los años de su vida, tan sólo sus hermanos habían sido capaces de igualarle en la batalla. Y ese estúpido sassenach que tenía delante era un pobre rival para sus habilidades.

Aunque jamás había evitado matar a un hombre en la batalla, a Edward no le parecía bien derramar sangre por un asunto tan trivial. Una mujer no valía la vida de un hombre.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer al conde de eso.

Edward extendió los brazos a los lados.

-Sed razonable, Garrett. En realidad, no queréis luchar conmigo.

-¿Que no quiero luchar con vos, maldito bastardo escocés? ¿Después de lo que habéis hecho? Os devolveré al infierno al que pertenecéis, perro perverso.

Edward reprimió una carcajada. Qué encantador. Insultos. Lo malo era que el hombre no tenía mucha práctica. Los hermanos mayores de Edward podrían enseñarle varias y admirables maneras de derramar sangre con la lengua.

-¿No podríamos discutir este asunto como personas civilizadas? -le preguntó Edward al conde.

-¿Civilizado vos, canalla descerebrado?

Y entonces, sin avisar, Garrett arremetió con la espada.

Edward lo esquivó con bastante facilidad, pero teniendo en cuenta que la espada pasó silbando a unos centímetros de su garganta, decidió que, definitivamente, ya era hora de alejarse del conde.

-Vamos, Garrett -dijo Edward, intentando distraer al hombre del hecho de que se estaba acercando poco a poco a las puertas abiertas del balcón-. Sabéis que no sois rival para mí. Podría luchar con una docena de hombres como vos a la vez.

Garrett se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa especulativa.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque he traído conmigo a mis tres hermanos.

Dichos hermanos eligieron justamente ese momento para entrar en la habitación y desenvainar sus espadas.

Tenías que decir eso, ¿verdad?, pensó Edward con ironía.

Se detuvo un momento para examinar a sus nuevos oponentes. Ninguno de ellos tendría menos de cuarenta años, seguramente. Aun así, por la forma en que sujetaban sus espadas, podía deducir que eran caballeros bien entrenados, y no unos petimetres que pagasen tributo al rey inglés por sus servicios. Esos hombres habían luchado en muchas ocasiones y aún estaban en condiciones para la batalla.

No es que eso importara demasiado; a él no le preocupaban unos simples caballeros. Jamás llegaría el día en que un inglés consiguiera derrotar a un highlander. Pero Edward no era ningún estúpido, y cuatro caballeros armados contra un highlander desarmado y a medio vestir, no eran las circunstancias apropiadas para tener todas las de ganar.

Decidió apelar al famoso sentido inglés sobre el juego limpio del conde.

-Estas circunstancias no son muy caballerescas.

-Y poner los cuernos tampoco.

Bueno, hasta ahí llegaba la caballerosidad.

Garrett atacó de nuevo. Edward tomó una almohada de la cama y desvió la hoja con ella. Saltando hacia el lecho, rodó por el colchón justo en el momento en que Garrett lanzaba una estocada directamente sobre su hombro. Falló por un pelo, quedándose enredado entre las sábanas de la cama.

Edward se puso en pie al lado opuesto y echó un vistazo a los hermanos del conde, que se dirigían hacia él.

-¡Edward!

Arrojando la almohada, se volvió para ver a Tanya en la esquina, con su espada en la mano. Besando la empuñadura, la arrojó hacia él.

Edward la atrapó con facilidad y se lo agradeció un instante antes de que uno de los hermanos del conde cargara contra él.

Desvió la estocada sin muchos esfuerzos y se giró para alejarse de la esquina. Antes de que pudiera llegar al balcón, le atacaron todos a la vez.

Edward ofreció una buena exhibición, pero con bota una puesta y otra quitada, sus pasos desequilibrados hacían que fuese muy difícil moverse adecuadamente. Malditos fueran los ingleses por sus extraños atuendos. En su hogar, nunca se habría molestado en llevar esas incómodas botas, ni tantas prendas.

Y pensar que ellos llamaban retrasados a los escoceses… Por lo menos, en las Highlands, un hombre sabía cómo vestir de forma conveniente para la salud.

Y, lo más importante, para las citas inesperadas.

Mientras luchaban, el conde perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló, dando a Edward la oportunidad que necesitaba para escapar sin derramar sangre inglesa.

Pegándose a la pared, Edward cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban la lámpara de araña.

El conde y sus hermanos se apartaron a un lado mientras la lámpara se hacía trizas contra el suelo, esparciendo las velas por la habitación.

Mientras se dedicaban a apagar con los pies las diminutas llamas, Edward corrió hacia la esquina, donde estaban acurrucadas las tres mujeres. Le quitó a Sasha su sobreveste, sus botas a Tanya y su capa a Kate.

-Adieu, mis queridas damas -dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Kate-. Si alguna vez vais a Escocia… -miró a los hombres, que se dirigían de nuevo hacia él-… dejad a vuestro marido en casa.

Y, dicho esto, atravesó corriendo las puertas abiertas de la terraza y saltó ágilmente al patio que había más abajo.

Miró de nuevo hacia el balcón para ver a las tres mujeres observándole.

-Recordadnos con cariño -le dijo Tanya, despidiéndose con un delicado gesto de la mano.

-Siempre, amores míos -respondió él sonriendo.

Edward les lanzó un rápido beso, se puso la bota y se dirigió hacia los establos. Tenía poco tiempo para escapar de allí antes de que el conde y sus hermanos salieran en su persecución. No es que eso le preocupase mucho; ni mucho menos. En realidad podría haberles matado a todos, pero ahí residía el problema. Se negaba a matar a un hombre por un asunto de faldas.

Las mujeres eran divertidas. Y ésa era su raison d'être. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer merecía que muriese por ella, y tampoco tomaría la vida de otro hombre por una mujer.

Ésa era una lección que había aprendido hacía muchos años.

Además, ya era hora de que volviese a casa. Estas inglesas resultaban muy agradables durante un tiempo, pero, al final, eran las mozas escocesas a las que más anhelaba. Con sus voces amables y alegres, y sus radiantes sonrisas, eran las joyas de la tierra, y había llegado el momento de que regresara junto a las mujeres escocesas que le esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Además de otras cosas que ellas estarían encantadas de abrir para él.

Edward sonrió al pensarlo.

Con la velocidad de un experto guerrero, ensilló su caballo y abandonó los establos antes de que el conde hubiese salido del torreón. De hecho, Edward había atravesado el puente antes de que el hombre llegase al patio.

Tenía que hacer una breve parada antes de dirigirse a la libertad.

Pero ya sentía nostalgia por su tierra.

-Prepárate, Deamhan -le dijo a su negro semental-. Vamos a ver qué otros problemas nos encontramos por el camino, ¿te parece bien?

* * *

**Hola**

**Como dije en otras historias les presento una nueva adaptación, pertenece a una serie de libros (mi libro favorito ya esta adaptado, aquí como nacido del diablo por Doris Cullen,). Decidi mantener la mayoría de los nombres iguales a los de las otras adaptaciones para aquellos que quieran leer los otros fics. Además voy a mantener el nombre de Sin (Pecado) tal como esta en el libro original por el significado que le da la autora al nombre, casi lloro cuando Sin dice: Me llaman así porque es el nombre más apropiado para alguien que fue concebido en el pecado, nació en el pecado y actualmente vive hundido en él. En el siguiente libro.**

**Ustedes diran si lo continuo o no. La autora es muy buena trabaja bajo el seudonimo de Kinley McGregor, pero su verdadero nombre es Sherrilyn Kenyon (o eso es lo que yo creo) la autora de la saga Dark Hunters, aquí hay varias adaptaciones de esta saga.**

**Espero ver algún review, no es por amenazar pero a veces uno se siente mal al ver que su trabajo no es muy aceptado, si en algún momento veo que la adaptación no es muy aceptada es probable que deje de publicarla, ya saben están advertidas. Un abrazo enorme.**

**Yuli**


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kilgarion, Escocia

Tres semanas después

Alec Masen era un hombre práctico. Un hombre razonable, según la mayoría. Como líder de su clan, tenía que serlo. Pero esto… esto iba más allá de todo lo que había conocido en sus veintiocho años de vida

¡Ninguna mujer en Kilgarion alimentaría a su hombre ni se acostaría con él hasta que Alec accediese a acabar con la contienda que mantenía con Jasper Whitlock!

Todavía se devanaba los sesos tratando de descifrar aquella irrazonable demanda. Las mujeres estaban locas. Todas ellas. Pero ninguna tanto como Bella Swan.

De hecho, él mismo estaba a punto de ir y estrangular a la instigadora de todo aquello.

Y no era el único. Los hombres de su clan ya habían llegado al límite de su paciencia y corrían rumores de que iban a ir a buscar a Bella por su cuenta. Es más, casi esperaba cada mañana encontrar su pobre y pequeño cadáver clavado en la puerta de su torreón o colgando de las almenas.

Frustrado, contempló su limpio y elegante salón, donde su hermano Emmett estaba sentado a la mesa, masticando un trozo de ternera que Alec había intentado cocinar un rato antes. A decir verdad, habría sido mejor que friera sus botas de cuero y les echara un poco de sal. Ciertamente, el cuero no podía saber peor que esa carne.

Si no fuese por la seriedad del apuro en que se encontraban, Alec se habría reído al ver a Emmett tratando de colocar sus espinillas bajo la mesa. Había pocos hombres en el clan que llegasen al metro noventa y cinco de Emmett. Y, a pesar de que su cuerpo era esbelto, tenía los músculos lo suficientemente desarrollados como para hacer que incluso el más duro temblase de miedo.

Pero no era su impresionante altura lo que les producía más temor, sino su feroz comportamiento. Emmett sonreía muy pocas veces. De hecho, Emmett evitaba a la mayoría de la gente y raramente se apartaba de la cueva en las colinas a la que llamaba su hogar.

No obstante, a pesar de su tendencia al mal humor, Emmett tenía la habilidad de ver directamente la raíz de un problema y llamarlo por su nombre. Y ésa era la razón de que Alec lo hubiese convocado, haciéndole salir de su refugio de ermitaño.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -le preguntó a Emmett.

Éste trató de masticar la carne, pero se parecía más a una vaca rumiando que al guerrero que Alec sabía que era.

-Aprender a cocinar, a menos que quieras morirte de hambre.

-Emmett -gruñó él-. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también -murmuró Emmett, apartando el plato de madera y dando un trago de cerveza para eliminar el asqueroso sabor de la ternera calcinada-. No puedes seguir comiendo cosas así, o no durarás otra semana.

-Emmett…

Su hermano ignoró el tono de advertencia.

-A mí me parece que todo esto tiene una solución muy fácil.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ve a la iglesia, cárgate a Bella Swan sobre el hombro, sácala de allí y oblígala a cocinarnos algo que sea comestible.

Alec suspiró.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero está en suelo sagrado. No pienso violar esa ley.

Emmett se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

-Entonces lo haré yo. Satán se congelará en su trono antes de que yo le permita a otra mujer que se burle de mí.

-Eso es bastante cierto -dijo una voz conocida, metiéndose en su conversación-. Y ésa es la razón de que el buen Señor me pusiera a mí en esta tierra.

Alec se giró para ver a su hermano menor, Edward, junto a la puerta.

El pelo cobrizo de Edward estaba alborotado, como si hubiese estado cabalgando sin descanso. Llevaba su manto negro y verde colocado de cualquier manera sobre el hombro y su expresión era tan pícara como siempre.

Por primera vez en quince días, Alec rió.

-Bien, bien, el hijo pródigo ha regresado -dijo mientras cruzaba el cuarto para saludar a su siempre errante e irreverente hermano.

Tan pronto como se acercó a Edward, Alec vislumbró a otro hombre oculto entre las sombras, inmóvil tras su hermano pequeño. Se detuvo, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. No, no podía ser… Pero era.

Alec parpadeó con incredulidad. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a su medio hermano Sin. Aun de niños, Sin era incluso más serio que Emmett y estaba lleno de un odio que, según Alec, no tenía igual.

Cuando Sin fue entregado contra su voluntad al rey inglés que su padre tanto detestaba, el joven juró que jamás volvería a poner un pie más allá de la Muralla de Adriano.

Alec no podía imaginar qué había conseguido que Sin cambiara de opinión, pero estaba ciertamente contento de que lo hubiese hecho, porque amaba a su hermano mayor y lo había echado mucho de menos.

Sin aún tenía esos penetrantes y melancólicos ojos negros que parecían poder llegar hasta el alma. Tenía el cabello negro, igual que Emmett y, para su sorpresa, lo llevaba largo, como los escoceses, y no corto como los ingleses.

Pero sus ropas eran un caso aparte. Su sobreveste negra, la cota de malla, las calzas y las botas eran como las de los ingleses. Y lo que era aún más extraño: no llevaba ningún distintivo en ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Alec, recobrándose de la sorpresa-. ¿Has regresado de Inglaterra con un invitado? -Extendió la mano hacia Sin, que lo miró durante todo un minuto antes de estrechársela. Alec le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-. Me alegro mucho de verte, bràthair1. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Los rasgos de Sin se relajaron un poco y fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de lo inseguro que estaba su hermano sobre el recibimiento que lo aguardaba.

-Me preocupaba que Edward regresara solo -dijo Sin, dejando caer el brazo que sujetaba su hermano-. Después de las rápidas escapadas que ha tenido que hacer en Inglaterra, temía que nunca lograra llegar a casa antes de que algún marido agraviado o un padre furioso lo atravesaran con su espada.

Emmett dio un grito al reconocer la voz de Sin. Cruzando la habitación, lo atrapó en un abrazo de oso.

Sin se retorció ante semejante apretón.

-Bájame, hombre, no eres más que un grande y feo úbaidhl.

-De modo -dijo Emmett, volviendo a dejar a Sin sobre sus pies- que aún recuerdas tus orígenes. Con esas ropas que llevas, no estaba seguro de si eras mi hermano mayor u otra de las conquistas de Edward.

Como siempre, Edward dejó pasar la broma, pero la expresión de Sin se volvió mortífera.

-Hablando de conquistas -interrumpió Edward-. ¿Dónde están todas las mujeres? No he visto ni una desde que entramos en las tierras de los Masen.

-¡No! -dijo Emmett, volviéndose a mirar a Edward-. No puede ser que Edward se haya pasado toda una hora sin una mujer. Rápido, Alec, llama al médico antes de que se desmaye por el estrés del celibato.

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

-Mira, no es cosa para bromear. No es bueno que un hombre se pase demasiado tiempo sin una mujer. Sus jugos se acumulan y, antes de que te des cuenta, se ha convertido en una bestia agria y malhumorada -Edward abrió un poco más los ojos al mirar a Emmett-. ¡Y eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti! Vamos -dijo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Emmett-, será mejor que te busquemos una mujer rápidamente, antes de que te pongas peor.

Haciendo una mueca, Emmett se quitó de un golpe el brazo de Edward de encima.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil? -Se volvió hacia Sin-. Será mejor que te lo lleves de vuelta a Inglaterra antes de que le dé una paliza.

Alec ignoró aquellas casi rutinarias chanzas. Emmett y Edward no podían comunicarse el uno con el otro a menos que fuera intercambiando insultos.

Alec miró a Sin.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te aventuraste en las Highlands.

Sin asintió.

-Liam, Edward, Emmett y tú sois lo único que he echado de menos de este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. No te ofendas, pero prefiero con mucho los lujos de Inglaterra a esta ruda existencia.

-Habla como un verdadero sassenach -dijo Emmett, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

Los ojos de Sin se entrecerraron al escuchar el insulto.

-Suficiente -intervino Alec antes de que Sin pudiese responder. Éste nunca había sido la clase de hombre con el que se pudiese bromear con impunidad, y lo último que quería es que se derramara más sangre entre sus hermanos.

Sin tener en cuenta su pasado, ni todas las palabras que se habían pronunciado con furia, Sin siempre sería bienvenido en su hogar.

-No habrá más insultos aquí -le dijo Alec a Emmett con voz seria-. Al menos, no contra Sin. A Edward, por otra parte, puedes dedicarle todos los que te parezca.

-Och, genial -dijo Edward enfadado-. ¿Qué ha sido de tu amor fraternal?

Alec sonrió malvadamente.

-Eso es una muestra de mi amor fraternal. Te habrás dado cuenta de que aún no me he metido contigo.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que no ha sido más que un descuido. -Edward se giró y observó expectante el salón.

Antes de que Edward pronunciara las palabras, Alec sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era la única vez, que pudiera recordar, que Edward había regresado a casa sin que todo un ejército de mujeres corrieran a darle la bienvenida, dándose codazos las unas a las otras en su esfuerzo por proporcionarle a su hermanito comida, aparte de otras cosas que estaban más que deseosas de ofrecerle.

-¿Dónde están las criadas que deberían traernos algo para comer? -preguntó Edward.

Alec abrió la boca para explicárselo, pero Emmett le detuvo.

-No, por favor, deja que sea yo quien se lo diga. -Los ojos azules de Emmett resplandecían con un extraño humor.

-Está bien -dijo Alec-. Si eso te complace…

-Sí, te aseguro que sí. -Con una satisfacción radiante, Emmett se giró hacia Edward-. ¿Recuerdas a la hermana pequeña de Jacob y de Seth, Bella Swan?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa pequeña alborotadora con el pelo castaño, llena de pecas y con dientes de conejo? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarla?

Esas ásperas palabras dejaron asombrado a Alec. Nunca en su vida había escuchado a su hermano describir a una mujer con otra palabra que no fuese «hermosa», y Bella era cualquier cosa menos una «dientes de conejo».

En lo de alborotadora, por otra parte, coincidía plenamente con él.

-No recuerdo que tenga dientes de conejo -dijo Alec.

-Eso es porque nunca te ha mordido con ellos -respondió Edward-. Parece que, en cambio, nunca se cansa de atacarme a mí. Nunca he entendido por qué.

-Debe ser por tu encantadora personalidad -dijo Sin secamente.

Emmett levantó las manos y se colocó delante de Edward.

-¿Os importa? Me gustaría aclarar este asunto. -Miró significativamente primero a Alec y luego a Sin.

-Adelante -dijo Alec.

-Gracias. -Emmett colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Edward, para poder saborear su reacción-. De cualquier forma, tenga dientes de conejo o no -echó un vistazo a Alec como advertencia, antes de volver a mirar a Edward-, Bella ha conseguido que todas las mujeres se escondan.

El ceño de Edward se hizo más profundo.

-¿Esconderse de qué?

-De nosotros, los malvados y lujuriosos hombres.

Edward contempló a Emmett con los rasgos convertidos en una máscara inexpresiva, mientras el impacto de aquellas espantosas y horribles palabras se abría paso en su mente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. -Edward miró a Alec en busca de confirmación-. Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No -suspiró Alec-. Está diciendo la verdad. Parece que las mujeres han decidido que debo detener la contienda contra los Whitlock o no volverán a atendernos.

-De ninguna manera -añadió Emmett para darle efecto.

Edward se quedó pálido y se apartó de Emmett. Extendiendo una mano, aferró la capa de Sin.

-¡Por los pulgares del diablo, Sin! Creo que he muerto y estoy en el infierno.

Sin resopló.

-Piénsalo mejor, hermanito. Hace demasiado frío aquí como para ser el infierno.

Edward meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y, después, una oscura expresión ensombreció su semblante cuando se volvió para mirar a Alec.

-De acuerdo, laird, ¿qué has hecho para que las mujeres estén tan enfadadas?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Alec, consternado ante la conjetura de Edward de que él les había hecho algo a las mujeres-. No he hecho nada. He intentado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para hacerles entrar en razón. Las he amenazado, he intentado camelármelas… ¡Por todos los demonios, incluso he intentado seducir a Bella yo mismo! Pero…

El bufido sarcástico de Edward lo interrumpió.

-Bien, ahí está el problema. Te aseguro una cosa: ordenarle a una mujer que se suba las faldas no es la manera de conseguir que se meta en tu cama.

Alec apretó la mandíbula con indignación.

-Te ruego que me perdones, pero debo decir que he sido mucho más sutil que eso.

-Y una mierda. Olvidas que conozco tus torpes intentos de seducción de primera mano.

-¿Torpes? Señor, he estado con más mujeres que tú, cachorro.

Edward arqueó una ceja de forma interrogante y provocadora.

-Está bien -concedió Alec después de pensárselo mejor. Dudaba mucho que un jeque sarraceno con todo su harén pudiese afirmar que había estado con más mujeres que Edward-, puede que no con más que tú, pero, desde luego, con muchas más que Emmett.

-Eso no es mucho decir -aclaró Edward-. Mi bota derecha ha estado con más mujeres que Emmett.

-Eh, espera un momento -gruñó Emmett-. Será mejor que te guardes los insultos para dirigírselos al hermano que es capaz de tolerarlos. Yo no seré tan considerado.

Ignorándolo, Edward colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Alec y lo acercó más a él, como si fuera a compartir un enorme secreto.

-Ahora, escúchame bien, querido hermano tolerante. Eres el laird de un poderoso clan. Y no son tus enclenques intentos lo que seduce a las mujeres, sino tu título y tu bonito rostro.

-¿Mi qué? -preguntó Alec, ofendido por su tono condescendiente.

-Es la verdad -continuó Edward-. No existe una mujer a la que no le encantaría pasar una noche con el laird. ¿No es cierto, Sin?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Es que soy una mujer para saber esas cosas?

-Bueno… -Edward hizo una pausa. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pensó, volvió rápidamente a dirigirse a Alec-. Como iba diciendo, tu título y tu rostro son todo lo que necesitas.

-Ya, bueno, pues tampoco han conseguido impresionar a Bella. Me despachó en un tiempo récord. Y, hasta ahora, no me ha dado ninguna opción. Si no han salido mañana al mediodía, voy a guiar a una partida de hombres contra la capilla y voy a sacarlas de ahí a la fuerza.

Edward lo soltó.

-No puedes hacer eso. Son mujeres, Alec. Nuestras mujeres.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Nuestra madre está allí con ellas. Pero, ¿qué otro remedio me queda?

El rostro de Edward reflejaba una expresión meditabunda. Alec casi podía ver cómo se movían los engranajes de su mente. Estupendo, Edward siempre había sido un genio en todo lo que tenía que ver con las mujeres.

-Creo que podemos probar otra cosa -añadió Edward-. ¿Qué dirías si yo lograse hacer entrar en razón a las mujeres y consiguiese que volvieran al lugar que les corresponde, es decir, a las cocinas y a nuestras camas?

Alec lo consideró un momento. Si su hermanito podía acabar con todo aquello pacíficamente, merecía la pena intentarlo. Le horrorizaba la idea de tener que herir a alguna de sus mujeres, al igual que a Edward.

Puede que su hermano lograra tener éxito allí donde él había fracasado. A Edward siempre se le había dado bien acabar con los conflictos de forma pacífica.

Sólo había fallado una vez. Alec se estremeció al recordarlo.

Ya había habido suficientes tragedias en su familia. Lo último que quería era añadir una más. Le daría a Edward una oportunidad para hablar con las mujeres.

Pero sólo una. No podía permitirse más tiempo.

-Muy bien. Pero tienes que saber una cosa: como Bella siga así, mis hombres arrasarán la iglesia ellos mismos, o me darán una patada en el culo y elegirán a un nuevo laird.

-Mujeres -murmuró Sin-. No puedo creer que hayan organizado esta rebelión mientras llevas a cabo una contienda. Lo último que necesitas es que tus hombres estén distraídos con las estupideces de las mujeres cuando tienen tierras que proteger.

-Sí -acordó Edward-. Me sorprende que el Whitlock no se haya aprovechado de este motín.

Alec echó un vistazo por la ventana en dirección a la iglesia. A pesar de su enfado, se tomó un momento para saborear el júbilo que sentía al pensar en las nuevas noticias que había recibido.

-Estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho, si no fuese porque su mujer ha hecho lo mismo en su clan.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward.

-Lo que oyes -continuó Alec-. Su propia esposa se ha unido a ellas. Me han dicho que sucedió hace tres días. Lady Whitlock ha convertido a su esposo en un hazmerreír.

-¿Quiere hablar de paz, entonces? -preguntó Sin.

-No. Incluso aunque él estuviese dispuesto a aceptar sus términos, ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a hacerlo. Si dejamos que las mujeres se salgan con la suya en esto, cada vez que hubiese algo que no les gustase, correrían a esconderse de nuevo. Tiemblo con sólo pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Sí -dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara-. Podría ser divertido. -Alec lo miró echando fuego por los ojos-. Bueno, sólo he dicho que podría serlo -añadió, desechando la ira de su hermano.

Entonces les dirigió a sus tres hermanos una mirada llena de confianza.

-Durante años os habéis burlado de mí por el hecho de que las mujeres parecen no poder resistirse a mis atractivos. Bien, ahora, queridos hermanos, estaréis agradecidos por mi don. -La expresión de Edward se volvió aún más arrogante-. Venid y sed testigos de lo rápido que acabo con este asunto. Apuesto a que no tardo más de un cuarto de hora en conseguir que Bella esté comiendo en la palma de mi mano.

-Acepto la apuesta -dijo Emmett-. Sobre todo desde que vi a Bella mandar a paseo a Alec. No te vendrá mal fracasar en esto.

-¿Fracasar yo? -preguntó Edward con escepticismo- ¡Ja! No existe una mujer inmune a mis encantos.

-Por una vez, espero que tengas razón -dijo Alec-. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que pierdas esta apuesta.

-Entonces ven y observa el más tierno de mis triunfos

Emmett le dio a Alec unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No sé tú, pero éste es un enfrentamiento que estoy impaciente por ver.

1 **Bràthair**: significa «hermano» en gaélico (_N. de la T_).

* * *

Hola

Hey he decidido subir los primeros 5 caps de la historia como una prueba para ver el grado de aceptación, realmente me gustaría que escribieran algun review (gracias a beakis por su review). Cuidensen, esta la voy subiendo cada sábado.

Yuli


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

Capítulo 3

Edward Masen podría significar perfectamente el final de sus grandes planes. Bella Swan se quedó paralizada en la ventana de la capilla, mientras veía acercarse al pequeño grupo de hombres. Si alguna vez los cuatro jinetes de la Apocalipsis se hubiesen reencarnado, lo habrían hecho en aquellos cuatro hombres que bajaban con arrogancia por el camino que conducía a la pequeña iglesia en la que ella y las demás mujeres se habían refugiado.

Habría sido el sueño de cualquier mujer ver a esos cuatro hombres devastadoramente apuestos dirigirse hacia ella, sabiendo que era la única a la que buscaban con tanta determinación.

Pero, para Bella, era una pesadilla. Sin duda, había esperado al apuesto Alec. Con su metro noventa de altura, era uno de los hombres más altos del clan. Su pelo rubio parecía estar hecho realmente de hebras de oro. Y, en lo referente a su rostro, dudaba mucho que los mismos ángeles del cielo pudiesen competir con sus hermosos y definidos rasgos, o con los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír y que hacían que todas las doncellas suspirasen al verlos.

Pero no estaba sonriendo ese día. Únicamente mostraba una inquietante y letal expresión.

Emmett, uno de los hermanos menores de Alec, medía unos cinco centímetros más que él, y tenía unos amplios hombros y un andar decididamente arrogante que hacían que cualquier hombre del clan huyera rápidamente cuando él se acercaba. Su hermoso rostro moreno había dejado a muchas mujeres sin habla. Pero su aspecto peligroso lograba evitar que le persiguiesen a todas horas.

La mayoría de las mujeres lo temían, al igual que los hombres.

El tercer hombre tenía una altura media entre los dos y se vestía como un inglés, pero no lo conocía de nada. Aun así, tenía esa misma aura letal que poseían todos los hermanos Masen, y ese caminar orgulloso que tenía algo de seductor y fascinante. Le recordaba a una oscura y peligrosa bestia persiguiendo a su presa.

Y el cuarto…

El cuarto era de quien no podía apartar la mirada, porque conocía a Edward Masen muy bien. Como amigo de sus hermanos mayores, había visitado su casa en muchas ocasiones mientras crecían.

Como una estúpida enferma de amor, Bella siempre lo había adorado.

¿Sería posible que, alguna vez en su vida, pudiera mirarlo sin quedarse sin aliento? ¿Sin que su corazón empezase a latir a toda prisa, fuera de control?

Todos los hermanos Masen eran apuestos, pero Edward tenía algo especial. Había algo en él verdaderamente irresistible.

Su cobrizo cabello desordenado caía justo hasta sus musculosos hombros, y Bella podía recordar perfectamente el aroma a bayas que desprendían esos sedosos mechones. Y no era que ella estuviese segura de que fueran sedosos. Era simplemente su brillo lo que sugería que sería maravilloso introducir los dedos en aquellos largos y oscuros cabellos.

Tenía la frente alta, con unas cejas finamente arqueadas que se elevaban cuando se reía. Y se reía a menudo. Era un sonido profundo y gutural que llenaba el ambiente de música y calidez. Y sus labios…

Llenos y bien definidos, eran esa clase de labios a los que una mujer sueña besar al meterse en la cama. O mejor aún, la clase de labios que podrían besar a una mujer hasta dejarla sin sentido.

O eso le habían dicho.

Desgraciadamente, Bella no conocía el placer que podían proporcionar esos labios por sí misma. Edward siempre la había visto como una niña molesta, a pesar de que sólo se llevaban tres años y medio.

Desde que cumplió los doce, ella había intentado que él se percatara de su presencia, incluso hasta el punto de llegar a morderle una vez, cuando ni siquiera la miró. A pesar de todo, parecía ser la única mujer viva del mundo que realmente no le interesaba.

Su hermano Jacob le había dicho que era la lealtad de Edward hacia ellos lo que hacía que no reparase en ella, pero, para sus adentros, Bella sospechaba que era mucho más que eso. No era ninguna estúpida.

Nunca había sido el tipo de mujer al que los hombres persiguiesen con otro motivo que no fuese un almuerzo caliente o un consejo sobre cómo atraer a las demás mujeres.

Como su hermano mellizo Seth decía tan a menudo, era una buena amiga, alguien en quien se podía confiar; la clase de mujer que un hombre buscaría a la hora de pedir consejo, sin preocuparse de que ella pudiese juzgarlo.

En el mejor de los casos, podría decirse que era pasablemente atractiva; desde luego, ni echándole mucha imaginación podría ser considerada como una belleza.

Pero ella no podía evitar desear tener el coraje o la belleza necesarios para que Edward se fijara en ella, aunque sólo fuese un instante. No podía evitar desear ser la única mujer capaz de domar al león.

De cualquier forma, no era el día apropiado para conseguir que se fijara en ella. De hecho, ese día era el peor posible para verlo. Porque, en su corazón, sabía que él era el único hombre que podría atravesar sus defensas.

Y hoy no podía permitirse perder. Ni siquiera por él.

No, debía mantenerse fuera del alcance del apuesto guerrero. Si es que había alguna mujer capaz de mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Mientras Bella observaba cómo se aproximaba Edward, Emily apareció tras ella, preguntando algo sobre las colchas.

Aunque escuchó la pregunta de su amiga bastante bien, Bella no pudo responder. Todo su ser estaba pendiente del escocés más apuesto que había nacido jamás.

Edward se acercaba hacia su refugio con un andar masculino y arrogante que hacía volver la cabeza a todas las doncellas. La brisa acariciaba su cabello, del color cobrizo, arrastrando los mechones hasta sus esculturales rasgos. Caminaba con la mano izquierda sobre la espada, echando los hombros hacia atrás con orgullo.

El borde de su manto negro y verde se mecía sobre la bronceada y bien musculada carne de sus muslos. Muslos que se movían sinuosamente con cada paso que le acercaba más a ella.

¡Mo chreach! Era devastador.

De una sensualidad cruda e implacablemente masculina que rezumaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Edward era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de su lugar en el mundo. Jamás acataría los dictados de otros, sino que seguiría su propio camino, y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Y hoy parecía incluso más seguro de sí mismo que la última vez que lo vio.

Estaba tramando algo, comprendió ella súbitamente. Podía deducirlo por el terco gesto de su mandíbula, por su mirada penetrante. Podía leerse su patente determinación. Tenía un objetivo.

Y, en ese mismo instante, ella supo lo que tramaba.

-¡Och, balgaire le sùilibh mear! -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué perro de ojos lujuriosos? -preguntó Emily a su derecha.

-Ése que se dirige hacia aquí -gruñó Bella, encolerizada ante el hecho de que incluso su caminar la afectase.

Y todavía peor, ¡no se había puesto fuera de su alcance!

Emily se puso de puntillas para mirar por la ventana.

-¡Ay madre mía! -susurró-. Hay cuatro. Y todos apuestos.

Bella clavó los ojos en el grupo que se aproximaba.

-Se dice que ni el demonio mismo es tan apuesto, y preferiría encontrarme con él antes que con Edward Masen.

-Jamás llegará el día en que el demonio pueda rivalizar con el aspecto de los Masen -suspiró Emily-. ¡Santo Dios!, y ese Edward es el más guapo de todos.

Una soñadora sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Con tan sólo un año más que Bella, la atractiva y castaña Emily se había casado hacía cuatro inviernos, pero, aun así, no dudaba en echarle un buen vistazo a todo hombre atractivo. Y, en ese momento, los dos ojos de Emily estaban clavados en Edward y abiertos como platos.

-Señor, ojalá mi Sam se pareciera a ése -dijo Emily con aire soñador-. Te puedo asegurar que si así fuera no estaría aquí escondida contigo en este momento. Preferiría estar en casa dándole…

-¡Emily! -la reprendió Bella-. Estás en una iglesia.

Emily hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar sus palabras.

-El Señor sabe que no hago daño alguno con mis pensamientos. Me limito a decir la verdad, y Él lo sabe.

Bella apenas escuchó las palabras de Emily, porque su atención se concentraba en las demás mujeres que llegaban desde distintos edificios para echar un vistazo a los hombres desde las murallas. Incluso a esa distancia, pudo oír sus suspiros y las risas tontas que dejaban escapar mientras admiraban las distintas partes de los hombres que se acercaban a ellas.

-¡Edward ha vuelto a casa! -gritaron algunas de ellas.

-Lauren, ¿cómo tengo el pelo? ¿Crees que Edward se fijará?

-¡Santo cielo! Esos hombres están más guapos cada año que pasa.

-Ese hombre tiene el mejor trasero que Dios ha puesto en un ser humano. Si tan sólo viniese una buena y fuerte ráfaga de viento, podríamos contemplar una vista maravillosa.

Bella rechinó los dientes de furia mientras aquel interminable reguero de comentarios inundaba sus oídos.

Típico del laird traer al único hombre que podría echar abajo sus planes. Debería haberlo sospechado. De hecho, debería haber trazado planes al respecto. Su idea le había parecido perfecta, y, con Edward lejos, no se le había ocurrido pensar en los posibles efectos que él tendría sobre sus sentimientos.

Hasta ahora.

Con la vista nublada, Bella se recogió las faldas y se dirigió al exterior de la capilla para enfrentarse al demonio antes de que se acercase demasiado.

Llegó a los portones justo en el mismo momento que Edward. Abrió de golpe la puerta y se lo encontró allí de pie, con el brazo en alto, como si fuese a llamar.

-Bella, mi amor -dijo él, dibujando en su rostro una de aquellas maravillosas y encantadoras sonrisas torcidas que conseguirían que a cualquier mujer se le deshiciesen las rodillas.

O peor aún, que se les deshiciese el cerebro. Sus ojos resplandecían de arrogancia. Sí, aquel hombre sabía que era irresistible.

Pero lo peor era que ella también lo sabía.

-Eres justo la mujer que andaba buscando.

-Me lo imaginaba -respondió con voz gélida, a pesar que una traicionera parte de su ser todavía se estremecía ante sus palabras.

La mirada de Edward se volvió atrevida, indagadora, evaluándola desde la parte superior de la cabeza, que se erguía recta sobre sus hombros, hasta el dobladillo de la falda.

-Och, Alec -le dijo a su hermano-, no me advertiste de lo hermosa que se había vuelto durante el último año. Señor, dudo mucho que haya una doncella en todo Kilgarigon que pueda compararse a semejante belleza.

Alec no dijo absolutamente nada.

A pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Había anhelado toda su vida poder escuchar a un hombre decir una cosa así, sobre todo a Edward.

Desafortunadamente, pensó, sabía que no eran más que halagos. No había ni una pizca de verdad en ellas.

Alzando la barbilla, Bella enfrentó la atrevida mirada de Edward con la suya propia.

-Debes pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a caer a tus pies al escuchar tus melifluas palabras, Edward Masen.

-¡Vaya! -dijo su hermano Emmett a sus espaldas-. Te equivocaste en una cosa, Edward. No tiene dientes de conejo en absoluto.

Girando la cabeza para dedicarle una furiosa mirada a su hermano por encima del hombro, Edward le dio un codazo al gigante en el estómago.

-¿Dientes de conejo? -preguntó ella, ofendida ante la mera idea. Ése era, probablemente, el único insulto que sus hermanos no le habían dicho. ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? Tenía los dientes rectos y perfectos.

La dura mirada de Edward se suavizó al dirigirle una de esas sonrisas devastadoras.

-Nunca he dicho que tuvieses dientes de conejo.

-Sí que lo hiciste. Yo lo escuché perfectamente -dijo el inglés.

-No -dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia al inglés esta vez-. No dije una cosa semejante.

Dio un paso hacia delante y tomó la mano de Bella.

Ella se puso tensa al sentir los escalofríos que el roce de esa piel enviaba a través de sus brazos. Podía percibir los callos de su palma, el poder de ese hombre que era capaz de actuar como un fiero guerrero y, con la misma facilidad, suponer la caída de una mujer.

Contempló, hipnotizada, cómo él se llevaba su mano a la boca y depositaba un beso sobre los nudillos. Sus labios acariciaron ligeramente la piel. Y, mientras movía los labios en un lento y abrasador círculo sobre el dorso de su mano, la miraba con esos ojos sensuales de forma que, por un instante, ella se perdió en el caos de deseo que atormentaba sus sentidos.

En ese instante, una terrible y traicionera parte de ella deseó sentir aquellos labios sobre los propios. Deseó sentir aquellos esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y encerrarse en su deliciosa calidez.

Que el cielo la ayudase, era tan susceptible a sus encantos como el resto de las mujeres.

Edward recorrió su piel con la lengua en una caricia que consiguió sorprenderla y excitarla al mismo tiempo; la mordisqueó brevemente y se la colocó después sobre el corazón, que latía con fuerza bajo la palma de Bella.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por no cerrar los ojos y gemir de placer mientras el pulgar del hombre jugueteaba sobre su palma, enviando una oleada tras otra de calor a través de su cuerpo.

-Me entendieron mal, mi amor -ronroneó.

Bella sentía que su cuerpo se derretía mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos cálidos e incitantes. Con un color verde esmeralda, los ojos de Edward podían lograr que una mujer se olvidase de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

¡Contrólate, Bella! El demonio se llevará al resto de tus seres queridos si te rindes a sus encantos.

Aunque fue unas de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, ella entrecerró los ojos mientras relegaba sus lujuriosos pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

Tenía que controlar la situación o todo estaría perdido.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo fríamente, quitando su mano del pecho antes de sucumbir a sus expertas caricias-. ¿Acaso dijiste que tenía dientes de marfil? ¿O dientes de perla, quizás? -Bella logró atisbar la expresión sorprendida de su rostro antes de que él la ocultara. No había esperado esa reacción, estaba segura, y sabía por qué.

Se tomó un momento para saborear su victoria.

Pero un momento fue todo lo que tuvo, porque al minuto siguiente se escuchó un grito.

-¡Bella, ven aquí enseguida!

Dejó las puertas principales abiertas y atravesó corriendo el patio de la capilla hasta la puerta trasera, donde había sonado el grito. Llegó al pequeño patio justo a tiempo para ver cómo una de las mujeres, Claire, se enfrentaba al lobo de su marido. El hombre casi había conseguido sacar a la pequeña morena, que hacía todo lo posible por impedir que la arrastrara hacia la puerta.

Había algunas mujeres contemplando la escena, pero ninguna se movió para ayudar. Bella no podía comprender cómo podían quedarse mirando sin hacer nada.

-Ya me he cansado de todo esto, mujer -dijo Quil, sujetando con más fuerza el brazo de Claire.

-No, Quil, no pienso irme a casa contigo -Claire intentaba liberarse, pero él la sujetaba como un grillete.

-No voy a tolerar más desobediencia por tu parte -gruñó él, sacudiéndole un bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

Claire cayó hacia atrás, sollozando, pero como la tenía sujeta por el brazo no llegó a derrumbarse en el suelo. Quil la cogió al vuelo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta una vez más.

Bella gritó ante semejante atropello. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, se abalanzó sobre el bruto y lo golpeó para que liberara a Claire.

Soltando a la mujer, que instantáneamente cayó al suelo, Quil trastabilló un par de pasos. Bella, por otro lado, chocó contra su enorme pecho y cayó hacia atrás, quedándose sobre el suelo tan confundida como si hubiese colisionado contra un muro.

Rápidamente, se puso en pie para enfrentarse al hombre, que le sacaba una cabeza. Estaba temblando y su corazón se estremecía de miedo. El hombre era realmente alto. Mucho, mucho más alto que ella. Y unas dos veces más ancho.

Aun así, no podía quedarse parada mientras le hacían daño a alguien. No si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de ayudar.

-Déjala en paz -gritó Bella.

Quil se acercó para abofetearla.

Bella tensó el cuerpo a la espera del golpe pero, antes de que la mano del hombre pudiese alcanzar su rostro, alguien le sujetó el brazo y lo apartó bruscamente.

Edward cogió a Quil por la pechera de su camisa azafranada, y la furia que reflejaba su semblante habría dejado corta la ira de un ogro.

-Si quieres golpear de nuevo a las mujeres, Quil, tendrás que tratar conmigo primero. No pienso permitir que abuses así de una mujer mientras me quede algo de aliento en el cuerpo.

Quil torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto, empujando a Edward para alejarlo de él.

-Claire es mi esposa. Y haré con ella lo que me plazca -intentó acercarse a la joven, que ahora estaba en el suelo, llorando incontrolablemente mientras Emily y otras dos la sujetaban.

Edward y el inglés se colocaron entre los dos. Con las espaldas rígidas, era obvio que estaban preparados para luchar con Quil si hacía otro movimiento hacia su mujer.

-Deberías cuidar de tu esposa -dijo Edward-. Si la tratases de manera más amable, probablemente no se habría escondido aquí con las demás.

Quil resopló con ironía.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?

La mirada de Edward se endureció, enviando un escalofrío de miedo por la espalda de Bella.

-Sé lo suficiente como para darte un garrotazo en el culo si no haces caso de mis palabras. Ahora, vuelve a casa antes de que ceda a la tentación.

A Quil se le hincharon las ventanas de la nariz. Clavó una mirada cargada de odio en los gélidos y mortíferos ojos de Edward.

Por un instante, Bella temió que obligase a Edward a luchar, pero debió recuperar el juicio, porque apartó la mirada de Edward para posarla sobre los otros tres hombres.

Quil dejó caer los hombros y suspiró.

-Está bien, me iré a casa, pero será mejor que ella no tarde mucho tiempo en volver.

Quil dio un paso para marcharse.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? -preguntó Edward.

Quil se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Olvidarme de qué?

-Le debes una disculpa a tu esposa -respondió el inglés antes de que pudiese hacerlo Edward.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Quil observó a los hombres echando fuego por los ojos. Cuando su mirada recorrió a Emmett, Edward, Alec y al inglés, comprendió que debería luchar con todos ellos a menos que se disculpara. Alisándose la camisa de un tirón, miró a Claire.

Bella vio la indecisión en sus ojos hasta que Claire alzó la vista hacia él, con la cara pálida y marcada con la huella rojiza de la palma de su mano.

La rabia se evaporó del rostro de Quil mientras se arrodillaba junto a Claire.

-Lo siento, cielo. No pretendía hacerte daño. Pero no deberías haberme presionado tanto.

Edward bramó de furia.

-Apártate de ella, Quil. ¡Ahora mismo!

Bella tragó con fuerza al escuchar su tono. Percibía que Edward estaba a punto de herir seriamente a Quil. No es que le hubiese importado que lo hiciera. Los hombres como Quil se merecían que los golpeasen. Siempre había odiado a esos matones.

De hecho, los cuatro hombres parecían estar a punto de hacerle daño. Pero fue Emmett quien se aproximó y echó a Quil del patio.

Bella esperó a que la puerta se cerrara firmemente tras Quil y a que Emmett hubiese regresado con ellos antes de enfrentarse a Edward.

-Gracias -le dijo, y su voz estaba cargada de profundo reconocimiento.

Edward asintió y luego fue con Alec a ver cómo se encontraba Claire. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer y acarició delicadamente su mejilla hinchada y roja. Con los ojos ardiendo de furia, se volvió hacia Bella.

-¿Cuántos ataques de este tipo han ocurrido aquí desde que empezaste con esto?

-Cinco -contestó Alec en su lugar.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar cuántas mujeres habían resultado heridas.

-Sí. Las palizas fueron lo que nos impulsó a escondernos aquí, con el Padre Bede. Esperábamos que, al estar en suelo sagrado, los hombres se lo pensasen dos veces antes de atacarnos de nuevo.

El inglés soltó un bufido al escuchar sus palabras.

-Como si eso hubiese detenido alguna vez a los animales.

Edward ignoró las palabras del inglés mientras recorría a Bella con una gélida mirada.

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar la estupidez de tus acciones? -preguntó con la voz llena de furia-. ¿Cuántas mujeres más tendrán que sufrir a causa de tu testarudez?

La propia furia de Bella estalló al escuchar sus palabras acusadoras. Ya no era una niña para que le echasen una reprimenda. Conocía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Todas las conocían.

Y cada una de las mujeres que estaban ahora reunidas a su alrededor las comprendía.

Eran simples mujeres, sujetas a los caprichos de los hombres, pero todas habían estado de acuerdo en que ésta era una medida necesaria para asegurar el bien de todos.

Bella enderezó la espalda para enfrentarse a los cuatro hombres.

-No tantas como los hombres que van a acabar muertos si la contienda continua. Mejor ser golpeadas a que nuestros propios hijos, hermanos, maridos o padres mueran.

-Sí -dijeron las mujeres que estaban reunidas alrededor.

Jessica salió de la multitud para enfrentarse a Edward y a Alec.

-Mis contusiones se curaron en tan sólo cuatro días -dijo, pasándose una mano por la mejilla-. Pero todavía me duele el corazón por la pérdida del más joven de mis hijos, que murió hace tres años bajo la espada de un Whitlock. Siempre tendré un agujero en el pecho que llorará su pérdida.

Alec recorrió al grupo con la mirada.

-Así no cambiáis nada -dijo firmemente.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Bella-. Vosotros los hombres no podéis asesinar ni hacer incursiones en las tierras de los Whitlock mientras venís aquí a negociar con nosotras. Ni podéis desatar una guerra con los estómagos vacíos.

De nuevo, las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Bella escuchó otro chillido, sólo que éste era de alegría.

-¡Edward, mi pequeño bairn! ¡Ya estás en casa!

El grupo se separó mientras la madre de Edward, Irina, avanzaba hacia ellos.

Bella notó la mirada de odio que atravesó el rostro del inglés cuando vio a la pequeña rubia por primera vez.

Nunca en su vida había visto tanto rencor dirigido a una única persona. Con el ceño fruncido, contempló al inglés mientras éste se ocultaba entre la multitud, donde Irina no podría verlo.

Edward le dio a su madre un fuerte abrazo.

-Vaya, madre, me alegro mucho de verte.

-Y yo a ti -murmuró ella, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y apretándolo con fuerza un instante antes de colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo en la mejilla-. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti. Estaba en este mismo momento en la capilla rezando por tu bienestar.

-Te aseguro que necesita todas las oraciones que pueda conseguir -murmuró Bella irónicamente.

-Ay, no seas así, Bella -la reprendió Irina-. Es de mi chico del que estás hablando, y es un hombre bueno y guapo.

Lo de guapo Bella no podía discutirlo, pero lo de bueno…

Vale, tampoco podía discutir eso tampoco. Él podría, desde luego, ser un poco más maduro y un mucho menos mujeriego. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-Está bien -concedió Bella-, ha sido muy amable de su parte ayudar a la pobre Claire. Pero, como puedes ver, ya no es necesario que la ayude, así que…

-Madre -dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola-, creo que las mujeres necesitaríais un guardián.

Bella tensó la mandíbula. No podía estar sugiriendo lo que ella creía.

-¿Un guardián? -preguntó su madre, abriendo los ojos con inocencia.

-Sí -dijo él, echando una mirada significativa a Bella-. Alec me ha dicho que, con Claire, ya son seis mujeres las que han sido atacadas. He estado pensando que, quizás, debería quedarme aquí para asegurar que ninguna otra mujer salga herida hasta que se alcance un acuerdo.

Claro, eso haría, ¿verdad? ¡Bella no podía creerse que él pensara que era tan estúpida!

-Apuesto a que lo harías -le espetó-. Dime una cosa, ¿soy la única de las presentes que piensa que eso suena a algo así como contratar a un lobo para que proteja al rebaño?

-No -difirió Irina-. A mí me parece una buena idea. Necesitamos a un hombre a nuestro lado, y si Emmett también estuviese dispuesto a ayudar… bueno, ¿qué podría decir Alec contra eso?

Todos se volvieron hacia Alec.

-Definitivamente, tendría algo que decir -señaló él-, pero por vuestras expresiones, deduzco que sería desperdiciar el aliento. Si Edward quiere convertirse en un traidor, que así sea. Al menos, no tendré que escucharle gimotear sobre mi forma de cocinar y sobre la falta de compañía femenina.

-No -dijo Bella-. No podemos permitir que se quede aquí. ¿Qué diría el Padre Bede?

-Creo que es una buena idea -dijo el sacerdote, uniéndose a ellos-. Yo no podría protegeros pero, con Edward aquí, puede que se lo piensen dos veces antes de lastimar a nadie más. Creo que ha sido el Señor quien nos ha enviado a este muchacho.

Más bien parecía una burla del demonio, pero Bella no contradijo al párroco.

-¿Ves? -le dijo Edward a ella-. Tengo la aprobación divina.

-Lo dudo seriamente -dijo Bella, antes de poder evitarlo-. Pero como parece que soy la única aquí que se da cuenta de ello, no me queda más remedio que rendirme -Bella dio un paso hacia él y bajó la voz-. Pero entérate de una cosa, Edward Masen: sé lo que eres y sé que estás haciendo todo esto para romper el juramento que nos hemos hecho entre nosotras de no atender las necesidades de los hombres hasta que reine la paz, y te prometo qué haré…

-¿Que harás qué? -inquirió Edward, dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas cargadas de hoyuelos-. ¿Freírme en aceite?

Dios, realmente era el diablo, seguro. Un tipo apuesto de ojos brillantes que había sido enviado con el único propósito de convertir su vida en una miseria.

-No estoy tan indefensa como tú te crees.

-No me cabe duda de ello.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. Miró más allá de Edward, hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

-Por nuestro bien, Irina, vigila a tu hijo mientras atiendo a Claire. Y recuerda: no comerá nada preparado por nosotras. Dejemos que se las apañe lo mejor que pueda, como los demás.

-Lo que tú digas, Bella, ¿pero no sería algo injusto dejarlo sufrir cuando su única intención es ayudarnos?

A Bella no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de «inocencia» de Edward. Y eso eliminó cualquier duda que tuviese sobre sus motivaciones. Puede que su madre estuviese ciega con respecto al hombre, pero ella no.

-Justo o no, no conseguirá comida de nosotras -Bella recorrió con la mirada a las mujeres que se comían a Edward con los ojos-. Ni ninguna otra cosa -añadió intencionadamente.

Las mujeres empezaron a retirarse repentinamente.

Edward arqueó una ceja mientras contemplaba a Bella alejándose. Realmente, esa mujer tenía algo. Lo que era, no podría decirlo en presencia de compañía educada, pero nunca antes había conocido a una mujer como ella.

No tenía la arrasadora belleza sobre la que algunos hombres se pasaban la vida cantando alabanzas. Su apariencia era más terrenal. Su cabello caoba oscuro desafiaba sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo recogido en una trenza, y unos pequeños mechones se rizaban primorosamente alrededor de su rostro. Un millar de pecas cubrían su pálida piel, como la nuez moscada rociada sobre la nata, y sus ojos…

Ese profundo color castaño **(**_n/a: conciderenmen detallista pero no puedo decir ojos color chocolate xq el primer europeo en comerlo fue Cristóbal Colon en 1502_**) **ardía con la ferocidad de su espíritu. De hecho, aún podía verla abalanzando su diminuto cuerpo contra el fornido Quil. No se había puesto a pensar que un solo golpe de él podría haberle partido su frágil cuello.

Y, por alguna razón en la que no se atrevía a pensar, a Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que pudiese salir herida.

-Te conseguiré algo de comida -le susurró su madre, antes de desaparecer con el resto de las mujeres.

Una vez que todas ellas hubieron desaparecido, Alec articuló con los labios «Dos días» antes de marcharse también.

Sin se acercó a él, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído:

-Ya ha pasado tu cuarto de hora y, en lugar de conseguir que las mujeres salgan de aquí, parece que eres tú el que te quedas.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Ella es algo más desafiante de lo que pensaba.

-¿Algo más? -resopló Sin-. Afróntalo, Edward, esa picaruela te ha calado.

Edward soltó una carcajada ante la verdad que había en las palabras su hermano. Sí, lo había calado. Había sabido cuándo estaba jugando con ella y se lo había dicho. Ninguna mujer había hecho eso antes. Incluso cuando sabían que él estaba jugando con ellas, ellas también jugaban con él.

Pero Bella no.

No era algo que le preocupase. Le encantaba una buena caza. Hacía que la victoria fuese aún más dulce.

Y, al final, conseguiría la victoria. No tenía la más mínima duda.

-Por cierto -dijo Emmett, poniéndose al lado de Edward-, ¿qué es lo que dijiste antes sobre seducir a la moza? No creo que gritarle delante de las demás sea particularmente seductor.

-No le grité.

-Sí, claro que lo hiciste -interpuso Sin-. Estuviste condenadamente cerca de arrancarle la cabeza a voces.

Comprendiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con ambos, Edward suspiró.

-Está bien, haré un esfuerzo para tratarla más amablemente la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Claro -dijo Sin con una afilada mirada-. Lo harás.

En ese momento, Edward se sintió como un hombre atrapado en una mata de zarzas cuyas afiladas espinas se le clavaban por todos sitios.

-Lo haré -masculló con los dientes apretados.

Sí, la trataría con más amabilidad, de acuerdo. Y cuando la tuviese comiendo en la palma de su mano, todos estarían en deuda con él.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira Edward? -le preguntó Emily, un momento después de que Bella y ella salieran del dormitorio en el que habían dejado a Claire.

-Sí -dijo Bella-. Como un gato observando a un ratón al que quiere atormentar.

Emily resopló indignada.

-De eso nada. Ese hombre está encaprichado contigo.

-Ese hombre está encaprichado de todas las mujeres.

De todas menos de mí.

-Bella -la reprendió Emily-, ¿pero qué te pasa? No es propio de ti ser tan desconsiderada con los demás.

Bella se detuvo en el estrecho pasillo. Su amiga tenía razón. Durante toda su vida, Bella siempre había sido amable con todos los que conocía. Incluso sus hermanos se habían quedado impresionados con su capacidad para detener las peleas y mantener la calma.

Pero Edward siempre había conseguido desconcertarla. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, le temblaban las manos y sus sentidos se volvían locos. Conseguía sacarla de quicio y hacer que perdiese el control.

Y, al mismo tiempo, él la trataba con amabilidad, pero manteniendo las distancias. Ni una sola vez la había mirado como un hombre mira a una mujer.

Todos esos años, ella había anhelado algo de reconocimiento por su parte. Alguna señal de que no era invisible.

Pero esa señal no había llegado nunca. Jamás.

Suspirando, Bella dijo:

-Emily, ¿alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta desesperación que te dolía hasta el alma?

Emily arrugó la frente al pensarlo.

-No estoy segura de saber qué quieres decir.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared, con los pensamientos bulléndole en la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo, le había entregado su corazón a un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Le había visto crecer y transformarse de un jovencito inexperto en un reconocido libertino. Cada vez que escuchaba las historias que se contaban sobre las proezas de Edward, su corazón se rompía un poco más. Con cada conquista que hacía, sabía que se alejaba más de ella.

Después de un tiempo, comenzó a comprender que no podía hacer nada para llamar la atención de Edward. Ni las tartas y bizcochos que preparaba especialmente para él los días que sabía que iría a su casa. Ni el delicioso perfume que Jacob le había regalado años atrás, cuando fue a Irlanda. El dulce y maravilloso perfume que se había puesto para que Edward se fijase en ella.

Bueno, el perfume sí lo había notado, de acuerdo. Había estornudado hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero al final, se había visto obligada a admitir que su amor era, definitivamente, no correspondido.

Para ella, Edward lo era todo. Era la luna, el sol y el mismo aire que respiraba. Y ahora había vuelto, diciéndole cosas bonitas y acariciándola con esas maravillosas manos que tenía. Besándole la mano de una forma que ninguna virtuosa soltera debería permitir; y, aun así, había sido incapaz de detenerlo.

Para ella, era un sueño convertido en realidad.

Pero para él, no era más que una forma de conseguir su objetivo.

No importaba cuánto deseara ella que fuese de otra manera, sabía la verdad. Para Edward no era más que otra conquista que añadir a la lista. O peor, un obstáculo que debía eliminar para que su hermano pudiese continuar con la contienda.

Sólo la veía porque su hermano lo había obligado a verla. No podía desilusionarle ese hecho.

No obstante, Bella no era alguien a quien se pudiese pasar por alto. Era una mujer inteligente y capaz que se negaba a ser utilizada por ningún hombre. No le permitiría atravesar sus defensas y no iba a fracasar en su misión.

Mirando a Emily, se prometió a sí misma que nunca, jamás, caería víctima de su traicionero cuerpo. Mantendría sus sentimientos bajo control. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-Conozco a Edward desde que tenía dos años -dijo serenamente-, y, ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, me ha dirigido algo más que un simple vistazo. ¿No te parece muy raro que de repente se muestre tan interesado?

-No -respondió Emily-. Eres muy bonita.

Bella resopló con sorna.

-Y por eso los hombres ni siquiera intentan cortejarme, ¿no?

-Los hombres no intentan cortejarte porque tienes seis hermanos. ¿No has visto las miradas que le dirigen a cualquier hombre que se acerca a ti?

Bella lo pensó un momento. Sus hermanos eran un poco sobreprotectores. Era la más pequeña de los siete, y siempre la habían vigilado como un ogro rondando su más preciado tesoro.

Aun así, eso no cambiaba nada.

-Edward sólo trata de conseguir una cosa -insistió Bella.

Emily cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que regresemos a nuestros hogares.

-¿Y no es eso lo que queremos nosotras también? -preguntó Emily.

-Sí, desde luego. Pero nosotras queremos volver después de que se acabe la contienda. Si Edward consigue lo que pretende, volveremos y las masacres continuarán.

Emily meneó la cabeza.

-No puede ser tan cruel.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Pero su madre…?

-Es su hijo, y su amor por él hace que sea incapaz de ver sus intenciones.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ésa era la única pregunta que Bella no estaba segura de poder responder. Pero sí sabía una cosa: la tierra dejaría de existir antes de que ella sucumbiera a los dulces ojos de Edward y a sus abrasadoras miradas.

Puede que su corazón se pusiera de parte del hombre, pero su mente no. Mientras estuviera en posesión de todas sus facultades mentales, no dejaría que la persuadiera.

Bella era la única mujer del mundo que no caería bajo el hechizo de su belleza. Y, si había algo que había aprendido viviendo con seis varones, era saber cómo manejar a un hombre.

Sí, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

-¿Que qué vamos a hacer? -repitió Bella-. Te lo voy a decir: vamos a darle al demonio su merecido. Si Edward quiere quedarse aquí, que lo haga. Pero te prometo una cosa: no disfrutará de ello ni un solo momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Edward se sintió inmensamente contento al ver a Bella salir del dormitorio de las mujeres y caminar hacia el pequeño hueco en el que él se encontraba, oculto en las sombras.

Después de que Bella hubiese ido a atender a Claire, Alec había vuelto al castillo, mientras que Emmett y Sin habían ido a ayudar al Padre Bede a reparar una gotera de la nave.

Habiéndose quedado solo, Edward decidió esperar a su presa.

A pesar de su dulzura, era también toda furia y pasión. En realidad, casi sentía el impulso de relamerse los labios ante la expectación que le causaba su rendición.

Soplaba una suave brisa en el patio que acariciaba los mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo. Sentía un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos por el deseo de deshacer aquella trenza, enredar las manos en los alborotados rizos y esparcirlos sobre sus hombros desnudos para ver cómo caían por su espalda hasta sus blancas caderas.

Peor aún, casi podía oler la fragancia a fresias de ese cabello y sentir la calidez que desprendía al caer a su alrededor mientras la abrazaba, desnuda y retorciéndose sobre él, y bajaba la mano para juguetear con los rizos cobrizos que cubrían esa parte de ella que deseaba explorar minuciosamente.

Su miembro se endureció ante semejante imagen. No había duda de que ella entregaría tanto como él. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido para esas cosas, y ese instinto le decía que Bella sería realmente espectacular.

Sí, lo montaría fuerte y duro, y lo complacería más allá de su imaginación.

Sonrió a la espera de que ella se acercara más.

Su túnica marrón era sencilla y estaba ajada por el uso, y llevaba un manto rojo y negro sobre ella. Aun así, había tanto orgullo en su manera de andar, tanta confianza en sí misma, que un hombre debía ser un estúpido para no fijarse en ella.

Y sus días de estupidez se habían acabado.

-Bella -dijo cuando ella pasó a su lado.

-¡Dios mío! -jadeó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Es que tratas de matarme del susto?

-No, creí que me habías visto.

Una sombra de sospecha atravesó sus ojos castaños mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Verte oculto ahí en las sombras, como alguna bestia maligna en busca de almas decentes? ¡Ja! No me cabe duda de que estabas acechándome, Edward Masen, y no intentes simular lo contrario.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada ante su capacidad de percepción. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era capaz de descubrir todas sus tretas?

Sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que apareciesen los hoyuelos que ninguna mujer era capaz de resistir.

-Como pareces conocerme tan bien, dime lo que estoy pensando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y le dejó anonadado de nuevo con su astucia.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy segura de que tiene que ver con una mujer yaciendo en posición supina.

Su franqueza lo dejó estupefacto. Pero sólo por un segundo. Encontraba refrescante que una mujer dijese lo que pensaba con tanta claridad.

-Supina no -dijo él, bajando el tono de voz e inclinándose hacia ella lo suficiente como para poder oler la rica fragancia a flores silvestres de su cabello.

Extendió una mano para tomar delicadamente su barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice, una caricia diseñada para enviar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Y, a juzgar por la trémula expresión de sus ojos de castaños, diría que había tenido bastante éxito, aunque ella hacía todo lo posible por impedir que él lo supiese.

-Prefiero que mis mujeres se muestren más activas conmigo.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, como invitándole.

Sí, lo que necesitaba era un buen beso. Sus besos conseguían que las mujeres se desmayaran entre sus brazos y, en alguna ocasión, incluso habían conseguido que alcanzaran el clímax. Un buen beso y todo habría acabado. Las mujeres podrían regresar a sus hogares, y Bella…

Bueno, tenía planes para su pequeña alborotadora. Planes que incluían devolverle ese mordisco que ella le había propinado hace años. Sólo que ahora le gustaba la idea de esos blancos dientes hundiéndose en su piel.

Se inclinó un poco más, abriendo la boca para saborear su aliento.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría sus besos, se apartó, abriendo unos ojos como platos y atravesándolo con una gélida mirada.

-¿Y cuántas mujeres son ésas? -le espetó de repente.

Edward parpadeó, sin comprender bien su pregunta, mientras sus sentidos se recuperaban del brusco cambio de tema.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Cuántas mujeres prefieres que sean activas al mismo tiempo? -preguntó-. Por lo que me ha contado Jane, te acostaste con ella y con su hermana simultáneamente la última vez que estuviste en casa. -Meneó la cabeza, como una anciana reprendiendo a un niño-. ¿Es que no te da ni siquiera un poco de vergüenza?

No se le escapó el dolor que reflejó su mirada. Edward frunció el ceño al verlo, incapaz de situar el origen de ese pesar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te contó eso?

-Por la misma razón que tú se lo has contado a tus hermanos, creo. Por algún perverso motivo, ella se siente orgullosa del hecho. Tan orgullosa que alardeó del asunto ante todas ayer mismamente. -Bella se recogió las faldas y pasó a su lado-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer que no incluyen copular con un macho cabrío como tú.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar sus palabras, y balbuceó la misma frase que le había dirigido a ella desde que podía recordar.

-¡Por todos los santos! ¿Pero dónde has aprendido un lenguaje semejante? ¿Qué opina Jacob de esa boca que tienes?

Ella se detuvo, apretando los pliegues de sus faldas con fuerza y girándose para mirarlo de nuevo. Una espantosa tristeza oscurecía sus ojos. Vio las lágrimas un instante antes de que ella parpadeara para ocultarlas y tragara con fuerza para deshacer el nudo que le oprimía la garganta.

Cuando Bella habló, su voz sonó ronca.

-No ha tenido mucho que decir sobre nada desde que una espada Whitlock lo silenció para toda la eternidad hace dos meses.

Las inesperadas noticias atravesaron el corazón de Edward y se apretaron dolorosamente en su estómago. Por un momento, la sensación lo dejó sin aliento.

-¿Jacob está muerto?

Ella asintió, con los ojos brillantes.

-No -susurró Edward, y su tono reflejaba su amargura-. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido un guerrero tan increíble, un hombre semejante?

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de la mujer. Lamiéndose los labios, se la limpió rápidamente.

-De la misma forma que perecieron los demás. ¡Por una contienda estúpida que nunca debería haber empezado!

Con el corazón destrozado, Edward intentó asimilar lo que ella le había contado.

Después de la muerte de su padre, cuando Jacob tenía dieciséis años, él había sido el único sustento de Bella y sus hermanos. Todos los miembros del clan habían ayudado a la familia tanto como les fue posible, pero el siempre orgulloso Jacob les había devuelto sus obsequios: «Esta es mi familia, y yo seré el único que cuide de ellos. Protegerles es mi responsabilidad y mi honor ».

Su viejo amigo había sido uno de los mejores guerreros que había conocido jamás. Habían entrenado juntos en más ocasiones de las que podía contar. Y se habían emborrachado e ido de putas más veces todavía.

Desde que Edward podía recordar, Jacob Swan había sido como un hermano para él.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Edward.

Bella respondió con voz vacilante.

-Cayó protegiendo a Seth.

Edward inspiró profundamente, tratando de reprimir la agonía que sentía. Seth era el hermano mellizo de Bella. Ambos habían sido terribles de niños.

Recordó a Jacob poniéndose a Seth sobre el hombro cuando el bribón corría detrás de Bella para atormentarla.

«Chaval, si no aprendes a respetar a tu hermana pequeña, te voy a despellejar hasta dejarte en los huesos».

¿Cuántas veces había oído a Jacob amenazar de esa forma a su hermano? ¿Y cuántas veces había visto a Jacob abrazar a Bella y a Seth y darles el amor que necesitaban?

«Siempre estaré ahí para ti, pequeña Isabella. Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Mientras siga respirando, te mantendré a salvo». Ésas eran las únicas palabras que le había oído decir a Jacob con más frecuencia que sus amenazas.

-¿Y qué ha sido de Renesmee? -preguntó Edward, pensando en la esposa de Jacob y en sus dos hijos.

-Sobrevive. A duras penas. Su madre la ha aceptado en su casa durante un tiempo. Y ahora se pasa la mitad del día maldiciendo a Jacob y la otra mitad rogando a Dios que todo esto no sea más que un mal sueño.

Edward sacudió la cabeza ante la agonía que detectaba en su voz. ¡Dios Santo, el dolor que Bella debería estar sintiendo! Jacob había sido su verdadero protector, la única persona en la que Bella había confiado.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

La mayoría de las mujeres se habrían venido abajo ante el peso de semejante dolor. Y, en esas circunstancias, también la mayoría de los hombres. Se preguntaba cómo se las apañaba Bella. ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para idear semejante plan para acabar con la contienda que le había costado la vida a su hermano?

La contempló bajo una nueva luz, y un profundo respeto por ella inundó su interior.

-¿Y qué pasa con Seth?

-Apenas logra sobrevivir -la tristeza abandonó sus ojos y fue sustituida por una resplandeciente furia-. Ahora el muy imbécil quiere vengar a nuestro hermano.

Edward podía entenderlo bastante bien. Nada le habría proporcionado mayor placer que matar al Whitlock que le había arrebatado la vida a su amigo.

Y, justo en ese instante, comprendió por qué Bella estaba haciendo todo aquello.

-De modo que ésa es la razón de todo esto. Estás aquí para proteger a Seth.

-Estoy aquí para proteger a todos los hombres que siguen vivos. Si vosotros conseguís saliros con la vuestra, acabaremos como los MacNachtan, sin ningún hombre que no sea un niño o un anciano.

Él extendió la mano para agarrarla.

-Bella…

-No me toques -dijo, alejándose de su mano-. No pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo para que tu hermano pueda conducir a otro grupo de hombres hacia la muerte. Estoy harta de muertes. Todavía me quedan cuatro hermanos vivos y, por todo lo que es sagrado, los mantendré a salvo o moriré en el intento.

Aquello sí que lo enfureció. Ella actuaba como si todo fuese culpa de Alec.

-Por si no lo recuerdas -dijo-, no fuimos nosotros quienes empezamos esta contienda. Lo hizo el Whitlock cuando realizó una incursión en Ken Hollow. ¿No te acuerdas de cuántas mujeres y niños fueron asesinados?

-Sí, por supuesto. Si haces memoria, mi hermano Paul fue uno de los que murieron aquella noche. ¿Crees que podría olvidar una cosa así?

-No, claro que no.

Edward estrechó su rostro entre las manos para consolarla. Casi esperaba que se apartara bruscamente pero, en cambio, ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con aquellos enormes ojos castaños.

En ese momento, vio la vulnerabilidad que la embargaba. La inseguridad. Y deseó poder ayudarla de alguna manera. No sólo con su proximidad física. No, quería hacerla sentirse mejor por dentro.

-Siento mucho lo de Jacob y lo de Paul, Bella, de verdad.

Ella colocó la mano sobre la suya y lo miró con las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos.

-Entonces únete a nosotras, Edward, y haz lo que es correcto. Sabes que la contienda no puede continuar. Ayúdanos a terminarla.

Su valor lo dejó abrumado. La astucia y la determinación que se requerían para conseguir esa tregua. Esa mujer era realmente inteligente.

-Dime una cosa, ¿cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó-. ¿Cómo conseguiste que la mujer del Whitlock estuviese de acuerdo con tus planes?

La comisura derecha de su boca se elevó en una seductora media sonrisa.

-Entré a escondidas en sus tierras. Como era tan sólo una mujer, ningún hombre intentó detenerme. Cuando llegué al castillo de Whitlock, simulé ser una sirvienta y me dirigí a los aposentos de lady Whitlock para esperarla allí. Una vez que ella escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, estuvo de acuerdo en que había que hacer algo para detener esto.

Él hizo una pausa para meditarlo detenidamente, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar es que aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. La historia de Bella tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para una deliberada traición.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no te ha mentido? Ahora mismo podrían estar planeando una incursión contra nosotros, mientras Alec está ocupado solucionando todo este asunto.

-No -dijo ella-. Confío en ella. Es una buena mujer y todo lo que quiere es que su marido entre en razón. Desea la paz tanto como yo.

Cómo deseaba Edward que la cosa fuera tan simple. Pero sabía que haría falta algo más que unos pocos días sin sexo y sin comida para hacer que Jasper Whitlock renunciase. El hombre estaba sediento de sangre. Y no de cualquier sangre.

A decir verdad, no habría nada que lograra detenerlo.

-Desafortunadamente, florecilla, eso nunca ocurrirá.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward apartó la mano de su mejilla. Ya era hora de explicarle a la muchacha los hechos que originaron la contienda. No obstante, no quería verla desalentada. Le gustaba tanto su espíritu que casi odiaría que se rindiese. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

Y la fecha límite se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que empezó la contienda? -preguntó él.

-Tú lo has dicho: el Whitlock hizo una incursión en Ken Hollow.

Edward asintió.

-¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas a la hija de Anthenora, Maggie?

Bella frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿La mujer por la que lucharon tus hermanos?

Edward se estremeció al recordarlo. Si el diablo adquiriera el rostro de un ángel, ése sería el de Maggie ingen Kaid. Bella más allá de toda descripción, la mujer había arruinado la vida de todo hombre al que había conocido.

-Sí -dijo él, a través del nudo que le atenazaba la garganta, a través de los recuerdos que lo consumían una y otra vez-. Inicialmente, estaba prometida a Jasper Whitlock, pero no podía soportarlo y amenazó con suicidarse si su padre la obligaba a casarse con él. Mi hermano Liam la trajo aquí para escapar de la ira de su padre.

A Edward se le encogió el estómago al recordar ese día. Maggie había entrado en el salón, había echado un vistazo a Emmett y, en ese mismo instante, había decidido que sería un protector mejor que Liam.

-¿Pero no huyó Maggie con Emmett? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí -contestó él con voz ronca.

El día después de que Emmett e Maggie partieran, Liam se suicidó.

Y menos de seis meses después, Emmett regresó a casa con las noticias de que Maggie lo había abandonado en medio de la noche para largarse con un sassenach rico.

Saber lo que había ocurrido con Liam destruyó a Emmett.

Desde ese día, Edward no deseaba otra cosa más que encontrarse con Maggie y enviar su despiadada alma al infierno al que pertenecía.

Pero ahora no era el momento de entretenerse con lo que había hecho Maggie. Ahora tenía que rectificar las últimas consecuencias que sus acciones habían tenido.

Se tensó, a la espera de la reacción de Bella cuando le explicase el asunto.

-Y ésa es la razón de que el Whitlock continúe atacándonos. Quiere que Alec le entregue a Emmett para que reciba el castigo que merece. El Whitlock no atenderá a razones hasta que haya derramado la sangre de Emmett por llevarse a Maggie, a pesar de que el bastardo debería estarle agradecido por haberle ahorrado la vida de miserias que ella le hubiese proporcionado.

En lugar de venirse abajo al escucharle, Bella pareció aliviada. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ha sido una suerte que yo haya decidido tomar este asunto en mis manos, ¿no es cierto? De otra manera, jamás habría terminado.

Edward la contempló fijamente con expresión atónita, luchando contra el súbito impulso de limpiarse bien los oídos. Lo más seguro es que no la hubiese escuchado bien.

-No terminará, Bella. Al final, uno u otro clan atacará a sus mujeres y las arrastrará de vuelta a sus hogares. ¿No comprendes que tu plan nunca funcionará?

Ella inclinó la barbilla testarudamente. La determinación resplandecía en sus ojos.

-Tiene que funcionar. Tarde o temprano, uno de los lairds tendrá que entrar en razón.

-Tarde o temprano uno de los lairds se decidirá a atacar.

-No pueden atacar a sus madres, esposas e hijas.

-¿Y qué pasa con Claire?

-Eso es diferente.

Edward inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. ¿Cómo una mujer tan inteligente podía mostrarse tan estúpida?

Iban a ser dos días muy largos si ella persistía en sus despropósitos. Se merecería que él dejara que lo descubriese por sí misma. En realidad, le habría encantado verles a ella y a Quil luchando el uno con el otro.

Pero no podía hacerlo. De la misma forma que no podía dejar que se enfrentara sola a la ira de Alec.

-Entonces me alegro de haberme quedado para protegerte -dijo al fin-, ya que parece que estás destinada a que te cuelguen por tu irracionalidad.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

-No pretendas estar aquí como protector. Sé a qué has venido. Estás aquí para seducir a cualquiera de nosotras y conseguir que las mujeres no me hagan caso y vuelvan a casa.

Edward sonrió para ocultar el aguijonazo que le producía su conciencia.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque sé que eres un sinvergüenza libertino.

-Siempre has pensado lo peor de mí, florecilla, ¿no es cierto?

Una extraña expresión resplandeció en sus ojos cuando lo miró. Si Edward no la conociese mejor, habría pensado que era una expresión de decepción.

-Hubo un tiempo, hace mucho, en el que esperaba sólo lo mejor de ti -la hechizante cadencia de su voz hizo que a Edward le diese un vuelco el corazón. Y cuando Bella terminó de hablar, fue como si le hubiese clavado una daga en la garganta-. Desgraciadamente, te convertiste en un hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- No importa. Dime cuánto tiempo piensas continuar con esta farsa de ser nuestro protector.

Edward decidió ser honesto con ella. Tenía derecho a saber exactamente lo que ocurriría si seguía con aquello.

- Alec me ha dado dos días. Si no puedo conseguir sacaros de vuestro refugio para entonces, él derribará las murallas y dejará que los hombres se hagan cargo de vosotras.

- ¡No puede hacer eso!

Edward asintió solemnemente.

- Sí, claro que puede. Tienes que entender la posición en la que lo has colocado. En este momento, los hombres empiezan a dudar de su capacidad como líder. Si no consigue someter pronto a las mujeres, se verá forzado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Bella sintió que se le hundía el corazón al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué podría hacer si entraban por la fuerza? Había contado con la renuencia de los hombres a hacerles daño, pero, con cada ataque, su resolución se tambaleaba.

Quizás debería rendirse, abrir las puertas e irse a casa.

Todo eso era demasiado para una chica de veintidós años. Era demasiado para una mujer de ochenta, la verdad.

Pasándose una mano por los ojos, intentó pensar alguna alternativa. Alguna forma de acabar con aquello.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Eres una buena chica, Isabella, con un buen corazón, escuchó decir a Jacob en su cabeza. Sé que puedo confiar en que siempre hagas lo correcto.

Si tuviese la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo a cabo… Cansada de las luchas, de las constantes quejas de las mujeres y de su propia inseguridad, alzó la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

La luz del sol arrancaba oscuros reflejos rojizos de su cabello y sus ojos brillaban con esa atractiva calidez que, una vez, cuando ella no era más que una niña y él un chico, había logrado apaciguarla. Incluso ahora, podía recordar la sensación de paz que sus abrazos le proporcionaban.

Cómo desearía poder confiar en él... Necesitaba confiar en alguien. Aunque fuese un desconcertante granuja que en lo único que pensaba era en llevarse a las mujeres a la cama.

-Dime una cosa -añadió ella-, ¿por qué estás aquí y no ayudando a Alec a planear el ataque contra nosotras?

Una profunda emoción relampagueó en los ojos de Edward, algo que ella no podía definir.

-Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nadie te mata en represalia por tus acciones.

Bella se quedó sin respiración al escuchar sus palabras, palabras que hacía mucho que esperaba escuchar. ¿Era posible que, después de tanto tiempo, de verdad sintiese algo por ella?

¿Se atrevería a creer algo así?

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Siempre fuiste el orgullo de Jacob. No podría perdonarme a mí mismo si algo te ocurriera. Se lo debo.

Sus palabras le destrozaron el corazón incluso más de lo que había creído posible.

¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una declaración de amor? Lo conoces demasiado bien para eso, Bella. Eres demasiado sencilla como para llamar su atención.

Con el corazón roto una vez más por su culpa, ella asintió.

Dos días. Tenía dos días para pensar en algo.

Y lo haría.

De alguna manera.

O pagarás un alto precio.

-Gracias -susurró, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo-. Estoy segura de que dentro de dos días necesitaré un guardián.

-De modo que piensas llevar esto hasta el límite, ¿no?

Ella asintió, deseando que se le ocurriese alguna alternativa. Pero no había ninguna. Sin importar lo duro que resultase, llegaría hasta el final.

-No me queda más remedio. Si abro las puertas y dejo que salga todo el mundo, me convertiré en un hazmerreír para el resto de mis días. «Mira, allí va esa loca de Bella Swan, la que pensaba que era una gran líder para dirigir a las mujeres. Y las guió, sí: directamente a sus hogares para que el Whitlock y sus hombres pudieran masacrarlas y violarlas en mitad de la noche».

Él estiró la mano para consolarla.

-Bella…

-No, Edward -dijo, apartándose de él-. Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo: salvar la vida de nuestros hermanos -alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, permitiéndole que contemplara la confusión que albergaba en su corazón-. Pero dime una cosa: si me rindiese a ti y a Alec y dejara que las mujeres se fueran a casa, ¿quién puede asegurar que en la siguiente batalla no seréis tú o Emmett los que perezcáis? ¿Se sentiría Alec victorioso entonces? ¿O tú, si es Emmett el que cae? ¿Qué será de vuestra preciosa hombría cuando miréis al suelo y veáis a vuestros hermanos?

Antes de que él pudiera detenerla, se alejó, dejándolo en mitad del patio rumiando sus palabras.

Edward la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba en el refectorio.

Que lo condenasen si la chica no tenía razón. Ya conocía el tormento que suponía perder a un hermano y lo último que deseaba era enterrar a otro.

Tenía que haber una solución para aquella locura. Algo que permitiese a Bella y a Alec salir airosos.

Rechinando los dientes, Edward cruzó el patio para salir a escondidas por la puerta de atrás de la iglesia y regresar al castillo. Tenía que hablar con Alec. Seguramente, su hermano se mostraría más razonable que Bella.

Si no le quedaba otro remedio, podría tratar de convencer a Alec de que se diese por vencido.

Después de todo, él era Edward Masen, el incomparable y sagrado pacificador de la familia. Se las había visto con los tercos de sus hermanos durante toda su vida. Y, si podía mantener la paz entre ellos, no había duda de que podría poner fin a ese insignificante altercado.

O sea, ¿cómo iba a resultar difícil establecer la paz entre dos personas que la deseaban?

¿Y qué pasó con Liam?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo. Ni Liam ni Emmett habían deseado el enfrentamiento que Maggie había causado. Habían intentado conseguir hacer las paces entre ellos antes de que ella diese su ultimátum.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward trató de eliminar la imagen del manto verde y negro de Liam ensartado en la espada de la familia al borde de los acantilados desde los que su hermano había saltado al mar.

Había luchado todo lo posible por intentar que sus hermanos no peleasen. Había tratado de decirle a Liam que habría otra dama de la que pudiese enamorarse.

No tienes ni idea, Edward. Los corazones no dejan de amar y, cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer que necesita, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla. ¡Cualquiera!

Sí, era una verdad que él había visto con sus propios ojos en más de una ocasión. El amor hacía débiles a los hombres. Les hacía cometer pecados imperdonables y, en el caso de Liam, le había costado hasta su propia alma.

Por esa razón, Edward jamás se permitiría amar a una mujer. Nunca sería tan estúpido.

Jamás.

Su vida le pertenecía a él y se aseguraría de que ninguna mujer lo controlase jamás.

Además, se divertía mucho con su despreocupada vida y no sentía el menor deseo de cambiarla.

En el presente, lo único que quería cambiar era el punto muerto al que habían llegado dos estúpidos obstinados.

De algún modo, conseguiría que las mujeres regresaran con sus familias en un futuro próximo. Así, Alec podría mantener a sus hombres bajo control y Bella…

Bueno, para ella tenía un plan diferente. Uno que estaba impaciente por poner en marcha.

* * *

Hola

Espero que disfruten el cap, si sigo publicando esta historia (lo más probable es que si la termine) sería los sábados. Un gran abrazo

Yuli


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cansado y frustrado, Alec abrió la puerta del torreón, esperando encontrar un salón vacío en el que pudiese sentarse tranquilamente y cavilar sobre los sucesos del día.

Lo que encontró, cuando la pesada puerta se abrió, fue alrededor de cuarenta hombres furiosos mirándolo fijamente, como si él fuese el único culpable de sus miserias.

-Ésta va a ser buena -masculló en voz baja.

Alec se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Jamás en su vida había visto a un grupo tan amargado. Le recordaban a una bandada de gansos preparados para enfrentarse al hacha del granjero. El único problema era que Alec no tenía hacha.

Ni ninguna otra cosa con la que defenderse.

Y los gansos estaban alborotados. Pululaban a su alrededor, hablando en voz alta y golpeando los muros de piedra mientras gritaban todos a la vez.

Alec alzó las manos, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Pero, en cambio, gritaron aún más alto.

Quil dio unos pasos hacia delante y pegó un grito para acallar a los demás. Para asombro de Alec, ellos obedecieron, y fue entonces cuando supo quién era el líder de aquellos airados gansos.

-¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? -preguntó Alec-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Hemos venido en busca de respuestas -dijo Quil, alzando la voz sobre el murmullo general-. He visto la educada manera en que os comportáis con las señoras y lo que creo es que tú y esos elegantes hermanos tuyos queréis quedaros con nuestras mujeres.

Alec resopló con incredulidad.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos pensar? -gruñó Eric.

A los treinta años, con una espesa mata de pelo negro y una constitución ligera, Eric era, generalmente, uno de los hombres más responsables del clan. Pero por la furiosa expresión de su semblante, Alec podía deducir que Quil había estado jugando sucio mientras él había estado fuera.

-Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Edward Masen nunca duerme solo -continuó Eric-, y tú lo dejas encerrado en la iglesia con nuestras mujeres. Probablemente, mientras estamos hablando, él está en algún rincón oscuro abrazado a una de nuestras esposas. Y que el Señor os ayude a ambos si es la mía la que está con él. -Eric recorrió a Alec con una mirada de asco-. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste dejarlo allí? Creo que ya es hora de que elijamos a otro laird. Alguien que tenga algo de sentido común.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los demás al unísono.

Alec pudo sentir cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Había que reconocer que Edward era un poco irresponsable en lo que a las mujeres se refería, pero incluso su escandaloso hermano sabía cuándo respetar los límites de la propiedad ajena.

La mayoría de las veces, por lo menos.

Ni Quil ni Eric tenían derecho a cuestionar a Edward. Eso era cosa de Alec.

-Dejé a Edward allí para que sacase a las mujeres -explicó Alec.

Más o menos la mitad de los hombres resoplaron con fastidio.

Harry avanzó. Tan sólo un centímetro más bajo que Alec, los ojos grises del anciano ardían de furia.

-He estado casi diez años protegiendo a mis hijas de ese lujurioso hermano tuyo, ¿y esperas que me crea que no está allí ahora mismo, ocultándose entre las mujeres y tratando de elegir a una, o varias, para que le calienten la cama? ¿Y de quién ha sido la brillante idea de enviarlo allí, si se puede saber?

Alec tenía la palabra «mía» en la punta de la lengua. Pero no había necesidad de empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban. Ninguno de aquellos hombres parecía dispuesto a atender a razones.

Alec maldijo por lo bajo a ese hermano suyo que tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y una apariencia irresistible. Hubiese sido mejor tener un hermano que se pareciese a un troll verrugoso que a uno que siempre estaba siendo perseguido por el bello sexo.

Los hombres empezaron a gritarle de nuevo.

Alec levantó las manos para imponer silencio.

Tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones, explicó el plan de Edward lo mejor que pudo, y rogó que ellos le escuchasen.

-Edward fue a la iglesia para sacar a Bella. Ella es la única mujer a la que está persiguiendo; el resto, está seguro.

Se escuchó una risa cruel y amarga.

-¿Por qué clase de estúpidos nos tomas? -preguntó Eric-. Ninguno de nosotros se acostaría con Bella ni en su mejor día. De modo que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo tu hermano, que podría tener a la más hermosa de todas?

Esa cruel declaración hizo que un súbito silencio cayera sobre el salón.

Todos los ojos se volvieron lentamente hacia a los cuatro hermanos de Bella, que se encontraban entre el resto. Embry, Seth, Collin y Brandy tenían todo el aspecto de querer asesinar a todos los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué has querido decir con eso, Eric Yorkie? -preguntó Brandy con un grave y mortífero tono.

Eric tartamudeó al contemplar a los cuatro hombres, unidos en la defensa de su hermanita pequeña.

-No pretendía decir eso exactamente. Es sólo que… bueno, ya sabéis, ningún hombre la ha cortejado jamás.

Esas palabras únicamente sirvieron para que los rostros de los hermanos se pusieran aún más rojos y sus cuerpos aún más rígidos mientras observaban a los hombres que les rodeaban.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en mi hermana pequeña? -gritó Collin desafiante.

-Primero, no tiene mucho donde agarrar -dijo Quil-. Y segundo, está mal de la cabeza. ¡Mira lo que les ha hecho a las mujeres! Por no mencionar que me atacó en la capilla cuando fui a ver a mi esposa.

Estas palabras desencadenaron un caos absoluto en el salón, cuando los cuatro hermanos, gruñendo de rabia la emprendieron contra los hombres del clan.

Alec se unió a la refriega, tratando de imponer la paz entre sus hombres. Los gritos y los juramentos se escuchaban a través del salón, mezclados con el ruido de los puños al golpear la carne y el sonido de los muebles al romperse.

Alec no había visto en su vida una pelea igual.

La tentación de cruzar el cuarto y coger su espada de la repisa de la chimenea era fuerte pero, en realidad, no deseaba herir a ninguno de ellos. Lo único que quería era que se calmasen un poco.

Cuando Alec trató de separar a los cuatro hermanos de la refriega, otros cuatro hombres lo atacaron a la vez. Antes de que pudiese quitarse de encima aquellas fuertes manos, lo sujetaron y lo arrojaron con fuerza sobre una silla que había delante de la chimenea.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -inquirió Alec cuando tres de los hombres lo mantuvieron inmóvil mientras otros dos le ataban con cuerdas.

La respuesta estaba clara.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro hermanos de Bella estaban sentados junto a él, los cinco atados como pájaros dispuestos para el sacrificio.

Maldiciéndolos a todos, Alec forcejeó para librarse de las cuerdas que lo amarraban a la silla. Si alguna vez se libraba de ésa, todos pagarían muy caras sus acciones.

Quil y los demás los miraban con diabólicas sonrisas.

-Ya es hora de que encontremos a un laird que pueda encargarse realmente de…

-¡Por los pulgares de Satanás!, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

La cara de Quil palideció al escuchar semejante bramido.

Tranquilizándose un poco, Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a Edward.

Pero su alivio fue momentáneo.

La chusma la emprendió contra su hermano. Sus voces furiosas alcanzaron de nuevo un volumen ensordecedor.

Hasta que se escuchó un fuerte silbido.

Los hombres se calmaron y se echaron hacia atrás, dejando que Edward se acercara a Alec y a los hermanos de Bella.

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara de furia, Edward avanzó hacia delante, mirando a la muchedumbre.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda explicarme por qué mi hermano, vuestro laird, está atado a una silla?

Una oleada de vergüenza se extendió a través de los hombres. Pero no pareció afectar a Quil. Éste dio un paso adelante para enfrentarse a Edward.

-¡Queremos que se solucione el asunto de las mujeres!

-¿Y crees que atar a Alec a una silla es la mejor forma de conseguirlo?

Alec sonrió. Con Edward allí, podía permitirse ver la parte cómica de la situación.

Quil pareció abochornado.

Meneando la cabeza, Edward empezó a acercarse a la silla de Alec. Pero un enorme y corpulento Bill salió de entre la multitud para bloquearle el paso.

-Tu hermano no va a ningún sitio hasta que mi esposa regrese a casa, atienda a nuestros hijos, caliente mi cama y me cocine algo que se pueda comer.

-Sí -gritó Quil-. ¡Yo digo que matemos al laird y recuperemos a nuestras mujeres!

Los hombres se unieron al grito de Quil de «Matemos al laird, matemos al laird».

Alec contuvo la respiración, preocupado por lo que esa chusma enardecida sería capaz de hacer. ¡Maldita sea!, debería haber cogido su espada cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Basta! -gritó Edward por encima del vocerío, hasta que se quedaron en silencio una vez más-. ¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio? Estáis hablando de vuestro laird. El hombre al que todos habéis jurado seguir y proteger con vuestras vidas.

-¡Está interfiriendo entre nosotros y las mujeres!

Edward inspiró profundamente, contemplando la marejada de hombres encolerizados. Todo se le estaba escapando rápidamente de las manos. Y no estaba seguro de qué podrían llegar a hacer esos hombres si no los detenía pronto.

Dulce Virgen María, ¿pero qué es lo que había empezado Bella?

-A ver, vamos a comportarnos como personas civilizadas durante un momento, por Dios -intentó Edward de nuevo-. Matar a Alec no llevará a las mujeres de vuelta a casa. El juramento que se han hecho entre ellas no tiene nada que ver con que él muera o no.

-Está bien, pues -dijo Quil-. Lo mataremos y enviaremos a Emmett al Whitlock y así las mujeres estarán en casa cuando termine la semana.

-¡Sí!

-¡Y una mierda sí! -rugió Edward-. Matad a mis hermanos y os las tendréis que ver conmigo.

Quil resopló mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? Eres sólo un hombre contra todos nosotros.

Edward le devolvió una gélida mirada de cosecha propia.

-Sí. Soy un hombre con una guarnición entera de tropas atrincheradas adecuadamente en mis tierras inglesas. Caballeros expertos y soldados listos para marchar a mis órdenes. Toca un solo pelo de la cabeza de Alec y os prometo que me encargaré personalmente de que todos y cada uno de vosotros acabéis en la tumba.

Eso hizo que se callaran. Al final, Edward había encontrado la única cosa que les hacía reconsiderarse su testarudez.

-¿Sabes, Quil? -dijo Eric-, en realidad sí que tiene tierras que garantizan la lealtad de los Masen a Inglaterra y el rey inglés no se tomaría muy bien que lo atacáramos, especialmente ahora que los Masen están en buenos términos con el rey Carlisle.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que queréis? -preguntó Quil-. ¿Que liberemos al laird y nos limitemos a esperar? Estoy harto de esperar. Mis chavales lloran a todas horas por su madre.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Bill-. Yo mismo he escuchado llorar a su prole.

-Mirad -interpuso Edward-. Estoy tratando de negociar una tregua con Bella.

Bill dio una patada al suelo.

-Yo digo que quememos a esa bruja.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los hombres al unísono-. Quememos a la bruja. Quememos a la bruja.

-¡Quememos a la bruja y esos horribles zapatos que lleva! -gritó Bill.

Edward lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, son muy feos -dijo Bill a la defensiva.

-¡Queréis parar! -bramó Edward-. Primero queríais matar a mi hermano, y ahora a Bella. Y a sus zapatos. ¿Creéis que habrá algún tipo de derramamiento de sangre que pueda poner fin a este conflicto?

Realmente, aquellos idiotas hicieron una pausa para pensárselo. Y, por la expresión de sus rostros, Edward pudo ver cuánto esfuerzo les costaba.

-Os juro por lo más sagrado -masculló Edward en voz baja- que, aunque sea lo último que haga, conseguiré que Bella pague por habernos hecho esto.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Había venido aquí para llegar a un acuerdo con Alec, no con todo el clan.

-Bien -dijo Quil finalmente-. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Edward no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero como uno de los hombres sujetaba su espada bastante cerca de la garganta de Alec, no creía que fuese el momento más oportuno para decirlo en voz alta.

-Regresaré y hablaré con Bella. -Lo que sería como hablar con una pared.

O con esos hombres.

Y, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de qué le diría, ya que sabía muy bien cuál era la posición de ella en este asunto.

A estas alturas, estaba cansado de andar de un lado para el otro, entre el castillo y la iglesia. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Suspirando con disgusto, empezó a caminar entre los hombres de nuevo.

-¡Será mejor que dejes a nuestra hermana en paz! -gruñó Collin-. ¡O nos encargaremos de que te arrepientas, Edward Masen!

Edward se detuvo entre la multitud, se giró y miró a los hermanos de Bella con expresión divertida.

-Me gustaría poder lidiar con las amenazas de muerte de una en una, si no os parece mal.

Collin frunció los labios mientras luchaba contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Pero, afortunadamente, refrenó su lengua.

Edward hizo una pausa mientras observaba a los cinco allí atados, frente al hogar. No podía marcharse dejándolos así.

Se volvió hacia Quil.

-Suéltales y yo…

-No haremos tal cosa -respondió Quil, interrumpiéndolo-. ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguro de que has ido a hablar con esa bruja y que las has sacado?

-Tienes mi palabra.

Quil resopló.

-Si en este asunto no hubiese una mujer de por medio, podría aceptarla. Pero como no es así, mantendremos a tu hermano atado donde está hasta que vuelvas con las mujeres.

¿Por qué pensar eso no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto?

-¿Y si Bella no acepta? -preguntó Edward.

Quil cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Está bien, te daremos cuatro días para convencerla. Si en ese tiempo las mujeres no han vuelto a nuestros hogares… -su voz se apagó. Quil recorrió con la mirada a los hombres que le observaban-. Bueno, tendrías que ir a buscar a ese ejército inglés, creo yo. Si te matamos aquí, no podrá venir y no habrá ni un alma que lo dirija.

Ése era un pequeño defecto de lógica que Edward no había considerado. Y era un pésimo momento para que Quil encontrase su cerebro y lo usara finalmente.

-¿Cuatro días? -repitió Edward.

-Sí. Cuatro días.

Bueno, era algo más de tiempo del que le había dado Alec. Por un instante, se preguntó si podría conseguir dos días más. Si tenía suerte, podría contar con el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una forma alternativa de solucionar aquel lío.

-Bien -dijo Edward-. Las mujeres estarán fuera en cuatro días.

_Ya te gustaría a ti. ¿Por qué no les prometes que caminarás sobre el agua, ya que estamos? ¿O que convertirás los peces en panes?_

Cállate, conciencia, ya tengo bastantes problemas como para tener que preocuparme por tus intervenciones.

Y estaba muy preocupado, de veras. Porque, en ese momento, las vidas de Alec, Emmett y Bella dependían de él. Y, por primera vez en su vida, estaba empezando a dudar de su capacidad para manejar una situación.

-¡Se acabó! -espetó Emily, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Ya estoy harta de esto. Me voy a casa y nadie va a detenerme esta vez.

Bella agarró el brazo de Emily cuando pasó junto a ella y mantuvo a la mujer a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Emily hizo un gesto señalando la mesa en la que había estado cenando, y a la anciana que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ya no aguanto a la vieja Kebi. No hace otra cosa más que chasquear los dientes cuando come. No lo soporto. Es muy desagradable.

-Y a mí me pone enferma no poder ver a mis pequeños -añadió Ángela desde su lugar, en la esquina-. No he visto a mis hijos desde hace mucho tiempo y temo que se hayan olvidado de mí. Por lo que sé, Eric ni siquiera les habrá lavado la ropa, ni la cara. Y apuesto a que mi casa está como una pocilga.

El resto de las mujeres se hizo eco de los lamentos y las quejas. Sus ruidosos gimoteos rebotaban en las paredes y perforaban los oídos de Bella.

De pronto, el enorme comedor empezó a cerrarse sobre ella y las resplandecientes paredes parecieron ser mucho más pequeñas que la primera vez que las vio.

Bella sintió el súbito impulso de taparse los oídos con las manos y gritar.

¡Dios!, incluso Irina empezaba a quejarse. Y, hasta ahora, ella había sido la más firme aliada de Bella.

-El pobre Alec estará fuera de sus casillas por tener que hacerse cargo del castillo -dijo Irina-. Jamás ha tenido que preocuparse de cocinar y ese tipo de cosas. Es nuestro laird y no debería tener que molestarse con eso.

-¡Silencio! -gritó Bella.

Para su asombro, todas se quedaron calladas, mirándola como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Y, por un segundo, Bella se preguntó si no era así. Lo más probable es que se hubiese vuelto loca tratando de encontrar una estratagema que pudiese funcionar.

-Vamos a ver, Irina -le dijo a la madre de Alec-. Estoy segura de que nuestro laird está muy bien. Es un hombre adulto, responsable de todas nuestras vidas. Creo que él, mejor que ningún otro, puede descubrir cómo hacer un cuenco de gachas.

Irina no parecía muy convencida, pero agachó la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

Bella inspiró profundamente y pasó la mirada sobre las demás mujeres.

-En cuanto al resto de vosotras, deberíais estar avergonzadas. ¿Cuántas veces al día tenemos que pasar por esto? Creía que todas estábamos de acuerdo.

-Y estábamos de acuerdo -dijo Ángela petulantemente mientras cogía un trozo de pollo asado-. Pero nos dijiste que los hombres no aguantarían más de una semana sin nosotras. Pues bien, esto ha durado mucho más de una semana y ni siquiera está cerca de acabar.

-¡Sí! Nuestros hombres nos necesitan -clamaron todas a la vez.

-¡Y yo necesito a mi hombre!

Se escuchó una carcajada procedente del grupo.

Bella arqueó una ceja al escuchar el último comentario, incapaz de distinguir a quién pertenecía.

Agradecida por la interrupción en un momento tan desagradable, suspiró.

-Sé que todas estáis cansadas. Yo también lo estoy.

-Entonces vámonos a casa -rogó Emily.

Bella se puso en pie.

-¿De verdad queréis ir a casa y sujetar las espadas de vuestros hijos y maridos mientras ellos se dirigen a la batalla para morir?

Las mujeres permanecieron en silencio.

Bella asintió.

-Eso es lo que pensaba.

-Pero Bella -dijo Kebi-, ¿y si ellos se niegan a terminar con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? Tengo un huerto que cuidar y bayas que conservar para el invierno. Llevamos esperando todo un mes aquí, mientras nuestros quehaceres y nuestras familias están desatendidos. ¿Cuándo nos daremos por vencidas?

-¡Sí! -dijo Ángela de nuevo-. Todas sabemos lo obstinados que pueden llegar a ser los hombres. Antes quemarían la iglesia que admitir que están equivocados.

-¿Qué haremos si vienen a por nosotras? -preguntó otra mujer-. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en castigarnos por esto?

Bella cerró los ojos con frustración mientras escuchaba a las mujeres expresar sus propias preocupaciones y preguntas. Preguntas para las que no tenía absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

Cuando comenzó todo aquello, nunca se habría imaginado las luchas que serían necesarias para mantener a las mujeres de su parte.

¿Por qué no veían las cosas como ella?

-Terminará dentro de poco -les aseguró Bella. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al recordar la fecha límite que le había dado Edward. Que el Señor la ayudase, porque estaba segura que las demás mujeres podrían volver a casa relativamente ilesas, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que los hombres le harían a ella.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Kebi.

-Pronto. Sólo os pido que confiéis en mí unos días más.

Kebi la contempló con una penetrante mirada.

-Mi confianza se está acabando, jovencita.

Bella ya se había dado cuenta de eso, y su propia paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse también.

-Concededme un par de días más para ver qué puedo hacer.

-Está bien -dijo Emily, volviendo a su asiento junto a Kebi-. Pero no pidas más que eso. Tengo una casa que atender.

Bella asintió, con un tremendo peso en el pecho. Que los santos la ayudaran, no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionar aquello.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Rebuscó en su cabeza, pero sólo se le ocurría una posibilidad.

Por mucho que odiase admitirlo, necesitaba a Edward. Él era la única persona que conocía que podría dar con la posible solución. Si alguna vez había existido un hombre nacido para negociar, ése era Edward.

Pero sería como pedirle algo al propio diablo. Incluso en ese momento era capaz de imaginar su caminar orgulloso. Su arrogancia.

Se creía infalible y ella sabía que tendría que utilizar ese ego.

De todas formas, no le quedaba más remedio. Las vidas de sus hermanos y las de los demás hombres del clan dependían de ella.

Afianzándose en su decisión, fue en busca de aquel pícaro sinvergüenza.

* * *

_Hola_

**_!Quemen a los feos Zapatos¡ _**

_Espero que les gustá el cap, que hara ahora Edward y Bella? Publicare el sábado 13 o el viernes 12._

_un gran abrazo _

_Yuli_


	6. Chapter 6

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

Capítulo 6

Edward caminaba por el ya conocido sendero de vuelta hacia la iglesia, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que podría hacer. El sol de la tarde estaba comenzando a ponerse y, si no estuviera tan enfadado, disfrutaría de ese atardecer tranquilo y fresco. Era el tipo de tarde más indicado para encontrar a una voluntariosa doncella con la que pasar las silenciosas horas de la noche.

Pero no habría ninguna voluntariosa doncella esa noche en sus brazos, dejando escapar dulces suspiros de placer en sus oídos.

Esa noche tendría que tratar con Bella. Y aun peor, con la obstinación de Bella, porque no tenía la más mínima duda de cuál sería su respuesta cuando le preguntase, una vez más, si se daría por vencida y permitiría que las mujeres regresaran con Quil y su tropa.

Sería tan inútil como pedir al sol que no saliese. O que respiraran las rocas.

Apretando los dientes, Edward deseó empezar a machacar cabezas. ¿Es que no terminaría nunca esa sensación de frustración?

¿Es que no había nadie, a parte de él, que pudiera mostrarse razonable?

¿Y en qué demonios estaba pensando Quil cuando decidió atacar a Alec, de todas formas?

Cuando Edward entró en la pequeña capilla y se encontró con sus otros dos hermanos, habría jurado que su sangre empezó a hervir. Con los nervios de punta, necesitó todas sus fuerzas para no arrancar la puerta de la iglesia de sus goznes.

El sol del atardecer se colaba en la habitación a través de dos grandes vidrieras que mostraban el nacimiento y la muerte de Cristo. Un millar de colores moteaban el viejo suelo de piedra mientras él avanzaba hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Había un candelero de hierro para las velas a la izquierda de la nave, donde sus hermanos estaban trabajando. Sin sujetaba una escalera mientras Emmett permanecía en el último peldaño, reparando el tejado. Edward se encaminó hacia ellos y les relató rápidamente las últimas y maravillosas noticias.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sin, tan pronto como Edward terminó su narración.

Emmett bajó de la escalera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que mantienen cautivo a Alec?

-Lo que has oído -dijo Edward-. En cuanto Quil salió de aquí, se dedicó a ir por las casas reuniendo a los hombres e instigando la rebelión. Cuando Alec regresó al castillo, lo atraparon al momento.

-¡Malditos bastardos! -rugió Emmett-. Dame una espada y yo…

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sin, interrumpiéndole-. ¿Te desangrarás encima de ellos? Comprendo que eres bastante más alto que la media pero, aun así, no somos más que tres hombres contra… ¿cuántos?

-Habrá unos cuarenta en el salón, más o menos.

Sin sacudió la cabeza.

-Son demasiados para luchar con ellos.

-¡Sassenach! -le espetó Emmett.

Antes de que Edward pudiera parpadear, Sin agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Emmett y tiró de su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra. La expresión sombría y diabólica del rostro de Sin habría conseguido que cualquier otro hombre se meara encima.

-Jamás vuelvas a insultarme, hermano -dijo Sin, y su tono estaba cargado con la misma ira de los infiernos-. Olvidas a quién de nosotros arrastraron desde Escocia hacia la tierra de los enemigos. Llevo luchando toda mi vida, mientras tú tenías un padre orgulloso y el cariño de una madre para que cuidasen tu lindo trasero. Si quieres aprender de primera mano lo que me han enseñado, saca esa bonita espada que tienes y encontrémonos fuera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward vio cierta inseguridad en los ojos de Emmett.

Y ya había tenido bastante. Con un gruñido, Edward los separó, quitando las manos de Sin de la camisa de Emmett, y se colocó entre ellos.

-¡Jesús, María y José! ¿Es que no hay ni un alma en todo el pueblo que pueda estar más de un segundo sin dejarse arrastrar por las emociones? Déjalo, Sin, o te juro que con el humor que tengo, te arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros y la usaré como taburete.

El rostro de Sin mostraba el más absoluto de los escepticismos mientras contemplaba a Edward con incredulidad.

Pocos hombres, si es que había alguno, se habían enfrentado a Sin, por miedo a las inmejorables habilidades y el fiero temperamento del caballero. Y si Edward no hubiese estado tan enfadado, se habría reído al observar la expresión del rostro de su hermano.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Edward no era capaz de encontrar la parte cómica del asunto; ni de nada.

Recuperando su impasibilidad, Sin dijo bruscamente:

-Créeme, nada me gustaría más que manchar mi espada con sangre escocesa pero, si atacamos el castillo, la primera muerte sería la de Alec.

Edward asintió.

-Eso mismo dijeron ellos antes de que me fuera.

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Sin mientras meditaba el asunto.

Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono era realmente amenazador.

-No olvidemos que nos estamos enfrentando a hombres. Hombres cachondos y hambrientos. En su estado, son capaces casi de cualquier cosa.

-Así pues, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Edward.

Sin se frotó la mandíbula mientras pensaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado?

-Cuatro días. Si las mujeres no han salido para entonces, matarán a Alec y atacarán la iglesia.

-Cuatro días -repitió Emmett-. Bien, eso nos deja tiempo para envenenar a la mayoría de ellos.

Sin dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

-Recuérdame que te lleve conmigo durante mi próximo asedio, hermanito. Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. No obstante, si les envenenamos, las mujeres querrán matarnos más tarde por haberlo hecho.

-En eso tiene razón -dijo Edward-. Después de todo, están aquí escondidas para proteger a sus hombres.

Se hizo el silencio mientras cada uno trataba de descubrir algo que pudiese acabar con el punto muerto al que habían llegado.

-Me temo que no nos queda más remedio -dijo Sin al final. Miró a Edward a los ojos-. Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste. Seduce a Bella.

Dicho así, parecía muy fácil. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra, Edward no habría tenido la más mínima duda sobre su éxito.

-¿Qué te parece?

Edward suspiró.

-Tienes que comprender que si continúo persiguiéndola después de que me ha dicho que está haciendo esto para proteger a sus hermanos, pensará que soy completo imbécil.

Sin lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has seducido a una mujer que pensara que eras un completo imbécil?

-No -dijo Edward, horrorizado ante la mera idea de lo que sugería Sin-. Las mujeres me adoran.

-Suerte que tienes -dijo Sin secamente-. La mayoría de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para conseguir a nuestras compañeras de cama.

Edward le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría, y lo que dices no tiene la menor gracia.

- En realidad, sí que la tiene, pero ése es otro asunto. En este momento, tenemos que concentrarnos. Tienes que conseguir seducir a Bella y yo trataré de encontrar la manera de sacar a Alec de allí con vida.

-Yo también quiero ayudar -dijo Emmett.

Sin meneó la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado grande para entrar a escondidas. Te descubrirían en un instante.

Edward asintió, de acuerdo con su hermano.

-En eso tiene razón. Acabarías golpeándote la cabeza con algo si tuvieses que esconderte y jamás conseguirías ocultar todas las partes de tu cuerpo en un único rincón, o en un hueco.

-Apenas soy un par de centímetros más alto que Sin.

-Sí -dijo Sin-, pero yo tengo muchísima más práctica en ser sigiloso que tú.

-Está bien, entonces -dijo Emmett con resignación. Miró a Sin-. Mientras tú entras allí sigilosamente, yo repararé el tejado, y Edward se ocupará de la parte más divertida del asunto.

-¿No os recuerda esto a cuando éramos niños? -preguntó Sin con sarcasmo.

Edward resopló.

-Todo, salvo lo de que Alec esté atado.

Sin arqueó las cejas.

-Pensándolo mejor -dijo Edward sonriendo-. Le atamos un par de veces, ¿no?

-Una par, sí -dijo Sin, apartándose de ellos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la iglesia, se detuvo un momento y le dirigió a Edward una mirada cargada de significado.

-Edward, no me decepciones.

-Edward, ¡estoy muy decepcionada contigo! -le espetó Bella, mirándolo fijamente.

La obscena proposición de Edward aún resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba claro que el hombre se había vuelto loco.

Pero lo peor era que esa repentina invitación a que pasara la noche en su cama había conseguido que su corazón deseara consentirlo realmente, y eso era inaceptable.

¿Cómo podía su corazón desear algo que su cabeza sabía que era un error, y además imposible?

Confundida y disgustada consigo misma por sus sentimientos enfrentados, alejó de su mente todo salvo una cosa: Edward.

¿Por qué demonios había pensado, aunque fuese por un instante, que él sería el único que podría ayudarla?

Sí, la ayudaría. Pero sólo si eso servía para que acabase en su cama. Al diablo con todo. No le importaba que fuese el hombre más guapo del mundo, ni que, si se atrevía a admitirlo, se sintiese atraída por él. Físicamente, al menos. ¡Ese hombre era el diablo!

La rabia y el dolor se mezclaban en su interior. Y pensar que realmente había empezado a gustarle de nuevo…

Había sido un niño tan adorable… Su héroe. ¿Cuántas veces la había rescatado? Más de las que podía contar. En aquellos días, la cogía en brazos y se encargaba de pelear o amedrentar al hermano que la estuviese persiguiendo en ese momento. Ella lo veía como su campeón. ¿Por qué aquel niño adorable y encantador se había convertido en un hombre semejante? Un hombre que no tenía alma.

-¿Cómo puedes regresar aquí y hacerme esa proposición después de haberte contado las razones por las que hago esto? -preguntó-. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, hombre?

Edward suspiró para sus adentros, deseando ser él quien estuviese atado a la silla y Alec el que tuviese que cortejar a Bella.

_Soy un completo imbécil._

Esto me pasa por hacer caso a Sin. Debería haberlo sabido. Los únicos consejos de Sin que merecen la pena tienen que ver con la guerra, no con las mujeres.

Aquel día estaba empezando a alterarle los nervios. ¿Se acabaría alguna vez?

Inspirando profundamente, lo intentó de nuevo.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿no entiendes que Alec no puede acceder a lo que le pides? Si lo hiciese, quedaría en una posición débil ante sus hombres y ¿qué hombre querría seguir a un laird que se rinde ante una simple muchacha?

Bella lo miró echando fuego por los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obtuso como los demás?

-Malditos sean los hombres y su orgullo -replicó entre dientes-. Fue el orgullo lo que llevó a mis dos hermanos a la tumba. ¿Es que ninguno podéis admitir que os habéis equivocado?

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Edward extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla con un tierno gesto que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

-Somos unos animales complejos, eso seguro, pero no más que las mujeres.

Pero peor que su caricia fue el brillo juguetón de sus ojos verdes, que le llegó a lo más hondo y consiguió que Bella anhelase volver a la época en la que no estaban en lados opuestos.

Sería tan fácil entregarse a él…

Pero no podía. No cuando tenía un objetivo tan importante. Y no cuando entregarse a él le rompería definitivamente el corazón.

-Esto no tiene ninguna gracia, Edward -dijo, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. En realidad, no estaba tan enfadada con Edward como consigo misma, por dejar que él le afectase de esa manera-. Hay muchas vidas en juego.

-Sí, es cierto. Más de las que tú te crees.

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono de su voz. Una sombra oscureció su semblante, y fue entonces cuando Bella comprendió que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Dejando caer la mano, Edward dudó unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-El clan está dispuesto a derramar sangre para conseguir que las mujeres vuelvan a casa.

Bella rechinó los dientes con desesperación. ¡Hombres! ¡Eran insufribles! Al parecer, la eterna desgracia de las mujeres consistía en sentirse atraídas por semejantes brutos irracionales.

-¿Es que todo lo que tiene que ver con los hombres tiene que acabar con derramamiento de sangre? ¿Es que ninguno de vosotros puede sentarse y mantener una conversación?

Él inclinó la cabeza de una forma fascinantemente seductora, mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos.

-Si hiciéramos eso, seríamos mujeres, y vosotras no nos querríais tanto.

-Sí, pero nos gustaríais más.

Él arqueó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bella se preguntó cómo podría mostrar tanta indiferencia sobre ese asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto? -preguntó-. ¿No te preocupa morir en la batalla?

-No, amor -dijo él suavemente-. A ninguno de nosotros nos preocupa. Somos highlanders. Nacidos para luchar y para montar mujeres. Personalmente, prefiero la parte de las mujeres pero, como bien sabes, jamás he eludido una lucha.

Irritada por sus palabras, Bella trató de descubrir una forma de acabar con aquello. ¿Cómo podría conseguir que Alec terminase con la contienda?

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

-Ríndete -dijo él simplemente.

-Y todo seguirá igual.

-Cambiará. Alec podría negociar la paz con el Whitlock.

-¿Pero lo hará?

Ella vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Y la lucha consigo mismo. Casi podía ver cómo se movían los engranajes de su mente mientras se preguntaba qué mentira podía idear para tranquilizarla.

Finalmente dijo:

-No, ni siquiera yo soy tan animal como para mentirte en esto. No cuando es tan importante para ti. Alec no va a detener la contienda mientras el Whitlock siga queriendo la vida de Emmett.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella había sospechado.

Aun así, respetaba a Edward por haber sido sincero. El hombre podría ser un sinvergüenza y un granuja, pero tenía un límite. Era bueno saber que por lo menos su moral estaba intacta dentro de su pervertido cuerpo.

Sin embargo, eso no la ayudaba mucho en ese momento.

Cómo podría terminar con aquello… Bella se detuvo un momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Era algo absurdo, realmente, pero no más que la idea de retener a las mujeres lejos de sus hombres. Si pudiese conseguir que Lady Whitlock estuviese de acuerdo, ¿lograría ella que JasperWhitlock la escuchase?

Después de todo, toda esa disputa había comenzado por una mujer y, ahora que estaba casado con otra, ¿por qué continuaba con la contienda por Maggie?

Podría ser que incluso él estuviese tratando de encontrar una manera de echarse atrás sin aparecer como perdedor. Sí, era una posibilidad.

Bella permitió que esa idea arraigara en su mente. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más razonable le parecía.

En realidad, era muy posible. Y, si estaba en lo cierto, si era capaz de llegar a hablar con el Whitlock, puede que lograse hacerle ver la inutilidad de la contienda. ¿O no?

Al menos, tenía que intentarlo. Tomando esa determinación, miró a Edward a los ojos.

-Si no puedo conseguir que Alec acabe con esto, entonces tendré que llegar hasta el Whitlock y lograr que entre en razón.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-No, lo digo muy en serio. Si se lo explico, él…

-Se reirá en tu cara, y después te arrancará la cabeza y la colgará en la pared.

-Conseguiré que entre en razón.

Edward la miró fijamente con absoluta incredulidad. Nunca en su vida había visto nada semejante.

Ella era algo digno de admirar, sin duda. Desgraciadamente, no estaba en sus cabales.

Y, por la inclinación de su barbilla, podía deducir que estaba tan empecinada como Quil. No habría forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir para convencerte de que no cometas una locura semejante?

-Nada en absoluto.

-¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que lo más probable es que el Whitlock te arranque el corazón para dárselo a sus perros?

-Eso no cambia nada. Tengo que intentarlo.

-Sabía que dirías eso -suspiró Edward-. ¿Puedo añadir una espina más a tu rosal, entonces?

Bella se quedó paralizada al escuchar sus palabras, aterrada ante lo podría decir. Cada vez que había visto esa expresión en su rostro, él había levantado un nuevo obstáculo en su camino. Y, a esas alturas, ya estaba harta de saltar por encima.

-¿Qué?

-Si las mujeres no os rendís antes de que acabe la semana, los hombres matarán a Alec y atacarán la iglesia.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Debía estar bromeando… pero el brillo sincero de sus ojos le confirmaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto. Alec está en el castillo ahora mismo, atado a una silla.

Si la situación no fuera tan horrible, se habría echado a reír ante la imagen que se formó en su cabeza. Pero aquello no era divertido. Ni en lo más mínimo.

-Och, ¡Hombres! -gruñó, furiosa al pensar en lo que habían hecho.

-Ódianos si quieres, pero no puedo permitir que muera mi hermano, al igual que tú.

-No, y yo no podría vivir conmigo misma si lo mataran -dijo ella en voz baja.

Inclinando la cabeza de nuevo, Bella cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto negativo. Estaba completamente exhausta, y muy frustrada.

¿Por qué las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas?

Vale, eso no cambiaba nada. Tan sólo le restaba tiempo para hacer un milagro. Y, si Dios quería, tendría su milagro. O moriría en el intento.

Al menos, cuatro días eran suficientes para localizar al Whitlock.

Eso esperaba.

-Toma esto -se quitó el anillo que tenía en el dedo meñique, el anillo que le había dado su padre en su décimo cumpleaños. Eran una fina argolla de oro grabada con flores silvestres. Todas las mujeres del clan sabían que le pertenecía y, en su ausencia, sabrían que su portador hablaría en su nombre-. Cuando termine la semana, entrégale mi anillo a Emily y dile que se lleve a las mujeres a casa.

Edward sostuvo el anillo de oro en su mano. Aún se percibía el calor de Bella en el metal. Era una joya diminuta, frágil y delicada, pero, al mismo tiempo, fuerte e inflexible. Le recordaba mucho a su dueña.

Rememoró una época, hacía mucho tiempo, en la que Bella y él habían sido amigos. Cuando ella le había salvado de ser acorralado por un grupo de mujeres del clan que se escondieron para asaltarle cuando se dirigía a su casa.

Honestamente, no podía recordar un momento de su vida en que no hubiese tratado con ella y con su obstinación.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar lo mucho que significaba ella en su pasado. No hasta que se la había imaginado adentrándose en la tierra de los Whitlock y consiguiendo que la mataran.

Por alguna razón, pensar en su muerte le hacía mucho más daño del que debía.

Edward le devolvió el anillo.

-¿Crees sinceramente que voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras te enfrentas al Whitlock tú sola?

-Por supuesto. Sospecharían de cualquier hombre que no conociesen, pero una mujer…

-Llamaría increíblemente la atención, puesto que todas sus mujeres están escondidas. ¿No es cierto?

Bella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de golpe. Había olvidado eso. Esta vez, su viaje a través de las tierras Whitlock no sería tan sencillo. Sospecharían de cualquier desconocido, y que apareciese una mujer solitaria cuando todas sus mujeres los evitaban…

No llevó el pensamiento más allá.

-Y debo señalar -continuó Edward- que si alguno se imagina quién eres, tu vida no valdrá nada. No hay duda de que todos saben tu nombre en estos momentos, ni de que lo maldicen cada vez que respiran.

-Muy bien señalado -dijo ella, buscando una alternativa en su mente. No había ninguna. Tendría que alterar el plan original de localizar al Whitlock sin más-. Tendré que vestirme como un muchacho, entonces.

-Un muchacho jamás viajaría solo -dijo él-. Necesitarás que alguien te acompañe.

Cuánto deseaba poder tener una escolta, pero si alguien averiguaba la identidad de Edward… Bueno, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría el clan Whitlock con el hermano de su enemigo.

Había empezado esto sola y lo terminaría de la misma manera.

-Edward…

-No -dijo él con firmeza-. Dudo mucho que el Whitlock te escuche y, cuando exija tu cabeza, necesitarás a alguien que te saque de allí.

-No puedes luchar contra todos ellos.

-Te asombraría descubrir de lo que soy capaz cuando mi vida está en juego.

Realmente, no sería ninguna sorpresa. Le había visto entrenar las veces suficientes como para conocer muy bien sus habilidades como guerrero, y su capacidad para protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás.

Aun así, el hecho de que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma. Puede que Edward fuese un hombre arrogante pero, generalmente, no era ningún estúpido.

-¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida por mí? -preguntó.

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a alguien que te preste algo de ropa y dejarle a Emmett tu anillo y las instrucciones pertinentes.

-¿Estás loco? -le preguntó Emmett cuando se encontraron fuera de la iglesia, mientras guardaba la escalera de mano en un pequeño cobertizo.

-¿Quién está loco? -inquirió Sin cuando se unió a ellos.

Emmett se volvió hacia él con una mirada de disgusto.

-Edward va a llevar a Bella a ver al Whitlock para que pueda decirle que detenga la contienda.

Sin se giró para mirar a Edward.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó con incredulidad-. Te ensartará en una estaca antes de que llegues hasta su castillo.

-No, no lo hará -dijo Bella, y se puso a explicarles el plan.

Cuando terminó, Sin sacudió la cabeza.

-No funcionará.

-Disculpadme -dijo Bella con suavidad-. No pretendo ser grosera, señor, pero ni siquiera sé quién sois y no tengo ni la menor idea de en qué os incumbe todo este asunto.

-Es mi hermano Sin -le susurró Edward al oído.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras formaba una pequeña «O» con sus labios. Todo el mundo en el clan había escuchado la terrible historia de cómo Sin había sido sacado a la fuerza del castillo.

Y peor aún, la historia de cómo, cuando los hombres del rey lograron colocar al joven sobre el caballo, su padre le había vuelto la espalda y le había cerrado la puerta, dejando a su hijo en manos de sus enemigos.

En el instante en que se cerró la puerta, Sin dejó de forcejear, enderezó la espalda y cabalgó hacia Inglaterra con la promesa de no regresar jamás.

Jacob estaba allí cuando todo eso ocurrió, y esa historia siempre la había aterrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible que un padre diese la espalda a su propia sangre y lo abandonase a su suerte?

En ese momento, se arrepintió de haberle hablado con tanta rudeza. Sin duda, le habrían hablado mucho peor, pero no quería añadir más sufrimiento a un hombre que ya había pasado demasiado.

-Perdóname -le dijo a Sin-, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Sin inclinó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, pero no dijo nada.

Y ahora que sabía quién era, preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes que mi plan no funcionará?

Una sonrisa pecaminosa, casi diabólica, se dibujó en los labios de Sin.

-Porque, en lo que se refiere a tácticas de ataque, no tengo igual. Si digo que no funcionará, puedes apostar tu vida a que no lo hará. No me he equivocado jamás.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de Bella. Había algo oculto bajo aquellas palabras. Algo que la asustaba.

-Hablando de planes -dijo Edward-, ¿qué se puede hacer para sacar a Alec?

Sin meneó la cabeza.

-Nada. Él y los otros cuatro están atados en mitad del salón, desde donde pueden vigilarlos en todo momento. Aun cuando entráramos por la galería, nos verían con la suficiente antelación como para matarlos a los cinco, o a nosotros.

-¿Qué otros cuatro? -preguntó Bella.

Edward se quedó helado al escuchar la pregunta. Huy. En su preocupación por Alec, había cometido un pequeño desliz.

Se volvió cautelosamente hacia Bella.

-¿Olvidé mencionarte la pequeña minucia de que Quil tiene a tus cuatro hermanos atados junto a Alec?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? -rugió-. ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella -le aseguró Edward-. No les pasará nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No creí que fuese a cambiar nada.

-Bueno, ¡pues ciertamente lo cambia! No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que ellos estén a salvo. -Bella titubeó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Estaba atrapada una vez más-. No hay manera de que pueda sacarlos de allí, ¿verdad?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No, a menos que abras las puertas de la iglesia y dejes que las mujeres vuelvan a sus casas.

Ella suspiró.

-Entonces será mejor que continuemos con mi plan original.

-Voy con vosotros -dijo Emmett.

-Sí, eso sería estupendo -dijo Sin sarcásticamente-. Si hay una persona a la que el Whitlock tiene aun más ganas de ponerle las manos encima que a Bella, eres tú. Un plan genial, sí señor.

-¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo a un lado? -gruñó Emmett.

-¿Podríais dejar de pelear de una vez? -dijo Bella-. Me parece asombroso que lograrais sobrevivir a la niñez. -Miró fijamente primero a Sin, y después a Emmett.

-Sabía que debería haberme quedado en Inglaterra -dijo Sin en voz baja-. Pero no, tenía que venir con Edward y meter mi maldita nariz en lo que no me importa. Si tuviese algo de sentido común, regresaría ahora mismo y os dejaría para que os las apañarais con vuestra estupidez.

Edward lo ignoró.

-Emmett, tú guarda el anillo de Bella y, cuando termine la semana, utilízalo para poner a salvo a Alec. Eso evitará que los hombres hagan nada contra el Whitlock o contra su gente, y asegurará que él no organice ningún tipo de ataque, a menos que esté seguro de que estamos muertos.

Con una mirada renuente, Emmett asintió lentamente.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bella y yo partiremos en cuanto anochezca.

-¿Y qué haré si las mujeres la echan en falta en estos cuatro días? -preguntó Emmett.

-Dile a madre lo que hemos hecho. Ella nos ayudará a impedir que las mujeres sospechen nada.

-No olvides -le advirtió Bella- que tienes que concedernos los cuatro días enteros para poder llegar hasta el Whitlock. Si dejas que las mujeres salgan antes de tiempo, alguno de los hombres podría atacar al Whitlock, y eso haría que nos mataran incluso antes de alcanzar el castillo.

El rostro de Emmett contradecía el miedo que sentía por dentro pero, finalmente, estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin dejó escapar un profundo gruñido.

-Supongo que aquí es donde debería arrojar la toalla y unirme a esta escapada suicida.

Edward arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-No puedo permitir que vayas solo, hermanito. En el caso, altamente probable, de que el Whitlock decida mataros a ambos allí donde os encuentre, necesitarás otra espada a tu lado.

-Vaya, y aquí es donde yo debo ponerme sarcástico -añadió Emmett-. ¿Puedo señalar lo mucho que destacarías vistiendo ropa inglesa mientras te pavoneas por las tierras de los Whitlock?

Edward asintió.

-Tiene razón, Sin.

La expresión de cólera del rostro de Sin habría atemorizado al mismo Goliath.

-Antes me pondría un vestido que colocar un manto sobre este cuerpo.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí -dijo Edward.

-Llevaré mi propia ropa.

-No -dijo Edward firmemente-. No pienso arriesgarme. No pude salvar a Liam, como tampoco pude evitar que nuestro padre te enviase con los ingleses. Pero esto si puedo impedirlo. Y lo haré. No voy a perder a otro hermano. No mientras aún me quede algo de vida en el cuerpo.

La ira de la mirada de Sin se intensificó, y empezó a darse golpecitos con el pulgar sobre el muslo por la tensión.

-¿Sabes?, hay una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me dice que regrese a Inglaterra. Sin duda, lamentaré no haberle hecho caso.

Apretando los labios, Sin se volvió hacia Emmett.

-Si encuentras para mí un maldito manto escocés, me lo pondré.

Edward reprimió la carcajada que le produjo la expresión de repugnancia de Sin.

-Ahora que hemos solucionado eso -dijo Edward-, la próxima cuestión es: ¿cómo vamos a atravesar las tierras del enemigo para llegar hasta el mismo corazón del territorio del Whitlock?

Bella sonrió.

-Me alegro de que lo preguntes.

* * *

Hola

Que opinan de la historia de Sin?, funcionara la idea de Bella?

Nos leemos el proximo viernes


	7. Chapter 7

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

Capítulo 7

Horas después, cuando el sol se puso sobre las exuberantes y redondeadas colinas de las Highlands y la oscuridad inundó la tierra, Bella se encontraba en el pequeño patio trasero de la iglesia. Toda la zona estaba rodeada por los arbustos y rosales que el Padre Bede había pasado cuidando durante la mayor parte de su vida. Y todas esas rosas proporcionaban un maravilloso aroma al crepúsculo.

Un solitario banco descansaba contra la pared de enfrente y, si escuchaba con la suficiente atención, era capaz de oír las voces de las mujeres en el dormitorio cercano. La brisa le trajo el eco de sus carcajadas, haciendo que en sus labios se dibujase una sonrisa.

Todo era muy hermoso allí fuera, y Bella adoraba sus maravillosas Highlands. A pesar de que el sol ya había descendido tras la más alejada de las colinas, una luz rosada, púrpura y magenta jugueteaba a través de las nubes azul oscuro, mientras las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar. Una agradable frescura caía sobre la tierra, y los animales nocturnos empezaban a entonar su suave y tranquila serenata.

Bella había contemplado el atardecer miles de veces en su vida pero, hasta ahora, jamás la había impresionado como esa noche. Fue entonces cuando rogó que, cuando todo estuviese dicho y hecho, pudiese estar de vuelta para presenciar otra maravillosa puesta de sol en las tierras de los Masen.

Unas semanas atrás, cuando ideó el plan, no había tenido ni la menor idea de a qué la conduciría. Ni mucho menos se habría figurado que Edward Masen se erigiría como su defensor en aquella extraña sucesión de acontecimientos.

Era un buen hombre y estaba arriesgando su vida por ella. A pesar de que le había dicho que sólo lo hacía por Jacob, a Bella le hubiese gustado creer que pudiera ser por algo más.

Puede que incluso él se pusiera triste si algo le sucediese.

Pero qué necia estúpida eres al pensar esas cosas. Ese hombre tiene asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse que de una muchacha simple y desaliñada como tú.

Aun así, Bella se permitió soñar. Soñar con cosas imposibles sobre un hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Pero, más que otra cosa, se dedicó a recordar la lejana época en la que ella no era más que una cría de siete años y había entregado, por primera vez, el corazón a su héroe…

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -Había gritado mientras corría a través del gran salón del laird tan rápido como le permitían sus larguiruchas piernas. El repiqueteo de sus zapatos resonaba enormemente, apagado únicamente por sus gritos de miedo.

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que escapar antes de que la atrapase esa gigantesca bestia enfurecida que le pisaba los talones.

-¡Quiere matarme! -gritó, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de encontrar a alguien que la salvase de ese horrible engendro de Satanás-. Por favor, no permitáis que muera. Soy tan sólo una niña pequeña, demasiado joven para morir.

-Nadie va a salvarte de mí -gruñó el demonio-, así que deja de correr para que pueda matarte como es debido.

Bella tragó saliva y corrió aun más rápido. ¿Pero dónde estaban todos los mayores? ¿Dónde estaba su papi?

Aterrada, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver que su hermano gemelo, Seth, estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-¡Socor…!

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la palabra. Como salidos de la nada, aparecieron dos brazos para rodearla. Creyó que, finalmente, su padre había ido a rescatarla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su salvador era sólo ligeramente más alto que ella, y que su inesperado peso había hecho que él perdiera el equilibrio.

Cayendo hacia el lado derecho, ella y su rescatador se tambalearon hacia uno de los tapices que había colgados en las paredes del castillo y acabaron enredados en él, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo. Se escuchó un estruendoso desgarramiento de tejido cuando el tapiz se desprendió de sus colgaduras y se cayó sobre ellos. La pesada tela roja la envolvía completamente. Bella trató de desprenderse de ella, pero estaba atrapada sin remedio. Peor aún, sus desquiciados movimientos sólo consiguieron sacudir el polvo, y empezó a estornudar repetidamente.

Aquello no iba bien, ¡no iba nada bien! Podía escuchar la respiración de Seth a escasos centímetros. Y, si él conseguía ponerle las manos encima, estaba segura de que su joven vida habría llegado a su fin.

-Sal de ahí, maldita verdulera –gruñó Seth, tirando del tapiz para tratar de conseguir llegar hasta ella.

-No soy la esposa de ninguna verdura -respondió ella-. Soy demasiado joven para casarme y, además, no me gustan las verduras.

Desde debajo del tapiz se escuchó una melodiosa carcajada que inundó sus oídos.

-Dudo mucho que sepas siquiera lo que es una verdulera -dijo la voz.

En ese instante, reconoció a su salvador. Con el corazón en un puño, Bella abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz del hijo más joven del laird.

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Estaba sentada encima de Edward Masen!

Otra vez.

Levantándose rápidamente, le dio accidentalmente un codazo en el estómago y un rodillazo en el costado. Él gimió y le agarró el brazo con la mano.

-Tranquila, chica -dijo suavemente-. Deja que te saque de aquí antes de que me hagas más daño.

-¡Disculpadme, mi señor! -dijo con preocupación-. No pretendía mataros.

-Todavía no estoy muerto -dijo él, riéndose de nuevo-. Aunque empiezo a sospechar que permanecer a tu lado podría ser altamente perjudicial para la salud de un muchacho.

Bella se mordió el labio al recordar la última vez que se habían encontrado, tan sólo una semana antes. Ella estaba subida a un árbol, recogiendo manzanas, cuando llegaron Edward y su hermano Brandy. En ese momento perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del árbol directamente sobre la pobre cabeza de Edward.

Brandy la llamaba «manzana podrida» desde entonces, y le había advertido que se mantuviese a una distancia considerable del hijo del laird antes de que lo matara.

Le había costado mucho hacer lo que Brandy le había pedido, porque Edward le gustaba mucho. A menudo, él le traía pequeñas chucherías cuando venía a visitar a sus hermanos, Brandy y Jacob y, a diferencia de ellos, nunca intentaba atarla ni hacer que comiese gusanos, ni otras cosas despreciables.

Con unos cuantos tirones, Edward consiguió quitarles de encima el tapiz.

Lo primero que vio Bella fue el semblante furioso de Seth cuando arremetió contra ella.

Chillando, se puso en pie para salir corriendo, pero Edward la mantuvo a su lado con una mano y detuvo a Seth con la otra.

-Basta ya -les dijo-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Seth alzó su caballito de juguete, que sólo tenía tres patas.

-Ella me ha roto el caballo, así que yo voy a romperle la cabeza.

-Fue sin querer -se defendió Bella rápidamente-. Le dije que había sido un accidente. Me caí con él porque estabas intentando pegarme.

-No habría intentado pegarte si no hubieses estado jugando con él, ¡apestosa nenazas come-ratones!

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Nenazas? -le preguntó a Seth-. Chaval, ¿pero tú has oído alguna vez esa palabra?

Seth frunció los labios en una mueca.

-Claro, mi papi lo dice muchas veces.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Debilucha.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes,Seth?

- Siete, igual que ella. -Pronunció la palabra con desprecio, como si Bella fuese lo peor de lo peor.

-Bueno, pues para futuras disputas, entérate de que «nenazas» es un hombre que hace un trabajo de mujeres, y que no sirve para insultar a tu hermana pequeña.

-Oh –dijo Seth de malhumor-. Pero aún es una come-ratones, de todas formas.

-Yo no como ratones -dijo Bella-. Y tú eres un eres un picha sapo.

Edward se quedó perplejo al escuchar el insulto.

-Pero, en el nombre de Dios, ¿de dónde has sacado una lengua tan sucia?

-De mis hermanos mayores, principalmente -dijo Bella.

-Alguien debería tener una charla con Brandy y con Jacob -dijo Edward, devolviéndole el caballito a Seth-. Te propongo un trato, Seth Swan, tengo un caballito pintado en mi habitación. Te lo daré si prometes dejar a tu hermana en paz.

-Sólo si ella promete no tocarlo -le dedicó a Bella una mirada aun más furiosa-. Nunca.

Ella frunció los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. No era una niña mala, y no había querido romper su juguete.

-No fue culpa mía. Sólo quería verlo de cerca. -Miró a Edward-. Nunca me dejan tocar sus juguetes. Y, desde que mi madre murió el invierno pasado, no he tenido nada nuevo con lo que jugar.

-Eso es porque eres una niña -Seth casi escupió las palabras-. Y las niñas no juegan con los caballos. No tienen derecho.

Bella trató de pegarle, pero Edward la detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes, Seth? -le dijo a su hermano-. Deberías tener más cuidado con Bella. Las hermanas son unos tesoros muy especiales.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Sólo tienes hermanos.

-Pues por eso lo sé. Si yo tuviese una florecilla tan especial por hermana, cuidaría de ella. La protegería.

Seth sonrió con desdén.

-Entonces puedes quedártela. Dame el caballo y es tuya.

Bella miró a Edward como una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Yo no quería romperlo -le dijo-. Sólo quería jugar con él, pero todos piensan que es aburrido jugar conmigo. Dicen que no puedo jugar porque soy una chica -más lágrimas se unieron a la primera-. Odio ser una chica. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

Edward la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya está, florecilla. No hay nada malo en ser una chica. El Señor te ha hecho tal y como eres y, un día, tus hermanos se darán cuenta del regalo tan especial que les ha sido otorgado.

Por primera vez en sus siete años de vida, ella lo creyó. Si a Edward le gustaba, no podía ser tan mala, ¿no?

Los malos eran sus hermanos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? -la voz enfadada de su padre blandió el aire que les rodeaba.

Bella se apartó de Edward para observar el rostro encolerizado de su progenitor.

Su padre se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, agarró a Bella y extendió el otro brazo para atrapar a Seth.

-Creí que os había dicho que me esperaseis en la carreta hasta que terminase los asuntos que debía tratar con el laird.

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza. Le iban a dar una paliza por eso, seguro. Y todo porque había querido jugar un rato, en lugar de permanecer sentada en la asquerosa y vieja carreta.

¡La vida era muy injusta!

Su padre se disculpó con Edward y los condujo rápidamente hasta el patio donde había dejado el carro.

Bella echó a correr hacia la parte trasera de la carreta y ocupó uno de los asientos vacíos, mientras que Seth se sentó delante. Su papi los dejó allí con la advertencia de que no se les ocurriese moverse de nuevo.

Con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, se cubrió los pies con su sucia túnica azafranada y observó cómo su padre desaparecía en el establo.

Dios, que día tan horrible y espantoso. ¿Por qué nunca hacía caso de lo que le decían? Quizás Jacob tuviese razón, después de todo. Quizás fuera un demonio.

Suspirando, inclinó resignadamente la cabeza y examinó sus manos entrelazadas, rezando porque su papi no la pegase demasiado fuerte.

Unos minutos más tarde, un caballito de colores apareció justamente delante de sus lagrimosos ojos.

Abriendo la boca, ella levantó la cabeza para contemplar el sonriente rostro de diez años de Edward.

-Yo lo llamo Connor -le dijo él-, y me ha dicho que le gustaría mucho jugar con una niñita. Cree que sería mucho más divertido jugar con una chica que con un chico mayor.

-Gracias, mi señor -susurró ella, acunando al caballo contra su pecho. Estaba pintado de un hermoso tono castaño oscuro y tenía grandes ojos negros. Bella no había visto nunca algo tan increíblemente hermoso-. Lo cuidaré muy bien.

Edward asintió y, entonces, le dio a Seth uno blanco.

-Recuerda tu promesa, Seth. No puedes matar a tu hermana.

-¿Pero puedo pegarle, entonces?

-Si lo haces, tendrás que devolverme el caballo.

-Oh, está bien –dijo Seth, enfadado.

Bella se quedó observando cómo se alejaba Edward y, en ese momento, comprendió que amaba al joven lord.

Era su héroe.

Apretando con fuerza el caballito entre sus manos, juró que no sería la esposa de una verdura. Un día, ella sería…

Un día, sería la esposa de Edward Masen.

Bella sonrió al recordarlo.

Habían pasado quince años desde entonces y todavía, algunas veces, le parecía que había sido ayer.

Muchas cosas les habían ocurrido a Edward y a ella desde entonces. Muchas cosas que se interponían entre ellos, y entre ella y su promesa de casarse con él.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de esas cosas eran otras mujeres. Mujeres como la alta y hermosa Carmen, que había llamado la atención de Edward cuando éste tenía quince años.

Pero echaba muchísimo de menos aquellos días de la niñez, en los que podía ir a pescar y a nadar con Edward y sus hermanos.

Ojalá pudiese regresar, aunque fuera un momento, a la vida tan sencilla que llevaba entonces.

-¿Ya estás preparada?

Bella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Edward a sus espaldas. Estaba tan ensimismada con sus recuerdos que ni siquiera le había oído llegar.

Relegó las épocas pasadas a lo más profundo de su mente mientras se volvía para mirarlo.

-Te estaba esperando.

Allí de pie, en la parte trasera de la iglesia, con un fardo sobre los hombros, estaba guapísimo. La luz mortecina iluminaba su cara, consiguiendo resaltar aún más los ángulos de sus mejillas. Pero, a pesar de todo, eso no disminuía en forma alguna la perfección de su rostro.

En ese momento, Bella deseó ser su equivalente femenino. Tener un físico tan perfecto como el de él, con esos largos mechones cobrizos y una piel cremosa limpia de pecas.

Si fuera así, entonces quizás…

Bella echó esa idea a un lado. Ella era lo que era y no se podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Desterrando aquellos deseos de su mente, recogió su propio fardo del suelo y se colocó junto a él.

Edward la examinó mientras se acercaba. Nunca antes, en deferencia a su amistad con Jacob, le había prestado mucha atención. Pero esa noche la veía como nunca la había visto antes. Como una mujer.

Con los pechos aplastados para parecerse más a un muchacho, le recordaba a alguna criatura de los cuentos, atrapada entre la infancia y la madurez. Incluso se había puesto relleno en la cintura.

Aun así, recordaba perfectamente las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo.

Sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto para encajar en la mano de un hombre y, aunque su cintura no era todo lo estrecha que estaba de moda, era lo bastante esbelta para resultar agradable y lo bastante bien formada como para convertirla en toda una mujer.

Una diminuta sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios cuando Edward deslizó la vista hacia abajo, recorriendo el manto rojo y negro con el que se había cubierto. Como el suyo, acababa justo sobre las rodillas, dejando al aire una buena porción de piernas.

Y qué piernas tan bonitas... Fuertes y torneadas. Casi podía imaginarse recorriendo de arriba abajo con las manos esa piel suave, saboreando la fuerza de esas piernas con la lengua mientras la deslizaba desde la curva de sus pantorrillas hasta la parte de atrás de sus muslos y más arriba, hasta su…

Se detuvo ahí.

Con una maldición, Edward comprendió que nadie podría confundir esas piernas con las de un hombre.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

Edward hizo un gesto para señalárselo.

-Tus piernas.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron un instante antes de complementar la maldición de Edward con una de cosecha propia.

-¡No soy ningún pollo! -espetó, con tanto rencor que le hizo apartarse.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ella dejó caer su fardo al suelo, se inclinó para mirarse las rodillas y empezó a tirar del dobladillo del manto hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo seis hermanos y no necesito que tú me digas todos los defectos de mi cuerpo. A pesar de lo que dicen Seth, Collin y Brandy, no tengo las piernas tan huesudas como un pollo medio famélico.

Edward intentó no reírse pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitarlo. La imagen de ella tirando del manto y articulando rígidos y furiosos movimientos le recordaba bastante a un pollo. Incluso esa manera de hablar, con breves y agudos estallidos, se asemejaba bastante al cloqueo de una gallina.

Sin embargo, la mirada encolerizada que ella le dirigió en cuanto se incorporó, consiguió aplacar su diversión.

Al menos hasta que cometió el tremendo error de mirar sus zapatos. Las palabras de Bill resonaron en su cabeza mientras trataba de no percatarse de que aquellas desastradas botas marrones eran realmente horrorosas.

Quememos a la bruja y esos horribles zapatos que lleva.

Edward aguantó la respiración, pero aun así, la risa burbujeó en su garganta hasta que no le quedó más remedio que reírse o ahogarse. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dio rienda suelta a su diversión.

Bella apretó los puños a los costados, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Deberías agradecer que sea una mujer, Edward Masen, o te retaría a un duelo ahora mismo.

Y probablemente le vencería, sobre todo con esos zapatos tan feos.

Esa idea hizo que se riera aun con más ganas.

-¡Eres un animal! -le dijo, un momento antes de que algo empapado le golpeara en la cabeza.

-¿Qué demon…? -Edward se llevó una mano a la cabeza para descubrir que era un paño mojado.

-Alégrate de que no lleve nada más duro en mi equipaje, o te lo habría arrojado en su lugar.

-Menos mal que no me has tirado las botas -dijo él, ahogando otra andanada de carcajadas-. Puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa menos a eso.

-¿Mis botas? -preguntó ella, disipando parte de su enfado con la confusión.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

-No me reía de tus piernas, florecilla. Sino de algo que Bill dijo esta tarde.

La suspicacia relampagueó en los ojos de ella.

-¿Lo juras?

-Por mi alma impenitente y, si no fuese por el hecho de que estoy seguro de que encontrarías algo más duro que lanzarme que un trapo, me encantaría demostrarte lo diferentes que son tus piernas de las de un pollo.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras lo contemplaba, ligeramente avergonzada.

-Entonces, ¿qué ibas a decir de mis piernas?

-Que son demasiado femeninas para que las dejes al aire. Tendremos que bajar el manto y rellenar tus… -sin poder evitarlo, se rió otra vez-… botas.

-Ah -dijo Bella en voz baja-. Siento mucho haberte lanzado el trapo mojado, entonces. Espero que no te haya hecho mucho daño. -Se acercó para recoger el paño.

-No me hizo daño -respondió él, dejando que lo tomara.

La mano de Bella rozó delicadamente la suya y, por un momento, él no pudo apreciar otra cosa que la cálida suavidad de esa piel, parecida a la de las hadas, sobre la suya propia. Inesperadamente, su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo para posarse en la carne descubierta de sus piernas, y se imaginó en su mente múltiples y variadas escenas que le encantaría experimentar con ella.

Sí, con lo apasionada que era, casi podía escuchar los profundos y guturales gemidos que emitiría mientras le enseñaba el verdadero significado de la palabra «placer».

Elevó la mirada hasta sus pechos aplastados y los lazos que mantenían cerrada la camisa azafranada. En su mente, podía verse a sí mismo extendiendo la mano para desatarlos, dejando al descubierto la venda de su pecho para liberar sus senos y acariciarlos.

Su cuerpo se puso caliente y duro, y se le hizo la boca agua al imaginarse el sabor de su piel.

-Bella... -Edward se interrumpió antes de volver a hacerle otra proposición. Cualquier otra mujer habría sido suya en un instante, pero, para conseguir a ésta, tendría que jugar sus cartas con calma. Y poner en juego toda su habilidad.

No era la clase de mujer que se lanzaría a sus brazos rogando que la besara.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, doblando el paño y volviendo a colocarlo, dentro de un bolso de cuero, en el interior de su fardo.

Cambia de tema, le advirtió su mente, ¡ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué llevas eso? -le preguntó, en un deliberado esfuerzo por desterrar sus pensamientos.

-Por si lo necesito. Siempre llevo un paño húmedo para lavarme y esas cosas.

Edward no entendía para qué, pero había muchas cosas sobre las mujeres en general que no entendía. Y un montón de cosas sobre Bella en particular que desafiaban todas las capacidades de su intelecto.

Dejándolo pasar, se atrevió a echar otro vistazo a sus horribles botas.

-Tendremos que buscar algo con lo que rellenar tus botas. ¿No tienes…? -se detuvo cuando levantó finalmente la vista y contempló su cabeza.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cabello que él había asumido que se había trenzado, o recogido en un moño sobre la cabeza. Y sólo a esa distancia se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente con aquellos mechones castaño-rojizos.

-¡Dios Santo, mujer! ¿Pero qué has hecho? -preguntó con total incredulidad, jugueteando con los irregulares mechones. El suave cabello se rizaba alrededor de los dedos mientras Edward pasaba le la mano por la cabeza.

-No quería que mi pelo nos delatara.

Edward se sintió como si le hubiese abofeteado con algo mucho más duro que un trapo. El cabello apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros. Y entonces notó las lágrimas que brillaban sobre sus pestañas. Cubrió su mejilla con una mano y la acercó a él para consolarla.

-Bella.

-Es sólo pelo -susurró ella-. Crecerá de nuevo.

-Pero era un hermoso pelo. La clase de pelo que un hombre desearía poder aferrar con sus manos o en el que desearía enterrar la cabeza.

Sus ojos resplandecieron bajo la luz de la luna cuando ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Tú has soñado con eso alguna vez?

Cubriéndole el rostro con las manos, Edward respondió a su pregunta con un beso.

Bella gimió ante la suave ternura de su abrazo. Nunca la habían besado, y que fuera Edward quien finalmente lo hubiese hecho la estremeció más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Mo chreach, era maravilloso. Sentir esos labios fuertes y hermosos sobre los suyos mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, duro como una roca. Era mejor que el más dulce de sus sueños. Y su cuerpo temblaba ante la rápida oleada de excitación.

Edward olía a dulces y exuberantes bayas maduras, y sabía a cerveza y a miel. A deseo básico y animal y, en ese momento, Bella comprendió por qué las mujeres se quejaban tanto por estar separadas de sus maridos.

¿Quién querría apartarse de algo semejante, aunque fuese por un minuto? Desearía poder morir en ese mismo instante. En ese instante de éxtasis celestial. Aunque viviera mil años, jamás olvidaría el sabor de su boca, la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza mientras sus sentidos giraban, mareados por la masculina esencia de su cuerpo.

Durante ese diminuto espacio de tiempo, él le pertenecía. Y a ella le encantaba eso.

A Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza al sentir los labios de Bella bajo los suyos. Su aliento se mezclaba con el de él mientras la lengua de la muchacha exploraba suavemente su boca. Por su vacilación, estaba completamente seguro de que era la primera vez que alguien reclamaba esos labios, y saber eso no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su placer.

Sí, era una mujer intrépida y llena de brío, una que lo hechizaba de formas que hasta ahora no conocía.

-Bella… -susurró Edward contra sus labios, saboreando la percepción de esas dos sílabas y anhelando saborear algunas partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Lentamente. Sin ninguna prisa.

Sí, quería tumbarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor durante el resto de la noche.

Y, en ese momento, podría matar al Whitlock por haber hecho que se cortara el pelo. Lo que habría dado por conocer lo que pensaba hacer para poder detenerla a tiempo… Jamás una mujer había hecho nada semejante por él, y todo porque no quería que le descubriesen.

Era un sacrificio mucho mayor de lo que se merecía un granuja como él.

Edward deslizó los labios desde su boca hasta su mandíbula, para bajarlos después hasta el cuello. Inhaló su dulce fragancia, absorbiendo la luz de la luna y la calidez de su piel.

Ella recorrió su espalda con las manos, arrancándole un gemido cuando él levantó su manto por detrás y descubrió lo que llevaba debajo.

Nada.

Saberlo casi le vuelve loco.

Sí, la haría suya.

Ahora. En ese mismo instante.

Apretó el manto en un puño mientras lamía el suave hueco de su garganta. Pudo escuchar y sentir a la vez su gemido cuando ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiéndole más.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -la voz de Sin se introdujo a través de la neblina de placer de Edward, deshaciéndola casi instantáneamente.

¡Maldita fuese su estampa!

Renuentemente, Edward alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sin, que estaba oculto en las sombras. Contempló a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando que hubiese aprendido algo sobre el sentido de la oportunidad durante sus años de entrenamiento militar.

Impasible, Sin enfrentó su mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Si quieres, puedo ir a dar un paseo alrededor de la iglesia y volver. Eso te daría el tiempo suficiente para terminar este asunto, ¿no?

Dejando caer el manto de nuevo sobre las caderas de Bella, Edward dedicó a su hermano una mirada divertida como respuesta al insulto acerca de su resistencia.

-Puede que a ti sí. Yo, por otro lado, prefiero satisfacer a mis mujeres.

Edward sintió que Bella se ponía rígida entre sus brazos un instante antes de apartarse de él.

-Ya está oscuro. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Edward apretó los dientes, pero cuando Sin salió de las sombras hacia el claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, se olvidó de su enfado y estalló en otra serie de carcajadas.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Edward ni siquiera era capaz de hablar; todo lo que pudo hacer fue señalar las piernas de Sin, que estaban tan blancas que casi resplandecían bajo su manto.

-¿Quieres morir? -le preguntó Sin con indiferencia.

-No -dijo Edward, prácticamente atragantado por la risa-. ¿Pero tú te has visto las piernas, hombre?

Sin dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se colocaba el fardo sobre los hombros.

-Sí, y ya sé que están más blancas que la cola de una paloma. Con suerte, el sol las bronceará lo suficiente durante el día y, cuando lleguemos a algún sitio en el que debamos preocuparnos, tendrán un color medio normal. -Sin inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella-. Dado su aspecto, dudo mucho que alguien me mire a mí, de cualquier forma.

Esa idea hizo que Edward se serenase al instante.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Tendremos que conseguirle un par de botas grandes, creo, y algo para rellenarlas.

Sin le lanzó un par de botas marrones, junto con dos avejentados mantos.

-Siempre planeo las cosas por adelantado.

-Buen chico -dijo Edward, tendiéndole las botas y los mantos a Bella-. Debes ser de mucha utilidad en todos esos asedios que a los ingleses parecen gustarles tanto.

-Yo trabajo solo -Sin contempló el pequeño patio-. Y bien, ¿dónde están nuestros caballos?

-Iremos andando -dijo Bella, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se quitaba sus viejas botas para sustituirlas por el nuevo par-. Llamaremos menos la atención de esa forma.

La expresión perpleja y horrorizada de Sin resultaba de lo más gracioso.

-¿Andando? -preguntó con voz estrangulada-. Och, vamos nena, ¿es que quieres matarme?

Edward rió al escuchar el acento de su hermano.

-Hazte un favor, hermano, si nos cruzamos con alguien que no conocemos, mantén la boca cerrada. Tu acento te traicionaría aun antes que tus piernas.

Sin miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero oírte decir una palabra más sobre mis piernas. Estoy seguro de que cuando termine mañana, tendrán un color aceptable, incluso para ti.

-Eso espero. Porque, como tal y como están ahora, esto parece una competición para ver quién de vosotros consigue que le cuelguen primero.

Sin lanzó una mirada interesada a las piernas de Bella.

-Sí, pero si tengo que elegir entre ambas, debo decir que prefiero las suyas.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa lasciva mientras recorría las piernas de Bella con la mirada, preguntándose cuánto tendría que esperar para saborearlas.

-Yo también.

Cuando se puso en pie, Bella estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? ¿Es que no hay ni un minuto del día en el que no estéis pensando en llevaros a una mujer a la cama?

-Sí -dijo Edward con una sonrisa-. Pero, generalmente, es el minuto en el que estamos comiendo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Y Alec se preguntaba por qué elegí este método para chantajear a sus hombres…

Antes de que Edward pudiera replicar, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio que daba al patio.

Bella jadeó mientras se apresuraba a ocultarse entre las sombras. Los hombres la siguieron rápidamente.

Emily no les prestó la más mínima atención mientras cruzaba el patio para dirigirse a la capilla, en la que desapareció.

-Eso ha estado cerca -susurró Bella-. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

Edward asintió con seriedad y, acto seguido, encabezó la marcha hacia la pequeña puerta trasera que Quil había utilizado ese mismo día.

Avanzaron rápidamente a través del páramo cubierto de brezos que había tras la iglesia y a través de los espesos bosques que separaban las tierras de los Masen de las de los Whitlock. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, concentrados en poner tanta distancia como les fuera posible entre ellos y cualquiera que quisiera detenerlos.

Fue casi después de dos horas, tras haber recorrido un largo camino a través de los espesos árboles que los ocultaban, cuando Bella se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Creéis que hay alguna posibilidad de que Jasper Whitlock cambie de parecer con respecto a la contienda? -les preguntó.

-Ni una sola -respondieron casi al unísono.

Bella frunció tanto el ceño que casi se le unieron las cejas.

-¿Entonces por qué estáis dispuestos a hacer esto?

Edward le dedicó una mirada sombría. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta y, aunque probablemente debería mentir, había algo que no le permitía ser deshonesto con ella. Bella era, seguramente, la única mujer a la que no había mentido nunca y, por alguna razón, no quería empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-Porque -dijo él- si fallas, conozco una manera de acabar con la disputa de una vez por todas.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Planeo matar a Jasper Whitlock.

Ella tropezó al escuchar sus palabras y, entonces, se detuvo bruscamente, con la boca abierta.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Edward-. Quieres acabar con la contienda y ésa es la única manera que se me ocurre.

Bella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas tras sus párpados. ¿Cómo podría hacer una cosa así?

Y ella que había pensado que la acompañaba únicamente para protegerla…

Mujer estúpida, le espetó su mente. Deberías haber sabido que él no haría una cosa semejante por ti. ¿Crees sinceramente que le importa lo más mínimo si vives o si mueres?

Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta. En cambio, susurró:

-Creí que te estabas portando como un caballero. Dijiste que no podías dejarme ir sola.

-Escúchame, Bella. La única razón por la que te he permitido venir es que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que intentarías seguirnos tú sola de todas maneras. Al menos, de esta forma, puedo mantenerte vigilada. Créeme, aprendí una cosa o dos sobre ti mientras crecíamos.

-Yo también aprendí muchas cosas sobre ti, Edward Masen, y la mayoría de ellas me han hecho llorar. Pero a pesar de todas las lecciones desgarradoras que aprendí, nunca hubiese pensado que llegaría el día en que estarías dispuesto a asesinar a alguien.

Esas palabras aguijonearon su conciencia. Edward no tenía ninguna intención de asesinar al Whitlock. Sería una lucha justa. Pero cuando abandonase las tierras del Whitlock, la contienda habría terminado.

De una manera o de otra.

-Si eres demasiado escrupulosa para hacer lo que se debe, mujer, te sugiero que corras a esconderte en algún lugar seguro.

Frustrada, Bella se volvió hacia Sin.

-Por favor, ¿podrías decirle algo que le hiciese entrar en razón?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sin-. Por una vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. Creo que la vida del Whitlock no vale mucho si la comparas con la de tu propia familia.

Bella estaba atónita.

-¿De verdad podrías acercarte a él sin más y rebanarle la garganta?

La sombría mirada de Sin se quedó vacía, opaca.

-He hecho cosas mucho peores a lo largo de mi vida.

Edward se encogió al escuchar el tono de su voz, porque sabía demasiado bien el tipo de cosas que había hecho su hermano. Le dio unas palmadas a Sin en la espalda.

-Bella -dijo Edward con tranquilidad-. Voy a hacer algo que sé que es una estupidez. Voy a darte tiempo para que hables con Jasper Whitlock. Si tienes éxito, no habrá derramamiento de sangre. Pero si fracasas…

La furia ensombreció los ojos de Bella.

-Gracias por añadir la última parte -su sarcasmo era una mofa del tono habitual de Sin-. Vamos a ver si lo he entendido correctamente. En estos momentos, llevo sobre mis hombros el peso de la vida de nuestro laird, la de vuestro hermano Emmett y las de mis cuatro hermanos, así como también las esperanzas de todas las mujeres de ambos clanes, el nuestro y el Whitlock, a lo que hay que añadir ahora la vida de Jasper Whitlock. ¿He olvidado algo?

-Hay unas cuantas cosas más -agregó Sin secamente-. Si fracasas, probablemente conseguirás que te maten, al igual que a Edward y a mí. Si el Whitlock mata a Edward, estoy bastante seguro de que Alec pasará el resto de su vida tratando de erradicar de la tierra a todos los Whitlock. Si yo muero, el rey Carlisle, que está bastante encariñado conmigo y que no aprecia demasiado a los escoceses, llevaría a cabo una meticulosa represalia. Y conociendo al rey como lo conozco, estoy seguro de que no sería nada agradable.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Éste, probablemente, sería el momento adecuado para mencionar que Sin es uno de los consejeros del rey, y uno de sus íntimos amigos.

Bella levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

-Virgen Santísima -susurró-. ¿También seré la responsable de que dos países entren en guerra?

-Sí, pero eso sólo si fracasas.

Bella cuadró los hombros y empezó a caminar a través del bosque.

-Muy bien, entonces. No fallaré.

Y después, en voz baja, añadió:

-Eso espero.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Que les parecio el cap, alguna vez no han tenido peleas como las de Bella y Seth?_**

**_Tengo una propuesta, no hace mucho tiempo hice calculos para saber cuando terminaba de subir En busca del Highlander si subia un cap por semana, lo terminaría hasta el proximo año, entonces decidi que seria mejor subir un cap cada 4 días de pormedio pero no estoy segura de hacerlo, que opinan?_**

**_Nos leemos ya sea el proximo viernes o el miercoles, todo depende de los reviews_**

**_Un gran abrazo _**

**_Yuli_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando se detuvieron finalmente a pasar la noche, la luna llena brillaba bien alto sobre sus cabezas. Una densa y escalofriante bruma se aferraba al suelo del bosque, al igual que el sereno resplandor blanquecino que llenaba de luces y sombras el terreno que los rodeaba. Edward inspiró profundamente y saboreó el olor a limpio del aire, que transportaba un ligero aroma a brezo y a pino.

Era esa clase de noche en la que aparecían las hadas y otras criaturas de los cuentos; y la clase de noche que otras criaturas más terrenales utilizaban para prodigarse silenciosos e íntimos abrazos.

También era la clase de noche que Edward había aprovechado una vez para dar un susto de muerte a una Bella mucho más joven, unos cuantos años atrás.

Edward sonrió al recordarlo.

Con no más de diez años, Bella corría detrás de Jacob y de él una noche en la que los dos chicos se habían escabullido de la pequeña cabaña con el fin de encontrar el tesoro de un dragón. Lo que habían encontrado había sido un duendecillo de pelo castaño que les amenazó con chivarse a menos que la dejasen ir con ellos.

Siendo los más inteligentes, le habían dicho que podría ir sólo si podía seguir su ritmo.

Jacob la había conducido hacia delante lentamente, mientras que Edward se había adelantado corriendo con la excusa de ir en busca de trolls y trasgos. Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, había dado la vuelta para colocarse a las espaldas de una confiada Bella.

Justo cuando estaban llegando a la cueva a la que se dirigían, Edward le dio un pellizco en el trasero y dio un fuerte grito.

Aterrorizada, ella chilló como una banshee, lo derribó de una patada en la entrepierna y salió corriendo y dando alaridos como una histérica, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Incluso ahora, hubiese jurado que aún podía sentir el dolor de esa patada. Pero fue terriblemente divertido verla correr a través del bosque, gritando que un dragón la perseguía.

Edward se preguntó si ella aún recordaría el suceso. Si lo hacía, no dio ninguna muestra de ello esa noche, cuando se detuvieron. Sólo parecía cansada, totalmente exhausta.

En silencio, acamparon junto a un angosto arroyo, en un pequeño claro de hierba y brezo. Edward le dio su fardo a Bella mientras Sin iba en busca de leña para encender una hoguera.

Ella desempaquetó la carne seca, el queso y los odres de cerveza y preparó un pequeño almuerzo para cada uno.

Una vez que Sin reunió madera suficiente, Edward encendió el fuego mientras su hermano utilizaba un palo para quitarse el barro y las hojas de las suelas de sus botas de cuero negras.

-¿Cuánto creéis que hemos avanzado? -preguntó Bella, antes de meterse un trozo de queso en la boca.

Sin resopló.

-A pie como vamos, apostaría a que no más de media legua.

Edward le arrojó un puñado de hojas secas a su hermano.

-¿Podrías ser más pesimista?

-Sí, pero como estamos en presencia de una dama, estoy tratando de comportarme.

Lo peor es que Edward sabía que Sin estaba siendo sincero. Y que Dios se apiadara de ellos si su hermano daba rienda suelta a su hiriente sarcasmo. Ese hombre conseguiría que Job se lanzase desde un precipicio.

Optando por ignorar a su hermano, Edward contestó la pregunta de Bella.

-Estoy seguro de que hemos recorrido varias leguas. ¿Cuánto tardaste en llegar hasta Lady Whitlock la última vez?

Ella vaciló, como si estuviese meditando algo para sus adentros.

-Cuatro días -dijo por fin.

-¿Cuatro días? -Sin soltó un juramento-. ¿Y por qué ninguno de vosotros me lo dijo antes de que saliéramos? ¿Es que no habéis oído hablar de los caballos?

Edward meneó la cabeza al observar el enfado de Sin. Echó otro leño al fuego antes de ponerse en pie para sentarse después junto a Bella.

-Sólo pretende fastidiarte.

-¡Y una mierda! Si Dios hubiese querido que los hombres caminaran, habría creado caballos más pequeños.

Perplejo ante esa lógica, Edward miró a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Bueno, si no estuviese tan cansado de andar, habría pensado algo más inteligente que decir -replicó Sin.

-Disculpadme -los interrumpió Bella-, ¿es que vosotros dos siempre estáis igual?

-Generalmente, sí -dijo Sin, antes de que Edward pudiera responder.

-Bueno, pues os ruego que dejéis de hacerlo. Ya no puedo soportarlo más por esta noche.

Y, de ese modo, dejaron de hablar mientras daban cuenta del ligero almuerzo.

Bella agradecía el silencio aunque, en realidad, sus burlas no le resultaban tan molestas.

A decir verdad, a veces eran muy divertidas.

Lo que temía es que uno de ellos se enfureciera de veras y empezara a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, como sus propios hermanos hacían a menudo. No podía contar la cantidad de cenas que habían comenzado con un inofensivo comentario sarcástico y habían terminado en un combate en toda regla, cuando uno de sus hermanos perdía el control y atacaba al otro.

Edward y Sin eran lo suficientemente grandes y peligrosos como para inflingir graves heridas a cualquier alma cándida que les enfadase. Y Bella dudaba seriamente que lanzarles un buen jarro de agua fría los serenase, como ocurría con sus hermanos.

Lo más probable era que, si intentaba hacer algo semejante, se volvieran contra ella. Y eso sería realmente aterrorizador.

Cuando terminaron su modesta cena de pan y queso, Edward avivó el fuego mientras Sin se dirigía a las afueras del campamento para hacer la primera guardia. Bella sacó el enorme manto verde y amarillo de su fardo y lo colocó justo delante del fuego.

Para su inmediata consternación, Edward se echó detrás de ella.

Justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó, girándose para mirarlo.

-Compartiendo nuestro calor corporal -dijo con indiferencia, arrimándose a su espalda.

-Ya tengo bastante calor -replicó ella rápidamente. De hecho, con él tan cerca, le parecía que su cuerpo había estallado en llamas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edward, con una nota de diversión en la voz-. ¿Es que me tienes miedo?

-No -contestó ella sinceramente. Tenía miedo de sí misma. Y de las extrañas emociones que le provocaba la proximidad de Edward.

-No voy a hacerte daño, florecilla -dijo él, acariciando uno de los cortos mechones de su pelo.

Mo chreach, le encantaba sentir su mano en el cabello. Esos fuertes dedos hacían unas cosas casi pecaminosas sobre su cuero cabelludo.

Suavemente, él hizo rodar la espalda de Bella hacia el lado derecho, colocándola de cara al fuego y poniendo su cuerpo justo detrás de ella, sin llegar a tocarse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiese sentir la calidez que emanaba de él

-Sólo cierra los ojos y duérmete -dijo Edward, y su aliento le agitó ligeramente el cabello.

Como si ella pudiese hacer tal cosa cuando sentía una corriente de calor latiendo a través de su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido tan viva ni tan despierta.

Todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo podían sentir a Edward. La piel de la nuca, donde percibía la suave y rítmica cadencia de su respiración. Su espalda, entibiada de un extremo a otro por el calor de su proximidad.

Pero, lo peor de todo, era que también lo sentía en su corazón. Porque allí era donde él conseguía que se sintiese segura. Donde ella anhelaba un sueño que nunca se convertiría en realidad.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo.

Y, a pesar del dolor que sentía, quería disfrutar de esa noche. Simular por un momento que él era suyo y que estaban acostados allí como si fuesen amantes.

Con ese sueño en mente, Bella intentó relajarse.

Pero era casi tan imposible como dormir.

Molesta consigo misma y con sus inútiles ilusiones, apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Unos minutos después, se le durmió el brazo. El resto de su cuerpo permanecía dolorosamente consciente. No queriendo que Edward supiera lo mucho que la alteraba su presencia, intentó convertir su manto en una pequeña almohada.

Empezó a dolerle el hombro.

Una y otra vez, Bella cambiaba la posición de la cabeza y los brazos, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda.

Era inútil.

Justo cuando se había resignado a pasar la noche en vela, Edward extendió la mano y le agarró el brazo.

-Ven aquí -susurró, apretando la espalda de Bella contra su pecho-. Apóyate en mí.

Ella quería protestar. No, necesitaba protestar, pero no pudo. No cuando le gustaba tanto estar apoyada en él.

Renuentemente, le permitió acurrucarla contra su pecho.

¡Dios, ahora sí que estaba cómoda!

Colocó la cabeza sobre su bíceps, donde podía sentir el fuerte músculo protegiéndola del duro suelo. Aunque su cuerpo era tan duro como el acero, resultaba una maravillosa almohada.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella saboreó la perversa sensación de estar envuelta por Edward y por su rica fragancia masculina. Él la envolvía con su presencia, y Bella la sentía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Pero, aun así, no podía dormir.

Aún peor, sabía perfectamente que Edward era plenamente consciente del hecho de que ella yacía rígidamente entre sus brazos. De hecho, podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados con obstinación.

Una chica con algo más de valor jamás se hubiese quedado así, echada pasivamente, mientras el hombre de sus sueños la abrazaba tan íntimamente. Pero ella no sabía qué más hacer.

¿Qué tendría que hacer para que él la viese como una mujer o, mejor dicho, para que la viese como la única mujer para él? No quería ser una más en su larga lista de mujeres; quería ser la única.

Sí, quería domar al león. Alcanzar el corazón al que ninguna otra había llegado.

Pero eso era imposible.

Incluso si se atreviera a mostrarse intrépida con él, estaría aterrorizada por su posible rechazo. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a Edward si la apartase de su lado o, peor aún, si se riese de ella por sus torpes intentos?

Puff, ¿y de qué serviría, Bella? Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste impresionarlo.

Su mente regresó al día en que cumplió los catorce años. Había puesto mucho más cuidado al vestirse esa mañana, porque fue ese día la primera vez en su vida que se sintió realmente una mujer.

Y sabía que Edward estaría en la iglesia.

Una y otra vez, mientras terminaba de vestirse, se había dicho a sí misma que ése iba a ser el día en que Edward se fijase en ella. La echaría un vistazo vestida con sus mejores galas y se daría cuenta de que finalmente había crecido y de que era la única mujer a la que desearía jamás. La única mujer a la que amaría.

En su mente, se lo había imaginado poniéndose de rodillas ante todo el clan y jurándole su eterno e imperecedero amor, mientras todas las chicas la miraban con envidia. Después, los dos se irían juntos a caballo y serían felices por siempre jamás.

Segura de su éxito, Bella se había recogido el pelo meticulosamente sobre la cabeza y se había puesto la mejor túnica y el mejor manto de su madre. A decir verdad, la túnica amarilla le quedaba un poco grande y estaba algo vieja, pero a ella le parecía muy bonita y conseguía que se sintiese guapa. Se había puesto también unos zapatos de tacón alto, por los que había pagado al zapatero dos docenas de huevos.

Cuando se reunió con sus hermanos para el viaje en carro hasta la iglesia, ellos fruncieron el ceño al mirar su ropa, pero ninguno dijo una palabra sobre su indumentaria.

No fue necesario. Los demás chicos del clan ya le dijeron bastante.

-¡Mira! –dijo Eric en el momento en que llegaron a la iglesia y ella descendió del carro-. Parece un pollo sucio y huesudo, con ese cuello flaco y vestida con un saco de grano tres tallas más grande.

Los demás empezaron a hacer un ruido semejante al de una gallina -«co, co co»-, y, hasta el día de hoy, su desprecio seguía aguijoneando el alma de Bella.

La persiguieron de vuelta al carro, donde sus hermanos intervinieron y lograron que saliesen corriendo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Su hermoso cabello se había caído sobre los hombros y se le había roto uno de los tacones de los zapatos. El vestido de su madre estaba manchado y el manto desgarrado.

En ese instante, se odió a sí misma. Odió su aspecto y el hecho de que su madre no estuviese allí para ayudarla a parecer más atractiva. Más elegante.

Lo único bueno del día fue la ausencia de Edward. Al menos, él no había presenciado su humillación.

No, Edward jamás se interesaría en ella. Sobre todo ahora que lo más hermoso que tenía, su cabello, había desaparecido. Suspirando con pesar, luchó contra las lágrimas que le atenazaban la garganta.

Edward miró a Bella. Algo la preocupaba y a él le rompía el corazón pensar en todo lo que ella había sufrido durante su corta vida.

Bella siempre había sido fuerte. Incluso en ese momento, podía recordar el aspecto que tenía mientras enterraban a su padre. Fue uno de los días más fríos del invierno y ella permaneció de pie, con los ojos brillantes, mientras el gélido viento hacía encogerse al resto de los asistentes; pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Jacob estaba tan abatido que apenas podía caminar. Y fue Bella quien ayudó a sus hermanos a llegar a casa. Bella fue quien cuidó de ellos.

Edward fue a ofrecer sus condolencias y, cuando rodeó la pequeña cabaña, la encontró de rodillas sobre el suelo, consumida por el sufrimiento. Pero, en el momento que lo vio, se enderezó, se secó los ojos y se recompuso con una fuerza de voluntad que incluso en esos momentos le seguía asombrando.

Señor, qué vida tan dura había llevado. Sus hermanos, y la mayoría de los muchachos del clan, habían sido implacables con sus bromas. Su padre siempre había despreciado todos sus intentos por complacerlo.

Y, aun así, era la mujer más generosa y amable que había conocido en su vida.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Edward extendió la mano para acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Los sedosos mechones castaños rozaron sus dedos, intensificando el deseo que sentía por ella.

¿Es a ella a quien deseas, o te conformarías con cualquier mujer?

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward vaciló.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar una cosa así antes pero, por otro lado, jamás había tenido que hacerlo. Las mujeres siempre lo habían deseado. Siempre habían ido en su busca, ofreciéndole sus cuerpos sin reservas.

Pero Bella era diferente. Ella nunca lo había perseguido. Más bien, siempre se había mantenido alejada de él, como si le tuviese miedo.

Y esa noche, eso le molestaba.

Inclinándose hacia delante, inhaló el aroma floral de su pelo, dejando que lo cautivara e inundara sus sentidos. Era una mujer deliciosa y refrescante, como una cálida brisa de verano.

Rindiéndose a la tentación, bajó la mano desde su cabeza hasta su brazo, acercándose aun más a ella.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

_¿Era él quie…?_

_¡Sí, era él! Edward estaba acariciándole la cadera con la mano mientras olía su cabello._

_¿Se supone que debe hacer eso?_

_No, mujer, ya sabes que no. Se supone que debes casarte con un hombre antes de dejar que él te huela el pelo y te acaricie con las manos._

_Sí, pero le gustaba tanto lo que le hacía con la mano… De hecho, era maravilloso._

_¡Bella!_

Desgarrada entre la tentación de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera y el conocimiento de que eso estaba mal, Bella carraspeó.

-Edward, ¿quieres comportarte como es debido?

-Estoy comportándome como es debido -ronroneó en su oído.

Cierra los ojos, le dijo su mente, él ha dicho que está comportándose bien.

Pero Bella no creyó a ninguno de los dos. Ni un instante.

-No -dijo ella, notando el extraño sonido de su voz-. Estás manoseándome.

-Sólo es un poco de manoseo.

¡Dios, ese hombre era un sinvergüenza! ¡Y que manoseando un poco!

Si no lo detenía ahora, no era necesario decir que aquello les llevaría a…

En realidad, ella sabía exactamente adónde les llevaría y, aunque puede que su corazón lo deseara, su cabeza conocía las terribles consecuencias de una cosa así. No sería una más de sus conquistas. Sin importar lo que sintiese por él, no iba a permitir que la usara.

Con el único propósito de salvarse, Bella sujetó su mano firmemente y se la colocó sobre el estómago, justo debajo de los pechos, para mantenerla quieta.

-Vaya -le susurró Edward al oído-. Así que quieres que te acaricie ahí, ¿eh?

Alzó la mano ligeramente y cubrió uno de los pechos aplastados por las vendas.

Bella trató de seguir respirando mientras se sentía consumida por una feroz oleada de deseo. Un extraño dolor comenzó a palpitar en lo más profundo de su ser, y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no gemir.

-¡Edward! -dijo con voz ahogada-. Se supone que no deberías hacer una cosa así.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él, enterrando la cara en su pelo.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el aliento de Edward le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Resultaba tan agradable… y en ese instante deseaba que la besara con tanta desesperación que tuvo que recurrir a toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no darse la vuelta y reclamar sus labios.

-Edward -dijo de nuevo-. Si no me sueltas, te juro que me iré a dormir con Sin.

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar sus palabras. Y después soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hermano se haría castrar antes de acostarse con una escocesa.

-¡Por Dios! -lo reprendió Bella, mientras se daba la vuelta para contemplar esa preciosa sonrisa torcida que tenía-. No es eso lo que quería decir, y tú lo sabes. Eres horrible. Perverso. ¡Incorregible!

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, pero a ella no se le escapó la furia que oscureció sus ojos durante un instante.

-En realidad, me han dicho que soy bastante bueno. Especialmente a la hora de…

Bella le colocó una mano sobre la boca para silenciar el resto de la frase.

-Ya he oído bastantes historias sobre ti. Y no pienso dejar que hagas lo que te dé la gana conmigo aquí, en mitad del bosque, como si fuese una ramera. Soy una chica decente y respetable, y pretendo seguir siéndolo.

Y entonces sucedió algo terrible. Se dio cuenta de lo suaves que parecían los labios de Edward bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Y, de pronto, recordó lo suaves que habían sido cuando la besaron.

El paraíso. Su beso había sido como estar en el paraíso.

Abrumada por sus pensamientos y por el hecho de que su voluntad empezaba a debilitarse, apartó la mano de su boca y apretó los dedos en un puño.

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Edward mientras la miraba atentamente. Fijó la vista en sus labios y Bella pudo contemplar la lucha que tenía lugar en su interior reflejada en su rostro.

Finalmente, Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y se apartó.

Bella soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio mientras él se colocaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-Dime una cosa -dijo Edward en voz baja-. ¿Cómo hiciste este viaje la primera vez tú sola?

Qué pregunta tan extraña. ¿Por qué querría…?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al contemplar una parte de él que estaba mucho más grande que antes. Se ruborizó. Edward estaba tratando de distraerse y, a menos que quisiera que las cosas se pusieran peores, sería mejor que le ayudase a hacer eso precisamente.

-Iba a caballo -susurró para evitar que Sin pudiese oírla de casualidad.

Edward rió suavemente.

-Cabalgué durante el día y me quedé en casa de mi prima la primera noche. Una vez que entré en las tierras de los Whitlock, seguí los caminos y pagué por el alojamiento.

-¿Y tardaste cuatro días? -preguntó él.

Bella se ruborizó de nuevo al recordar las palabras que les había dicho antes respecto a lo que había durado el viaje.

-No, tardé sólo dos días. Pero supuse que tardaríamos cuatro si íbamos a pie -Bella lanzó una mirada llena de miedo a Sin-. No quería contarle a tu hermano cómo había ido para que no se enfadase aún más por tener que ir andando.

-Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pareces.

Edward se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y enredó de nuevo los dedos en el pelo de Bella.

-¿Sabes que tu cabello es tan suave como la seda?

Otra vez no. Si continuaba con aquello, estaría irremisiblemente perdida.

Bella se mordió el labio. Sus cumplidos le agradaban demasiado.

-No -susurró-. Nunca he tocado la seda.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron una vez más cuando inclinó la cabeza un poco más cerca de la de Bella.

-Me encantaría envolverte en ella -le susurró al oído, y miles de escalofríos sacudieron el cuerpo de Bella-. Sí, en una sábana verde oscuro, una que resaltara la cremosidad de tu piel y los reflejos de tu cabello. Créeme, no hay nada tan sensual como la seda rozándote la piel desnuda.

-¡Edward!

Su sonrisa no mostraba ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Evitar qué?

-Coquetear con todas las mujeres que tienes delante.

-¿Y quién dice que estoy coqueteando?

-Yo, porque sé que si Carmen o Gianna estuviesen aquí en este momento, te largarías con una de ellas y ni siquiera volverías a pensar en mí.

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza, como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

-Och, vamos Bella, no sé a quién de los dos has insultado más con esa afirmación. ¿Crees sinceramente que yo haría…?

Edward se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba seriamente sus palabras. Y, en ese instante, aprendió algo sobre sí mismo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Ella tenía razón. No podía recordar las veces que había estado con una mujer cuando otra, más atractiva, había llegado y lo había «distraído».

-¿Qué decías? -preguntó ella.

-Nada -respondió él, echando una mirada al oscuro bosque. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía culpable por algo que había hecho en el pasado.

Bella volvió a echarse sobre el duro suelo y él observó cómo se esforzaba por ponerse cómoda.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward reflexionó sobre lo que habría hecho si tuviese cerca a una mujer más atractiva. ¿Se habría ido con ella a la menor oportunidad sin volver a prestar atención a Bella?

¿Realmente era una persona tan superficial?

Lo más doloroso de todo era que no estaba seguro de si lo habría hecho o no.

Era un imbécil y un sinvergüenza. Y, por primera vez, deseó ser diferente.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Alec? Firme y fiel. O como Emmett.

No, pensó rápidamente. Como Emmett no. Era demasiado célibe para su gusto. Pero podría ser como Sin. Sin era respetuoso y discreto, y las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre él tanto como sobre Edward.

Inadvertidamente, su mirada regresó a Bella, que estaba tumbada rígidamente sobre la tierra. Ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que un granuja como él. Se merecía a un hombre que la amase, a ella sola. A decir verdad, necesitaba un hombre así.

Y en lo más profundo de su ser, Edward sabía que él nunca sería ese hombre. No sería capaz de entregarse tan sólo a una mujer. Jamás. Le gustaba demasiado su libertad. Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.

Por esa razón, tendría que mantenerse alejado de ella. Porque, al final, no podría ofrecerle más que un corazón destrozado, y no quería añadir más sufrimiento a su vida.

Aun así, los recuerdos sobre Bella giraban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Recuerdos del beso que habían compartido antes. De la suavidad de su piel bajo su mano. Del sonido de su respiración en los oídos.

Pero lo peor era la imagen de ella yaciendo desnuda bajo su cuerpo, con esos ojos castaños oscurecidos por el deseo mientras lo envolvía con su cuerpo y colocaba las manos en sus caderas para instarle a penetrar aún más mientras él se hundía profundamente en su interior.

Las ganas que tenía de probarla eran suficientes para volverlo loco. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte de descubrir exactamente cómo era la pasión de una mujer. Pero con Bella, quería saberlo. No, necesitaba averiguar si sería tan fogosa y apasionada sin ropa como lo era vestida.

Inclinándose levemente hacia delante, Edward cerró los ojos para inhalar la dulce y femenina fragancia de su pelo, y casi le dolían los dedos por el deseo de acariciar la piel cremosa de su mejilla.

Recordaba perfectamente su pasión. El sabor de su aliento al mezclarse con el de él cuando atrapó su boca para demandar sus inexplorados labios.

En ese instante, no deseaba nada más que reclamar el resto de ella para sí mismo.

Su cuerpo se agitó violentamente ante esa idea.

Sí, era una mujer creada para el amor. Un vibrante tesoro que él deseaba pasar semanas explorando.

Deslizó la mirada por la figura envuelta en el manto. Tan sólo unas cuantas prendas separaban sus cuerpos. Sólo eso le separaba de la parte de ella que anhelaba más que ninguna otra.

Sería tan fácil levantar el dobladillo de su manto y hundirse profundamente en ella… Escuchar sus gemidos de placer mientras le enseñaba la más antigua e íntima de las danzas que un hombre y una mujer podían compartir.

¿Por qué, en todos esos años, no se había fijado nunca en ella? ¿Qué le había hecho estar tan ciego?

No había palabras para describir su brío, ni su determinación. Jamás había conocido una mujer semejante y, aun así, no recordaba ni un solo momento de su vida en que no la hubiese conocido a ella.

-¿Sabes, florecilla? Esta noche estarás a salvo en tu cama.

-Sí -susurró ella, mirando fijamente el fuego que tenía delante-. Lo estaré. Pero no podré hacer nada para evitar las muertes. Daría cualquier cosa porque esta contienda llegara a su fin.

-Excepto dejarme matar a Jasper Whitlock.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras.

-Puede que te haya juzgado demasiado severamente -murmuró-. Puede que debiera odiarlo por las muertes de mis hermanos. Si no hubiese sido por él y su sed de sangre, ahora estarían vivos. Pero seguro que dentro de ese hombre hay una parte que quiere acabar con esto tanto como yo. Probablemente, después de cinco años de lucha, esté harto. ¿Tú no lo estás?

Él no respondió.

-¿Edward?

- Lo estoy pensando.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, con expresión incrédula.

-¿Todavía quieres luchar?

-Aún no está todo dicho.

Los ojos de Bella ardieron de frustración, dejó escapar un gruñido y le propinó un fuerte empujón en el hombro.

Edward empezó a reírse, simulando pelearse con ella.

-¿Debería irme a dar un paseo? -la voz de Sin interrumpió su juego.

-No -dijo Bella rápidamente, apartándose de él-. Simplemente, estoy tratando de matar a tu hermano.

-Tan encantador como siempre, ¿eh, Edward?

-Sujeta tu lengua, Sin.

-Lo haría, pero con la suerte que tengo, uno de esos enormes insectos escoceses se posaría encima. Además, se me quedan los dedos húmedos y pringosos cuando hago eso.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, deseando tener algo lo bastante cerca como para arrojárselo a Sin.

Bella se rió suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Edward -dijo, volviendo a su posición original.

-Buenas noches, florecilla -susurró él. Pero, en su interior, sabía que una noche sin un beso suyo jamás podría ser buena.

Algunas horas después, Bella se despertó con un sobresalto y se encontró los brazos de Edward rodeándola protectoramente. En algún momento de la noche, se habían acercado el uno al otro y ahora yacían perfectamente entrelazados frente al fuego.

Una extraña y desconocida necesidad comenzó a latir en su cuerpo mientras se deleitaba en la rara sensación que le producía ese fuerte muslo introducido entre los suyos. Dios, era una sensación realmente pecaminosa. Una que, estaba segura, ninguna mujer debería experimentar con un hombre que no fuese su marido.

Al principio no estaba segura de qué la había despertado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sin estaba detrás de ellos.

El hombre se inclinó y le dio un ligero golpe a Edward para que se despertara.

Bella cerró rápidamente los ojos y fingió estar dormida.

-Te toca hacer guardia, hermanito -murmuró Sin suavemente.

Bella notó cómo Edward se ponía rígido al despertarse y se preguntó si su extraña posición le afectaría tanto como a ella.

Con mucho cuidado, se separó de Bella y, para el absoluto asombro de ésta, colocó un manto doblado bajo su cabeza para que la protegiese del duro suelo. La ternura del gesto le llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

Ambos hombres estaban de pie a su lado y Bella sentía sus miradas clavadas en ella. Incómoda con su atención, abrió la boca para decir algo pero, por alguna razón, no pudo atreverse a dejar de fingir que estaba dormida.

-No puedo creer que se haya cortado el pelo -susurró Edward.

-Definitivamente, es muy especial.

-Sí. En mi vida he conocido a una mujer como ella.

-Muchos dirían que es un marimacho.

Edward resopló.

-Y yo diría que ellos son unos imbéciles. No hay nada masculino en ella.

Sin no respondió, pero Bella podía oírle preparándose la cama al otro lado del fuego.

Unos minutos más tarde, alguien colocó otro manto sobre ella. Bella abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver a Edward poniéndose de pie delante de ella. Después se inclinó, acarició suavemente su cabello con los dedos y le subió el manto hasta la barbilla.

Esa amabilidad la afectó tanto que, durante un instante, apenas pudo respirar.

-¿Te vas a colocar en tu puesto o vas a seguir mimándola, Edward?

Éste se giró para mirar a su hermano.

-No le viene nada mal que la mimen un poco, creo yo.

Y con eso, Edward se alejó.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sin dijo:

-Sé que estás despierta.

Bella abrió rápidamente los ojos para enfrentar su oscura mirada por encima del fuego.

-Supongo que Edward también lo sabía.

-No, jamás habría hablado tan abiertamente de ti si lo hubiese sabido.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y tú cómo te diste cuenta?

-Intuición, observación -dijo Sin en voz baja-. Habilidades que tuve que desarrollar para sobrevivir. Edward no es tan suspicaz como yo.

Sus palabras la confundieron. ¿Qué le habría hecho decir una cosa así?

-¿Sospechas de mí?

Su gélida mirada la dejó congelada hasta la punta de los pies.

-Mujer, sospecho de cualquiera que actúa de forma altruista. Tan sólo he conocido a un puñado de personas en toda mi vida que fueran realmente amables. La gran mayoría de la gente sólo ayuda a los demás cuando saben que van a obtener algún beneficio con ello.

Aun más confundida que antes, ella alzó la cabeza para observarlo fijamente.

-¿Crees que deseo algo de Edward?

-Sé que es así.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseo?

-Le deseas a él.

Atónita ante sus palabras, Bella abrió la boca para protestar.

-No lo niegues -dijo él, interrumpiéndola antes incluso de que pudiese empezar a hablar-. Puedo verlo en tus ojos cada vez que lo miras.

Bella echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde Edward estaba apostado, a las afueras del campamento, preguntándose si sus sentimientos también serían tan obvios para él. Rogó para sus adentros que Edward no fuera tan astuto. Porque si estaba enterado de lo que sentía por él, eso significaría que había ignorado deliberadamente sus sentimientos durante todos esos años, y eso le desgarraría el alma.

-Admito que lo encuentro fascinante -dijo ella de mala gana-, pero eso no significa que lo desee. Cualquiera puede sentirse fascinado ante una hermosa serpiente, pero sólo un idiota intentaría quedársela.

Sin la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Así que es eso, entonces.

A Bella empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por tratar de descifrar la mente de Sin y sus crípticos comentarios.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes miedo de Edward.

-Sí -admitió-. No soy ninguna estúpida. Edward no es el tipo de hombre que permanecería al lado de una mujer. Me tomaría y se largaría después para retozar con la primera muchacha que llamase su atención. No tengo ninguna intención de acabar como mi madre, llorando sola en la cama mientras el hombre al que amo pasa la noche fuera con otra mujer.

Sin apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo.

-Pides mucho para esta época y esta Era, milady. La mayoría de las mujeres aceptan el hecho de que los hombres siempre andarán con otras.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Sin le sonrió y asintió.

-Desde luego que no. Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a dormirte.

Bella cerró los ojos. Pero lo que vio tras la oscuridad de sus párpados la perturbó enormemente. Tenía dos nítidos recuerdos sobre su madre. En uno, su madre la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho y le cantaba una canción. El otro era sobre una tranquila noche de verano, después de que su madre hubiese caído enferma.

Bella se había esforzado por dormir esa noche también, pero los gritos de su madre la despertaron. Asustada por los ruidos, gateó por su cama hasta el lienzo colgado que separaba ésta de la cama de sus padres. Su madre estaba llorando en brazos de la tía de Bella.

-¿Cómo puede estar con ella mientras yo estoy en mi lecho de muerte? -había gritado su madre, con la voz cargada de una agonía tal que aún le daba escalofríos-. Lo menos que podría hacer sería esperar a que esté bajo tierra.

-Lo sé -le había dicho su tía para tranquilizarla-. Los hombres son hombres. Ya lo sabes.

Su madre había muerto tan sólo unas horas después. Sola en su cama, esperando a que su marido regresara a casa con ella.

Y lo peor de todo era que su padre jamás se había casado con la mujer a la que había ido a visitar esa noche.

-Pero Charlie, sabes que te amo. Cuidaría de tus pequeños si me lo permitieras -le había rogado Sue a su padre junto a la cabaña, una noche tres meses después de la muerte de su madre.

-Sue, eres una buena mujer, pero no puedo casarme contigo ahora. No después de lo que ha ocurrido. Cada vez que te miro, en lo único que puedo pensar es en la noche que ella murió. Debería haber estado aquí con ella, no contigo. Y el sentimiento de culpa que eso me produce es algo que apenas puedo soportar.

-Sí -sollozó Sue-. Ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. Jamás debería haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que yo significaba algo para ti.

Y sin más, Sue desapareció en la oscuridad y su padre regresó a su pequeña cabaña.

Él observó a Bella, que estaba oculta en las sombras y, por su rostro, ella supo que su padre sabía que había oído todo. No dijo nada cuando pasó a su lado para irse a la cama.

Como Edward, su padre había sido un buen hombre, pero un hombre después de todo. Y Bella prefería morirse como una solterona antes que colocarse en una posición como la de su madre o la de Sue.

No, había soñado con Edward durante toda su vida, pero ya era hora de olvidarse de esos estúpidos sueños. Edward era un hombre de su tiempo y ella…

Ella no.

Bella volvió la vista melancólicamente hacia donde estaba Edward, a varios metros de distancia.

-Buenas noches, mi amor -susurró-. Y adiós.

Esa noche, Bella se vio torturada con sueños de Edward. Sueños sobre sus dulces besos. Sueños sobre sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza.

«Nunca te abandonaré, florecilla», le decía con una voz sincera que hacía que su corazón latiera a toda prisa.

Soñó con compartir un hogar con él, con tener a sus hijos corriendo alrededor.

Pero, entonces, sus sueños se volvieron más pecaminosos. Referentes a cosas que Bella había oído contar a sus hermanos cuando ellos creían que estaba dormida.

Sí, podía ver a Edward quitándole la ropa, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos y besándola hasta hacerle perder la razón. Podía sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda, cubriendo su cuerpo mientras jugueteaba con los labios sobre la piel sensible de su cuello.

-Edward… -suspiró; su cuerpo ardía con una necesidad que apenas podía comprender.

Lo deseaba.

Y, de pronto, desde muy lejos, escuchó las crueles carcajadas de los hombres de su pueblo mientras se mofaban del único muchacho que se había fijado en ella.

«Yo creía que ella valía poco, incluso para tus aspiraciones», le habían dicho a Mike.

Bella se despertó bruscamente mientras esas carcajadas aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Desorientada, miró a su alrededor para descubrir a Edward y a Sin hablando en voz baja a unos metros de distancia. El olor de la liebre recién asada asaltó sus sentidos.

Con las manos temblándole ligeramente, Bella trató de desvanecer los recuerdos de lo que había soñado. El sonido de las risas de los chicos el día que Mike la había ayudado a llevar a cabo un encargo de Jacob.

Con apenas siete años, se había sentido muy emocionada por la amabilidad de Mike cuando él le dijo que la acompañaría y cargaría con la cesta para el Padre Bede, pero los demás chicos se habían burlado de él.

«¿Sabes, Mike? Si lo que te gustan son las jacas, tengo una que podría interesarte».

Bella se tapó los oídos con las manos para desterrar el recuerdo. En ocasiones como aquélla, se preguntaba por qué le importaba si sus torturadores perecían bajo una espada Whitlock. La mayoría de los de su edad merecían ese destino, dado el sufrimiento que le habían provocado a lo largo de los años.

Pero en cuanto ese pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, se sintió avergonzada. Ellos no merecían morir por su mezquindad pero, honestamente, no le importaría ver cómo les golpeaban un par de veces.

Y, en ese instante, comprendió por qué siempre había amado tanto a Edward. A diferencia del resto de los hombres del clan, él era el único de una edad cercana a la suya que nunca se había reído ni se había burlado de ella.

Ni una sola vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Edward, mirando por encima de Sin hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada.

Bella asintió, dejando de taparse los oídos.

-¿Por qué me habéis dejado dormir hasta tan tarde? -preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era casi mediodía.

-Decidimos que necesitabas descansar -dijo Edward, pasándole un odre lleno de cerveza.

-Tenemos que localizar al Whitlock lo antes posible.

-Y lo haremos -le aseguró Edward con una amable y arrebatadora sonrisa-. Un par de horas no supondrán ninguna diferencia.

Durante un momento, Bella pensó en Alec y en su difícil situación, hasta que recordó que la madre de Edward se encargaría de ello.

No obstante, una vez que las mujeres estuvieran libres, tendrían muy poco tiempo para lograr convencer al Whitlock de que instaurara la paz.

En ese instante, deseó haber traído los caballos. Pero tres «hombres» desconocidos atravesando las tierras de los Whitlock hubiesen atraído la clase de atención y de enfrentamientos que prefería evitar. Especialmente cuando dos de ellos eran Edward y Sin.

No podía ni imaginarse qué harían ellos en caso de lucha y estaba segura de no querer descubrirlo.

Edward le dio un trozo de liebre.

-Come y ve a lavarte; en cuanto termines, partiremos. Aún nos queda un día bastante largo por delante.

Bella asintió. Comió rápidamente y se tomó unos minutos en la oscuridad del bosque para atender sus necesidades antes de volver a reunirse con ellos.

Para entonces, ya habían apagado el fuego y habían recogido todo dentro de los fardos. Bella se agachó para coger el suyo, pero Edward se lo echó al hombro.

Ella sonrió.

-Aprecio lo que intentas hacer, Edward, pero si nos cruzamos con alguien, estoy segura de que le parecerá muy extraño que tú me lleves el fardo.

-Ella tiene razón -dijo Sin-. Eso echaría por tierra su disfraz de muchacho.

-Está bien -dijo Edward, pero antes de devolvérselo puso la mitad de los bultos en su propio fardo-. No hay necesidad de que te canses inútilmente.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón al apreciar su consideración. Sí, Edward era un hombre al que resultaba muy fácil amar. Amable, considerado. Si tan sólo la lealtad hacia las mujeres fuera una de sus numerosas virtudes…

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Edward, pasándole el fardo-. Pareces preocupada.

Sí, preocupada por un hombre apuesto que ha atrapado mis sueños y mi corazón.

-Estoy bien -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Sólo pensaba en la tarea que tenemos por delante. -Además de en el hecho de que, cuando todo terminase, volvería sola a su pequeña cabaña y él…

No terminó el pensamiento. No pudo hacerlo.

Sin le dirigió a Bella una mirada comprensiva y encabezó la marcha a través del bosque, hacia las tierras de los Whitlock.

Caminaron durante el resto de la mañana y hasta bien entrada la tarde. En lugar de detenerse a almorzar, comieron algunos trozos de pan mientras caminaban, y hablaron muy poco mientras se movían a través del antiguo bosque.

Era ya media tarde cuando Bella empezó a notar una extraña sensación de hormigueo en la nuca. Un escalofrío de miedo se deslizó por su columna vertebral.

Notaba que alguien los estaba observando.

Giró la cabeza para escudriñar los sombríos árboles y los arbustos, pero no vio nada. No oyó nada.

Y aun así...

Al principio, los hombres no parecían advertir nada raro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la tensión de sus espaldas. Y de la forma en que caminaban ambos, con una mano sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Sí, ellos lo también lo notaban.

-Edward…

-¿Sí, Stephen? -preguntó él, interrumpiéndola rápidamente, lo que confirmó mejor que ninguna otra cosa sus sospechas. Estaban siendo observados, y ambos hombres lo sabían.

-No importa -dijo ella, dándole a su voz una entonación más grave.

No obstante, no oía ni veía nada.

La sensación se prolongó durante tanto tiempo que había comenzado a preguntarse si no se lo estaría imaginando. Entonces llegaron a un pequeño montículo en el bosque. Y, justo cuando se acercaban a un gigantesco tejo, apareció súbitamente una figura por detrás del árbol.

Era un hombre grande, corpulento, pero no tan alto como sus escoltas. Su oscuro pelo grasiento apenas llegaba hasta sus fornidos hombros, y su barba sucia ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Arqueó una de sus abundantes cejas mientras entrecerraba los ojos para observarlos y apuntaba a Sin con su espada.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el hombre corpulento con expresión maligna-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Parece que hemos encontrado a unos pichoncitos listos para ser desplumados -respondió otro hombre a sus espaldas.

Aterrada, Bella echó una ojeada alrededor para descubrir que había un total de diez hombres rodeándoles. Por su aspecto, podría decirse que eran ladrones, y sólo Dios sabía qué harían cuando se enteraran de que ellos tres apenas llevaban dinero.

Sin y Edward intercambiaron una mirada que era una retorcida mezcla diversión y anticipación. Y que la hizo temblar hasta los mismos huesos.

No le gustaba nada ese asunto. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

**Hola**

**Lo prometido es deuda, el proximo cap esta para el lunes, recuerden que esto es una adaptación yo NUNCA tomo el trabajo de otros como propio. Cuidensen**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

-Vaya, vaya -le dijo Sin a Edward, burlándose del tono y de las palabras del cabecilla-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Parece que un grupo de idiotas con ganas de morir -dijo Edward, con una gélida y mortífera sonrisa en los labios.

Bella se santiguó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba a punto de convertirse en algo que realmente no quería presenciar.

Sólo esperaba que todos salieran con vida de aquello.

La tensión chisporroteaba en el ambiente con tanta intensidad que casi podía percibir su olor crudo y picante. Todos los hombres estaban tensos y alerta, echando fuego por los ojos mientras evaluaban el temple de sus oponentes.

Bella tenía un nudo en el estómago.

El líder de los bandidos le devolvió a Edward una maligna sonrisa de cosecha propia.

-Vamos, amigo, no tenemos ninguna necesidad de derramar la sangre de vuestras entrañas. Dadnos el dinero y os dejaremos que continuéis pacíficamente vuestro camino.

-Sólo hay un pequeño problema -dijo Edward con la voz ominosamente calmada y una mirada amenazadora en sus ojos verdes. No eres mi amigo, y estoy más encariñado con mi oro que contigo. Así pues, ¿por qué iba a querer depositar mi dinero en tus asquerosas manos?

El pánico de Bella se intensificó.

El rostro del líder se volvió inexpresivo.

-En ese caso...

Los demás atacaron tan súbitamente que Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar al fornido asaltante que se dirigió hacia ella antes de arrojarse entre los arbustos en busca de protección.

Edward y Sin desenvainaron sus espadas al unísono y las usaron para hacer retroceder a sus atacantes.

El ladrón fornido al que ella había esquivado intentó agarrarla pero, antes de que lo consiguiera, Edward lo atrapó por el pescuezo y lo lanzó en sentido contrario, contra un enorme roble, donde rebotó con un ruido sordo antes de caer al suelo sin conocimiento.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio, esperando que ningún otro la hubiese visto.

Pero un instante después de pensar aquello, vio a otro de los ladrones acercándose poco a poco a la espalda de Edward, con la espada en alto, lista para atacar.

La inundó el pánico. Edward estaba tan ocupado con el hombre que tenía delante que ni siquiera había visto al que venía por detrás.

Con el único propósito de salvar a Edward, Bella salió de los arbustos. Cogió del suelo una enorme rama cubierta de hojas y la usó para golpear al ladrón en la espalda.

Las hojas lo golpearon en la columna, en el cuello y en la cabeza, pero no hicieron otra cosa que enfadar al enorme hombre. Se giró hacia ella con una terrible maldición.

La muchacha comprendió demasiado tarde que su ataque no había estado muy bien planeado, ni muy bien ejecutado.

Torpemente, alzó la rama contra él, tratando de protegerse. El ladrón rió cruelmente mientras golpeaba las hojas casi juguetonamente con su espada.

-¡Virgen Santísima, protégeme! -murmuró ella, y empezó a atizarle golpes con la rama.

Él se tambaleó sólo durante un instante y, después, empezó a ponerse lívido de furia.

-Morirás por esto.

-¡De eso nada! -gruñó Edward, mientras agarraba al ladrón y le hacía darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Edward lo envió girando al suelo de un solo golpe con el dorso de la mano. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo antes de que otro hombre atacara.

Bella contempló asombrada cómo los hermanos despachaban rápidamente a los hombres sin matar realmente a ninguno de ellos. Pero se produjeron abundantes heridas y muchos chichones; los ladrones caían como manzanas podridas sobre el suelo, gimiendo y agarrándose sus magullados miembros y doloridas cabezas.

Bella aún tenía la rama en las manos, demasiado asustada para soltarla hasta que los ladrones se hubiesen ido.

Edward acorraló al líder contra el tejo y mantuvo la espada bajo la barbilla del hombre. Con la mano firme, la fiera mirada de Edward habría acobardado al mismo diablo, y a Bella le dio escalofríos.

-Así pues, amigo -dijo Edward-, ¿tendré que matarte o seguirás con tus asuntos y nos dejarás en paz?

Sin chasqueó la lengua, mirando anhelante a los hombres que yacían en el suelo, a su alrededor.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no puedo matar ni siquiera a uno de ellos? ¿Qué te parece ese grande que sólo tiene tres dientes, o ese bajito al que le huele el aliento?

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar el tono suplicante de Sin, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del ladrón que tenía enfrente.

-¿Crees que debo dejarle que se divierta?

El líder sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nos iremos de aquí, si no os parece mal.

Edward dio un paso atrás y bajó la espada.

Con una velocidad que dejó a Bella anonadada, los bandidos se desvanecieron entre los árboles.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie de lo mucho que temblaba. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto. Nunca había participado en algo semejante.

Mo chreach, ¿qué habría hecho si Edward y Sin no hubiesen estado con ella?

Realmente, no se atrevía a llevar más lejos ese pensamiento.

Y aun peor era la idea de lo que le podría haber ocurrido si los ladrones la hubiesen atacado la primera vez que hizo sola ese viaje, vestida como una mujer.

Se le revolvió el estómago, consumida por una oleada de pánico. Aunque viviese cien años, jamás olvidaría esa horrible sensación que tenía en su interior, ni la implacable expresión del rostro del líder de los bandidos en el momento que los detuvo.

¡Los habrían matado a todos sin el menor remordimiento!

A Bella le llevó todo un minuto agradecerle al Señor y a todos Sus santos su enorme misericordia, y rogarles que jamás tuviese que pasar por algo semejante de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Edward, mientras le quitaba la rama de las manos y la arrojaba a un lado.

-Gracias -murmuró ella débilmente-. Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer -respondió, alargando la mano para tomar la de Bella, que estaba temblando.

¡Dios!, pero qué guapo era ese hombre… Podía ver su preocupación reflejada en esos ojos de color esmeralda, y eso hizo que el corazón de Bella se inundara de calidez.

No obstante, también vio en esos ojos un brillo profundo y atractivo que estaba extrañamente cerca de la diversión.

Pero no era posible que Edward hubiese encontrado nada divertido en ese ataque…

No, debía estar interpretándolo mal.

Edward cubrió su barbilla con una mano y le acarició levemente la mejilla con el pulgar. Ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y gemir de placer. Su roce reconfortante era una bendición y enviaba una oleada tras otra de deseo a través de su cuerpo, desterrando el miedo y las preocupaciones.

Edward la había protegido. Otra vez. Y ella se preguntó si se daba cuenta de cuántas veces había sido su campeón a lo largo de su vida.

-Gracias por guardarme las espaldas -dijo Edward con suavidad.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Ese tono ocultaba algo. Y, justo en ese momento, descubrió lo que le había resultado divertido.

-Supiste en todo momento que el hombre al que golpeé estaba detrás de ti, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -dijo, soltando una breve carcajada-. Pero me alegro de que te preocupases lo suficiente por mí para intentar distraerlo. Y más aún de que incluso arriesgases la vida para hacerlo.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, pero éste no tenía nada que ver con el miedo y sí mucho con el fiero guerrero que tenía delante.

¡Madre Bendita!, ese hombre era increíblemente apuesto cuando sonreía.

¿Cómo demonios iba a negarle una mujer cualquier cosa cuando él las miraba como la estaba mirando a ella ahora, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, esos ojos cálidos y esas caricias calientes?

Dejó de acariciar su mejilla durante un momento para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Has hecho algo muy valiente por un libertino como yo.

-Y hay que reconocer que eres un libertino -dijo ella, reconociéndolo para sus adentros aunque, por alguna razón, en ese momento no le importaba demasiado.

-Sí -dijo él con una sonrisa diabólica, inclinando la cabeza hacia la de ella-. El peor de todos.

Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, Bella abrió la boca para él, deseando recibir otro beso.

Edward cerró los ojos, aceptando su invitación y empezó acercarse… hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de su hermano.

-¿Voy a tener que separaros de nuevo? -preguntó Sin-. Os prometo que esto empieza a resultar aburrido.

Bella se apartó del abrazo de Edward.

Éste se retiró al instante y suspiró.

-Recuérdame que te lo agradezca adecuadamente más tarde -le susurró a ella.

Bella estaba demasiado aturdida para responder. Con los sentidos girando a toda prisa, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

¡Santo Cielo! ¿Pero qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Casi lo has besado.

Otra vez.

Chica… ¿pero dónde tienes la cabeza que dejas que un hombre así te maneje de esta manera?

Mordiéndose los labios, echó un vistazo al lugar donde estaban Sin y él.

¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué tienes que revolotear de una mujer a otra? Y, peor aún, ¿por qué ella no lo odiaba por eso?

Porque sería como odiar al viento por soplar o al sol por brillar. Ésa era su naturaleza. Cambiarla sería cambiar al hombre y, con la excepción de ese hábito pernicioso, le gustaba muchísimo Edward tal y como era.

No, no quería que él cambiara. Era su espíritu despreocupado lo que la atraía. Tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado cuando estuviese a su lado y no permitirse sufrir por él.

-¿Creéis que volverán? -preguntó Bella cuando se reunió con Sin y Edward.

-Sí -dijo Sin.

-No -dijo Edward al mismo tiempo.

Sin miró a su hermano con expresión divertida mientras envainaba su espada.

-¿Crees honestamente que desaparecerán sin más, sin intentar desquitarse de alguna manera?

-Sí, hemos vencido a sus mejores hombres. ¿Para qué iban a volver?

Los ojos de Sin resplandecieron con una emoción tan intensa que Bella dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

-La venganza es una motivación muy fuerte, hermanito -dijo con voz grave.

Fue entonces cuando Bella descubrió que Sin albergaba un profundo odio. Contra quién, no sabría decirlo. Pero ella sintió lástima por la pobre alma que se había buscado un enemigo como Sin y, en el fondo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué terrible destino había decidido Sin para esa persona.

No creyó ni por un instante que ese individuo siguiese aún con vida. Por lo que sabía de Sin, no dudaba en matar rápidamente. Ni en disfrutar con ello.

Edward enfrentó la mirada de su hermano con una inclinación de cabeza prácticamente imperceptible, y una especie de corriente de entendimiento se estableció entre ellos.

-Tú sabes de eso mucho más que yo.

Sin apartó la mirada. Colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y pasó junto a ella.

-Quiero mi caballo -murmuró de pasada y, después, empezó a internarse en el denso bosque.

Edward suspiró al contemplar cómo se retiraba su hermano con paso airado. Recogió el fardo del suelo y fue tras él.

Bella los siguió en silencio, mirando a uno y otro hermano.

Edward podría ser tan peligroso como Sin, pero había un aura de inconfundible humor y diversión en él que hacía que se sintiese atraída por su carisma. No tomaba nada de los demás pero, no obstante, entregaba mucho a aquellos que lo conocían. A todo el mundo en el clan, cuando no estaban dispuestos a matarlo por algún enredo de faldas, le caía bien el guerrero.

A decir verdad, jamás había oído una mala palabra contra él que no tuviese que ver con su lascivia.

Cómo le gustaría saber qué les hacía a los hombres -y a Edward en particular- arrastrarse de cama en cama. ¿Era posible que un hombre se conformara con una única mujer? Incluso Jacob, con lo mucho que había amado a su esposa, se había acostado con otra mujer cuando fue de viaje a Irlanda.

Una y otra vez trató de recordar a un hombre que nunca hubiese engañado a su mujer. Y, para su consternación, no encontró ninguno.

Tendría que haber alguno en algún sitio, ¿o no?

Mientras ella meditaba sobre los posibles candidatos, seguían caminando en silencio.

Después de un rato, Sin empezó a murmurar en voz baja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Edward.

-¿El qué? -inquirió Sin, girando la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Estaba maldiciendo a tus condenados escoceses y expresando mi deseo de encontrarme en casa.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

-Te lo juro, refunfuñas más que una vieja. Dime una cosa, ¿te quejas tanto cuando estás con Carlisle?

-No, no tengo por qué. En Inglaterra nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para poner a prueba mi paciencia.

Edward dejó escapar una breve carcajada, y luego le dijo a Bella:

-Me pregunto cuántos ingleses yacen en sus tumbas por haberse atrevido a mirarlo de reojo.

Bella asintió.

-Tu hermano es un hombre extraño.

Edward se rió aun con más ganas.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Bella, preguntándose qué era lo que encontraba tan divertido.

-Sólo estaba pensando que cada uno de nosotros parece tener un papel en la vida. Alec es el sensato. Emmett el serio. Liam era el apasionado. Sin el peligroso, y yo... yo soy el malo.

Lo había resumido a la perfección.

-Y te encanta tu papel, ¿no es cierto?

Sus ojos verdes chispearon.

-No hay duda de que algún día me asaré en el infierno por ello, pero sí. La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla con preocupaciones. Mira Sin.

Y ella lo hizo. Con la frente arrugada y los hermosos ojos entornados, Sin tenía todo el aspecto de estar preparado para asesinar al próximo incauto que lo molestase.

Edward continuó hablando.

-Sin es uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, con posesiones que se extienden desde Canterbury a Escocia, pasando por la Tierra Sagrada. Es uno de los pocos hombres con vida que pueden llamar a Carlisle por su nombre delante de él y, a pesar de todo, siempre está, como poco, malhumorado y, como mucho, furioso. Se pasa la vida completamente solo, aislado del resto del mundo. -Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Yo no podría vivir así. Y tampoco como Emmett, allí solo en las montañas, como un ermitaño.

Bella entendía por qué Emmett se había retirado después de lo que había ocurrido con Maggie. Pero aun así, siempre había sido un hombre tímido que prefería el aislamiento a la compañía.

A Sin no lo recordaba tan bien. Apenas era más que un bebé cuando se lo llevaron los ingleses. El único recuerdo que guardaba de él era que había perseguido a Eric por insultarla.

-Dime una cosa -murmuró-. Puesto que Sin fue llevado en contra de su voluntad, ¿por qué ahora prefiere vestir y actuar como un inglés?

Edward inspiró profundamente. Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, Bella pudo contemplar la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. Y el dolor.

-Cuando Sin tenía catorce años, Carlisle fue coronado rey de Inglaterra y, como parte de la celebración de la coronación, el rey permitió que los rehenes escoceses de Vladimir regresaran con sus familias.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había escuchado tal cosa. Y no tenía ningún sentido. Si Sin había tenido posibilidad de regresar, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

-¿Por qué no quiso regresar Sin?

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Edward.

-Sí que quiso, pero mi padre se negó. Mandó recado a Carlisle diciéndole que podía quedarse con Sin, porque él no quería tener nada que ver con un hijo sassenach.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. No podía imaginarse semejante crueldad. ¡Por todos los Santos!, el dolor que debió haber sentido Sin cuando se enteró de la respuesta de su padre…

De pronto, los defectos de su propio progenitor no le parecieron tan terribles.

-¿Por qué haría tu padre una cosa así? -preguntó-. ¿Y por qué tu madre no dijo nada al respecto?

Edward apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que ella vislumbrase el tormento en sus ojos. Y una extraña expresión de culpa que no pudo descifrar.

-Mi madre fue el motivo de que Sin no regresara -dijo con voz tensa-. Se negó a tenerlo viviendo en la misma casa que ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bella.

¿Qué podría haber hecho que Irina no desease que le devolviesen a su hijo?

Edward suspiró.

-La madre de Sin fue una dama inglesa a la que mi padre sedujo la única vez que estuvo en Londres. Sin fue concebido tan sólo unos meses antes que Alec.

Bella se encogió al escuchar sus palabras. Así que era eso.

Apretando los dientes, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Los hombres y sus infidelidades. ¿Cómo podía Edward jugar con las mujeres como lo hacía después de haber visto las consecuencias de la infidelidad de primera mano?

Pobre Sin, desterrado porque Irina no quería contemplar la evidencia de las acciones de su marido.

Lo sentía muchísimo por ambos.

-¿Y qué pasa con la madre de Sin? -preguntó.

Edward curvó la boca en una mueca de asco.

-Para ella no tenía ninguna utilidad. Por eso lo envió con mi padre en primer lugar. Decidió, años atrás, que Sin no era más que un estorbo para ella.

-De modo que fue rechazado por sus dos padres, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Es un hombre amargado, pero es bastante comprensible que lo sea.

Bella estaba de acuerdo. Ahora entendía la mirada hostil que Sin dirigió a Irina cuando ésta apareció en el patio de la iglesia.

Debía odiarla con toda su alma.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que debió haber sentido cuando sus dos padres lo rechazaron. Algo así era más de lo que ninguna alma debería soportar jamás.

Mirando a Edward, y dado el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Bella se preguntó qué pensaría sobre sus padres. Y, en su corazón, sabía que eso debía causarle mucho sufrimiento.

Edward caminaba en silencio mientras recordaba el día que se habían llevado a Sin de su casa.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces, no había sido capaz de perdonar a su madre por su deplorable comportamiento. ¿Cómo podía una mujer volver la espalda a un niño, aunque no fuese suyo, y entregarlo a su mortal enemigo?

Fue ese día cuando Edward decidió que nunca se casaría.

Y si se presentaba un muchacho diciendo que era hijo suyo, Edward le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Y no tendría una madre que lo odiara. Ninguna mujer podría obligarle a cometer un acto tan despreciable.

Y lo peor era la culpa que atenazaba su alma porque su padre hubiese elegido entregar a Sin aquel día. Ya que, en su corazón, sabía que, como el hijo más joven, tendría que haber sido a él a quien entregasen y Sin, como el mayor, el que debería haberse quedado en Escocia.

Pero su madre lo había salvado de los ingleses.

Durante años, Edward se había preguntado a menudo si todas las mujeres habrían hecho lo que su madre, o si era tan sólo un fallo de ella.

-Dime una cosa -le dijo a Bella antes de pensarlo mejor-. Si hubieses estado en el lugar de mi madre, qué habrías hecho?

La indecisión se dibujó en su semblante mientras ella lo meditaba.

-No lo sé.

-¿De modo que tú también lo habrías echado?

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos pensativos.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Por un lado, odiaría decir que sería capaz de entregar a un niño, pero sería muy duro tener la prueba de la infidelidad de mi marido tan cerca y a mano. No quiero ni pensar lo que tu pobre madre debía sentir cada vez que tenía a Sin cerca. Aun así, los niños no son culpables de esas cosas, ya que nadie les ha preguntado si querían nacer -suspiró-. Supongo que no soy quién para juzgar sus acciones, ni para asegurar que yo habría hecho lo contrario hasta que me encuentre en una situación similar.

Edward sintió que empezaba a contraerse un músculo en su mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras. Aunque viviese una eternidad, jamás comprendería cómo su madre pudo hacer lo que hizo. Y, aunque la quería, encontraba sus actos egoístas y crueles.

Bella se ajustó el fardo al hombro.

-Sin y tú sois muy amigos, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

-A pesar del tiempo que vivimos separados, lo somos. Durante los últimos ocho años he viajado muchas veces a Inglaterra para verlo.

-¿Fue así como conseguiste tus propiedades inglesas?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-En parte. Carlisle también quería encontrar una forma de asegurarse la lealtad de las Highlands por si le hacía falta, y tener mi juramente de fidelidad por mis propiedades en Inglaterra era una buena manera de adquirir una alianza con un poderoso clan.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. La luz del sol se reflejaba sobre su cara pecosa, resaltando la suavidad de sus ojos, que realmente eran algo digno de contemplar.

-Eres un buen hombre, Edward Masen.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, asombrado de que ella dijese una cosa así. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de Bella se había pasado mucho más tiempo insultándolo que alabándolo.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos.

-Vamos, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso.

Edward estalló en carcajadas al escuchar el tono ultrajado de su voz. Estaba claro que ella creía que utilizaría su alabanza para seducirla y no quería que ocurriese una cosa así.

-No tienes muy buena opinión sobre mí, ¿no es cierto?

Ella arrugó la frente mientras lo pensaba.

-Sí y no.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Bella se detuvo un momento y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Sé que eres bueno, pero también tienes una parte diabólica. Si no fueses tan inconstante habrías sido un marido estupendo para cualquier mujer.

Esa elección de palabras lo divirtió. La gente había definido sus actividades con numerosos calificativos a lo largo de los años, pero nadie había utilizado jamás el término «inconstante».

-¿Inconstante?

-Sí, inconstante. ¿Crees que no sé con cuántas mujeres has estado? Señor, dudo que haya más de tres en todo Kilgarigon de edades comprendidas entre los cinco y los cuarenta años que no hayas poseído.

-Och, venga, Bella, eso me ha dolido -Y también que ella lo creyese. No había estado con tantas mujeres. No era ningún gallo cachondo que se cepillara a todas las mujeres que se cruzaran en su camino. De hecho, había declinado muchas más ofertas de las que había aceptado.

-La verdad a menudo resulta dolorosa -añadió ella, y parecía sincera.

La diversión de Edward se evaporó cuando Bella lo recorrió con una mirada tajante y crítica. Una que lo irritó bastante.

Vale, aquello se estaba descontrolando. Él no era el único culpable. En realidad, había estado con un montón de mujeres, pero nunca había forzado a ninguna de ellas. De hecho, generalmente, ni siquiera las buscaba.

-Dime una cosa, Bella, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez por qué soy así?

Ella no vaciló ni un segundo.

-Porque eres un hombre.

Edward resopló al escuchar su contestación. Ella lo decía como si ser un hombre fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo.

-En parte, ¿pero no te has dado cuenta de cuántas mujeres vienen detrás de mí?

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo con una expresión irónica y de disgusto.

-¿Y ésa es tu excusa? ¿Que como son ellas las que van detrás de ti puedes tomar lo que te ofrecen con la conciencia tranquila? ¿Y al diablo con las consecuencias? Eres repugnante.

-No, no soy repugnante -respondió él de inmediato-. Has dicho que soy inconstante. Bien, ¿y qué pasa con tus amiguitas las mujeres? Te aseguro que no puedo ser inconstante yo solo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes decir?

-Te estoy diciendo que no soy el único culpable aquí. Como has dicho, soy un hombre, y es difícil resistirse a una mujer cuando ella se arrastra desnuda hasta tu cama suplicando tus favores, o presiona su cuerpo contra el tuyo mientras te susurra al oído las cosas que desea hacerte.

Ella parecía horrorizada.

-¿Tratas de decirme que todas las mujeres intentan seducirte? ¿Que no eres más que un pobre hombre que va por ahí sin meterse con nadie cuando alguna pérfida mujer te asalta y te obliga a acostarte con ella?

-¿No me crees?

-Por supuesto que no. No fui yo la que intentó seducirte anoche, Edward Anthony Masen. Fuiste tú el que susurraste en mi oído y el que acarició mi cuerpo con las manos.

-Eso fue diferente.

-¿Y por qué?

Honestamente, no quería pensar en ello. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que aquello había sido diferente.

Intentando cambiar de tema antes de que ella le hiciese decir algo que ambos lamentarían, Edward dijo:

-¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que si alguna vez encontrara una mujer que me fuera completamente fiel entonces yo también podría serlo con ella? Me encantaría encontrar a una mujer en este mundo que sintiera algo por mí y que no sólo me pidiera un montón de obscenidades para complacerla. Tener una mujer que no salte desde mi cama hacia el siguiente hombre que le llame la atención.

Ella resopló con sorna.

-Vaya, así que nos estamos poniendo sarcásticos -le dedicó una mirada escéptica, como si no pudiese creer ni una palabra de lo que había dicho-. ¿De verdad serías capaz de atarte a una sola mujer?

-Sí. ¿Crees que no me gustaría tener un hogar con hijos? Daría la mayor parte de lo que tengo a cambio de eso, pero no me comportaré como un imbécil por una muchacha bonita. Mi hermano Liam se suicidó por una mujer inconstante que no sólo no estaba satisfecha con él, sino que tenía que poseer a Emmett también. Y la mujer que ambos amaban, después de destrozar nuestra familia y causar la muerte de Liam, abandonó a Emmett a la primera oportunidad, largándose con un hombre rico. Las mujeres, por si te quedaste dormida durante la misa de los domingos, son el origen de todos los males.

Edward se dio cuenta, por la expresión del rostro de Bella, que a ella le encantaría estrangularlo pero en su defensa tenía que decir que se conformó con mirarlo echando fuego por los ojos.

-Las mujeres no serían malas si no hubiese hombres como tú guiándolas por el mal camino.

Bueno, eso le hizo ponerse realmente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar de todo a su género?

-No puedes culpar sólo a los hombres.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con un tono agudo y enfadado-. Como tú mismo has señalado, se necesitan dos para darse un revolcón. Y, la mayoría de las veces, es el hombre quien lleva la voz cantante.

Edward no podía creer que eso hubiese salido de su boca cuando ella, mejor que ninguna otra mujer, debería saber que no era así.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó-. ¿No recuerdas el día en que tus amigas me tendieron una emboscada, cuando yo tenía dieciséis años? Dios, casi no salgo vivo de aquello.

Aquel suceso lo había asustado de verdad. Caminaba por un sendero cerca de un bosquecillo de árboles cuando, de repente, diez chicas se habían abalanzado sobre él. Lo sujetaron contra el suelo y empezaron a gritarle en los oídos lo mucho que lo amaban y cómo les gustaría que se casara con ellas. Le habían desgarrado el manto y tirado del pelo hasta que le hicieron sangrar.

De algún modo, había logrado desprenderse de sus codiciosas manos y Bella lo había ocultado en el interior del hueco de un roble para después enviar a las chicas a buscarlo en la dirección contraria.

Fue la última vez que se aventuró fuera de casa sin una escolta.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba rememorando el incidente cuando descubrió que sus ojos se llenaban de vergüenza.

-¿Y… -continuó Edward-… esa otra vez en tu casa, cuando simulaste caerte y, en el momento en que intenté ayudarte, te agarraste a mí con tanta fuerza que casi me estrangulas?

El rostro de Bella se puso de un rojo escarlata y él supo en ese instante que ella era tan culpable de haberle tendido una trampa como las otras chicas.

-Eso fue diferente -dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por que sí.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro ahora de su victoria.

-Puede que no te guste la verdad, Bella, pero la verdad es que la mayor parte de las mujeres nunca traman nada bueno.

El rostro de ella era un reflejo de su escepticismo.

-Tú… simio arrogante y lujurioso…

Edward soltó una carcajada al escuchar sus insultos. Tenía que reconocérselo: podría rivalizar con sus hermanos en cuestión de creatividad.

Con el cuerpo rígido por la rabia, ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

Edward aceleró el paso hasta colocarse justamente detrás de Bella y de su hermano.

Sin le lanzó una mirada curiosa sobre el hombro antes de mirar a Bella.

Sus ojos castaños estaban en llamas.

-Tu hermano es un petulante, maleducado y baboso engendro del diablo, y espero que un día se lleve la paliza que se merece.

Sin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Acaso lo que encuentras divertido? -preguntó, absolutamente incrédula.

-Desde luego -dijo Sin, sonriendo-. Eres la única mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida que le ha insultado. Y eso le viene muy bien.

Edward se unió a las risas de Sin.

Ahora Bella estaba furiosa con ambos. Si no fuera por que se ponía tan bonita cuando se enfadaba… pensó Edward con tristeza. Sí, el rojo escarlata le sentaba muy bien a sus mejillas.

-Hombres -gruñó Bella, caminando por delante de ellos a grandes y airados pasos-. ¿Quién los necesita?

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Se me olvido mencionar que la historia tiene 20 caps, subire el próximo el miercoles (x Halloween) o el sábado depende de mi humor, el miercoles termino de subir Juegos Amorosos, empiezo con Romance en la oficina y voy a eliminar pasado o presente (no me gusta como me estaba quedando). _**

**_No lo olviden sino lo subo el miercoles lo hago el sábado. Un gran abrazo_**

**_Yuli_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

-Edward -gritó Bella-. Te necesito, ¡socorro!

Edward se detuvo un momento al escuchar su súplica, completamente asombrado.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían perdido de vista a Bella en la oscuridad del bosque. Aun así, sabían que no estaba muy lejos por su furiosa, y a menudo peyorativa, diatriba sobre los hombres en general, y sobre Edward en particular, que les había divertido bastante.

-¡Edward, por favor!

Debía haberle costado muchísimo articular esas palabras después del enorme montón de insultos que había lanzado sobre él, su pellejo, su alma y todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que habían tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Normalmente, escuchar semejante súplica procedente de una mujer habría hecho que saliese corriendo en su ayuda. Sin embargo, el tono de Bella era demasiado tranquilo para que se encontrase en grave peligro. Sonaba más como si estuviera simplemente molesta.

Comenzando a andar de nuevo por el camino de tierra, Edward miró a Sin.

-¿No la hemos escuchado decir varios cientos de veces en la última hora: «¡Hombres! ¿Quién los necesita?»?

-Desde luego que sí.

-¿Crees entonces que debemos ignorar sus gritos? -preguntó Edward.

La expresión desconcertada y furiosa de Sin no tuvo precio.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a su hermano.

-Sólo estaba bromeando. Sabes que nunca abandonaría a una mujer en apuros.

-Eso es lo que pensaba, pero esta vez parecías demasiado sincero.

Y, durante una fracción de segundo, Edward había considerado ignorarla. Especialmente, dada la dureza de alguna de sus maldiciones. Que el Señor lo ayudase si alguna de ellas se convertía en realidad alguna vez. ¡Dios!, sería el hijo ciego y chupa-sentinas de un lacayo, con dos cabezas, tres pies y olor a mono, si ella se salía con la suya.

Pero, a pesar de sus desconsiderados comentarios, no podía abandonarla, fuera cual fuese el lío en el que se había metido ahora.

En definitiva, y por mucho que odiase admitirlo, le gustaba mucho esa alborotadora.

-¡Edward!

-¡Ya voy! -aseguró él, rodeando un gran arbusto para verla…

Edward se quedó paralizado. ¡Ni en sus sueños más salvajes se la había imaginado así!

Su trasero se contoneaba bastante provocativamente mientras ella permanecía inclinada, con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Y, que Dios lo ayudara, pero parecía que estuviese luchando contra el mismo bosque, o por lo menos contra el desgraciado arbusto que tenía delante.

Sin estalló en carcajadas.

Edward probablemente también se habría reído si una brisa no hubiese levantado el dobladillo de su manto, proporcionándole una esplendorosa vista de sus cremosas nalgas. Así como también una visión de otras partes que agitaban el interés de un hombre… y de sus partes bajas.

El deseo lo recorrió por entero, enviando un doloroso y pulsante latido a sus ingles.

La muchacha tenía, realmente, un trasero fascinante. Uno con tentadoras proporciones que podría adaptarse perfectamente a su cuerpo. Y, en ese instante, casi hubiese jurado que podía sentir la suavidad de sus muslos en las palmas de las manos, escuchar sus gemidos mientras se hundía profundamente en su interior una y otra vez hasta que ambos gritaban por el bendito alivio.

Edward apretó los dientes cuando su deseo por ella ardió con tal ferocidad que, por un instante, lo dejó inmóvil.

-¡No tiene gracia! -gruñó Bella, intentando liberarse del lío de piernas y arbusto. Todo lo que conseguía era descubrir aun más su parte trasera.

A ese paso, el manto le llegaría a la cintura con un par de movimientos más y todo ese lindo trasero estaría expuesto a sus hambrientos ojos.

Deleitándose con aquella vista, Edward contuvo el aliento, a la expectativa. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se dio cuenta de que, realmente, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

-¡Edward! -gritó ella de nuevo-. Por favor, ayúdame. No me puedo mover. Y cada vez que intento liberarme se vuelve aun peor.

_No, mi amor_, pensó él vorazmente, _se vuelve cada vez mejor_.

_Mucho mejor, de hecho._

-¿Edward?

Éste cerró los ojos durante un instante, cuando una imagen de ella retorciéndose entre sus brazos le vino a la mente. Sin ninguna dificultad, podía imaginarse su rendición, el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por esos labios embriagados de pasión.

Y, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su manto apenas cubría ya sus encantos naturales.

Edward tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para apartar la mirada de sus cimbreantes caderas y colocarse donde sólo pudiese ver su ruborizado rostro.

Definitivamente, le habría gustado disponer de unos minutos más para explorar su…

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Te importaría ayudarme, por favor? -le pidió de nuevo.

Sí, de acuerdo, la ayudaría, pero si hacía realmente lo que deseaba ayudarle a hacer, ella lo abofetearía durante el resto de sus días.

Concéntrate, hombre, parece que no hubieses visto nunca el trasero de una mujer.

Eso era cierto, pero no podía recordar que el cuerpo de mujer alguna le hubiese tentado jamás tanto como éste.

Dejando caer el fardo al suelo, Edward observó con el ceño fruncido el artefacto que había sobre ella. Bella estaba apoyada en lo que parecía ser un lecho de hojas, y había más ramas y hojas sobre su espalda, que la mantenían inmóvil en esa posición cabeza abajo.

-¿Cómo te has metido en este lío?

Ella arqueó la espalda para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Dios, no lo sé. Quizás me pareció un buen lugar para hacer un pequeño descanso…

Sin se rió de nuevo, pero Edward sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo de Bella.

-Bien, Lady Lengua Venenosa, quizás debería dejarte ahí.

Su rostro se llenó de pánico, y agregó rápidamente.

-Estaba caminando, tropecé con algo y, de pronto, esta enorme masa de hojas cayó sobre mí. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿me ayudarías a levantarme?

Edward recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Realmente, estaba en una posición perfecta para…

-¡Edward! -gruñó ella, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

Él no pudo evitar fastidiarla un poco.

-¿Tú que crees, deberíamos dejarla aquí? -le preguntó a Sin.

- Bueno, ella dijo eso de: «¡Hombres!, ¿quién los necesita?». Quizás deberíamos dejarla, para que aprendiese la lección.

-No os atreveríais a dejarme aquí así -dijo Bella. Pero, después, agregó forzadamente-. ¿Verdad?

Edward le dedicó una diabólica sonrisa, llena de hoyuelos.

-¿Por qué no nos demuestras tus teorías liberándote tú solita?

Bella soltó un gemido, lo maldijo de nuevo en voz baja y cayó de bruces sobre el lecho de hojas.

-Si fueras un caballero, ni siquiera considerarías la idea de dejarme aquí en estas condiciones.

-Bueno -bromeó él-, según tú no soy un caballero, sino un gusano lascivo con orejas de cerdo verrugoso que no sirve para otra cosa que comer, eructar y perseguir a las esposas de otros hombres.

Su rostro se ruborizó aún más.

-¿Me oíste decir eso?

-Sí, y no me sorprendería que el rey Carlisle, sentado en su trono de Londres, te hubiese oído también.

Bella habría querido enterrar la cabeza en el suelo por la vergüenza. No había sido su intención que él escuchara sus palabras y, en realidad, no había dicho en serio ninguna de ellas. Lo había dicho únicamente para afianzar su decisión y tratar de concentrarse en los defectos del hombre. Su único problema es que amaba demasiado a ese sinvergüenza.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Ahora mismo no había nada que desease más que estrangular a ese granuja arrogante que la miraba con la diversión chispeando en los ojos verdes.

Suspirando, ella lo intentó de nuevo.

-Está bien, siento mucho lo que dije. Los hombres son buenos. Ahora ayúdame, por favor.

Edward miró a Sin con escepticismo.

-No me ha parecido que eso fuera realmente una disculpa. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Bella resopló con furia y empezó a retorcerse.

-Por favor -dijo ella, enfatizando las palabras.

Apretando los labios en una mueca, Edward meneó la cabeza.

-Todavía le falta sinceridad.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró echando fuego por los ojos.

Edward ahogó una carcajada al contemplar el enfado de Bella. Si su castaña mirada pudiese matar, estaría definitivamente muerto y enterrado.

-Si no me sacas de aquí, Edward Masen, te juro que te perseguiré durante toda la eternidad.

-Vaya, eso sí que da miedo -dijo Sin.

También podría ser divertido.

La mirada de Edward voló de nuevo hacia su trasero. Muy, muy divertido, de hecho.

Atragantándose con esa idea, Edward apartó su fardo de en medio de una patada y se inclinó para intentar quitar las hojas de su espalda.

Fue inútil.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, estudiando detenidamente las ramas.

-Es una especie de trampa -dijo, observando la forma en que habían caído las ramas sobre la espalda de Bella.

-Probablemente de algún niño que trataba de atrapar a otro. Está claro que no pretendía herir a nadie, sólo inmovilizarlo durante un tiempo -dijo Sin al examinarla-. Se parece a las que utilizábamos con Liam y Alec.

Edward rió al recordarlo.

-Mientras vosotros dos admiráis el trabajo artesanal, ¿podría alguno encontrar la forma de liberarme?

-Estoy en ello -dijo Edward. Se colocó detrás de ella para poder empujar la rama de nuevo hacia la dirección de la que había partido.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer para liberarla. Y no tenía la menor duda de que a ella no le iba a gustar. A él, sin embargo… Edward se lamió los labios por la anticipación.

-Bella, mi amor, voy a tener que acercarme mucho a ti para poder soltarte.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer -dijo ella bruscamente-. Sólo hazlo y sácame de aquí.

Edward dejó caer la mirada hasta sus caderas y el deseo que sentía por ella creció aún más, a la vez que otra parte de él se ponía rígida y dura, rogando introducirse en su suavidad.

Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere…

Se puso justamente detrás de ella, y se inclinó hacia delante sobre su espalda para quitarle la rama de encima. Mientras lo hacía, sus ingles, dolorosamente excitadas, se pusieron en contacto con el trasero de ella.

Bella jadeó y empezó a sacudir las caderas para librarse, pero lo único que conseguía era frotarlas una y otra vez contra su hinchado miembro. Los movimientos le arrancaron a Edward un profundo gemido.

-Este panorama no tiene precio -dijo Sin a sus espaldas-. ¿Queréis que os deje a solas?

-¡**Cállate, Sin**! -gritaron los dos a la vez.

Edward se esforzó por respirar con normalidad, a pesar del agonizante dolor que le provocaba su necesidad por ella. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta desesperación como deseaba tomarla en ese mismo momento.

Obligándose a reaccionar, apartó la rama lejos de la espada de Bella y ésta se escurrió rápidamente entre su cuerpo y la trampa de hojas. Tenía el rostro del mismo color que una manzana y miraba a cualquier cosa excepto a él.

-Gracias -dijo.

-Ha sido un placer -respondió Edward, casi sin pensarlo.

Con los ojos resplandecientes, lo miró con la furia ardiendo en aquellas profundidades castañas.

-Sólo tú serías capaz de abusar de una mujer en esa posición.

Bueno, en eso estaba equivocada; y si hubiese sido el demonio que ella creía que era, habría hecho muchísimo más que limitarse a liberarla.

-No intentaba aprovecharme de ti. Sólo trataba de liberarte tan rápido como me fuera posible.

-Oh, sí, estoy segura de eso -añadió con sarcasmo, utilizando el mismo tono que Edward, mientras tiraba del manto para volver a bajarlo hasta las rodillas.

-Bien -dijo Sin-, mientras vosotros dos os lanzáis insultos el uno al otro, voy a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Y con eso, desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles.

Bella lo miró mientras Edward se esforzaba por reprimir la sonrisa que sabía que únicamente conseguiría encolerizarla más.

La incomodidad reinaba en el ambiente. Una incomodidad que a Edward no le gustaba en absoluto.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre habían mantenido una relación fácil, y no le gustaba ese súbito cambio en el comportamiento de ella.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó.

El enojo ya se había disipado un poco cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura de cómo me siento. Generalmente, no soy tan torpe.

-Bueno, incluso los mejores caemos de vez en cuando en alguna trampa.

Ella miró hacia abajo, como si sus palabras hubiesen traído a colación algún recuerdo; y entonces, inesperadamente, sonrió.

A Edward le encantó el cambio que se operó en ella. Sus ojos resplandecían de calidez y todo su rostro se iluminó. Era una muchacha muy bonita cuando sonreía.

-¿Qué? -dijo, preguntándose qué había provocado ese súbito cambio.

-Sólo me estaba acordando de otra trampa.

-¿Cuando te asusté en la cueva? -preguntó Edward.

Ella frunció el entrecejo por un segundo, hasta que logró recordar el suceso; entonces, soltó una breve carcajada.

-No, me estaba acordando de la trampa de la que hablaste antes, cuando Carmen, Gianna y las demás te tendieron una emboscada cuando ibas de camino a mi casa.

Edward se encogió al recordarlo.

-¿Sabes?, aún tengo las cicatrices que me dejaron. -Todavía tenía una pequeña marca en la coronilla, donde una de las chicas le había arrancado un puñado de pelo-. Cuando salí corriendo y me encontré contigo, pensé que formabas parte de su grupo.

-Lo sé -dijo ella, sonriendo-. Nunca olvidaré la expresión aterrorizada de tu rostro mientras corrías hacia mí. Es la única vez que te he visto asustado.

-Y que lo digas. No tenía la menor idea de cómo salir de aquello sin lastimar a ninguna de ellas. -Entonces Edward rememoró cómo había escapado de las lujuriosas muchachas. Mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, añadió-: Y nunca olvidaré cómo me escondiste en el hueco del roble y después las enviaste en dirección contraria.

-Estaba temblando -confesó-, aterrada de que se enterasen de que les había mentido y se abalanzasen sobre mí en busca de venganza.

No era así como él lo recordaba. Con apenas trece años, ella había aparecido de repente para salvarlo. No recordaba que estuviese asustada.

-Pues a mí me parecías la viva imagen de la calma y la serenidad.

Edward la contempló asombrado, mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su memoria. Recuerdos de Bella ayudándole a salir del árbol y luego gateando junto a él a través de los arbustos para llegar a su casa sin que las chicas los descubrieran.

Y más tarde, Bella vendándole los cortes y cardenales que le habían hecho las muchachas. Incluso había murmurado una dulce melodía mientras le extendía el ungüento por la piel. Su contacto había sido delicado y relajante. Su voz, agradable.

No era capaz de recordar si le había dado o no las gracias ese día. Pero en ese momento, con la luz del sol resplandeciendo en su cara y esas llamas en los ojos, no deseaba otra cosa que besarla durante toda la eternidad.

Impulsivamente, Edward extendió la mano y pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué me salvaste ese día.

Ella no se apartó. En cambio, lo miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

-Sólo te estaba devolviendo el favor.

-¿Qué favor?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Creo que no.

Bella arrugó la frente aún más.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas haberme salvado la vida?

Mientras jugueteaba con su suave y delicada piel, Edward rebuscó en su memoria, pero no logró recordar haberla salvado de nada que no fuese alguno de sus hermanos, y ninguno de ellos le habría hecho daño realmente.

-No.

-Tenía siete años la primera vez que me rescataste.

-Entonces yo tendría diez.

-Sí. Mi padre había ido al castillo para entregar la lana. Se suponía que Seth y yo debíamos quedarnos en carro, pero cogí su caballito a escondidas y, cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a perseguirme.

Edward sonrió al recordarlo finalmente. Ellos dos habían dado un buen espectáculo.

-Corrías por el vestíbulo pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí, creía que iba a matarme de verdad.

-Y entonces tu chocaste conmigo y nos hiciste caer sobre el mejor tapiz de mi madre.

Ambos se removieron incómodos al recordar esa parte.

Bella se mordió los labios.

-No se enfadaría mucho, ¿verdad?

La ira de su madre había sido inconmensurable, y le había dado una buena paliza. Señor, incluso ahora, aún se lo recordaba cuando se enfadaba con él.

Edward empezó a lanzarle una pulla por aquello, pero entonces vio la preocupación y la culpa en los ojos de Bella. Y, por alguna razón que no pudo descifrar, quiso tranquilizarla.

-No, no se enfadó demasiado.

El alivio inundó su rostro.

-Siento mucho haberte dado una patada cuando trataba de levantarme. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que mejor recuerdo?

Esta vez, no pudo evitar fastidiarla un poco.

-¿El rodillazo que me diste en la entrepierna cuando te sentaste?

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, acariciando los suaves y brillantes mechones.

-No -respondió ella-. Fue después de que mi padre nos llevase de vuelta a la carreta. Me sentía muy mal y, de repente, allí estabas tú, dándome tu caballito de colores.

-Connor -añadió Edward, recordando los juguetes que su tío había tallado para él. Adoraba esos caballos. Pero el semental oscuro que le había regalado a Bella era su favorito. Incluso a esas alturas, aún se preguntaba qué lo había poseído para dárselo a ella.

Había sido otro acto impulsivo por el que su madre le había echado una buena reprimenda.

No obstante, recordaba la felicidad que inundó su rostro surcado por las lágrimas cuando ella acunó el caballito contra su pecho.

-Viéndote, parecía que te hubiese regalado el tesoro de un rey.

-Y así era -dijo ella suavemente. Y, en ese instante, Edward sintió una extraña ternura hacia ella. Una que no sabía definir.

Jamás había sentido algo como aquello.

Y cuando las comisuras de los labios de Bella se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa, fue como si lo hubiese atravesado un relámpago.

-Todavía lo tengo.

Su confesión lo asombró. Estaba seguro de que lo habría tirado hace muchos años.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-Fue la cosa más amable que nadie ha hecho por mí jamás -dijo-. No podía creer que me hubieses regalado un tesoro tan valioso.

Le afectó mucho saber que, incluso a esa tierna edad, ella conociese el verdadero valor del caballo. Sin embargo, Bella siempre había sido muy inteligente y mucho más madura que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

-Bueno, no me sentí muy bien cuando te gritó tu padre. No fue culpa tuya.

-No -dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes y arrugando la nariz-. Fue culpa de Seth por querer matarme.

Riéndose, Edward la contempló fijamente, absolutamente abrumado por las extrañas emociones que lo atravesaban. Ella era muy diferente a la mayor parte de las mujeres que había conocido. Tan generosa y amable y, a la vez, tan feroz e independiente.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Qué cosas más raras tiene la vida -dijo él, casi como si estuviese pensando en alto-. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Acababas de aprender a andar. Apenas tenías pelo y, sin embargo, tus ojos eran los más grandes que había visto jamás.

-No es una imagen muy halagadora.

-Cierto -dijo él mientras trazaba la línea de su mejilla con el dedo índice-. Pero, para ser un bebé, no estabas nada mal.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto ponerse de pie para caminar hasta su lado. Lo había mirado con una enorme y dulce sonrisa que había conseguido que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Se había acurrucado junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su rodilla. Al principio, le había encantado el gesto, pero sólo hasta que ella rió y le dio un buen mordisco en el muslo.

Él había gritado, ella había llorado y su pierna tuvo un cardenal durante días. Después de ese incidente, se había acercado a la pequeña con mucha más cautela.

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas? -le preguntó Bella.

-No -dijo él, colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja-. Recuerdo la forma en que te reías de mí. Parecías muy feliz y, cada vez que iba a tu cabaña, siempre tenías una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Hasta que tu madre murió.

Bella asintió y sus ojos se nublaron con la tristeza mientras recordaba.

-Mi padre esperaba que yo me hiciera cargo de mis hermanos.

Edward odiaba verla triste. Por alguna razón, aquello le partía el corazón, así que decidió cambiar el tono de la conversación.

-Sí y, a partir de ese día, siempre estuviste seria. Sobre todo los días que intentabas matarme.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar sus palabras.

-Nunca he intentado matarte.

-¿Y la noche que prendiste fuego a mi cama?

-Yo nunca... -Bella se interrumpió al recordar el suceso. Había sido la noche que se coló en la habitación de Jacob para ver a Edward dormido.

Lo que nunca se habría esperado era que estuviese desparramado sobre la cama sin camisón. Las colchas se habían bajado hasta su cintura, arrugadas justo por debajo del reguero de vello que descendía desde su ombligo. Él sujetaba las sábanas con una mano, con el otro brazo doblado bajo la cabeza.

Incluso en esos momentos, recordar su perfecto pecho a la luz de la vela conseguía dejarla sin aliento.

Tan concentrada estaba mirándolo, que se había olvidado de la vela que sujetaba en la mano. Un momento estaba admirando su cuerpo y, al siguiente, la vela se había escurrido de su mano y había prendido fuego al colchón.

Había tratado de apagarlo, pero el fuego se había extendido rápidamente. Edward se despertó de un salto justo antes de que ella cogiera del suelo la palangana con el agua de lavarse y la derramara sobre el fuego… y sobre él.

Edward se levantó escupiendo agua, con la frente arrugada mientras la observaba, furioso.

Bella todavía se ruborizaba al recordarlo.

-Fue un accidente -le dijo.

-Me alegra saber que en realidad no tratabas de matarme.

Bella bajó la mirada al suelo. Dios, las cosas que le había hecho a lo largo de los años… Después de todo, resultaba asombroso que todavía le dirigiese la palabra.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Hasta ahora, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, vacilante.

-Dices eso sólo porque soy la única mujer que has tenido cerca los últimos dos días.

-Digo eso porque es la verdad.

Cómo deseaba Bella creer aquello… Pero conocía demasiado bien a ese sinvergüenza. Su corazón pertenecía únicamente a la mujer que tuviese su atención en esos momentos.

Entonces, sé esa mujer, suspiró su corazón, eso es mejor que no tenerlo nunca.

Si fuera tan fácil… Sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía verlo perseguir a otras mujeres, no quería ni pensar cuánto peor sería entregarse a él para ver cómo la dejaba atrás después.

Su corazón no podría soportar algo así.

Bella extendió la mano y le acarició la cara.

-Desearía poder creerlo, pero tú ya has dicho eso muchas otras veces. Fuiste creado para amar a las mujeres. Y date cuenta de que he utilizado el plural, no el singular.

-¿Y eso es lo que haría falta para conseguirte?

-Sí. Quiero un hombre que nunca se aparte de mi lado.

-Pides mucho.

-Demasiado, según mis hermanos.

-¿Y no te preocupa envejecer sola?

Bella observó la forma en que la luz se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward, completamente hechizada.

-No estaré sola. Mis hermanos tienen suficientes niños como para mantenerme ocupada.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No quieres tener hijos propios?

-Más que nada en el mundo. Pero no necesito un marido para eso, ¿verdad?

La expresión atónita del rostro de Edward la hizo reír.

-No es posible que haya escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado.

-Me has entendido mal -agregó ella rápidamente-. Hay muchos niños que no tienen a nadie que les quiera. Tu hermano fue uno de ellos. Cuando esté preparada, estoy segura de que encontraré a un niño que necesite una madre que lo quiera.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No quieres depender de nadie?

-¿Y tú?

-Eso es diferente. Yo soy un hombre. Sería deshonroso para mí depender de alguien.

-Y para mí sería deshonroso cargar a otro con la responsabilidad de mi bienestar. Siempre me las he apañado sola y continuaré haciéndolo.

Edward la miró fijamente, perplejo.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Olvidas mencionar testaruda e irrazonable.

-Seguro que eso lo decía Jacob.

-En realidad, el último que lo ha dicho ha sido tu hermano Alec. Y también cualquiera que haya tenido que tratar conmigo alguna vez.

Él se echó a reír.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Sin apareció delante de ellos.

-Hay un pequeño claro un poco más adelante, si estáis interesados. Voy a buscar la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Edward.

Sin meneó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te quedes con Bella por si vuelve alguno de nuestros amigos.

-Buena idea.

Edward recogió los fardos del húmedo suelo y le pasó a Bella el suyo antes de empezar a caminar en la dirección que les había indicado Sin.

-Vamos a buscar el campamento.

Bella observó atentamente su espalda mientras caminaban, deseando lo imposible. Podía imaginar sin ninguna dificultad lo que sería tener a un hombre tan maravilloso al que poder llamar suyo. Si pudiese ser capaz de confiar plenamente en él, claro.

Pero sabía cómo eran las cosas. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por Edward. Se contentaría con su amistad y trataría de proteger su corazón de él lo mejor que pudiese.

Cuando encontraron el lugar donde Sin había dejado el fardo, Edward encendió una pequeña hoguera.

Bella se sentó y se quitó el fardo del brazo. Gimió un poco por el dolor que sintió en el hombro, debido al peso.

-Espera -dijo Edward, arrodillándose detrás de ella-. Déjame que te ayude.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, puso sus cálidas manos sobre los hombros y empezó a masajear suavemente los músculos.

Och, cómo le gustaba eso. Lo hacía muy bien, realmente bien.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella disfrutó de la sensación de sus manos deslizándose sobre la clavícula y la parte superior del brazo, donde apretaba y aflojaba los dedos con un ritmo relajante y seductor. Su roce era delicado pero firme, cálido y experto. Y cuando presionó con los pulgares por debajo del omóplato, moviéndolos hacia los lados, Bella dejó escapar un involuntario gemido.

Dios, sus caricias eran celestiales; total y absolutamente celestiales.

Él se inclinó más cerca de ella y Bella pudo apreciar esa fragancia cruda y masculina que emanaba de él. Pudo oler el aroma a bayas maduras que desprendía su cabello.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó él con voz ronca y profunda.

-Sí -susurró ella, con el cuerpo derretido.

Edward extendió su mano derecha alrededor de ella y cubrió cuidadosamente su rostro, alzándole la barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Bella contempló, llena de asombro, lo apuesto que era. Y vio como esos hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecían al mirarla.

Y, entonces, la besó.

Bella gimió al sentir el contacto de esos labios sobre los suyos mientras una oleada de calor inundaba su cuerpo, llegando hasta el mismo centro de su ser, que empezó a palpitar con una necesidad primaria que apenas comprendía. El contacto de Edward era suave y exigente. Feroz y tierno.

Bella deseó que estuviese más cerca. Necesitaba que estuviese más cerca.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos y Edward complació de buena gana su tácita demanda, moviendo su cuerpo hasta que no les separó nada excepto la ropa.

Dejó sus labios para empezar a trazar un sendero de lentos y abrasadores besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, donde deslizó la lengua sobre la piel. Bella siseó al sentirlo, y un millar de escalofríos invadieron su cuerpo. Las sensaciones empezaron a girar en su interior hasta combinarse para formar algo indescriptible. Y era Edward, su Edward, quien le estaba haciendo sentirse de esa manera.

Tenía los pechos hinchados y sensibles, y ese dolor pulsante se hizo incluso más intenso que antes.

En ese instante, lo deseó. Lo deseó como lo había deseado siempre.

¿Cuántas noches se había quedado despierta apretando la almohada, simulando que era Edward a quien abrazaba?

Pero ni sus mejores sueños podían compararse a la realidad. Ahora estaba allí, y Edward finalmente la rodeaba en un verdadero abrazo de amante.

Él desató los lazos de su camisa y enterró el rostro en la esbelta columna de su garganta, mientras manipulaba el trozo de lino con el que se había vendado firmemente los pechos.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, Bella tragó saliva mientras enredaba las manos en los sedosos y oscuros mechones de su cabello.

Edward empujó el lino hacia abajo y ella se estremeció cuando el aire fresco acarició su piel caliente.

-Tan suave… -murmuró él, deslizando más y más abajo la mano derecha, hasta que le cubrió el inflamado pecho.

Ella gritó de placer cuando empezó a juguetear con la punta, y más aún cuando después apartó a un lado la camisa para poder sustituir la mano con su boca firme y cálida.

Bella sabía que debería apartarlo, pero, aun así, no podía obligarse a hacerlo. No después de todos los años que había soñado con tenerlo así, con abrazarlo exactamente así.

De hecho, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Sentía el aliento de Edward abrasándola, sus manos y labios jugueteando sobre la piel mientras su delicioso peso la aplastaba contra el suelo.

Edward inhaló la dulce fragancia floral que desprendía esa piel mientras atormentaba el duro pezón con su lengua. Se sentía mareado; no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Bella lo llenaba de necesidad y de asombro, y de una extraña sensación de paz que desafiaba todas sus habilidades para definirla.

Y quería saborearla más.

Empujando la camisa azafranada hacia atrás, lamió el recorrido hasta el otro pecho, pensando en otros lugares que le gustaría saborear antes de haber terminado con ella.

Sí, esa mujer quedaría grabada a fuego en todos sus sentidos antes de que terminase el día, y la reclamaría como ningún otro hombre la había reclamado jamás.

Y la tomaría de todas las maneras posibles. No se detendría hasta que ella se encontrase agotada, débil y exhausta entre sus brazos.

Sólo entonces se apiadaría de ella. Y de sí mismo.

Bella suspiró de placer cuando él deslizó la mano entre los dos cuerpos. Era increíble, pensó, abrumada por las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Se sentía consumida por el fuego. La mano de Edward se paseó por la curva de su cadera para terminar sobre su muslo. Instintivamente, ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia aquella mano, deleitándose en la sensación de esa piel sobre la suya.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Edward se giró para reclamar sus labios con los propios.

Bella enterró las manos en su cabello mientras él movía la mano por la parte interna de sus muslos, subiéndola cada vez más hasta llegar a acariciar el delicioso palpitar que había entre sus piernas.

Ella dio un respingo en respuesta a las caricias en aquel lugar que nadie había acariciado antes.

¿Se suponía que debía hacer eso?

A pesar de todo, era maravilloso.

Edward jugueteó con la lengua en su boca, acompasándola al ritmo de sus dedos mientras los deslizaba alrededor de su sexo, excitándola, acariciándola hasta que ella estuvo a punto de gritar.

Y de pronto, Bella sintió un dedo deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un profundo gemido mientras alzaba las caderas instintivamente, tratando de sentir su mano más profundamente.

Nunca en su vida había sentido algo semejante. Apretando los dientes, meció las caderas contra su mano, deseando más. Muriéndose por más.

Edward quería rugir de triunfo. La tenía justo donde quería, y era suya para todo lo que quisiera.

Profundizando su beso, continuó jugueteando implacablemente con su clítoris, deleitándose con sus gemidos de placer.

Ella estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda y firme… preparada para que él la llenara hasta el fondo. Y lo haría.

Sí, se hundiría en ella fuerte y profundamente, y conseguiría que gritara de placer, que le suplicara más, hasta que ambos estuviesen cubiertos de sudor y completamente agotados.

Besándola, siguió trazando círculos con el pulgar, introduciendo el dedo aun más en su interior.

-Por favor, Edward -gimió ella.

Y, en ese precioso y terrible momento, la realidad se abrió paso en su mente cuando tocó su virginidad.

Ella era virgen. Y, hasta que él había aparecido, estaba completamente intacta.

Sin poder evitarlo, se vio a través de sus ojos. Se vio como un granuja libertino que no pensaba más que en sí mismo.

Él la había conducido a esto. Y, cuando llegara la mañana, se sentiría usada.

Y lo odiaría.

O aun peor, se odiaría a sí misma.

Su cuerpo, dolorosamente excitado, clamaba por ella, pero no podía tomarla. Así no. No en mitad del bosque, como si fuera alguna bestia hambrienta que no se preocupaba por ella ni por sus sentimientos. Era una doncella y se merecía algo mejor para su primera vez.

Merecía…

Merecía ser tomada por un hombre que la amase.

¡Maldito sea el infierno!, rugió su mente.

Y maldita fuese ella por despertar su conciencia.

Furioso con ambos, Edward se obligó a apartarse de ella.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Bella -murmuró él-. He perdido el control.

Y entonces vio la vergüenza que reflejaba su mirada.

Y, peor aún, las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos cuando se puso en pie. Sin una palabra, desapareció entre los árboles.

Edward se apresuró a seguirla, atrapándola antes de que se alejase demasiado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-No puedo creer que te haya dejado hacerme eso -contestó-. No soy ninguna puta y…

Él silenció las palabras colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No, si fueses una puta yo no me habría detenido. -Bella frunció el ceño aun más-. No hay nada malo en lo que hemos hecho -continuó con calma-. Eres una mujer adulta y estuvo mal de mi parte aprovecharme de ti. Si quieres odiar a alguien por lo que ha ocurrido, entonces ódiame a mí. Pero no te eches la culpa.

La confusión y el dolor se mezclaban en su rostro cuando lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque te deseo -dijo él, con la voz ronca por la necesidad-. Incluso ahora, mi cuerpo desea tanto al tuyo que me resulta muy doloroso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste?

Él movió extendió una mano para cubrir su rostro. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no besarla de nuevo. No terminar con lo que habían empezado.

-Porque no quería que me odiaras por ello -respondió-. Ni que te odiaras tú también.

-No lo entiendo.

-Lo sé. Dime una cosa, Bella, cuando hiciste esos planes de envejecer sin un hombre, ¿pensaste alguna vez en lo que te estabas perdiendo?

-Claro que sí.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¿Incluyendo lo que acabas de sentir?

El rubor inundó su rostro.

-No sabía nada sobre eso. Quiero decir, sabía lo que pasaba pero no sabía…

-Lo que se sentía.

Ella asintió.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente sobre la de ella, y enterró las manos en su suave pelo castaño. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no tocarla más íntimamente porque, justo en ese momento, lo único que quería era enterrarse en ella.

De hecho, sentía la apremiante necesidad de hundirse en ella y quedarse allí durante toda la eternidad.

-Lo que sentiste, florecilla, no es nada comparado con los placeres que puedes llegar a experimentar. Y, por todos los santos, desearía ser yo quien te los mostrara.

Bella se puso rígida entre sus brazos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

Edward se apartó ligeramente para observar la indecisión que reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Me aceptarías si lo hiciera?

-No. Te conozco demasiado bien. No eres la clase de hombre que se contenta con una sola mujer.

Era cierto y él lo sabía en el fondo de su alma y con todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Necesitaba la variedad, la espontaneidad.

Aún peor, jamás podría entregarle su corazón. Ésa era la única parte de su cuerpo que se negaba a compartir con ninguna otra persona.

Y Bella necesitaba… no, se corrigió a sí mismo, se merecía a un hombre que le fuera fiel. Uno que nunca le rompiera el corazón y la dejase llorando.

No obstante, el cuerpo de Edward no quería saber nada de todo aquello. Clamaba por ella con tal ferocidad que hubiese jurado que le estaban saliendo ampollas en las ingles por el calor.

-¿Y eso dónde nos deja? -preguntó él.

-En tablas, me temo.

-No -dijo Edward, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro-. En tablas no. Ambos sabemos que jamás podré poseerte. -Porque jamás seré el hombre que tú necesitas que sea y, tarde o temprano, te haría daño.

-Lo sé -susurró ella.

Edward le dio un ligero beso en la frente y se apartó de ella, conduciéndola de nuevo hasta el campamento.

Con el ánimo sombrío, trataron de ignorarse el uno al otro. Pero era muy difícil.

Pensándolo mejor, era imposible. El sabor de Bella, su olor, estaban grabados en su memoria, y todo lo que podía ver era su sonrisa. Todo lo que podía oír eran sus gemidos cuando pronunció su nombre. Y, que Dios lo ayudara, quería más. El inmenso placer que podrían haber alcanzado juntos… pero Bella no era el tipo de mujer que soportaría que un hombre le hiciese el amor para después dejarla. Era el tipo de mujer que se casaba.

Tú podrías…

Edward no se permitió terminar esa idea. No se casaría nunca. Y, especialmente, no con una mujer de la que sabía que podría llegar a enamorarse.

* * *

Hola

Vamos a mitad de la historia y apenas tengo 31 reviews, no se si la historia les gusta o no y me harían feliz si me escribieran su opinión. Actualizo el próximo jueves.


	11. Chapter 11

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

Bella se pasó la tarde entera intentando evitar a Edward lo mejor que pudo. ¿Pero cómo podría evitar una mujer a alguien que significaba tanto para ella?

Incluso en ese momento, sentado frente al fuego junto a Sin, cuando ni siquiera la estaba mirando, Bella podía sentir su presencia con tanta intensidad como si estuviese justo a su lado. La luz de la hoguera iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen tan negros como los de su hermano.

Estaba de un humor bastante sombrío desde que habían mantenido la discusión, y ella echaba de menos sus despreocupadas bromas. Y, más que nunca, deseó ser la clase de mujer que pudiese acercarse, seducirlo una noche y seguir tan feliz cuando él la abandonase por la mañana.

Quizás sus hermanos tenían razón. Quizás pedía demasiado de un hombre.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿no tenía el mismo derecho a exigir idéntico compromiso y devoción por parte de un hombre que el que ellos exigían a las mujeres?

_Señor, no era justo_.

Inconsciente de sus pensamientos y de sus miradas de reojo, Edward se lamía la grasa de los labios de una forma que hacía arder de deseo el cuerpo de Bella.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuese tan espléndido? ¿Y por qué, Dios, por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Bella apartó la mirada.

¿Pero de qué servía? Todavía podía ver esos maravillosos ojos verdes fastidiándola. Podía escuchar cómo la llamaba «florecilla» y sentir sus fuertes manos acariciando los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo.

Ese hombre era demasiado apuesto para su propio bien. Y, en ese instante, ella deseó no haberlo conocido nunca. Los años de paz que habría tenido si no hubiese estado intentando llamar su atención…

Sin se levantó en cuanto terminó de comer.

-Haré la primera guardia de nuevo.

Olvidándose de su cena, Bella se puso en pie rápidamente, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo último que necesitaba era despertarse una vez más en los brazos de Edward.

Tenía que hacer algo para poner distancia entre ellos.

-¿No tendría que hacer yo un turno de guardia también?

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente, como si de repente hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Y era cierto, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Aun peor, Edward le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa.

-No te ofendas -dijo Sin secamente-, pero preferiría terminar la noche con vida.

-Sólo intentaba ser útil -dijo ella.

-Entonces duerme mucho -añadió Sin, dándole la espalda.

Bella deseó poseer algo del sarcasmo de Sin para poder replicarle adecuadamente, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue volver a sentarse para terminar su cena.

Edward se pasó perversamente la lengua por el labio inferior mientras se inclinaba a un lado para observarla por encima del fuego. Ella agachó la mirada e intentó ignorar lo deliciosamente largas que eran esas piernas estiradas ante ella.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en una mano y la miró seductoramente.

-¿Lista para ir a la cama, mi amor?

_¿Y echabas de menos sus bromas?_

¿Pero en qué había estado pensando? Bella luchó contra el pueril impulso de atizarle una patada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar así con ella, sabiendo lo mucho que lo deseaba y que no podía haber nada entre ellos? Por el brillo de sus ojos, pudo deducir que tenía el único propósito de irritarla.

Y, entonces, tuvo otro impulso. Devolverle el gesto. Ya era hora de que él mismo fuese objeto de sus propias tácticas.

-Sí -contestó. Y, lenta y seductoramente, se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja derecha y le lanzó una sonrisa incitante mientras se inclinaba hacia delante-. ¿Y tú?

Edward no dijo una palabra. Abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras recorría con la mirada la hendidura entre los pechos, que podía contemplar perfectamente en esa posición.

-No sabes con qué estás jugando -dijo él con voz ronca.

-Sí, claro que sí -respondió arrugando la nariz mientras se mordía juguetonamente los labios, imitando el anterior gesto de Edward-. Tú jamás forzarías a una mujer, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo en tono ofendido.

Ella se sentó sobre los talones y empezó a desatar lentamente los lazos de su camisa.

-Entonces mira todo lo que quieras, porque ése será el único placer que obtendrás de mí.

Para su asombro, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

-Ay, Bella -dijo una vez que se serenó-. Si no supiera lo contrario, juraría que eres una experimentada picaruela. Ahora duérmete. Como ya te he dicho, no tengo ninguna intención de acostarme contigo en el bosque. Pero cuando encuentre una cama…

Ella correría tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas. Después de lo que había ocurrido, sabía que no podría resistirse a él una vez que la tocara.

Y sus besos...

Sus besos eran lo único que hacía falta para que una mujer perdiese el control, sin duda.

Conociendo las virtudes de una retirada a tiempo, se colocó delante del fuego. Había empezado a relajarse un poco cuando Edward se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó inmediatamente, recordando cómo era tener su cuerpo protegiéndola del suelo.

-Te traigo otro manto -dijo, y lo extendió sobre ella.

-Gracias -susurró ella, haciendo todo lo posible por no notar la forma en que su fragancia estaba impregnada en el tejido. O peor, la forma en que esas manos acariciaban su cuerpo mientras él estiraba la tela sobre ella.

Cuando se apartó, Bella pudo sentir cómo descendía la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Y se le rompió el corazón cuando él se colocó justo enfrente de ella. La parte racional de su mente estaba agradecida, pero su corazón se resentía por la pérdida.

Suspirando, se obligó a concentrarse en lo que le diría al Whitlock cuando lo encontrara. Ése era un tema relativamente seguro. Uno que lograba apartar de su mente a Edward. Al menos durante un rato.

Esa noche, Bella durmió por puro agotamiento.

Se despertó justo después del alba para ver a Edward mirándola fijamente con una expresión indefinible.

Cohibida por su atención, se peinó el cabello con las manos y se preguntó qué pensaba él mientras la observaba dormir.

-Buenos días -dijo, saludándola.

-Buenos días -respondió ella, quitándose el manto de encima para ponerse de pie. Echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde dormía Sin, unos cuantos metros más allá-. ¿Debería despertar a tu hermano?

-No, si quieres conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Ella frunció el entrecejo al oír sus palabras.

Edward se colocó entre ella y su hermano. En lugar de extender la mano para avisar a Sin o decirle algo, sacó un centímetro la espada de su vaina, con tanto cuidado que sólo emitió un ligero sonido, apenas perceptible.

Pero fue suficiente.

Rápido como un relámpago y con un movimiento lleno de fluidez, Sin se puso en pie. Con la punta de su pie izquierdo, Sin rozó la funda de su espada y la levantó del suelo hasta sus manos, donde desenvainó la espada con un rápido y elegante arco para enfrentarse a ellos.

La hoja se detuvo a un par de centímetros del cuello de Edward y Bella se quedó paralizada, demasiado asustada para respirar.

Con una expresión tensa y letal, Sin únicamente se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Edward quien lo había despertado.

Soltó una maldición.

-De verdad, odio que hagas eso -le dijo a su hermano, enfundando su espada de nuevo.

Edward le dirigió a Bella una mirada de advertencia.

-Jamás lo toques cuando duerme. Y si lo haces, agáchate.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Impasible ante lo inusual de sus actos, Sin se estiró con indiferencia y soltó un bostezo.

-¿Aún no hay señales de nuestros bandidos?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía no.

-Lástima. Tengo ganas de matar algo. -Y con eso, se retiró para atender sus necesidades.

-¿De matar algo? -le preguntó Bella a Edward en cuanto estuvieron solos-. ¿Está bromeando?

-Lo más probable es que no -respondió él, sin inmutarse.

Un escalofrío descendió por la columna de la joven mientras Edward enrollaba su manto y lo colocaba en su fardo. Sin era un hombre espeluznante; muy, muy espeluznante. No obstante, Edward también podía serlo.

Desterrando esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, se concentró en la tarea que tenía por delante.

Una vez que volvió Sin, los hombres permitieron que Bella atendiese sus necesidades mientras Edward preparaba el desayuno.

Edward contemplaba anhelante los árboles tras los que había desaparecido Bella. Se había pasado más de la mitad de la noche observándola. Observando la forma en que bajaba y subía su pecho con cada una de sus profundas y regulares respiraciones. La forma en que su brazo se curvaba elegantemente bajo su cabeza, para servirle de almohada.

La forma en que había extendido la mano durante la madrugada para rascarse la mejilla y frotarse los ojos, como una adorable niña pequeña.

El sueño tenía unos efectos maravillosos sobre ella. Suavizaba la rigidez de su rostro y la hacía parecer un pequeño duende. El mismo duende que una vez le había echado harina en las botas. Sonrió.

¿Dónde había ido a parar el tiempo?

Un día no eran más que unos niños, corriendo juntos a través de los brezales para cazar mariposas, y al siguiente ya se había convertido en una mujer. En una mujer llena de fuerza que lo fascinaba.

Y esa atracción que sentía por ella… ¿Qué era? ¿De dónde venía?

Debía ser la tentación de la fruta prohibida, decidió. Sabía que no podía tenerla y por eso la deseaba aún más. Sí, eso era. Eso al menos tenía algún sentido para él.

Una vez que estuviesen con más gente, encontraría a otra mujer y todo volvería a ser como antes. Bella no atormentaría su cuerpo ni sus pensamientos. Volvería a ser el mismo de antes, el Edward que era el protagonista de las pesadillas de sus padres y el que conseguía que las mujeres empezasen a reír como tontas en su presencia.

Sin embargo, una parte de su mente protestó ante esa idea. Le dijo que algo había cambiado. Que, de algún modo, ya no era el mismo hombre que había comenzado ese viaje.

Edward no le hizo caso.

No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo.

Cuando Bella regresó al campamento, emprendieron la marcha de nuevo. Hablaron poco mientras atravesaban el bosque, siempre vigilantes ante la posible aparición de los ladrones.

A medida que avanzaba el día, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más. Se estaba aproximando una tormenta y tendrían que buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche.

De mala gana, Edward les condujo fuera del bosque, hacia un pequeño pueblo rebosante de actividad. Las cabañas, hechas con un entramado de ramas y barro, no parecían muy acogedoras y había una enorme cruz celta justo en el medio, entre los edificios.

Cuando se acercaron a los desconocidos, Edward echó un vistazo a las piernas de Sin. Tal y como había anticipado, realmente se habían bronceado y ya no estaban tan evidentemente blancas.

Las de Bella aún parecían demasiado femeninas para su gusto, pero con algo de suerte nadie se percataría y, si se les ocurría echarles una ojeada, lo atribuirían simplemente a su juventud. O eso esperaba.

Cuando la miró, vio el miedo y la agitación en su rostro mientras ella observaba a la gente que la rodeaba, apretando con más fuerza su fardo. Edward odiaba verla asustada. No tenía nada que temer; no mientras él estuviese allí. Jamás permitiría que nada le hiciese daño.

Así pues, buscó una manera de hacerla sonreír.

-Me pregunto si habrá alguna cama por aquí… -le susurró pícaramente al oído.

Su rostro se ruborizó completamente al escucharlo.

-Estoy segura de que no habrá nada más halagüeño que un establo -masculló en voz baja.

Sin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Edward lo agarró por el brazo.

-Ni una palabra, hermano. Ya no estamos en las tierras de los Masen y, en esta zona, ese acento inglés que tienes conseguiría que nos rebanaran el pescuezo en un santiamén.

Sin le lanzó una mirada arrogante que significaba claramente: _«Déjales que lo intenten»._

Sin embargo, Edward no tenía ganas de luchar y, afortunadamente, Sin lo miró fijamente, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Edward se adelantó un poco y se acercó a un hombre que estaba cargando de heno su carro. Con cuarenta años aproximadamente, el hombre tenía profundas arrugas en el rostro y una barba gris que sólo tenía algún rastro de color castaño. A pesar de que parecía limpio y bien aseado, su manto marrón y amarillo estaba algo raído en los bordes.

-Buenos días, señor -saludó Edward al hombre.

Éste dejó por un momento de cargar heno y lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Quién eres?

Edward respondió sin vacilar.

-Me llamo Sean.

-¿Y a quién sigues?

-A Ewan, del clan MacLucas.

Los ojos plateados del hombre estrecharon más aun.

-Jamás he oído hablar de él.

-Somos de las islas -dijo Edward-. Mis hermanos y yo estamos de camino a las tierras de los Whitlock para ver a nuestra hermana y a su nuevo bebé. Me preguntaba si habría algún lugar por aquí donde pudiéramos pasar la noche.

El anciano aceptó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-¿A las tierras Whitlock has dicho? No lo pasaréis muy bien allí, os lo aseguro.

-¿Y eso por qué?

El viejo se mesó la barba.

-Mi hermana se casó un Whitlock, y mi cuñado me ha dicho que ella y el resto de las mujeres del clan se han encerrado en el castillo para esconderse de los hombres.

»Permanecen en las almenas como un grupo de Amazonas y amenazan con cubrir de brea a cualquier hombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para aventurarse cerca de ellas antes de que el Whitlock termine con la contienda contra los Masen.

Edward fingió incredulidad.

-¿No me diga?

El rostro adquirió una expresión adusta.

-Sí. Algo maligno y demoníaco se ha apoderado de las mujeres. He oído que el Whitlock ha solicitado al obispo que realice un exorcismo.

-Claro -dijo Edward y dirigió entonces una mirada divertida a Bella, cuyas mejillas parecían estar aun más rojas que unos minutos antes-. Mujeres que no quieren a sus hombres… ¡Que el Señor nos proteja!

El hombre asintió gravemente, pero entonces su humor pareció mejorar bastante. Empezó a cargar heno de nuevo.

-El viejo Aro alquila habitaciones a desconocidos. Un maldito loco, si quieren saber mi opinión. Encontrarán su casa más abajo, cerca de los establos.

-Se lo agradezco -dijo Edward, y condujo a Bella y a Sin hasta el extremo sur del pueblo, donde estaban los establos.

-¿Sean? -susurró Bella cuando él se acercó.

-No quise arriesgarme a decir mi nombre, para que no le trajera algo a la memoria.

-Muy bien pensado -convino ella.

Cuando se aproximaron a los establos, Edward tuvo que obligarse a no fruncir los labios en una mueca de disgusto. La casa del viejo Aro estaba tan limpia como una pocilga.

Aun así, los protegería de la lluvia y lo último que necesitaban era coger una pulmonía antes de que el Whitlock hubiese tenido la oportunidad de matarlos.

Encontró a Aro fuera de la casa, sacando agua de un pozo. El anciano se detuvo al ver cómo se acercaban, contemplándolos lleno de reservas.

-No tengo camas para tres muchachos robustos -dijo después de que Edward solicitara un lugar donde pasar la noche-. Pero tengo un establo, si no os importa utilizarlo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de «Ya te lo dije».

-No es muy elegante -continuó Aro-, pero incluye una comida y evitará que la lluvia os caiga sobre la cabeza.

Serviría. Y, a juzgar por el olor del hombre, sería preferible el establo, de cualquier manera.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Edward.

El viejo se rascó pensativamente la barbilla mientras les dirigía una mirada especulativa.

-Gratis, si no os importa hacer algunas cosillas para mí.

Edward notó la expresión tensa del rostro de Sin. Estaba seguro de que su hermano preferiría soportar la lluvia que encargarse de cualquier tarea servil para un escocés. De hecho, conociendo a Sin, le extrañaba que no hubiese empezado a arrasar el pueblo entero.

Se encargaría de Sin más tarde. Ahora tenían que ser prácticos.

-Suena bien -dijo Edward-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

-Hay un montón de madera en la parte de atrás que necesita ser cortada, y una cerca que precisa alguna reparación.

Edward le dio a Sin unas palmaditas en la espalda en el momento en que se encaminaban hacia esa zona.

-Nos mantendremos ocupados, pues -le dijo Edward a Aro mientras éste los conducía hacia fuera.

-Oye, muchacho -dijo Aro, deteniéndose de repente.

Edward se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Sean, y éste -hizo un gesto señalando a Bella- es mi hermano James; aquél -añadió señalando a Sin- es Durbhan.

Aro los miró con suspicacia.

-Ellos no hablan mucho, ¿verdad?

-No tienen mucho que decir -dijo Edward.

El hombre pareció darse por satisfecho.

-Está bien, pues, pero os advierto que mantengáis las manos bien lejos de mis hijas. Puede que sea viejo, pero tengo un arco y una pala, y aquí a nadie le importaría demasiado lo que os ocurriera.

-Sí, señor -dijo Edward tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada al escuchar sus consejos. Sin jamás pondría una mano sobre ninguna de sus hijas, y Bella…

Sería mejor que ni siquiera pensase en eso si no quería echarse a reír.

-¿Nos encargamos de la madera primero? -les preguntó Edward mientras se encaminaban al pequeño patio que estaba detrás de la casa.

-Cortar leña… ¡Y una mierda! -espetó Sin con tono grave-. Antes preferiría…

-Creo recordar -dijo Edward, interrumpiéndolo- que se supone que eres mudo. -Echó un vistazo a Bella-. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un mudo que hable más?

A Bella no pareció hacerle ni pizca de gracia. No dijo nada mientras Edward dejaba caer su fardo y cogía el hacha del tocón en el que el viejo granjero la había dejado clavada.

La furia arrasaba el rostro de Sin cuando cogió otra hacha del suelo y miró fijamente a Edward, quien casi esperaba que su hermano descargara la herramienta sobre su cabeza.

En cambio, Sin giró sobre sus talones y partió un enorme tronco en dos con un único y airado golpe.

Meneando la cabeza al observar a su hermano, Edward cogió otro tronco y se puso a trabajar en él.

Bella permaneció en pie mientras ellos empezaban a convertir las grandes ramas del árbol en leños para el fuego. Le dolía el corazón al recordar la advertencia del granjero con respecto a sus hijas.

¿Por qué, Señor, por qué el hombre no podía haber tenido hijos?

Puede que sean feas.

Bella se detuvo en esa idea. Sí, quizás estuviesen desdentadas como su padre, y fuesen unas mujeres grandes y rollizas, con verrugas y marcas de viruela que no pudiesen tentar en absoluto a Edward.

Aferrándose a esa esperanza, avanzó para coger uno de los troncos grandes, pero Edward la detuvo.

-Tú dedícate a recoger ramitas para encender el fuego. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de los grandes.

Sin decir una palabra, Bella dejó el tronco en el suelo y se dedicó a recoger las ramas más pequeñas y llevarlas hasta la leñera que se encontraba junto al edificio de adobe.

Cuando volvió junto a Edward y Sin, hizo una pausa para observar asombrada a los hombres mientras éstos levantaban las pesadas hachas y rompían los troncos con facilidad. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, y ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente cómo la camisa de Edward se tensaba sobre sus músculos cada vez que descargaba el hacha.

Hechizada, apretó las manos en un puño en un esfuerzo por reprimir el impulso de acariciar los voluminosos músculos de su brazo. O de apartarle el cobrizo cabello de la frente.

Jesús, ese hombre era demasiado apuesto y perturbador para su propio bien.

Se sintió invadida por un deseo que no había sentido hasta ese momento. Ahora que había probado el sabor de Edward, era como un borracho desesperado por conseguir más cerveza. Por primera vez en su vida, entendía lo que era una obsesión. Comprendió lo que era sentir verdadero deseo por un hombre.

Y que el cielo la ayudase, pero lo deseaba más que nunca.

Justo cuando estaba convencida de que no podría soportarlo más, sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Un escalofrío de premonición recorrió su columna.

Alguien estaba observándolos. Estaba segura. Casi esperando encontrar a los bandidos, Bella se giró para ver a una atractiva muchacha de alrededor de veinte años mirándolos fijamente a los tres.

Cuando la muchacha se percató de que Bella la había visto, sonrió ampliamente, desplegando unos perfectos dientes blancos, y jugueteó con su caoba trenza, dirigiéndole a Bella una mirada incitante que habría logrado que cualquier hombre inflara su pecho de orgullo ante semejante muestra de interés.

¡Maldita suerte la suya! La chica era mucho más que atractiva: era francamente bonita.

Fue entonces cuando a la muchacha se le unieron otras cuatro chicas igual de hermosas, de edades comprendidas -supuso Bella- entre los trece y los veinte años.

Bella se quedó paralizada.

Vaya, qué engorro… ahora sí que estaban en problemas, pensó ella. Le bastaba con mirar los rostros de las mozas para saberlo.

Estaban hambrientas de hombres.

Bella tragó saliva con miedo. Lo último que necesitaba era que una de esas chicas empezara a tantear su cuerpo y descubriese que tenían más en común de lo que ninguna de ellas podría sospechar.

Aun peor, cuando Bella las miró, supo sin ningún género de dudas cómo pasaría la noche Edward. Y estaba segura de que no sería haciendo de almohada para ella.

Con la vista nublada ante semejante pensamiento, Bella cogió la pequeña pila de astillas y ramas y la colocó con el resto.

-Les ruego que me perdonen -dijo la mayor de las muchachas, acercándose a ellos descaradamente. Su brillante cabello caoba casi resplandecía a pesar de la niebla, y sus proporciones eran del tipo que hacía fantasear a los hermanos de Bella-. Mis hermanas y yo hemos pensado que quizás les apetecería un trago.

Las jóvenes empezaron a reírse como tontas cuando se acercaron para ofrecerles una jarra de cerveza. Bella tomó la suya y se separó rápidamente de la chica que se la había dado.

La muchacha frunció los labios en un mohín que, evidentemente, había practicado en muchas ocasiones, pero Bella hizo caso omiso y dirigió su atención hacia Edward.

Él cogió la taza que le ofreció la mayor. La rolliza muchacha apoyó la cadera contra el tocón más cercano a Edward mientras acariciaba el mango del hacha de forma sugestiva, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera devorarlo.

-Les estaba diciendo a mis hermanas lo maravilloso que sería tener a unos hombres tan… -la mirada de la rubia descendió hasta el pecho de Edward, donde la camisa azafranada estaba húmeda por la transpiración-… fuertes alrededor para ayudar con los quehaceres.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron especulativamente y, todavía peor: sonrió.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Heidi -dijo ella, ronroneando su nombre.

Bella tuvo el súbito impulso de arrancar cada uno de esos mechones caoba de la cabeza de la joven.

-Estoy haciendo un guiso especial para esta noche -continuó Heidi- sólo para ti. -Extendió una mano para acariciar el pecho de Edward.

Él echó un rápido vistazo a Bella, que lo miraba con una expresión cargada de disgusto.

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de sus labios y se quitó la mano de Heidi del pecho.

-Estoy seguro de que nos encantará.

A pesar de todo, Bella sentía una opresión en el pecho; se preguntaba si él se habría molestado en quitar la mano de Heidi si ella no estuviese mirándolos.

Heidi volvió a alzar la mano para deslizarla lentamente sobre su propia clavícula mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Edward, demorándose en la zona en la que se unían sus muslos.

-Estoy segura de que te encantará -dijo ella, y su voz contenía un evidente doble sentido.

Bella les dio la espalda a ambos, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Que se acostara con esa ramera si quería. Bella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como reunir esa estúpida leña para que Sin y ella pudiesen tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse mientras Edward correteaba tras esa furcia.

Dejó caer la carga de leña ruidosamente y se giró para reunir más.

Captó la mirada de Edward. La tensión chisporroteaba entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro durante todo un minuto, completamente inmóviles.

-¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! -gritó Aro, acercándose desde el lateral de la vivienda y rompiendo el tácito intercambio-. ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo aquí, niñas? Os he dicho que os quedaseis dentro mientras los chicos trabajaban.

-Pero papá… -dijo Heidi, separándose de Edward-. Sólo pensamos que…

-Sé lo que pensabais, y será mejor que volváis dentro. Puede que ya seáis mayorcitas, pero seguís siendo mis hijas y puedo daros una buena tunda en el trasero si no me hacéis caso.

Heidi hizo un puchero y obedeció de mala gana a su padre.

Aro les lanzó una malévola mirada, hasta que vio la pila de leña.

-¡Eso me servirá para todo el invierno! -dijo con alegría-. Ahora, si os encargáis de la cerca me ocuparé de traeros algo de comida.

Edward no se movió hasta que Aro se alejó de su lado. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando se aproximó a ella.

-Bella…

-No lo hagas -dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. No tenía que darle explicaciones. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

«Co, co, co». Volvió a escuchar las crueles risas de burla de los chicos del clan mofándose de ella. Las mujeres como ella no hacían que los hombres como Edward girasen la cabeza al verlas. Por lo menos, no fuera de su imaginación.

-Hay trabajo que hacer -dijo, pasando junto a él.

Edward suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la cerca rota.

Sin la observó frunciendo el entrecejo cuando ella pasó a su lado.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Bella.

Sin empezó a decir algo, pero después cerró la boca y siguió a Edward.

Bella se sintió tentada de levantar las manos para defenderse. La mirada de Sin había sido totalmente condenatoria. Pero de qué la acusaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. No había hecho nada malo.

Era Edward quien necesitaba que lo reprendieran. Su comportamiento había sido deplorable.

Dios, ¿a quién le importaba? Localizarían pronto al Whitlock y entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse más de ello. Podría volver a casa y Edward sería libre para mirar con ojos lascivos a todas las chicas bonitas que llamaran su atención.

Además, no necesitaba a un hombre para nada. No lo había necesitado nunca. Todo lo que hacían era engullir comida sin ni siquiera dar las gracias, eructar y quejarse.

Señor, estaría mejor encerrada con un cerdo.

Y, no obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no creía sus propias palabras. Porque, en el fondo, sabía la verdad. Y ni siquiera la crudeza de sus pensamientos podía protegerla de sus sentimientos. Porque los tenía. Deseaba a Edward para ella, y pensar que él era capaz de rechazarla y perseguir a otra mujer le destrozaba el alma.

Apesadumbrada, Bella se reunió con los hombres junto a la cerca y trabajaron en silencio.

Una vez que estuvo reparada, Aro les trajo la comida.

Apenas habían llegado al establo con los platos cuando estalló la tormenta. Sin cerró la puerta justo cuando retumbaba un trueno y las grandes gotas de lluvia empezaban a repiquetear contra la madera.

Bella se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo al oscuro interior del establo mientras Edward encendía un par de faroles.

Dentro, la deteriorada madera había adquirido un color más claro, pero la estructura parecía sólida. Dos vacas mugieron dentro de sus cuadras en la parte derecha, y un viejo jamelgo rumiaba ruidosamente en el almiar que había a la izquierda. Cuatro hermosos caballos estaban agrupados en un gran pesebre, en la parte trasera del establo.

Edward los condujo hasta el centro del edificio, donde las pacas de heno podrían servirles como mesas y sillas. Él se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, mientras que Sin eligió la que estaba a su izquierda. Bella se quedó con la más pequeña, la que estaba más lejos de la puerta, y colocó su plato sobre ella.

Mientras comían en silencio, escuchaban el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y lejano retumbar de los truenos.

-Ha sido una buena idea detenernos aquí -dijo Sin después de unos minutos.

-Sí -concordó Edward-. Habríamos pasado una noche terrible de no haberlo hecho.

Para Bella, ya era una noche terrible. Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward recogió los platos y las jarras.

-Le devolveré esto a Aro.

Bella entrecerró los ojos al escuchar tamaña mentira. ¿Creía honestamente que era tan estúpida como para no saber lo que había planeado?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward con fingida inocencia cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo observaba.

Apartando la mirada, ella no dijo ni una palabra; él meneó la cabeza y salió del establo. Si de verdad era tan obtuso, entonces no tenía nada que decirle.

Aun así, estaba furiosa. ¿De verdad creía que no sabía lo que iba a hacer? No iba a darle esos platos a Aro; era a Heidi a quien estaba buscando.

¡Maldito fuese!

-¿Por qué no le das un puñetazo y acabamos con esto de una vez? -preguntó Sin tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

Bella alzó la cabeza para verlo reclinarse sobre su montón de heno.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Sin se sacó las botas y estiró las piernas.

-Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Edward estaría incrustado en esas paredes.

-Está bien -dijo ella con sequedad-, ponte de parte de tu hermano. Después de todo, es típico de tu género corretear detrás de cualquier cosa que lleve faldas.

Habiendo dicho la última palabra, Bella ignoró a Sin mientras sacaba el manto de dormir de su fardo. Se esforzó por formar una especie de cama, pero el dolor por lo que estaba haciendo Edward se intensificó hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

Enfadada, se las limpió rápidamente.

-Bella -dijo Sin con una ternura en su voz de la que ella nunca le hubiese creído capaz-. ¿Por qué no le dices a Edward lo que sientes?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó ella, con la voz desgarrada por el llanto-. ¿Para que pueda reírse de mí? O aun peor: puede que consiguiera tenerlo una noche o dos, pero daría exactamente igual que fuera cualquier otra mujer. ¿No lo entiendes?

Arrojando sus botas a un lado, Sin rió amargamente.

-¿Le preguntas a un hombre que jamás ha conocido el amor ni la amabilidad si entiende o no esa necesidad que tienes de sentirte especial? Por supuesto que sí. Pero mientras condenas a Edward por lo que podría estar haciendo, deja que te pregunte una cosa: ¿alguna vez te has molestado en saber cómo es él de verdad?

Bella sorbió por la nariz y lo miró como si fuera imbécil.

-Claro que sí. Lo conozco de toda la vida.

Sin resopló.

-No, no lo conoces. Puede que lo hayas visto toda tu vida, pero nunca has sabido cómo es él en realidad. Si lo hicieras, sabrías lo estúpidos que son tus miedos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La mirada de Sin se intensificó.

-Si conocieras a Edward de verdad, sabrías que preferiría que lo descuartizaran vivo antes que lastimar a alguien a quien ama.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que v…?

-Piénsalo bien, Bella.

Ella lo hizo pero, en ese momento, se sentía completamente idiota; no tenía la más mínima idea de qué pretendía decirle.

-Como el más joven de cinco muchachos intransigentes -continuó Sin-, Edward aprendió a establecer la paz entre nosotros. Si tú nos golpearas a cualquiera de nosotros, te devolveríamos el golpe al instante, sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero si levantas el puño o la espada contra Edward, ¿qué es lo que hace él?

Bella no vaciló al responder.

-Intenta convencerte para que no lo hagas.

-Exacto, ¿crees que es un cobarde?

-No -respondió ella a la defensiva-. Jamás lo he visto eludir una batalla.

-Muy cierto. ¿Y sabes por qué es como es?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Al contrario que a mí, a Edward no le gusta hacer daño a nadie.

Sin aún no le había dicho nada que ella no supiera ya, y nada de eso guardaba relación con la razón por la que estaba enfadada con Edward.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su afán de perseguir mujeres?

Sin suspiró, completamente exasperado con ella. Aunque Bella no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía así. Después de todo, él era el que se estaba mostrando enigmático. Ella trataba únicamente de seguir sus razonamientos.

-Dime una cosa -dijo él-. ¿Con cuántas mujeres crees que ha estado?

-Por lo que he oído decir, con casi todas las mujeres de Kilgarigon y de Londres, y de muchos otros lugares que ha visitado.

-¿Por lo que has oído decir… a quién?

-A las mujeres que presumen de ello.

-¿Nunca te has parado a pensar lo extraño que resulta que, después de haber estado con todas esas mujeres, no haya bastardos suyos rondando por ahí?

Bella se quedó paralizada mientras extendía el manto sobre la paja. Nunca había considerado eso.

-Pero él nunca lo ha negado.

-Por supuesto que no. Es un hombre.

Bella hizo un rápido repaso en su mente de todos los años que hacía que lo conocía. De la vez que le había salvado de ser aplastado por las chicas del pueblo. Incluso de ese mismo día, dándose cuenta del modo que Heidi lo había perseguido.

Pensándolo bien, rara vez lo había visto perseguir a una mujer. La mayoría de las veces estaba huyendo de ellas.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que no se ha acostado con ninguna mujer? -preguntó ella con suspicacia.

Sin dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No. Estoy seguro de que se ha acostado con bastantes; pero creo que la mayoría exagera mucho. Personalmente, sólo le he visto llevar a cabo con éxito con tres conquistas.

-¿Con éxito?

-Sí; debido a su reputación, he notado que la mayor parte de los hermanos y padres tienden a no perderlo de vista si hay alguna mujer a su alrededor. La mayoría de sus encuentros han sido interrumpidos antes de que pudiera, digámoslo así, finalizar la transacción.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Bella podía recordar varios de esos encuentros. De hecho, algunas de las interrupciones más jugosas habían hecho felices a los chismosos del pueblo durante semanas.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? -preguntó ella.

Sin apartó la mirada mientras se quitaba la espada de la cadera y la dejaba en el suelo junto a su cama.

-Porque a Edward le gustas. Más de lo que le ha gustado nadie; y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se le juzga mal. Creo que, por el bien de ambos, deberías darle una oportunidad. -Volvió a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Sabes, Bella? Edward no puede evitar tener ese aspecto; no puede evitar que las mujeres corran tras él. Pero antes se cortaría un brazo que herir a alguien a quien ama.

Por fin, ella entendió lo que Sin había querido decir antes.

-¿Estás diciéndome que él nunca me engañaría?

-Si te amara, no. Créeme, conozco lo bastante bien a mi hermano como para poder decir sin duda alguna que él jamás se apartaría de una mujer a la que amara de verdad para irse con otra.

-Pero él no me ama -dijo ella con voz estrangulada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Bella se quedó sin respiración. ¿Acaso trataba de decirle que…?

Seguro que no. ¿Por qué demonios iba a tener Edward algún sentimiento de afecto por ella?

-¿Tratas de decirme que me ama? -preguntó vacilante.

-No estoy seguro -respondió él con sinceridad-. Pero sé que se comporta de manera distinta cuando está contigo y cuando está con otras mujeres.

-¿De manera distinta en qué sentido?

Sin se encogió de hombros.

-Es difícil de explicar. Sencillamente, está mucho más a gusto contigo. Bromea contigo como no lo he visto bromear con nadie jamás.

-¿Y cómo sabría si me ama?

Sin soltó otra risa amarga. Miró hacia arriba como si se estuviese dirigiendo al mismo Dios.

-Otra vez ella le pregunta a un hombre que jamás ha conocido el amor -murmuró. Y, en voz más alta, dijo-: ¿Cómo puede saber una persona si alguien la ama verdaderamente o no? Tendrás que arriesgarte y ver lo que pasa. -Casi consiguió abrasarla con la intensidad de su mirada-. Pero te diré una cosa: si alguien fuera tras algo que yo deseo, no me quedaría aquí quieto gimoteando. Me pondría manos a la obra para solucionar el asunto. -La recorrió con una gélida mirada-. Creí que eras una luchadora. ¿O es que has decidido dejar atrás tus sueños?

-Quiero luchar -respondió ella.

Sí, iba a luchar.

Enderezando la espalda, se puso en pie y fue en busca de Edward y su furcia.

Porque, si había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho Sin, entonces tendría una verdadera oportunidad con el hombre de sus sueños. Y, si eso era cierto, no pararía hasta haber conseguido llevarlo al altar.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me escribieron, lo que pasa fue que entre los caps ocho y nueve solo me escribieron dos reviews y no sabia si les estaba gustando o no.**_

_**Para OoSamyoO te recomiendo que leas el libro de Sin aqui esta el link**_

_**filetram (punto c o m) / mediafire / los - macallisters - 03 - nacido - en-pecado - doc - 3251637780**_

_**Sustituye el punto com y une los espacios**_

_**Nos leemos el martes**_

_**Le dejo un adelanto del próximo cap**_

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es verdad -dijo ella con la garganta atenazada mientras le contaba sus observaciones-. Miras a otras mujeres como si ya pudieses sentirlas entre tus brazos, pero cuando se trata de mí, prácticamente ni te das cuenta de que existo. Es un hábito espantoso que siempre ha herido mis sentimientos.

-¿Por eso me mordiste cuando tenías once años?

-Sí. Lo único que he deseado siempre es que me vieras.

Ella observó cómo se quedaba quieto, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Cuando la miró de nuevo, sus ojos eran indagadores. Perturbadores.

-Puede que te haya subestimado, pero me pregunto si tú no eres tan culpable de eso como yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Alguna vez en tu vida me has mirado y me has visto realmente? ¿O has sido igual que las demás, que lo único que ven es mi apariencia? Porque puedo garantizarte que no era mi personalidad lo que estabas comiéndote con los ojos hace un minuto, sino mi trasero.

Bella abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero se apresuró a cerrarla de inmediato. La indignación la invadió por entero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla de algo tan insensible? Ella no era ninguna sirvienta superficial que sólo se sintiese atraída por las simples apariencias.

-¡Eso es absurdo!


	12. Chapter 12

Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin).

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

-Och, ¡pero qué hombre tan grande y apuesto eres! -ronroneó Heidi mientras cogía las fuentes y las jarras que traía Edward y las llevaba adentro por la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Edward sonrió cuando ella cerró la puerta y se quedó bajo el pequeño saledizo que protegía la entrada de la lluvia. Era un espacio diminuto, pero serviría perfectamente para ellos dos.

La luz de la ventana de la cabaña iluminaba la zona lo suficiente para que pudiesen verse el uno al otro.

Un relámpago iluminó la cara de ella, y también el deseo que oscurecía sus ojos azules.

Sí, dentro de unos minutos Edward estaría saboreando un trozo del paraíso, y estaba impaciente por poner fin a su celibato.

Colocó el brazo sobre la cabeza de Heidi, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, y permitió que su mirada recorriera aquel cuerpo voluptuoso. Tenía una de esas figuras que llamaban la atención al sexo opuesto. Grandes y lujuriosos pechos en los que un hombre podría enterrar el rostro -entre otras cosas-, y una pequeña e incitante cintura. Sus caderas se mecían suavemente y, por la forma en que se estaba restregando contra él, Edward pudo deducir que ella conocía bastantes formas de complacer a un hombre.

Y, entonces, ocurrió lo impensable: cuando ella deslizó la mano sobre su pecho, su cuerpo no respondió.

_No, ¡no puede ser!_

Al instante, Edward perdió su sonrisa. Heidi presionó los pechos contra su torso y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró en su oído, acariciando su pelo húmedo antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y recorrerlo con la lengua.

Generalmente, una cosa así le habría hecho perder la cabeza y ya estaría quitándole frenéticamente la ropa.

Pero esa noche...

Bueno, no podía decir que no fuese agradable, porque lo era. Pero, de algún modo, no lo satisfacía. Peor aún, su cuerpo sólo se agitó ligeramente. Y eso estaba muy lejos de los calores abrasadores que habían arrasado sus ingles en los últimos días.

Y, en ese momento, supo por qué. Deseaba a Bella.

¡Por todos los santos del cielo! Tuvo que esforzarse por no maldecir en alto mientras Heidi recorría su columna con las uñas. Y no ocurrió nada. Ni escalofríos, ni…

Está bien, su cuerpo se irguió un tanto cuando ella frotó su miembro con una mano. Pero, no obstante, ni siquiera se parecía a la reacción que había tenido la noche pasada, cuando Bella le había mostrado su más que conservador escote, estando totalmente vestida.

Decidido a demostrarse que estaba equivocado, Edward tomó la barbilla de Heidi con una mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarla profundamente.

Ella aceptó su beso por completo, con la práctica facilidad de una mujer que estaba bien versada en el arte amatorio. Podría montar muy bien a un hombre, no había duda de ello.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo y la mente de Edward seguían penosamente desinteresados.

Lo que él realmente deseaba eran los besos atrevidos e inocentes de una alborotadora castaña. La mujer que tenía entre los brazos no era más que un pobre sucedáneo, y su cuerpo lo sabía.

_¡Malditos sean todos los infiernos!_

¿Por qué deseaba a Bella de esa manera? Ella lo volvía loco. Era terca y testaruda, y lo último que deseaba era complacer a un hombre.

Y aun así…

_¡Soy un imbécil! Un maldito y estúpido imbécil que no tiene nada sobre los hombros._

De repente, el abrazo que compartía con Heidi le pareció sucio y de mal gusto. Despreciable. Y si Bella se enteraba alguna vez, la destrozaría.

-No puedo hacer esto -dijo, separándose de Heidi.

No, no podía; no mientras el verdadero objeto de su deseo se encontraba en el establo con su hermano.

-Papá ya está en la cama -dijo Heidi-. Nunca se enterará. -Empezó a desatar los lazos de su camisa.

Edward atrapó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Eres una chica muy guapa -dijo-, pero me temo que mi mente está en otra parte esta noche.

Heidi se lamió los labios sugestivamente.

-Podría lograr que olvidases todo lo que tienes en la cabeza.

Cómo le gustaría que eso fuera cierto…

-Buenas noches, Heidi -dijo soltándola y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el establo.

Y, con cada paso que daba bajo la lluvia, se maldecía a sí mismo y a Bella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que se había enamorado de ella? No, rugió su mente. No podía amarla. Se había jurado a sí mismo no amar a ninguna mujer. El amor hacía débiles a los hombres. Los convertía en ciegos y en estúpidos.

¿Qué pasaría si un día ella le pedía que traicionara a su propia sangre, como había hecho su madre con su padre? ¿O como había hecho Maggie con Liam y Emmett?

Era sólo lujuria, decidió. Había probado a Bella y le había gustado.

Lo peor era que sabía que no podía llevársela a la cama para eliminarla de su organismo. Jamás conseguiría eso de ella.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deseó que un maldito relámpago lo dejara frito en aquel mismo lugar. Porque no había salida para él, y no podría encontrar la paz.

La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre Bella, dejándola prácticamente ciega y empapando sus ropas, cuando dejó el establo y empezó a atravesar el patio para dirigirse hacia la casa.

Estaba segura de que encontraría a Edward allí con una de las chicas. Y tenía pocas dudas sobre cuál de ellas sería la que estaría abrazada a él.

Apretando los dientes para reprimir el dolor, rodeó la esquina del establo.

Un fuerte murmullo llamó su atención.

Atisbando a través de la lluvia, vio dos siluetas forcejeando cerca de ella. Parecían ser dos animales de granja haciendo algo que, sin duda, ella no debería interrumpir.

Bella había decidido ignorarlos cuando un relámpago le mostró el contorno del cuerpo de un hombre.

Aturdida, se quedó paralizada, incapaz de creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

Hasta que otro relámpago iluminó la zona y vio de nuevo a un hombre empujando a un pequeño animal.

Bella sonrió. Habría reconocido ese cuerpo musculoso en cualquier parte. Incluso si estaba calado hasta los huesos y arrastrando a alguna pobre y desafortunada bestia.

Bella corrió hacia ellos para ver a un cordero que se había quedado atrapado en la cerca. Edward estaba arrodillado en el barro, intentando liberar al animalito.

El alivio la inundó al contemplar esa imagen. ¡No estaba en los brazos de ninguna otra mujer! Sintió que podría gritar de felicidad. Sólo se había detenido a liberar a un animal. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? -le preguntó cuando ella se detuvo a su lado.

Sin ninguna gana de admitir sus sospechas, Bella cambió de tema.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-Sí, vuelve dentro antes de que pilles una pulmonía.

Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no besarlo. En ese momento, le parecía mucho más guapo que nunca, y se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo juzgado erróneamente.

-Deja que vea si puedo hacer algo. -Se arrodilló y sujetó a la oveja.

-Mantenla quieta -dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y apoyándose en la valla para poder sacar la pata trasera del animal.

El cordero se removió inquieto y baló de nuevo. Alzando un pedazo de madera que se había caído, Edward consiguió liberarlo finalmente.

El animalillo se alejó corriendo a través del patio y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Tienes que regresar dentro -dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella de vuelta al establo.

¡Dios, cómo deseaba gritar! Era un hombre tan bueno, tan dulce…

Sin tenía razón. Edward era el héroe de sus sueños. Abrió la puerta para ella y ambos entraron en el cálido edificio.

-Estás helada -gruñó Edward cuando ella empezó a temblar al cruzar la puerta-. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para salir ahí fuera?

Ella respondió con un estornudo.

-¡Jesús! -dijo, cogiendo un manto y envolviéndola con él. La arrastró hasta uno de los pesebres vacíos, detrás del de los caballos-. Ahora quítate esas ropas antes de que te pongas enferma.

Sonriéndole, Bella asintió y se colocó detrás de la puerta, donde podría tener algo de intimidad. Escuchó los pasos de Edward, pero no miró para ver dónde estaba.

-¿Por qué no la has detenido? -le preguntó Edward a Sin.

Bella frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la furia con la que hablaba. Era muy raro que se enfadara por algo, sobre todo por algo tan insignificante como que se hubiese mojado un poco.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé -dijo Sin con tono sereno.

-Bueno, pues deberías haberlo hecho.

-Tranquilízate, hermanito. No me gusta nada tu tono. -Esta vez, Bella percibió la nota de advertencia en la voz de Sin.

Edward se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

Tan rápido como pudo, Bella se quitó el manto mojado, el cinturón y la camisa azafrán y se envolvió con un manto seco. Se puso de puntillas para pedirle a uno de los hombres que le trajeran otra camisa, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando vio la espalda de Edward.

La espalda desnuda de Edward.

Se le quedó la boca seca cuando sus ojos comenzaron a darse un festín con la piel desnuda, que resplandecía a la luz de las velas. Siempre había sabido que Edward estaba muy bien formado, pero jamás se habría imaginado que tenía un cuerpo tan espléndido.

Un montón de piel que se estiraba sobre unos músculos firmes, tan hermosos que la hacían arder.

Inconsciente de la atención que le prestaban, Edward continuó hablando con Sin mientras se quitaba el manto, proporcionándole a ella una visión completa de la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, por un momento, Bella temió desmayarse. Era magnífico, ¡absolutamente magnífico! Y daba igual cuánto se esforzara, no podía apartar la mirada de sus firmes nalgas, que parecían suplicar las caricias de una mujer.

Bella apoyó una mano en el establo para poder sostenerse. Un deseo abrasador se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras se imaginaba a sí misma recorriendo la columna de Edward con la mano, sintiendo contraerse esos espléndidos músculos bajo su palma. Acariciando esas esbeltas piernas, sombreadas por un vello oscuro.

Sus pechos se inflamaron por la pasión y el deseo la estremeció por completo.

Date la vuelta, rogó en silencio, anhelando poder verlo por completo.

Si su parte delantera era la mitad de buena que la trasera…

Edward giró la cabeza y la pilló mirándolo fijamente. Bella se quedó boquiabierta por el pánico cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

En lugar de avergonzarse por su estado de desnudez, Edward le dedicó una lenta y perversa sonrisa.

El rostro de Bella estalló en llamas y se agachó rápidamente detrás de la pared del pesebre. ¡Por el amor de Dios, la había pillado!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, deseando poder desaparecer bajo el suelo.

_¡Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios Bendito!_

-¿Necesitabas algo? -el tono de burla de Edward se escuchó perfectamente.

-Necesito una camisa -gritó ella, deseando haber hecho eso en primer lugar. ¿Por qué había tenido que asomar la cabeza?

Unos segundos después, Edward le trajo una.

La sonrisa traviesa que había en su rostro la horrorizó.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti? -preguntó él.

Apartando la mirada, Bella meneó la cabeza. Jamás podría mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

-No necesito nada más.

-¿Estás segura?

-Desde luego.

-Si estás segura, entonces… Es decir, podría…

-Estoy bien -espetó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Y, entonces, cometió el error de volver a mirar de nuevo.

El brillo de burla que chispeaba en los ojos de él la dejó sin aliento. Ese granuja estaba jugando con ella.

-Miserable canalla… -dijo ella, pero a pesar de sus intenciones, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Miserable? -preguntó él con voz alegre.

Y cuando él recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, Bella se dio perfecta cuenta de que, de hecho, no llevaba puesto nada encima, salvo un fino manto rojo y negro envuelto alrededor de los hombros. ¡Por Dios Santo, estaba prácticamente desnuda y él estaba justo delante de ella!

Azorada, ella cambió de postura.

-¿Podrías dejarme un momento para que me vistiera? -preguntó.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-No estoy muy seguro. Preferiría quedarme para disfrutar de la vista.

Ella levantó la camisa para cubrirse el hombro desnudo.

Edward se rió de sus infructuosos esfuerzos por taparse.

-Vístete -dijo, y le dio la espalda.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Bella se vistió rápidamente y salió del pesebre.

Sin decir una palabra ni dirigirle una mirada, Sin pasó a su lado y subió al desván del establo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -le preguntó a Edward cuando se reunió con él de nuevo.

-Estoy dejándolos a solas -se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Sin, procedente de arriba.

Edward alzó la cabeza para contemplar las vigas de madera que quedaban sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Y qué más da, si sabemos que puedes escuchar todo lo que decimos?

-Ya, bueno, soy un pervertido, no un mirón.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Bella, no obstante, no encontró demasiado graciosa la respuesta apática de Sin.

Colgó su manto mojado y la camisa en la puerta del pesebre de las vacas.

Edward se colocó detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentirlo. Bella se giró para encontrárselo sujetando otro manto. Mirándola con esos ojos verdes y seductores, lo usó para empezar a secarle el cabello.

Bella no podía moverse mientras sentía sus fuertes manos restregando el tejido sobre su cabeza con un ritmo sensual que le robaba el aliento. Se sentía recorrida por los escalofríos al recordar la imagen de su espalda desnuda.

En ese momento, deseaba besarlo. Más que nunca en su vida.

Hasta que él dijo:

-Ahora dime qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sus manos dejaron de secarle el pelo.

No quería que supiese que había sospechado que él estaba haciendo alguna vileza, de modo que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? -repitió él con incredulidad-. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿De repente sentiste el impulso incontrolable de dar un garbeo bajo la lluvia torrencial? -Inclinó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos-. Saliste a espiarme, ¿no es cierto?

_¿Cómo lo sabía?_

Och, ¡buen momento elegía para empezar a mostrarse intuitivo!

-¿Qué te hace pensar una cosa así? -preguntó ella de forma evasiva.

-El instinto. -Una extraña emoción oscureció sus ojos. Una que ella no podía descifrar, pero que le hacía parecer sorprendentemente culpable-. ¿Creíste que ibas a encontrarme con Heidi?

El rubor alcanzó las mejillas de Bella. Se sentía como una estúpida por haber dudado de él. Pero se daba cuenta de que esta vez no iba a escabullirse sin decirle exactamente por qué había salido afuera con lo que estaba lloviendo.

Suspirando, ella asintió.

-Bueno, esta tarde diste a entender que estabas interesado en ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablando con ella?

-No, coqueteando con ella.

Edward parecía atónito.

-¿Coqueteando?

-Sí -dijo ella, poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva. Después de todo, había hecho esa asunción basándose en sus actos-. Es esa manera tuya de mirar a una mujer, como si ella fuese la única cosa del mundo que te importara, como si no vieses a ninguna más.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él con un tono de voz a camino entre la arrogancia y la incredulidad.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que es algo que hago siempre?

Bella se puso rígida.

-Sé que es así. ¿Por qué crees que las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti?

-Por lo apuesto que soy, claro está.

Dios, qué hombre más arrogante; Bella no podía creer que estuviese inflando ese ego aún más. Debería detenerse pero aun así, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo.

-Todos tus hermanos lo son pero a ninguno le persiguen tanto como a ti.

-Siempre he asumido que es porque yo soy encantador, mientras que ellos son todos unos amargados.

-Lo que tú llamas encanto es el coqueteo. Y es irresistible.

Él se rió con tanta fuerza que casi se ahoga.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Bella, preguntándose qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia.

Él se serenó un poco.

-Estaba pensando que tú pareces resistirlo muy bien.

-Eso es porque nunca lo has usado conmigo. Para ti, yo bien podría ser un tocón.

Edward pareció realmente herido por sus palabras. Un ceño profundo arrugó su frente.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es verdad -dijo ella con la garganta atenazada mientras le contaba sus observaciones-. Miras a otras mujeres como si ya pudieses sentirlas entre tus brazos, pero cuando se trata de mí, prácticamente ni te das cuenta de que existo. Es un hábito espantoso que siempre ha herido mis sentimientos.

-¿Por eso me mordiste cuando tenías once años?

Cállate, Bella.

Pero no lo hizo. Antes de poder detenerse o pensarlo mejor, la verdad salió de su boca.

-Sí. Lo único que he deseado siempre es que me vieras.

Ella observó cómo se quedaba quieto, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Cuando la miró de nuevo, sus ojos eran indagadores. Perturbadores.

-Puede que te haya subestimado, pero me pregunto si tú no eres tan culpable de eso como yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Alguna vez en tu vida me has mirado y me has visto realmente? ¿O has sido igual que las demás, que lo único que ven es mi apariencia? Porque puedo garantizarte que no era mi personalidad lo que estabas comiéndote con los ojos hace un minuto, sino mi trasero.

Bella abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero se apresuró a cerrarla de inmediato. La indignación la invadió por entero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla de algo tan insensible? Ella no era ninguna sirvienta superficial que sólo se sintiese atraída por las simples apariencias.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-¿Lo es? Si me conoces tan bien, dime mi color favorito.

-El verde -contestó ella sin vacilar-. El verde oscuro. El mismo color de los ojos de tu madre. El mismo verde oscuro de la mayoría de los mantos que eliges para vestir.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Bella pudo confirmar que su respuesta lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. No podía creer que ella supiese eso.

Pero no sólo sabía eso. Y, antes de poder evitarlo, empezó a soltar muchas más cosas que conocía de él.

-Tus comidas favoritas son el venado asado con guiso de coles y los pasteles de bayas. Bebes cerveza negra cuando estás con otros hombres, pero en realidad prefieres el vino tibio. Cuando estás en casa, siempre tomas una taza de leche caliente espolvoreada con canela antes de irte a la cama. Tu cuento favorito es Deirdre de los Pesares1 y, aunque nunca lo admitirías y tratas de mostrar desinterés cuando tocan, te encanta escuchar las canciones de los bardos.

Él parecía absolutamente perplejo por sus declaraciones.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque te he amado durante toda mi vida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Antigua leyenda gaélica (N. de la T)**

**Aqui esta la leyenda**

_Conchobhar hijo de Ness, rey de la familia del Ulster, se encontraba en su Gran Salón disfrutando de una agradable velada. Había mucha gente ese día, más de mil se habían congregado en el salón del rey y había una gran alegría. A parte se encontraba Malcom, el arpista del rey, que estaba junto a su esposa, embarazada. Justo en el momento en el que el rey iba a hacer un brindis, se escuchó un estrepitoso grito, cuya procendencia era desconocida. Tras la incertidumbre, se descubrió que el grito procedía de la barriga de Elva, la mujer de Malcom. El rey puso su mano sobre la barriga de Elva y comprobó que el bebé no era un bebé corriente; tendría una gran belleza, la más grande de Irlanda, pero traería problemas, ya que habría luchas por ella. Tras escuchar esto, se quiso dar muerte a la niña, pero el rey tuvo compasión, se adelantó y dijo que se llevaría a la niña para criarla en un lugar muy lejano bajo el cuidado de la enfermera Leabharcham._

_Deirdre creció hasta llegar a ser la mujer más hermosa en Irlanda. Un día, mientras miraba como su padre adoptivo despellejaba un ternero en la nieve, un cuervo bajó a beber la sangre. Ella remarcó que el hombre de sus sueños debería tener cabello negro como el cuervo, mejillas rojas como la sangre y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Leabharcham le contó que ciertamente había un hombre así, y ese era Naoise, uno de los Caballeros de la División Roja. Otra versión de la leyenda dice que el día del quince cumpleaños de Deirdre, Levarcham le dijo que cuando cumpliera dieciséis tendría que casarse con el rey Conchobar, lo que la entristeció mucho, ya que no era esa su voluntad. Un día, sentada junto a su ventana, vio una manzana roja caer al suelo y a un cuervo venir a recogerla y pensó: -Ése cuervo se parece al hombre que vi ayer en sueños; tenía los cabellos negros, las mejillas rojas como la manzana y la piel blanca como la nieve sobre la que ha caído. Levarcham al verla la llamó y la apartó de aquella visión. _

_Poco después de eso, Deirdre se las ingenió para encontrarse con Naoise, y lo amenazó con vergüenza y humillación si el se rehusaba a llevársela fuera. Naosie tomó a sus dos hermanos Aindle y Ardan y fueron con Deirdre a Escocia para escapar de la venganza de Conchobhar en Irlanda. Sin embargo, cuando el rey de Escocia vio a Deirdre y cuán hermosa era, se volvió celoso de Naoise y fueron forzados a escapar a una isla solitaria._

_Naoise y Deirdre se amaban, pero la isla era pequeña y miserable. El hombre de los abrigos eventualmente les tuvo lastima y le pidió a Conchobhar que les permitiera retornar a Irlanda. Conchobhar estuvo de acuerdo, y mandó a tres guerreros para escoltar a Deirdre y los hermanos de regresó a Irlanda._  
_En su arribo a Eamhain Mhacha, sin embargo, el rey dejó que Naoise, Aindle y Ardan fueran asesinados por mercenarios, y que tomaran como prisionera a Deirdre. Hizo cavar una tumba para los hermanos en el mismo lugar en que yacían. Se colocó en aquel lugar un menhir sobre el cual se grabó el nombre de Uisnach. Luego, los tres guerreros que les dieron escolta desde Escocia, furiosos destrozaron toda la provincia antes de juntarse con la Reina Meadhbh en Connaught._

_Conchobhar forzó a Deirdre a vivir con él por un año. Dierdre no comía ni dormía. Transcurridos treinta días, llegó el invierno y un suave manto de nieve cubrió el mundo que divisaba a través de su ventana. Deirdre pidió a un guerrero que le trajese su arpa y allí, sola en su cuarto cerrado, le cantaba a Naois en voz baja, pues sabía que moriría en cuanto Connacher lo ordenase. Dirigiendo la vista a la vasta llanura vacía, cantaba el conocido 'Lamento de Dierdre':_

_En cielos de gélida nieve_  
_por los que vagan vientos de tristeza_  
_arde débilmente un sol rojizo._  
_Fuiste mi hogar_  
_allá donde yo iba._

_En campos verdes_  
_ahora desconocidos_  
_con tu nombre sobre_  
_el menhir,el amor invita_  
_a una última llamada_  
_cuando la muerte comienza_  
_a caer de la vida._

_Los arroyos no van ya_  
_a mareas de mares lejanos._  
_Un amor no puede envejecer_  
_sin recuerdos:_  
_tus brazos, mi hogar_  
_en que dormía._

_En campos verdes_  
_ahora desconocidos,_  
_con tu nombre sobre_  
_el menhir,el amor invita_  
_a una última llamada_  
_cuando la muerte comienza_  
_a caer de la vida._

_Todas mis lágrimas_  
_se despliegan ahora._  
_¿Cómo podré ahora_  
_envejecer yo sola?_  
_Vierten sus luces los astros polvorientos_  
_cuando desde la vida va la muerte en silencio_  
_deslizándose lentamente hacia la noche._  
_-_  
_Al final del año, el rey le preguntó a quién odiaba más en el mundo. Deidre contestó que a Eoghan mac Durthacht, porque fue el asesino de Naoise. Con esto Conchobhar anunció que ella iría a vivir con Eoghan y, al día siguiente, fue forzada a viajar en un carruaje con Conchobhar de un lado y con Eoghan del otro. _  
_Deirdre, no aguantó mas y saltó fuera del carruaje, cayendo de cabeza sobre una roca. Murió instantáneamente y fue enterrada junto a Naoise. Los aldeanos señalaron las dos tumbas clavando sendas estacas de madera en el años más tarde, crecían junto al menhir dos hermosos tejos. Aunque entre sus bases había una separación de dos metros, los troncos habían crecido juntos y entrelazados. Unidos por sus ramajes, formaban un solo árbol._

* * *

Hola

Ya sabemos porque Edward no quiere enamorarse, Bella se le declaro, qué pasara, subo el siguiente cap hasta el domingo o tal vez el viernes todavía no estoy muy segura, qué opinan?

Cuidensen mucho


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13_**

Edward no supo quién de los dos se quedó más aturdido por su confesión. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella pareció aterrada.

Y él se sintió aterrado.

De hecho, no podía moverse y apenas podía respirar mientras la miraba fijamente, sintiendo cómo las palabras de ella se abrían paso en su mente.

Pareció pasar una eternidad mientras seguían allí de pie, con la confesión de Bella colgando como un paño mortuorio entre ellos.

-No -dijo él al final-. No puedes amarme.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella, con la voz cargada del mismo dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

-Porque no.

Y, antes de que ella pudiese moverse, Edward se dio la vuelta y abandonó el establo en busca de una forma de asimilar la información que le había proporcionado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que podía sentir era la cruda agonía que le destrozaba el alma. No quería que ella lo amara. No quería que ninguna mujer lo amara, al menos no más de una hora o dos.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿pero cómo había pasado una cosa así?

¿Y por qué?

Edward se detuvo junto a la esquina del establo y se apoyó contra la ajada madera, tapándose los ojos con una mano. No llovía tanto como un rato antes, pero aun así acabó empapado mientras buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse de la tenacidad de esa mujer.

Una y otra vez, las palabras de Bella resonaban en su mente. Lo amaba. Lo amaba y sabía cosas de él que no creía que ninguna mujer hubiese sabido jamás. Ni siquiera su madre.

Y él la había ignorado toda la vida. Nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención.

No sabía qué le hacía sentirse peor.

El dolor le rompía el corazón. Lo asaltaban emociones que no sabría definir. Dios Bendito, se sentía como si alguien le hubiese partido el pecho por la mitad.

-¿Edward? -Escuchó la voz de Bella, llamándolo.

-Que los santos me protejan… -susurró él, desgarrado entre el deseo de hacerle el amor y el de correr tan deprisa como le fuera posible.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, ella llegó corriendo a su lado.

Edward la miró fijamente y soltó una maldición.

-Mujer, ¿es que no tienes sentido común? ¿Por qué vuelves a salir con esta lluvia?

Ella arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un inútil esfuerzo por conservar el calor.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

-Cualquiera se imaginaría que quiero estar solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Ahora vuelve dentro y ponte algo seco.

Ella alzó la barbilla con gesto obstinado.

-Volveré dentro cuando lo hagas tú.

Edward se sintió presa de la exasperación.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado a la edad adulta sin que alguno de tus hermanos te haya estrangulado por tu testarudez.

Ella soportó sus palabras furiosas sin acobardarse ni un ápice.

-No tienen mucho derecho a quejarse cuando han sido tan buenos maestros en esa materia. Ahora, quiero que me digas lo que piensas.

Edward cerró los ojos, esforzándose por recuperar el control. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Vuelve dentro.

-Dímelo.

Edward deseó que fuera tan sencillo. Sus sentimientos eran profundos y complejos. Toda su vida lo habían amado. Cada mujer que había conocido le había confesado su eterna devoción mientras retozaban y jugueteaban en la cama, para, al final, acabar casándose con cualquier otro.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años cometió el error de pedirle a Carmen ingen Alward que se casara con él. Dos semanas después, ella se prometió con Eleazar.

Aún sentía un aguijonazo en el corazón por aquello: «Edward, ¿por qué iba a casarme contigo? Tienes una cara bonita y una fiera lanza entre las piernas, pero Eleazar es más rico de lo que tú llegarías a ser jamás. Además, viaja mucho, lo que nos deja un montón de tiempo libre para jugar».

Rechinó los dientes. Al final le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Sus actuales riquezas dejaban las de Eleazar a la altura del betún. No obstante, jamás había conseguido eliminar el dolor de su joven y destrozado corazón.

No, las mujeres eran unas criaturas inconstantes, infieles. Y, al contrario de sus hermanos, él nunca creería sus empalagosas mentiras.

Pero ahí residía el problema. Cuando esas palabras salían de la boca de Bella, él deseaba creerlas.

La razón de que así fuera, no la sabía. Sólo sabía que acabaría con lo poco que le quedaba de corazón descubrir que ella estaba jugando con él.

Bella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tienes la poca vergüenza de llamarme testaruda cuando tú estás aquí, dispuesto a ahogarte antes que responder a una sencilla pregunta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward extendió la mano para cubrir su mejilla, que estaba helada.

-Te estás congelando.

-Ya lo sé.

Él soltó una breve carcajada al escuchar su tono franco.

-Si me amas desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué nunca has dicho nada al respecto?

-Porque no creí que quisieras escucharlo.

Bella era demasiado lista. Pero, por otra parte, siempre lo había sido.

Sus ojos se empañaron.

-Mira, Edward, no soy ninguna estúpida. Sé que nunca podré tenerte. Sé que no compartes mis sentimientos y desearía no haberte hablado nunca de ellos. Desafortunadamente, no puedo volver atrás. ¿Podríamos olvidar lo que dije ahí dentro antes de que los dos pillemos una pulmonía?

Edward asintió. No porque estuviese preocupado -había sobrevivido a condiciones climáticas mucho peores que aquéllas-, sino porque no quería que ella se pusiese enferma. Lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de mantenerla a salvo era un tema en el que no quería profundizar. A decir verdad, ese lugar de su corazón en el que había descubierto su preocupación por ella lo asustaba más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida.

De mala gana, la agarró del brazo y la llevó adentro.

Cuando entraron en el establo, se escuchó la voz de Sin.

-Supongo que tendréis que quedaros desnudos durante un rato, ya que ahora todas vuestras ropas están mojadas.

-En realidad -dijo Edward mientras se retorcía el pelo para escurrir el agua-, estaba pensando en coger algunas cosas de tu fardo.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Edward le dio a Bella uno de los mantos de Sin y su camisa de repuesto.

Ella los cogió y fue rápidamente a cambiarse en privado, sin parar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos en la cabeza. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle eso? ¿Y por qué se sentía Edward tan atormentado?

Ese hombre siempre había sido un enigma para ella, pero esa noche más que ninguna otra vez. ¿No se suponía que el amor hacía feliz a la gente?

Soltó un bufido ante esa idea. ¿Cuándo le había hecho feliz a ella amar a Edward? La triste verdad era que amar a Edward sólo le había causado sufrimiento. Nada más que sufrimiento.

Desmoralizada, se envolvió con el manto.

Cuando volvió al centro del establo, vio a Edward, que llevaba puesto únicamente un manto, y su pecho desnudo resplandeciendo bajo la escasa luz. Se le quedó la boca seca ante semejante visión.

Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ese tema, Sin saltó al suelo desde arriba.

-Espero que haya una manera de atrancar las puertas.

Bella frunció el entrecejo al escuchar su comentario y contemplar su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque hay un regimiento de mujeres que se dirigen hacia aquí y, por su aspecto, diría que nos espera una dura batalla -dijo Sin mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

El ceño de Bella se hizo más profundo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Edward soltó un juramento cuando llegó a la puerta antes que su hermano y buscó una forma de atrancarla.

-Debería haberlo sabido -dijo con tono amargo.

-No hay nada para cerrarla -terminó Sin por él-. Bueno, habrá que combatir al diablo, ¿no?

Aun más perpleja que antes, Bella los miró fijamente. Parecía que fuera a llegar el Ángel de la Muerte y ellos hubiesen olvidado de rezar sus últimas oraciones.

-Sólo son mujeres. Decidles que no estáis interesados y…

-Y ellas tratarán de hacernos cambiar de opinión -la interrumpió Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono horrorizado de su voz.

-No, no lo harán. Te olvidas de que yo soy una mujer. Sé cómo piensan.

-Y yo sé cómo actúan -dijo Edward cuando se reunió de nuevo con ella-. No se irán de aquí hasta haber conseguido lo que quieren.

Bella soltó una carcajada al comprobar su arrogancia.

-Eso es ridículo, Edward. No eres tan irresistible.

Él clavó los ojos en los de ella.

-¿Crees que no? Entonces explícame por qué Heidi viene hacia aquí cuando ya le he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en tomarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar una respuesta, las tres hijas mayores de Aro atravesaron las puertas del establo.

-Toc, toc, chicos -dijo Heidi con los brazos en jarras, mirándolos fijamente-. Hemos venido a consolaros.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Me encontré con una historia demasiado linda, pero es muy corta para subirla sola entonces pensé en subirla junto los dos siguientes libros de 6 pretendientes para que a acompañen a las historias de Carlisle-Esme y Garrett-Kate, la historia contiene 20 caps pero son muy cortos, bueno todavía no la he adaptado lo que les quiero preguntar es cual creen que sea mejor pareja?**_

_**1-Edward-Bella**_

_**2-Jasper-Alice**_

_**3-Emmett-Rosalie**_

_**4-Jacob-Nessie**_

_**Si no saben que pueden escribir solo pongan el número de su pareja predilecta**_

_**Este cap es muy corto, pero tenía que decidir si lo subia hoy o subia doble. Gracias por los review, en este libro no aparece Rose**_

_**Que harán Edward, Bella y Sin para evitar a esas mujeres? El próximo cap lo subo el miércoles**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sin se apartó rápidamente de las mujeres para dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del establo.

La mirada de «Ya te lo dije» de Edward casi consiguió que Bella soltara una carcajada. Pero sólo hasta que la más joven de las mujeres se encaminó directamente hacia ella con un fuerte balanceo de las caderas y una mirada en los ojos que le decían a Bella exactamente qué quería la joven.

A ella.

¡Vaya por Dios! Sería mejor que hiciera algo.

Bella empezó a dirigirse hacia el pesebre que tenía detrás, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Och, fíjate -dijo la muchacha cuando se inclinó sobre ella para presionar su pálida mano contra la frente-. ¿Tienes alguna pupa que necesites que yo te bese?

Los labios de la chica se colocaron peligrosamente cerca de los suyos en el momento en que apretó los pechos contra el brazo de Bella.

Buscando una manera de librarse de aquella salvaje, Bella frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

-Eh… no -dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara más grave mientras se esforzaba por salir de debajo de la muchacha-. Mis pupas están perfectamente, gracias.

-Y bien, señoras -añadió Edward mientras esquivaba los brazos de Heidi-. ¿Qué diría vuestro padre si os pillara aquí?

Heidi lo acorraló contra la pared.

Sin amilanarse ante las tácticas evasivas de Edward, la chica se rió.

-Oh, con toda seguridad, saldría en vuestra busca. Pero ahora está dormido. Bueno -dijo, agarrando su manto y acercando la cara de Edward hasta la suya-, ¿qué te parecería si saboreo otra vez esos labios suaves que tienes?

Edward se agachó y se retorció para librarse de su sujeción.

Bella estaba atónita. Nunca en su vida había visto una cosa igual. Edward tenía razón con respecto a las mujeres.

¡Mo chreach, estaban en serios problemas!

Justo en el momento en que la muchacha trataba de acariciar a Bella, unos fuertes brazos la echaron hacia atrás.

Con un único y fluido movimiento, Sin la levantó del suelo, la arrojó sobre el lomo de un caballo y le dio al animal una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior. El caballo relinchó y salió al galope del establo.

Bella estaba aterrada, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por mantener al caballo bajo control.

El animal volaba entre los árboles con el bocado entre los dientes. Ella tiraba de las riendas, pero el caballo no le prestaba ninguna atención y seguía llevándola entre las ramas, que la arañaban y golpeaban con fuerza, amenazando con hacerla caer de la montura. Con el corazón latiéndole frenético en el pecho, se inclinó hacia delante y se abrazó al cuello del animal, rogando no caerse y matarse contra el suelo.

Probablemente, pasaron sus buenos cinco minutos antes de que Sin y Edward la alcanzasen y consiguieran controlar su caballo. Edward se inclinó y cogió las riendas, y después utilizó a su caballo para frenar al de ella. El corazón de Bella aún palpitaba en sus oídos mientras rezaba una plegaria de agradecimiento por su salvación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Edward.

Demasiado aterrada para hablar aún, Bella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para reconfortarla y después le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

-¡Och, hombre! ¿Pero qué has hecho ahora?

-He salvado tu maldito culo. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado cuando las mujeres descubriesen que Bella no era un muchacho? ¿Tenías preparada alguna explicación?

A Edward comenzó a palpitarle un músculo en la mandíbula.

-¡Ahora nos colgarán por robar caballos!

Sin sacudió la cabeza.

-Dejé oro más que suficiente para pagar estos jamelgos. Sus propietarios se alegrarán de librarse de ellos.

Bella notó cómo parte de la tensión desaparecía del rostro de Edward.

-Te lo agradezco, entonces.

Sin se removió sobre la silla de montar y miró a Edward con ojos compasivos.

-¿Sabes, hermanito? Me parece que debes vivir siempre en el infierno. No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio sin que las mujeres se abalancen sobre ti como si fueses el último bocado de su última cena.

Edward alzó un brazo y se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-Sí, sólo desearía que hubieses actuado antes. Esa Heidi tiene unas uñas como las de un halcón. Te juro que creo que me ha hecho sangre.

Fue entonces cuando Bella aceptó la verdad sobre Edward. No era un bribón sin escrúpulos que se dedicase a seducir a cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino. De hecho, a parte de un ligero coqueteo, no había hecho nada para que Heidi lo persiguiese de esa manera.

Y aunque Sin y él habían tratado de decírselo, hasta ese momento no les había creído realmente.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos ahora? -preguntó a los hombres mientras se adentraban lentamente en el bosque a lomos de sus caballos, con las pertenencias que habían logrado reunir a toda prisa-. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los caballos?

Fue Edward quien contestó.

-Ya que tenemos caballos, yo creo que deberíamos cabalgar hacia las tierras del Whitlock hasta que empecemos a llamar la atención; entonces los dejaremos pastando. Y, en lo que se refiere a dormir, ¿alguno de vosotros se siente capaz de cabalgar durante toda la noche?

Sin dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¿Ahora quieres cabalgar? ¿Dónde estaba esa idea hace un par de días, cuando tuve que sacar a mis piernas de paseo?

Edward se rió.

-Deberías estar agradecido. Mejor que nos roben estas jacas que tu caballo de guerra o mi Deamhan.

Sin le concedió eso a regañadientes.

-Yo estaré agradecida tan pronto como hayamos dejado esto atrás -dijo Bella en voz baja. En realidad, les habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en ese viaje, y lo único que deseaba era superar su última confrontación y terminar de una vez.

De ese modo, siguieron cabalgando en silencio.

Mucho después de medianoche y una vez que la lluvia dejó de caer, Bella comenzó a adormecerse sobre la montura.

Edward se detuvo cuando la vio dar cabezazos. Preocupado de que pudiese caerse y romperse la crisma, la colocó sobre su propia silla.

Ella se despertó con un sobresalto.

-Shhh -le dijo-. No quería que te cayeras. Vuelve a dormirte.

En lugar de la discusión que Edward esperaba, ella asintió una vez, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se durmió de nuevo al instante.

Su confianza en él lo dejó perplejo. Pero no tanto como la extraña ternura que invadió su corazón cuando bajó la vista y vio esa cabeza de cabello castaño apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el hombro cada vez que respiraba, y tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no cubrir esos labios con los propios y enredar los dedos en sus cortos rizos.

Su organismo cobró vida propia, exigiendo que tomara el dulce cuerpo que yacía contra él.

Por una vez, Edward se deleitó con aquella sensación. Después de lo que mal que lo había pasado con Heidi, había a empezado a preguntarse si le pasaba algo raro. Pero el fuego que consumía sus ingles en esos momentos confirmó sus anteriores sospechas. Era a Bella a quien deseaba. Y sólo a Bella.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

¿Quién habría pensado alguna vez que él, Edward Masen, estaría desfalleciendo por la pequeña Isabella Swan y sus feos zapatos?

_Cásate con ella._

Las palabras relampaguearon en su mente a tal velocidad que casi no se dio cuenta. Y, por un momento, permitió que la idea lo tentara.

Pero era imposible. Se negaba a casarse con una mujer de la que podría estar enamorado. Sería un suicidio.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Sin de repente.

Sobresaltado, Edward alzó la cabeza para ver a Sin girado en su montura, observándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parecías algo pensativo hace un momento, y me preguntaba qué es lo que te está atormentando.

-¿Y quién dice que esté atormentado?

Sin tiró de las riendas de su caballo para que pudiesen cabalgar el uno al lado del otro.

-Vaya, no lo sé. Quizás sea por la fuerza con la que sujetas a Bella y la manera en que la miras, como si estuvieses dudando entre acurrucarla o arrojarla de tu caballo.

Edward odió que Sin pudiese interpretar sus expresiones con tanta facilidad.

-Tienes una rara habilidad, hermano. No es de extrañar que esos amigos ingleses tuyos juren que has vendido tu alma al diablo.

Sin lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Un hombre tiene que tener alma para poder venderla.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Había muchas cosas ocultas tras esas palabras. Años de dolor y sufrimiento. Su hermano había vivido lo peor que la vida tenía para ofrecer y, no obstante, su fuerza era sorprendente. Los demás lairds habían entregado a sus hijos más jóvenes como rehenes a los ingleses. Y, por derecho, habría debido ser él quien sufriese el destino de Sin.

Aunque viviese mil años, nunca habría afrontado la situación con la entereza que lo había hecho Sin durante el tiempo que había durado.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que un día perdones a mi madre por lo que hizo? -preguntó Edward al fin.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Edward pudo percibir el odio de su hermano.

-Dicen que todo es posible. Pero ya que no puedo perdonar a mi propia madre por lo que hizo, ¿por qué debería perdonar a la tuya?

Edward no dijo nada. Recordaba ese funesto día tan bien como Sin. El día en el que el rey Stefan vino a su castillo y exigió que le entregasen a un hijo para garantizar la paz con el rey inglés después de la guerra que habían emprendido contra el norte de Inglaterra.

Su padre había mirado lenta y pensativamente a cada uno de sus hijos. Los cinco contuvieron el aliento, aterrados, sabiendo que uno de ellos tendría que irse.

Alec, valientemente, había dado un paso adelante cuando, de pronto, su madre lo agarró y lo arrastró hacia atrás. Reunió a sus cuatro hijos junto a ella y dejó a Sin solo. Aislado.

-Si le entregas a uno de mis hijos te juro que me mataré -había dicho ella.

Su padre, que la amaba con todo su corazón, no puso ningún impedimento. Y, desde ese día, Edward aún veía en su mente la cara horrorizada de Sin al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba a punto de traicionarlo.

Y de qué manera.

-Adelante, viejo -gritó Sin con valentía, apretando los puños-. Envía al bastardo mestizo de vuelta a Inglaterra mientras mimas a tu puta escocesa.

Su padre había contestado a las furiosas palabras de Sin con un fuerte revés de la mano que hizo que el muchacho se tambaleara.

-Ningún hijo mío insultará a mi esposa.

-Entonces no soy hijo tuyo. -Con los ojos cargados de odio y rabia, Sin se enderezó tras el golpe y dejó que la sangre se deslizara por su rostro.

Luego, le escupió esa misma sangre a su padre.

Éste se limpió la sangre de la cara y frunció los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

-No significas nada para mí, chico -dijo con voz gélida.

El dolor que reflejó el rostro de Sin en ese instante se grabó para siempre en la memoria de Edward.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa, viejo.

Los hombres de rey Stefan se llevaron a Sin en ese momento, y únicamente Edward y sus hermanos gritaron en protesta.

Su padre se limitó a darle la espalda y a llamar a la niñera para que se los llevase a sus habitaciones.

No miró ni una sola vez a Sin; ni siquiera volvió a mencionar su nombre. Desde ese día en adelante, su padre siguió con su vida como si Sin jamás hubiese existido.

Edward nunca había perdonado a su padre por eso.

Y fue ese día, el día en que se fue su hermano mayor, cuando Edward juró que jamás se enamoraría. Jamás permitiría que una mujer significara más para él que los de su propia sangre. Jamás volvería la espalda a su propio hijo por el carácter vengativo de una mujer.

Y por esa única razón había tenido tanto cuidado a lo largo de los años. Cuidado de no dejar detrás un niño que sufriera por sus actos, porque sabía las pesadillas que Sin había tenido que vivir. Y ciertamente se congelaría el Infierno antes de que Edward permitiera que uno de sus hijos sufriera de esa manera.

Bella murmuró en sueños.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza. Ella era un enorme misterio para él. Que se atreviese a realizar ese camino por el bien de sus hermanos y por las vidas de los hombres de su clan decía mucho de ella.

Y Edward se preguntaba qué elección habría hecho de haber estado en el lugar de su madre. ¿Habría entregado al que no era su hijo o les habría defendido a todos por igual?

Och, ¿y a quién le importa?

¿Quién quiere la formalidad que implica tener una esposa?

Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, Edward sabía que había una pequeña parte de sí mismo que realmente deseaba tener una familia. Bella tenía razón. Le encantaban las fantásticas historias que cantaban los bardos sobre mujeres que defendían a sus familias con sus propias vidas. Quería ese sueño. Un sueño en que encontrara a su alma gemela, que nunca le pediría más de lo que él podía dar. Una mujer generosa que jamás traicionaría ni su confianza ni su amor.

Y, para su inmenso asombro, se encontró mirando a Bella y preguntándose si ella quizás pudiese ser la única…

_Eres un necio, Edward Masen. Y uno detestable, además._

Sí, lo era. Ya había permitido que ella lo condujese, en contra de su sentido común, a ese estúpido viaje que, probablemente, conseguiría matarles a todos.

Una chica como Bella era un veneno para un hombre como él.

Ninguna mujer merecía que arriesgara su vida. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Ni siquiera Bella.

* * *

_Hola_

_Les ofrezco un trato si para este cap llegó a los 75 reviews les doy dos opciones:_

_*Subo el próximo cap el viernes_

_*Subo dos cap hasta el martes._

_Todo depende de lo que escoge la mayoría, sino llego a los 75 el próximo cap lo subo el lunes._

_Aquí les dejo el summary para la historia dentro de 6 pretendientes:_

**_***** lleva tres años casada con ++++ y todavía lo sigue amando, pero ++++sentirá lo mismo? Después de todo ++++ pasa más tiempo en su oficina con - su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo que con ella y cuál será el secreto que ambos comparten._**

_Hasta el 28 de nov__iembre recibo votos para la mejor pareja._**_  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Viajaron durante toda la noche y buena parte del día siguiente antes de detenerse finalmente a descansar.

Mientras los hombres llevaban los caballos a un lado del improvisado campamento para cepillarlos, Bella preparó un ligero almuerzo con lo que les quedaba de pan y queso.

Habían pasado toda la mañana en silencio, aunque no estaba muy segura de si se debía a la tensión o a la fatiga. Edward se había mostrado extrañamente distante durante todo el día y eso era muy raro, dado lo amable que había sido mientras ella dormía en sus brazos.

En varias ocasiones, durante la noche, se había despertado sobresaltada para encontrar sus brazos rodeándola con calidez; y, en una ocasión en particular, había notado cómo él apoyaba la mejilla sobre su cabeza mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro con una mano. En ese momento, se había sentido segura y extrañamente deseada.

Sin embargo, desde el instante en que se despertó por completo, él se detuvo para permitir que se subiera a su propio caballo, y Bella había sentido como si hubiese un muro entre ellos. Como si Edward se hubiese cerrado por completo a ella.

Y no le gustaba esa sensación en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco.

¿Qué importancia tiene?, se preguntó Bella. Por la mañana todo habrá acabado, de una forma u otra.

De pronto, el dolor la sacudió como un golpe seco en el pecho. Sí, el viaje se acabaría al día siguiente. Mañana todos podrían estar muertos. Ella, Sin y Edward.

Bella se quedó helada cuando la realidad se abrió camino en su mente, dejándola aterrorizada. Lo más probable es que Jasper Whitlock la matara antes de escucharla. Era más que probable, de hecho.

Era una idea espeluznante y, por primera vez desde que empezaron aquella precipitada aventura, la realidad de lo que podría ocurrir penetró en su cabeza. Éste bien podría ser su último día sobre la tierra.

Esforzándose por respirar, miró a su alrededor como si viese el mundo por primera vez. Contempló la belleza de los pinos y los robles, de todos los árboles que la rodeaban. La forma en que sus cortezas grises y marrones contrastaban con el exuberante verde de las hojas. Notó la frescura de la hierba bajo su cuerpo cuando se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo. Escuchó la delicada melodía de los pájaros y los insectos que volaban sobre su cabeza. Percibió el brillante rayo de sol que entibiaba su piel, el rocío que humedecía su brazo.

El mundo era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

¡Por el amor de Dios! No quería morir. Todavía no. No mientras aún le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer.

De forma súbita, un millón de deseos se arremolinaron simultáneamente en su cerebro. Todas las cosas que había deseado hacer en su vida pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de llevar a cabo. Quería ver Irlanda por lo menos una vez; ir hacia el sur y visitar la Muralla de Adriano. Quería ver a sus hijos y a sus nietos corretear por el patio de su casa en busca del tesoro de un dragón, jugando los unos con los otros.

Había esperado poder ver cómo crecía el hijo de Jacob hasta convertirse en un hombre, y enseñarle a montar y a coger bayas. Siempre había deseado ver cómo Seth encontraba a una buena muchacha y se casaba con ella.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, que siempre había esperado poder hacer...

Ahora su oportunidad para llevarlas a cabo podría esfumarse en un santiamén.

En ese instante, su mirada se posó sobre Edward, que acababa de terminar con el caballo de ella y empezaba a cepillar el suyo. Alzó una de sus fuertes manos para apartarse un negro mechón que le caía sobre la frente, empapada en sudor.

Bella se quedó paralizada. De todas las cosas a las que tendría que renunciar en su vida, de lo que más se arrepentiría sería de no tenerlo a él. Todos sus sueños sobre él, todos los besos que le había dado a la almohada simulando que era él… todo volvió de nuevo a su cabeza.

Y, entonces, tomó una decisión.

Después de todos esos años de vivir dedicada a los demás, había un acto egoísta que deseaba llevar a cabo.

Y, si moría mañana, había una última cosa que quería hacer. Algo de lo que no quería arrepentirse.

Edward dejó los caballos pastando. Había empezado a caminar de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Bella cuando vio a Sin apoyado contra un árbol. Dio dos pasos en dirección a su hermano antes de darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonriendo ante tan raro acontecimiento, Edward meneó la cabeza. De modo que su hermano era humano después de todo. Había veces en las que incluso lo dudaba.

Sin querer perturbar el sueño de Sin, anduvo de puntillas hacia atrás hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se despertaría.

Cuando se acercó al campamento, se obligó a no mirar a Bella. Pero era muy duro. Sabía que debía guardar las distancias entre ellos, sin embargo, era la cosa más difícil que había tratado de hacer en su vida.

-Mientras Sin duerme, voy a darme un baño -dijo a la vez que cogía su fardo del suelo.

Había que reconocerle el mérito a Sin. Su hermano había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de recoger sus cosas antes de salvarlos de las garras de Heidi y sus hermanas. Pero, por otro lado, actuar y pensar a toda velocidad bajo presión era una de sus especialidades.

Como Bella no le respondió, se giró para observarla. Estaba sentada sola y en silencio, sin prestarle ninguna atención.

No hay duda de que esta mañana le he hecho daño al ignorarla.

El dolor que acompañó a ese pensamiento lo atravesó de arriba abajo, y maldijo para sus adentros.

Nunca debería haber tomado parte en ese viaje. Jamás debió ofrecerse voluntario para sacar a las mujeres. Si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con Bella los dos últimos días nunca habría sabido lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Podría haber pasado el resto de su vida en esa bendita ignorancia.

Con un suspiro, caminó entre los árboles para dirigirse al arroyo que habían estado siguiendo.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la corriente, pero ni siquiera la frialdad del agua consiguió aplacar la fiera necesidad que sentía por ella. Y tampoco logró apartarla de su mente.

Edward se zambulló bajo el agua e hizo todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en ninfas castañas capaces de robar el alma de los hombres.

Bella contempló fijamente los árboles tras los que había desaparecido Edward. Le temblaban las manos mientras dudaba entre seguirlo o no.

Adelante, le urgió su mente. Ya has tomado la decisión.

Sí, ya lo había decidido, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Y era hacerlo lo que le resultaba más difícil.

Sabía que Edward no la rechazaría.

¿Pero cómo afectaría eso a su relación? Una vez que se hubiese acostado con él jamás volverían a comportarse como lo habían hecho hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, realmente no tenía ningún deseo de volver a ser invisible para él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero un milagro -susurró.

Un milagro en toda regla; un milagro imposible. Quería que Edward fuese suyo. Y, si sobrevivía al encuentro con el Whitlock, no quería tener que darle un beso de despedida y ver cómo se marchaba para estar con otras mujeres.

¿Y si mueres?

Se estremeció aun más.

Cerrando los ojos, intentó decidir qué hacer. En el momento en que se concentró, una imagen de Edward abrazándola se coló su mente. Podía sentirlo, olerlo.

Saborearlo.

Lo había deseado durante toda su vida; a él y sólo a él.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió la profundidad de su amor por Edward. No, no podía irse a la tumba o pasar un solo día más sin saber cómo era el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Incluso cuando al final tuviese que dejarlo marchar, quería saber lo que era amarlo realmente, como toda una mujer.

Sacudida por los temblores, Bella se puso de pie muy despacio y se encaminó a través de los árboles en busca del único hombre al que amaría jamás.

Edward gruñó mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo mojado. Era estupendo estar limpio de nuevo.

Se inclinó hacia delante para enjuagarse la cara y, cuando se enderezó, escuchó un ligero chapoteo detrás de él.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, dos esbeltos brazos mojados rodearon su cintura, apretándolo contra dos pechos perfectamente redondos, que acariciaron su espalda.

-¿Edward?

Se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Bella junto a su oído mientras sus pechos, húmedos y desnudos, abrasaban su columna. Quería decir algo, pero tenía la garganta tan cerrada que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Dejarás que te haga el amor? -preguntó ella.

Dios, esto es un sueño. ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!

Seguramente, su pequeña florecilla no…

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando ella soltó su cintura y caminó a su alrededor.

Dios Bendito, qué hermosa estaba. Incluso más que antes.

Recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada su cuerpo resplandeciente. Su húmedo cabello caoba rodeando esa cara traviesa, llena de pecas. Sus cremosos hombros desnudos, que chispeaban cuando las gotas de agua atrapaban los rayos de sol.

Sin embargo, lo que más atraía su mirada eran sus pechos, con esas puntas rígidas y firmes que suplicaban el beso de un amante. La caricia de un amante.

Y, en ese momento, deseó que el arroyo no fuese tan profundo, porque el agua le llegaba al ombligo y quería ver lo que había más abajo.

-Bella -dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Qué…?

-Shhh -dijo ella, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-. No digas nada, a menos que quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión. -Recorrió el cuerpo de Edward con una mirada hambrienta, casi desesperada-. Y no quiero cambiar de opinión.

Edward sabía que debía rechazarla. Sería lo más decente, lo más noble. Pero, de todas formas, jamás había sido noble ni decente.

Y, antes de que pudiese decidirse, ella extendió un brazo y le deslizó la mano sobre el pecho, acariciando su pezón rígido y arañándolo ligeramente con las uñas. Un millar de escalofríos lo recorrieron cuando el deseo hizo erupción en su cuerpo, que estalló en llamas.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

¿Por qué querría a un hombre como él? No tenía el menor sentido.

Bella apartó la mano de sus labios e inclinó la cabeza para tomar el pezón en la boca y chupar suavemente.

Edward gimió al sentir el placer que le proporcionaban sus labios y su lengua. Y, entonces, ella hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas: hundió la mano bajo el agua y lo rodeó con los dedos. Esa dulce y vacilante caricia de los dedos contra su verga fue más allá de lo meramente físico. Se abrió camino hasta su alma impenitente.

Mareado y en llamas, Edward olvidó todo pensamiento racional. Todo lo que podía pensar era que finalmente podría saciar ese implacable deseo que lo había atormentado desde la primera vez que la vio, desafiándolo a la puerta de la iglesia

¡Cómo la deseaba! Iba más allá de su comprensión y lo desesperaba tan profundamente que se sentía sacudido hasta la médula de los huesos.

Cubriendo el rostro de ella con las manos, Edward inclinó la cabeza para reclamar sus labios.

Bella soltó un suspiro dentro de su boca mientras seguía acariciando su hinchado miembro con la mano.

De manera instintiva, el cuerpo de Edward se arqueó contra su palma, permitiéndole un acceso completo a la vez que saboreaba el paraíso de sus labios.

Bella temió desmayarse ante la sensación de vértigo que le producía saborear la boca de Edward y acariciar la sedosa dureza que había bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Nunca se había imaginado lo que sentiría al tocar a un hombre. Edward era extrañamente suave y duro al mismo tiempo. Como el terciopelo recubriendo al acero.

Sí, deseaba a ese hombre. Y si ésa era la única forma en que podría tenerlo, se conformaría.

Durante ese instante, él era suyo, y lo amaría de la forma en que siempre había soñado hacerlo.

Con todo su corazón.

No habría dudas. Ni timidez.

Jamás querría que otro hombre la tocase de esa manera. Que la besase. Que la abrazase. Edward era el único hombre que la hacía arder. ¡Y al diablo con los miedos!

Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la orilla. La colocó sobre el manto que ella había estirado sobre la arena para ambos.

-Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un ligero dejo de humor en su voz.

Bella asintió.

-¿Y si te hubiera rechazado? -inquirió él.

-No te lo habría permitido -susurró ella y, entonces, colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo para darle otro largo, profundo y satisfactorio beso.

Edward no la defraudó y arrasó su boca como si fuese su único propósito en la vida. Bella soltó un suspiro de alegría y recorrió su esbelta y dura espalda con las manos.

Era el hombre de sus sueños y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo a su lado.

Sus músculos se contraían y relajaban bajo las palmas mientras frotaba el torso contra sus pechos. Enardeciéndola, excitándola. Complaciéndola.

Dios, sentir a ese hombre era maravilloso. Y saborearlo, aun mejor.

Su héroe. Su amor.

Ojalá pudiese mantenerlo así para siempre. Perdido en ese momento en el que sólo estaban ellos dos. Sin pasado, sin futuro. Sin nada que los separase.

Era perfecto.

Él abandonó sus labios y trazó un sendero de abrasadores besos hasta su cuello, donde lamió y mordisqueó la carne con la lengua y con los dientes. Bella arqueó la espalda, retorciéndose de placer mientras las manos de Edward acariciaban su cuerpo, bajando por los brazos hasta la cintura para después sujetar las caderas.

Cuando se acercó a sus pechos, ella lo detuvo.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ésta es mi fantasía -dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

Entonces lo hizo rodar hasta colocarlo de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Se tomó un momento para saborear la sensación de esos músculos duros y tensos acariciando el sensible lugar entre sus piernas. Era extraño cómo se contraían esos músculos cada vez que él respiraba. Instintivamente, Bella se apretó contra él, y el movimiento provocó un estremecimiento de expectativa que inundó su propio cuerpo e hizo que Edward soltara un ronco gruñido.

Todos los sentimientos que había enterrado salieron a la superficie entonces, y se entregó a sus sueños y fantasías. Al recuerdo de todas las veces en su vida que lo había imaginado a su merced.

Y, en ese momento, él era completamente suyo. Se sentía llena de poder, de energía. Puede que la abandonase a la mañana siguiente, pero nunca la olvidaría.

Jamás.

Edward la contempló lleno de asombro mientras sentía los rizos de su entrepierna acariciándole suavemente el abdomen.

-¿Y qué incluye esa fantasía tuya? -preguntó, mirando cómo ella lo miraba.

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de él y, en vez de darle el beso que esperaba, bajó la boca hasta su garganta.

Edward siseó de placer al sentir el calor abrasador de la boca de ella. La lengua recorrió su cuello, jugueteando y atormentándolo con una oleada tras otra de placer.

Era tan extraño… No podía recordar cuántas mujeres que le habían hecho eso en el pasado y, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas le había provocado esa extraña sensación de tensión. Esa sensación de totalidad.

Y lo que más le aterrorizaba era el hecho de que no podía apartarse de ella. Necesitaba todo eso de una forma que desafiaba cualquier explicación.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante de manera que sus pechos se aplastaron contra su torso, y Edward se estremeció por completo.

-Bella… -dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba las manos por la piel suave y satinada de su espalda.

Entonces, ella empezó a mover la boca más abajo.

Despacio, concienzudamente, cubrió el pecho y los brazos con sus besos abrasadores. Sus pechos se movían contra él, arrasando su torso con ramalazos de placer mientras exploraba con las manos cada centímetro de su piel.

Edward era incapaz de recordar una mujer que se hubiese comportado de forma tan atrevida con él. Una que pareciese obtener su propio placer dándoselo a él. Era increíble.

Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su florecilla significaba para él.

Que los santos se apiadaran de su alma. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

_Apártate de ella._

Antes moriría, pero aun así sabía que debía alejarse.

_No lo pienses._

No, no lo haría. Se limitaría a disfrutar del momento y de la mujer. A vivir sin pensar en el mañana. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, se entrometiera en lo que estaban compartiendo.

Bella se deleitaba con el sonido de los gruñidos y los gemidos de Edward, que llenaban sus oídos. Probablemente, debería sentirse avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero había tomado una determinación. Si iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo bien, sin reservarse nada.

Antes de que terminase el día, quería conocerlo desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, recorrió con los labios la piel que había sobre los huesos de sus caderas. Edward aspiró bruscamente entre dientes, temblando ante sus atenciones.

Bella dejó escapar una profunda carcajada mientras seguía con su implacable exploración.

¿Quién habría pensado que un hombre tan fuerte y valiente pudiese venirse abajo con una simple caricia?

Ese conocimiento le dio una sensación de poder que la excitó aún más.

Él era suyo.

Edward enterró una mano en su pelo mientras luchaba contra el impulso de tomar el control de la situación. Tendría su oportunidad para hundirse en ella dentro de poco. Por el momento, se contentaría con dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Pero era difícil. Y se volvía más difícil a cada minuto.

Ella movió la mano para cubrir el dolor pulsante entre sus piernas. Y, entonces, para su absoluto y completo asombro, inclinó la cabeza y se lo metió por completo en la boca.

Edward se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentir su lengua jugueteando con él. Gemía mientras contemplaba atónito su castaña cabeza enterrada entre sus muslos.

Ella no podía hacerse una idea de lo que esa imagen estaba haciendo con él. Su entrega, su generosidad. No se limitaba a dejar que él le proporcionara placer, como el resto de sus amantes. Bella estaba compartiendo ese momento con él de una forma que nunca nadie había hecho.

Y la amaba por eso.

Era incapaz de mantenerse quieto ni un minuto más, tenía que tocarla. Tenía que saborearla.

Bella miró hacia arriba cuando él cambió de postura.

-¿Edward?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos mientras se estiraba a su lado, con la cabeza hacia los pies de Bella. Colocó las caderas al nivel de su cabeza.

-No te detengas -le dijo, con ojos cálidos y perversos.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, Edward le separó los muslos y enterró los labios entre sus piernas.

Bella cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir su lengua explorando profundamente dentro de ella.

Dios, era increíble. No había experimentado un placer semejante en su vida. Deseando sentir más, separó las piernas aún más. Él aceptó su invitación.

Bella se mordió los labios y dejó escapar un gruñido, para volver después a las tiernas atenciones que le estaba suministrando un momento antes.

Que ambos se estuviesen proporcionando un placer semejante le llegaba al alma. Compartiendo por igual, dando por igual. Era espléndido. Celestial.

Y, si sobrevivían al Whitlock, iba a descubrir la manera de conseguir que este hombre siguiese con ella. Sin importar lo que costase.

Era una luchadora. Siempre sería una luchadora y no iba a rendirse con Edward. Jamás. No hasta que él le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

A Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza al sentir la boca y la lengua de ella rodeándolo. Agarró sus caderas para acercarla más mientras pasaba la lengua sobre su sexo una y otra vez y la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Era una mujer impresionante. Y pensar que, durante todos esos años, jamás le había prestado atención…

¡Eras un estúpido!

Sí, lo era sin duda. Pero ya no más. Jamás volvería a verla de la misma manera.

Jamás volvería a ignorarla.

Y la posesividad que sentía hacia ella lo asustaba aun más. Porque, en ese momento, Bella tenía atrapado su corazón como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho jamás. Como ninguna otra mujer lograría hacerlo jamás.

Sólo ella tenía capacidad para destruirlo. Sólo ella tenía poder sobre su corazón, y Edward se estremeció al saberlo.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De dónde sacaba el valor para hacer esas cosas con Edward, no lo sabía. Pero, ¡Dios!, era maravilloso. La reciprocidad de su unión le llegaba al alma. Era tan profunda, tan completa, tan increíble que no quería que ese momento terminara jamás.

El calor de su boca jugueteando y lamiendo la hacía arder. Y, aún más increíble, era sentir sus dedos hundiéndose en ella. Dentro y fuera; alrededor. Su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba al tiempo que su mente giraba, perdida en las sensaciones.

Cerró los ojos. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Y, cuando estaba segura de que iba a morirse, su cuerpo estalló.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó al llegar al orgasmo, mientras el mundo giraba y se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Nunca, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante.

Y su lengua seguía atormentándola.

-Oh, Edward… -suspiró.

Él rió casi diabólicamente al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre su muslo.

-Todavía no he acabado contigo -dijo con tono de advertencia aunque, de alguna forma, divertido.

Edward se situó entre sus piernas, colocando el cuerpo sobre el de ella. Bella extendió los brazos y enterró las manos en su cabello mientras él utilizaba las rodillas para separarle las piernas aún más.

Bajó los labios hasta los de ella y, entonces, se enterró profundamente en su cuerpo.

Bella se quedó inmóvil cuando el dolor superó el placer que sentía.

-¿Edward?

-Shhh -susurró él contra sus labios-. Espera un poco.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y extendió una mano hacia el lugar en el que sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, hasta que encontró su clítoris. Bella se olvidó rápidamente del dolor cuando él empezó a juguetear con su cuerpo, aumentando el placer de nuevo.

Era tan considerado y amable… Por lo que ella había oído de otros hombres, sabía que la mayoría de ellos no se preocupaba de si hacían daño o no a la mujer la primera vez. Pero Edward sí.

Y eso era lo que más amaba en él.

Instintivamente, se frotó contra él, sintiendo su miembro aún más profundamente que antes.

Edward se mordió los labios al sentirla moviéndose contra él.

-Sí, mi amor -dijo, cerrando los ojos para saborear la cálida firmeza de su cuerpo alrededor de él-. Eso es.

Con la respiración convertida en jadeos, permitió que ella tomase el control de la situación, mientras lo apretaba con sus músculos internos.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Abriendo los ojos, vio la expresión de maravilla en su rostro. Sí, a Bella le gustaba tener el control.

Sin otro objetivo que complacerla, Edward rodó hacia un lado sin salir de ella.

Bella suspiró cuando se encontró de nuevo encima de él. Lo miró perpleja, asombrada al sentir ese cuerpo dentro de ella y entre sus piernas.

Con ojos oscurecidos y tiernos, Edward extendió los brazos y cubrió sus pechos con las manos. Ella cubrió esas manos con las suyas y levantó ligeramente su cuerpo para después enterrar de nuevo su miembro dentro de ella.

-Sí -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Eso es.

Y, entonces, volvió a colocar la mano entre las piernas de Bella mientras ella lo montaba dura y rápidamente.

Y, esa vez, cuando se corrió, se unió a ella.

Saciada y exhausta, Bella se estiró sobre su pecho, limitándose a disfrutar de la sensación de los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella, de su aliento alborotándole el pelo.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preocupado por lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Sabía que ella sería una antorcha viviente, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado la profundidad de su pasión.

Y lo que era aun peor: estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho.

Más bien, la deseaba todavía más que antes. Porque ahora que había conocido su amor sabía que, realmente, ella no tenía igual.

Y eso lo asustaba como el demonio.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo desde arriba.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-No -susurró él mientras acariciaba su espalda con las manos. Y, en realidad, no era una mentira.

A decir verdad, las cosas jamás habían estado tan bien.

Y, de la misma forma, jamás habían estado tan mal.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Cumplo mi palabra, qué les parecio el cap? Al fin Edward se da cuenta que ama a Bella, pero qué hará?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

Mientras se vestían, Bella pudo percibir la tensión de Edward; la sentía en lo más profundo del alma y le hacía daño. No quería dejarlo así.

-Edward -dijo, atrayendo su atención-. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión aun más seria que antes. Y ella pudo leer el «Yo sí» en sus ojos.

Con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, le dio la espalda.

Que así fuera. Él no sentía nada por ella y Bella sólo deseaba que pudiese perdonarla.

En ese momento, deseó haberse quedado en el campamento. Debería…

-Bella -dijo Edward, estrechándola entre sus brazos-. No estoy enfadado contigo -susurró-. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Estuvo mal por mi parte. -Le alzó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

-Porque te deseaba. -Levantó la mano y acarició su áspera mejilla-. No te estoy pidiendo nada, Edward. No espero que me trates de manera diferente a como lo hacías antes. Tenía curiosidad y, ahora, ya lo sé.

Edward apretó los dientes al escuchar sus palabras. El problema era que, ahora, él también lo sabía. Todavía sentía su cuerpo derretirse ante sus caricias, ante la fresca esencia de su cuerpo recién lavado.

Todavía la deseaba.

De hecho, podría tomarla de nuevo en ese mismo instante.

Y eso lo asustaba. Lo asustaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Antes caminaría desnudo hacia la batalla contra todo un ejército inglés que afrontar lo que sentía por ella.

Si tan sólo pudiese confiar en ella…

Podrías intentarlo.

Qué fácil parecía eso. Pero las consecuencias eran demasiado horribles.

Ninguna mujer merecía que arriesgara su vida. Era la ley por la que había regido su existencia y la única que nunca incumpliría.

Bella vio la sombra que oscureció los ojos de Edward. Había tomado una decisión con respecto a ella, podía percibirlo. Y, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, no era nada bueno, ni para ella ni para su corazón.

Esperabas demasiado.

De hecho, así había sido. Ahora era el momento de conservar lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Poniéndose de puntillas, depositó un dulce beso sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias -le susurró al oído y, entonces, se separó de él y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el campamento.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras el dolor lo recorría de arriba abajo. Entendía lo que ella había querido decir y le dejaba hecho polvo no ser el hombre que Bella merecía.

Se inclinó, recogió el manto del suelo y lo dobló. Los recuerdos lo asaltaron. Recuerdos de ella yaciendo desnuda sobre él mientras se entregaba por completo a su unión.

Era magnífica.

Y él era un asno; un asno enorme y arrogante que se merecía que sus hermanos lo sacasen al patio y le diesen una buena paliza.

Suspirando, intentó desterrar ese tema de su mente mientras se dirigía hacia el campamento.

Esa noche transcurrió lentamente para Bella, ya que no pudo dormir realmente. Se pasó todo el rato moviéndose y cambiando de posición, haciendo lo posible para preparar su enfrentamiento con el Whitlock.

Peor aún, los sueños sobre Edward la atormentaron y sedujeron. Pero de todos los sueños que tuvo, el más aterrador fue aquél en el que el Whitlock atravesaba con su espada a Edward delante de sus narices, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se despertó por la mañana con una oración atascada en la garganta y las manos temblando incontroladamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntaron Edward y Sin cuando se incorporó.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho, no pudo más que asentir. Pero era mentira y ella lo sabía. No se encontraba bien. Estaba aterrorizada hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Todo dependía de ella. Si fallaba, los tres lo pagarían con sus vidas.

A lo largo de la mañana, el pánico no se alejó ni un momento de su corazón.

Después de desayunar, cabalgaron durante toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, atentos a cualquiera que pudiese verlos y suponer una amenaza. Pero tuvieron suerte y no vieron absolutamente a nadie.

A decir verdad, era escalofriante no ver a nadie en aquellos prados verdes y exuberantes ni en los caminos, mientras cruzaban las tierras de los Whitlock en dirección al castillo. De alguna manera, parecía como si el mundo se hubiese terminado y ellos fuesen los únicos supervivientes.

Cuando estuvieron a corta distancia de su destino, dejaron los caballos pastando en un pequeño prado.

-¿Crees que seguirán aquí cuando volvamos? -le preguntó a Edward, que estaba soltando al último de los caballos.

-Ya veremos -respondió él mientras ayudaba a su hermano a esconder las sillas y las bridas bajo un arbusto.

Bella asintió, dándose cuenta de que él no había mencionado qué sería de ellos si no tenía éxito.

Tiene que funcionar, se aseguró a sí misma mientras recogían sus fardos y se encaminaban hacia empinada colina donde se alzaba el castillo… y sus destinos.

No podía fallar. No cuando la vida de Edward dependía de ella.

Faltaban un par de horas para el ocaso cuando llegaron finalmente a las viejas murallas de piedra que rodeaban la fortaleza del Whitlock.

Desde que Guillermo Rufus reinó en Inglaterra, esas murallas habían protegido a los Whitlock de sus enemigos. Nadie había conseguido jamás tomar la fortaleza, sitiar con éxito el castillo o capturar al laird Whitlock como rehén.

Nadie, también era cierto, hasta que Bella había forjado una alianza con la dama del castillo y Alice Whitlock y sus mujeres habían conseguido echar a los hombres.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella se sintió un poco orgullosa de sus logros al observar el gran campamento de hombres que rodeaba las murallas, donde las mujeres permanecían parapetadas, provocándolos. Era realmente un espectáculo asombroso. Uno que, esperaba, algún día podría compartir con sus nietos.

A medida que se acercaban al campamento, Bella pudo ver a los hombres salir de sus tiendas y colocarse alrededor de un individuo en particular. Por el aspecto del asentamiento, parecía que Alice Whitlock había perdido poco tiempo después de la partida de Bella para echar a su marido y a sus hombres. Y por las caras serias de los hombres, podría decir que no compartían la diversión de Bella ante aquella difícil situación.

Edward la hizo detenerse cuando vio al Whitlock.

Con apenas treinta años de edad, Jasper Whitlock era casi tan guapo como los Masen y había sido un laird temido desde sus primeros días de batalla. Ancho de hombros y tan alto como Edward, aquel hombre podría haber aterrorizado al mismo demonio.

Su cabello rubio caramelo se complementaba con el brillante azul de sus ojos. Y, a juzgar por sus andares, era obvio que era un hombre que había nacido para liderar a los demás. Mantenía la espalda recta, la mandíbula apretada.

Bella notó que se le doblaban las rodillas de miedo. Su momento había llegado y ella se encontraba absolutamente falta de valor.

Pero qué fanfarrona arrogante soy, pensó con tristeza mientras contemplaba cómo gruñía el Whitlock a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

¿De dónde demonios sacaría el coraje para enfrentarse a un hombre tan grande y aterrador?

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Huye, le instó su mente. Huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

A pesar de todo, no pudo. Nunca en su vida había sido una cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora.

_¡Ja!, insistió su mente. ¡Ésta es la ocasión perfecta para empezar a serlo!_

Bella se negó a escuchar. Respirando hondo para infundirse valor, empezó a caminar hacia delante y, entonces, se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras que Jasper Whitlock le dirigía al grupo de gente que lo circundaba.

-¡Pagaré el rescate de un rey en oro al hombre que me traiga la cabeza de Isabella Swan en una pica! ¡Juro que antes me sentaría a la mesa con el rey de Inglaterra que con esa marimacho lameculos!

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y, durante un instante, temió echarse a correr, después de todo.

Sin se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

-¿A qué estás esperando? Ve y dile lo equivocado que está al no poner fin a esto.

Atónita, Bella lo miró con la boca abierta. En ese momento, no lo encontró nada divertido. Ni siquiera un poco.

Edward le hizo una mueca a su hermano y se la llevó aparte. Pero, antes de que pudiese decir nada, todo el campamento se quedó en silencio al ver a un caballo que salía a galope del castillo y se adentraba en el círculo de tiendas.

Los hombres se apartaron lo suficiente para que Bella pudiese observar a un jinete que iba de cualquier manera a lomos de un caballo blanco. Y estaba cubierto de… ¿o sería más correcto decir que estaba chorreando? Frunciendo el entrecejo, Bella dio unos pasos hacia delante; no estaba segura de poder fiarse de que sus ojos hubiesen visto lo que creía que había visto.

El caballo se detuvo y el jinete miró a su jefe como si tuviese el estómago revuelto.

Cuando el jinete se apoyó sobre los estribos, se produjo un extraño sonido de succión y cuando pasó la pierna por encima de la silla y desmontó, un raro e iridiscente reguero acompañó su descenso. Entonces, chorreando, empezó a dirigirse hacia el Whitlock mientras las moscas y otros insectos zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza.

-Me han cubierto de miel -le dijo el jinete al grupo, agitando los brazos y enviando chorros de miel en todas direcciones.

Algunos de los hombres soltaron un juramento cuando la miel los alcanzó.

Con cara adusta, el jinete gruñó:

-Esas mujeres me cubrieron de miel de la cabeza a los pies. Y dijeron que le arrojarían berzas al próximo de nosotros que se acercara a las puertas.

Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano para contener la risa.

Jasper Whitlock maldijo.

-¿Les dijiste que estabas allí para pedir una tregua?

-Sí, mi señor. Tu señora dijo que no habría tregua alguna hasta que ella te viera a las puertas del castillo junto a Alec Masen.

La nueva maldición de Jasper Whitlock dejó la anterior a la altura del betún.

-Mi señor -dijo Edward de repente.

Bella se quedó helada, mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Con el corazón latiendo aun con más fuerza que antes, contemplo en silencio y aturdida cómo Edward cubría la escasa distancia que los separaba y se detenía justo delante del enemigo mortal de su familia.

¿Cómo demonios conseguía parecer tan sereno y calmado cuando ella tenía que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse?

Jasper Whitlock miró a Edward con desconfianza.

-No te conozco.

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

Edward inclinó la cabeza ante Jasper Whitlock, el hombre que había jurado verlo a él y a sus hermanos en sus tumbas.

Edward no podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello. Seguramente, habría un rincón especial en el infierno para los imbéciles como él. Sólo rezaba para descubrir si aquello era cierto o no unos cuantos años más tarde.

Entretanto, tenía que encontrar una manera de acabar con aquel asunto antes de que los tres fueran asesinados por los hombres o lapidados con berzas por las mujeres.

-No -dijo Edward con tono amable, esperando aliviar el temor y la desconfianza del laird-. No me conocéis. Soy sólo un bardo itinerante, pero creo que seré capaz de ayudaros en este asunto.

Edward resistió el impulso de soltar un bufido ante su propia estupidez.

¿Pero por qué demonios seguía adentrándose en la miseria?

Santa Madre de Dios, pensó Edward, ¿pero es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada ni un segundo? ¿Por qué tienes que meterte siempre en mitad de una pelea?

Los ojos de Jasper reflejaron sus propias dudas sobre la capacidad de Edward para ocuparse de la situación.

-¿De verdad puedes hacerlo, muchacho? ¿Y cómo crees que vas a conseguirlo?

-Me gustaría que mis hermanos y yo pudiésemos hablar con las mujeres.

Los hombres estallaron en carcajadas y muchos se burlaron de ellos descaradamente.

Volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara, el hombre cubierto de miel clavó en Edward una mirada fija de incredulidad.

-Quieres parecerte a mí, ¿verdad?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Hay cosas peores que estar cubierto de miel y me han tirado cosas más duras que las berzas. Pero creo que mis hermanos y yo seremos capaces de lograr que las mujeres entren en razón.

Riéndose, Jasper Whitlock puso los brazos en jarras y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tenéis el ánimo de intentarlo, entonces yo estoy dispuesto a ver cómo os lastiman. Adelante, muchacho, y que el Señor os proteja.

Edward asintió y después se reunió con Bella y con Sin.

-Bueno -le susurró a Bella mientras caminaban lentamente hacia las puertas del castillo-. Aquí tienes tu oportunidad. Tienes que conseguir que lady Whitlock te escuche.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

Él intercambió una mirada decidida con Sin.

-Entonces espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que tendré que hacer para acabar con esto.

La expresión angustiada del rostro de Edward le llegó al alma. Él no quería sumar otra carga a sus preocupaciones, pero ya habían llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás. Tenía que lograrlo.

Cuando se acercaron a las murallas del castillo, una berza se acercó volando directamente hacia la cabeza de Edward. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

La anciana que se la había arrojado gritó desde su posición en la muralla.

-Ya os habíamos dicho que os…

-¡Alto!

Bella reconoció la voz de Alice Whitlock.

La señora del castillo se asomó para observarlos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Después de un largo minuto, la dama dejó la muralla y Bella pudo escuchar el taconeo de sus zapatos mientras descendía por los escalones de madera que había al otro lado.

Pocos segundos después, un cerrojo chasqueó con un ruido metálico y entonces la portezuela que había junto a la puerta principal se abrió para mostrar la cabeza de una hermosa mujer, tan sólo un año o dos mayor que Bella. La lady Whitlock parecía un hada, con su corto cabello negro suelto alrededor de la cara. El manto negro y azul que vestía resaltaba la cremosidad de su piel pálida y hacía resplandecer sus ojos azules.

-Bella, ¿eres tú? -preguntó Alice Whitlock.

-Sí -respondió Bella-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro -dijo Alice y se echó hacia atrás, regresando así a la seguridad que proporcionaban las murallas.

Una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, sujetando su escoba como si fuera una espada, abrió la puerta lo justo para permitir el paso a Bella y su escolta y, tan pronto como entraron, la cerró con fuerza y corrió el cerrojo.

Alice se adelantó y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos resplandecían de alegría.

-¿Se ha acabado? -preguntó.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No, ha empeorado. Los hombres de mi clan están dispuestos a asesinar a nuestro laird si no accede a acabar con la contienda y él se niega a menos que tu marido deje de reclamar la vida de su hermano.

La dama dejó caer la mano de Bella y toda la felicidad se esfumó de su rostro.

-Santa Virgen María -murmuró Alice-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

-No lo sé -susurró Bella-. Me enferma este derramamiento de sangre, pero me temo que los hombres nos tienen atrapadas esta vez.

-¿Mi señora? -dijo Edward, captando su atención-. ¿Conocéis algo que pueda lograr que vuestro marido cese en su empeño por continuar esta contienda?

El rostro de Alice adoptó una expresión fría y furiosa.

-No. Amaba a esa mala pécora más que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se casó contigo? -preguntó Bella, pero se arrepintió enseguida por la falta de tacto de su pregunta.

Sin embargo, Alice no pareció sentirse desconcertada en lo más mínimo. Y, cuando respondió, su voz carecía por completo de emociones.

-Por mi dinero y porque su propia madre insistió en que tomara una esposa.

-¿Su madre? -preguntó Edward-. ¿Está ella aquí?

-Estoy justo detrás de ti, cachorro, con una escoba con la que partirte la espalda si te atreves a hacer algún movimiento en falso. -Le echó una mirada de arriba abajo-. Y no creas que soy tan vieja como para no recordar lo que un joven macho como tú tiene en mente.

Edward se volvió para contemplar a la mujer que los había dejado pasar.

Esme Whitlock parecía joven para su edad. Su cabello castaño carmelo apenas tenía algunas hebras plateadas y sus ojos azules ardían y estaban llenos de la vitalidad de una mujer con la mitad de sus años.

Apoyó el mango de la escoba en el suelo y lo sostuvo como un soldado sujetaría una lanza, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la cadera y entrecerraba los ojos para observarlo atentamente.

-Ya le dije a mi Jasper que esa mujer era una serpiente en cuanto vi por primera vez esos ojos maliciosos que tenía. Sabía que no era buena. Pero él no me escuchó. Tenía que tenerla, a pesar de mis advertencias.

Bella dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Hay algo que pudiese hacerle…?

Esme sacudió la cabeza antes de que terminara.

-Ella lo envenenó con aquellos expertos pucheritos.

La expresión de Alice volvió a ser pétrea.

-Y ahora llevo a su hijo en mi seno, ¡y no estoy dispuesta a dar a luz hasta que mi marido deje de languidecer por esa pécora!

Sin resopló.

-¿Es necesario que os señale, milady, que dudo mucho que tengáis elección en lo que al nacimiento de vuestro hijo se refiere?

Alice le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. Sin se limitó a sonreír como respuesta.

-¡Un momento! -dijo Bella, interrumpiéndolos-. Creo que tengo un plan.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Que el Señor se apiadara de ellos, porque él conocía demasiado bien a Bella y sus planes.

Si tuviese algo de sentido común, regresaría a Inglaterra con Sin pisándole los talones.

Echó un vistazo a las mujeres que los rodeaban. Todos los ojos estaban posados en Bella y el nudo que sentía en la garganta se hizo más grande. De verdad estaban dispuestas a escucharla.

Claro que lo están. No tienen ni idea de en lo que se están metiendo.

Pero él sí.

-Mi hermano Jacob solía decir un refrán -les dijo Bella-. No aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

A Edward se le erizó el vello de la nuca y una especie de premonición interna le advirtió que la agarrara y corriese hacia casa tan rápido como se lo permitiesen sus piernas.

Pero, como el maldito imbécil que era, permaneció quieto.

-Bien -continuó Bella-. Creo que conozco una forma de mostrarle a Jasper Whitlock lo que tiene exactamente y descubrir si significa algo para él.

* * *

_**Hey**_

_**Qué piensan?**_

_**La historia contiene 20 caps, no subi el viernes xq me pidierón que subiera 2 el martes, el próximo cap lo subo el domingo 2 de diciembre, ese mismo día les doy el summary de la historia dentro de 6 pretendientes con la pareja elegída por la mayoría.**_

_**Nos leemos el domingo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Una vez que trazaron los planes para el día siguiente, Esme y Alice dejaron que Bella, Edward y Sin entraran al castillo a comer algo y a finalizar sus preparativos. Bella se mantuvo serena sólo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo, y luego los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

Al contrario que los hombres, no tenía ánimos para comer. No cuando sentía tantos nudos en el estómago y las dudas la acosaban sin tregua.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y algo de tiempo para estar a solas. Tiempo para estar a solas en un lugar donde nadie pudiese percibir las numerosas dudas que minaban su confianza en sí misma y la dejaban indefensa y asustada.

Cuando se dirigía al exterior del torreón, Bella se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras para mirar sobre la muralla. Las antorchas ya habían sido encendidas y las mujeres colocadas sobre los parapetos habían dejado de provocar a los hombres para cenar y cotillear unas con otras.

Ninguna de ellas le prestó atención mientras descendía por las escaleras, ni cuando caminó sin rumbo fijo a través del oscuro patio.

¿En qué me he metido ahora?, se preguntó Bella.

Era cierto que los tres seguían aún con vida, pero había mucho que hacer antes de poder sentirse victoriosa. Al fin y al cabo, todo dependía del hecho de que al Whitlock le importase algo lo que le ocurriese a su esposa.

Si no era así…

Bella se estremeció y se colocó mejor el manto sobre los hombros.

Mientras rodeaba uno de los costados del torreón, una sombra llamó su atención. Se detuvo y se giró para observarla.

Al principio, pensó que estaba empezando a ver cosas raras, pero la figura apenas visible de un niño era demasiado real. Alguien se estaba ocultando; además, a menos que sus instintos se equivocaran, la oscura silueta la estaba observando.

Frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso hacia delante para poder ver mejor a su fantasma. La sombra retrocedió, apartándose de la luz de la luna y del alcance de su vista. Bella vaciló un instante, pero la sombra no parecía muy grande ni peligrosa.

Al final, la curiosidad superó sus temores.

Decidida a saber quién la estaba mirando y por qué, Bella se acercó a la figura, sólo para descubrir a un chiquillo de unos siete años que trataba de esquivarla.

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara de pánico, el chico trataba de buscar una vía de escape.

-No pasa nada -dijo Bella con amabilidad, aliviada de encontrarse a un muchacho y no a un hombre dispuesto a alguna maldad. No había duda de que el niño sólo estaba hambriento y buscando algo de comer, o a su madre-. No voy a hacerte daño.

Aún no veía bien sus rasgos, pero podía percibir el contorno de una cara delgada y enjuta. Durante algunos segundos, permaneció completamente quieta mientras él la examinaba. Por la sombría curva de sus labios, Bella supo que la encontraba defectuosa de alguna manera.

-¿Eres esa muchacha Masen? -preguntó con indecisión-. Me habían dicho que tenías el pelo corto.

-Sí, lo soy.

Bella pudo escuchar su suspiro de alivio. Y, demasiado tarde, recordó las palabras que había dicho Jasper Whitlock sobre su cabeza. Y el valor de llevársela sobre una pica. ¿Estaría el muchacho tratando de conseguir eso?

No parecía probable pero, ¿por qué si no iba a tratar de encontrarla?

-¿Y quién eres tú? -le preguntó.

-Me llamo Connor.

Bella sonrió. Qué curioso, tenía el mismo nombre que el caballito de juguete de Edward.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, Connor?

El chico caminó hasta el claro de luz, donde Bella pudo verlo finalmente.

Se quedó sin aliento, porque jamás había visto una réplica tan perfecta de Edward. El cabello cobrizo del chiquillo estaba desgreñado y necesitaba un buen corte. Su alta y desgarbada figura necesitaba alimento; pero esos ojos…

Hubiese reconocido esos ojos verdes en cualquier parte. Pero, así como los de Edward eran brillantes y traviesos, los del niño parecían duros y cansados. Furiosos y adustos.

-Quiero que me lleves a casa.

Bella sintió que se le encogía aún más el pecho al escuchar la respuesta del niño.

-¿A casa? -preguntó, rogando porque no fuese más que una coincidencia. Quizás era un primo lejano de Edward. Quizás uno de los Whitlock lo había secuestrado pensando usarlo para chantajear a los hombres del clan Masen.

Su mente se aferró a cualquier explicación que no fuese la más obvia.

-Sí -dijo Connor-. Soy uno de sus bastardos. Mi madre me dijo que yo era un Masen y quiero ir a su castillo para conocer a mi familia.

La cabeza de Bella se hundió ante la confirmación del peor de sus temores. Edward tenía un hijo. Uno que había sido seriamente desatendido, por lo que parecía.

En ese momento, quiso entrar hecha una furia en el castillo y darle un buen sopapo al hombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a no responsabilizarse de sus acciones?

Oh, espera y verás, Edward, pensó. Voy a hacer que pagues por esto.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre? -preguntó.

Connor apartó la mirada y sus ojos parecieron aún más furiosos que antes.

-Murió hace dos veranos. He estado viviendo con su hermana, pero ella dice que no quiere ningún bastardo incapaz de cumplir lo que le mandan. Pensé que, ya que estabas aquí, si te pagaba accederías a llevarme contigo.

Connor avanzó un poco y extendió su pequeña manita para mostrarle una cuenta de cristal, una piedra brillante y un trozo de plata ennegrecida y retorcida que desafió todos los intentos de Bella para descubrir qué era.

-Sé que no es mucho -dijo él-, pero es todo lo que tengo. Si me llevas a casa con ellos, puedes quedarte con todo y te juro que encontraré trabajo y te pagaré debidamente por haberme ayudado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la joven mientras contemplaba la mano extendida.

¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan insensible como para dar la espalda a un muchacho tan dulce? Y era obvio que era un buen chico. A pesar de la furia que albergaba en su interior, estaba siendo respetuoso y honesto.

Bella se arrodilló a su lado y miró lo que le ofrecía.

-Qué bonito tesoro tenemos aquí.

Él asintió solemnemente mientras acariciaba con los dedos la cuenta de cristal.

-Estaba en el broche de mi madre. Se cayó y tenía pensado arreglarlo para ella, pero murió antes de que pudiese ganar el dinero suficiente para pagar al herrero y que lo reparara.

Después, señaló la piedra.

-Ésta la encontré al lado de nuestra cabaña, cuando era pequeño y me dijeron que ya no podía seguir viviendo allí.

Y, al final, tocó el trozo plateado.

-Éste era del anillo que mi padre le regaló a mi madre. Mi tío trató de fundirlo, pero yo lo rescaté del fuego cuando no me miraba y lo escondí.

Extendió la mano para ofrecerle a Bella todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

Tragándose las lágrimas, Bella tomó su mano entre las de ella y cerró sus deditos sobre el tesoro.

-Es demasiado valioso para que pueda aceptarlo.

Él pareció confundido.

Bella se quitó el manto de los hombros y lo arropó con él.

-No tienes que pagarme, Connor. Será un honor para mí llevarte lejos de aquí.

La felicidad llameó en sus ojos durante un instante antes de que la sospecha oscureciese su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, entonces?

-Nada.

El muchacho soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

-La gente no hace las cosas por nada. Siempre quieren algo a cambio.

Dios Bendito, el niño se parecía tanto a Sin que le daba escalofríos. ¿Qué sería lo que había tenido que pasar para ser tan suspicaz a tan corta edad?

Extendiendo el brazo, Bella le apartó uno de los mechones de ébano de la frente y después cubrió su fría mejilla.

-No toda la gente es así.

Aun así, parecía sospechar.

Bella se puso en pie y extendió la mano para ofrecérsela.

-¿Has comido algo?

Connor dudó antes de darle la mano.

-Las mujeres no me dejan comer nada porque soy un hombre.

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban a través del patio. El niño estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre, a pesar de que actuase como si fuese un anciano.

Oh, si alguna vez ponía las manos sobre su tío y su tía, ¡les daría a ambos algo de lo que quejarse! ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrarse tan cruel cuando era obvio que el chico tenía un buen corazón?

-Ven conmigo -le dijo con dulzura-, yo me encargaré de que comas algo.

Connor se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio que ella lo llevaba hacia el castillo.

-No -dijo-, si mi tía me ve, seguro que me da una paliza.

¡Que lo intente si se atreve! Dado el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba, Bella estaba segura de que su tía no tendría ni la menor oportunidad. Pero era evidente que el niño ya había visto suficiente violencia en su vida.

Lo que necesitaba era protección, y ella lo mantendría a salvo de todo.

-Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que no te vea.

Bella sujetó su manita helada mientras cambiaba de dirección y lo conducía hacia la parte trasera del castillo para, desde allí, subir las escaleras que llevaban a la pequeña habitación que Alice le había cedido para pasar la noche.

Bella abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Connor, ¿te habló tu madre alguna vez sobre tu padre? -le preguntó mientras se movía por la habitación para encender las velas que había sobre la mesa situada frente al fuego.

Él se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella vio cómo se le abrían los ojos y cómo después empezaba a pasearlos rápidamente por la habitación para contemplar el fuego, la cama grande, la mesita y la silla y las cálidas pieles. Parpadeó como si le fuera imposible creer que ella le permitiese compartir semejantes lujos.

Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el hogar y estiró sus manitas hacia el fuego, en busca del calor.

-Ella dijo que fue a buscarlo para hablarle de mí pero que, cuando lo encontró en el castillo, lo vio con una bonita muchacha.

Connor se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y le dijo las siguientes palabras en un quedo susurro, como si estuviese traicionando algún secreto.

-Dijo que se estaban besando.

Entonces se irguió y recitó el resto de la historia como si lo hubiese repetido en su mente miles de veces.

-Me dijo que entonces se dio cuenta de que todas las palabras que él le había dicho sobre su amor eran falsas. Dijo que todos los hombres eran mentirosos y despreciables y que, si Dios hubiese sido verdaderamente misericordioso, yo habría sido una niña y no otro hombre enviado para romperle el corazón.

El propio corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras; palabras dichas con calma y tranquila aceptación.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Bella se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y le dio al niño un fuerte abrazo. Al principio, él se puso rígido, pero se negó a soltarlo. Ese niño necesitaba amor. Necesitaba un abrazo y ella no pensaba dejar que pasara un minuto más sin que se lo dieran.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, él la rodeo vacilantemente con sus delgados y larguiruchos brazos y apoyó la cabecita sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes, Connor? Dios es misericordioso, y fue un maravilloso milagro que nacieses tú.

Él no dijo nada, pero Bella pudo sentir sus cálidas lágrimas sobre el cuello.

Acunó su cabecita y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras lo mecía lentamente entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, Bella supo lo que habría hecho en el lugar de Irina. Jamás le habría dado la espalda a Sin, ni hubiese permitido que se lo llevaran los enemigos de su padre. No más de lo que podía permitir que este niño siguiese sufriendo un solo día más.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando se enterase de la existencia de Connor, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Connor -susurró mientras lo mecía-, si no quieres quedarte con tu familia, yo comparto una pequeña granja con mi cuñada, Nessie. Ella tiene dos hijos pequeños, un niño y una niña. He estado pensando que podrían necesitar un primo que ayudara a vigilarlos.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Bella sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la cara para, después, cubrir su mejilla con la mano mientras le explicaba claramente lo que quería decir.

-Estaba pensando que, si tú quieres, podrías venir a vivir con nosotros.

Su ceño se transformó en incredulidad y, un instante después, sus ojos resplandecieron.

-¿Tendría una familia?

Bella asintió.

-Sí. Una que te querría; y tendrías una madre que te adoraría. Por no mencionar que hace las mejores tartas de mora que jamás hayas probado.

Por primera vez, lo vio sonreír. A Bella se le empañaron los ojos de nuevo y extendió la mano para acariciar los profundos hoyuelos que produjo el gesto.

-Te prometo que seré bueno y sólo comeré lo que me des. No pediré nada más, nunca.

-Podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

-¡Guau! -gritó y, entonces, se encogió de repente y se llevó la mano a la boca, mirándola furtivamente-. Siento haber dicho eso.

-No me molestan esos gritos -dijo Bella-. Crecí con seis chicos y siempre estaban gritando y armando gresca. -Se puso en pie y acarició el cabello del niño con la mano-. Espera aquí y te traeré algo de comer.

De nuevo, el recelo apareció en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada mientras ella salía.

Una miríada de emociones la atravesaron mientras descendía las escaleras y preparaba rápidamente una bandeja de comida, diciéndoles a los sirvientes que le apetecía comer sola. Nadie la cuestionó.

Una vez que Bella hubo reunido lo suficiente para llenar el estómago de Connor, se dirigió de nuevo a su lado mientras maldecía a su familia con cada paso que daba.

¿Por qué la madre de Connor no se lo había contado a Edward de todas formas?

Bella no estaba completamente segura de ello, pero sospechaba que Edward habría estado más que contento de adoptar al niño. Y si él no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente lo habría hecho Alec.

No juzgues a su madre, Bella, se dijo a sí misma. Eso es cosa de Dios.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo.

De hecho, en ese momento, no sabía a quién le daría la paliza más fuerte: a la madre de Connor o a Edward.

Dejando el problema a un lado por el momento, empujó la puerta de su habitación y descubrió a Connor sentado sobre la cama. Se levantó de un salto, como si estuviese aterrado de que ella pudiese regañarlo y, cuando vio la comida que llevaba en las manos, dio un grito de nuevo.

Bella colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita junto al fuego y contempló con deleite cómo se embutía la ternera asada, las zanahorias, los guisantes, las cebollas y las manzanas en la boca.

Una vez que terminó de comer, lo metió en la cama para dejarlo que soñara con los días que estaban por llegar.

Se quedó dormido tan pronto como cerró los ojos.

Bella escuchó sus suaves ronquidos mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Oh, Edward… -susurró, preguntándose cómo iba a decirle que era padre.

Por un lado, podría matarlo por haber abandonado al niño pero, por otro, sabía que él no tenía manera de conocer la existencia de Connor. La pobre madre del niño probablemente no había sabido qué hacer y ver a Edward besando a otra la habría dejado hecha polvo.

Si Bella hubiese estado en el lugar de esa mujer, habría atravesado el patio y se habría enfrentado a Edward mientras él manoseaba a la otra.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que ella podría encontrarse en la misma situación. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba embarazada?

La respuesta era simple.

-Lo amaré tanto como a su padre -susurró. Y lo haría. Igual que amaba a la pequeña parte de Edward que roncaba suavemente en la cama.

De tal padre, tal hijo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, rozó con los labios su frente en un delicado beso.

-Dulces sueños, cariño.

Lo arropó bien con las mantas y se fue a buscar a su padre.

Edward estaba sentado solo en el salón. Todos los demás se habían ido hacía rato a la cama, a prepararse para lo que acontecería por la mañana.

Incluso Sin había desaparecido, haciendo que Edward se preguntara si finalmente su hermano había encontrado a una moza escocesa de su agrado. Y allí había ciertamente un buen número de ellas para elegir.

Lo malo era que, por primera vez en su vida, ninguna lo atraía en absoluto.

Edward soltó un juramento.

-Me ha convertido en un maldito eunuco -rezongó mientras daba un trago de su cerveza.

Y, entonces, se puso a pensar en las palabras de Bella: Prefieres el vino tibio…

Maldiciendo de nuevo, dejó la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo lo había logrado ella? ¿Cómo había conseguido abrirse camino hacia su bien protegido corazón?

Una y otra vez, podía sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo. Podía escuchar sus susurros en el oído y sus jadeos erizándole la piel. Cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a saborear los recuerdos.

Y, luego, los maldijo.

La haría desaparecer de su cabeza. Sí.

-¿Edward?

Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar el sonido de esa voz a sus espaldas.

Girándose, la vio allí de pie, en las sombras.

-Creí que ya estarías acostada.

-No puedo dormir -dijo ella mientras se acercaba más. Se detuvo junto a la mesa, frente a él, y apoyó el trasero en el borde, de manera que pudiese verlo mientras hablaban.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -le preguntó a Bella con una indiferencia que no sentía.

-Estaba pensando en algo que me dijiste antes.

Hizo una pausa y, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a continuar hablando, Edward cometió el error de mirarla.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al comprobar la confusión y el pesar que reflejaban sus ojos. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, junto a su silla, y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué era? -la instigó, a pesar de que la voz de su interior le advertía que diese el tema por zanjado.

Bella alzó la vista y lo observó atentamente.

-Dijiste que te encantaría tener una familia propia. ¿Hablabas en serio?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Así que eso era lo que tenía en mente. Ahora estaba intentando que se casara con ella. Y no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

-Escucha, Bella, no estarás pensando…

-No estoy pensando en casarme contigo -dijo de forma brusca, interrumpiéndolo-. No soy la mujer que necesitas y ambos lo sabemos. Sólo quería saber si decías en serio lo que dijiste. ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

Él no podía ni imaginar por qué preguntaba una cosa así.

Inesperadamente, la imagen de una niña se abrió paso en su cabeza. Una con los rizos castaños de su madre y los brillantes ojos verdes de su padre. Podía imaginar a esa niña y escuchar su dulce risa mientras corría con tal nitidez en su mente, que casi podía creer que era real.

Y peor que la imagen, fue el súbito anhelo que encontró en el fondo de su corazón de conseguir que esa niña se hiciese realidad.

-¡No! -rugió, deseando apartar el pensamiento de su mente tan pronto como fuera posible.

Bella se quedó pálida.

-Ya veo -dijo en voz baja y después se apartó de la mesa. Y de él.

Edward estiró el brazo para atraparla y mantenerla a su lado.

-Bella, espera, no quise decir eso.

-Sí, sí que quisiste -dijo ella, apartando su mano de la de él-. He escuchado la vehemencia de tu negativa a la perfección.

-No iba dirigida a tu pregunta. -Estaba dirigida a esa estúpida necesidad suya.

-¿Entonces a qué iba dirigida?

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró rápidamente. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad. La heriría incluso más saber que lo que le perturbaba era pensar en ellos dos unidos para la eternidad en forma de una niña.

Jamás la lastimaría de esa forma.

-Yo… -Trató de pensar en algo. Algo que pudiese decirle que mantuviese a salvo sus sentimientos y que no fuera completamente mentira.

Pero no se le ocurría nada. No sabía si decirle la verdad o mentir. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, mintió a Bella.

-No, no quiero tener hijos.

-¿Por qué?

De nuevo vio la imagen de la niñita extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward soltó las críticas que tantas veces le había oído decir a Alec.

-Son un lío y huelen mal.

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Son niños, Edward. Y debo decir que tú tampoco estás muy limpio estos días.

-Pero yo nunca muerdo a nadie.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Es una lástima que no te mordiese más fuerte.

Se apartó de él.

Sin pararse a pensar, Edward la agarró del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-No te vayas estando enfadada conmigo.

-Dame una razón por la que no debería hacerlo.

Él trató de encontrar una. Pero no pudo. En realidad, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar la humedad de sus labios y recordar cómo sabían.

Sin ser consciente de ello, extendió un brazo y cubrió su cara con la mano.

La furia de Bella ardió en sus ojos mientras éstos se oscurecían, adoptando un tono castaño oscuro.

-Edward…

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar. Edward la atrajo hacia él y reclamó sus labios con los propios.

Och, qué bien sabía ese hombre…

Edward pudo sentir el aliento de Bella sobre su lengua e inhaló su dulce y femenina fragancia.

Ella lo había corrompido como ninguna otra mujer antes. Lo había vuelto noble. Tierno. Amable.

Bella veía en él cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Peor aún, quería ser el hombre que ella veía en él.

-Bella… -murmuró mientras la atraía hacia su regazo.

Bella sabía que debería oponerse a él. Lo más probable era que debiese odiarlo. Pero no podía. A pesar de todos sus defectos y de su pasado, lo amaba. Siempre lo amaría.

De modo que se rindió a su carismático poder. Dejó que la cogiera y la llevase adonde quisiera.

Tenía que admitirlo: lo necesitaba y deseaba más que nunca antes.

Él recorrió su espalda con las manos, produciéndole escalofríos, mientras frotaba y masajeaba la piel por debajo de su camisa. Bella profundizó el beso, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios mientras luchaba contra el sofocante fuego de su cuerpo, que anhelaba el de él.

Edward se puso en pie con ella y apoyó la espalda de Bella sobre la mesa. Sus caricias la abrasaban mientras desataba los lazos de la camisa y la apartaba para exponer su pecho derecho a la vez que le pasaba la lengua por el cuello.

Bella enterró las manos en su pelo, gimiendo de placer.

Y, entonces, el bajó la cabeza para tomar su pecho en la boca. Bella gimió al sentir que entraba en erupción. Su cuerpo se puso incluso más caliente que antes.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? -preguntó él con la voz ronca y profunda por la necesidad.

-Sólo a ti -murmuró ella, extendiendo el brazo hacia él-. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward.

Edward tembló al escuchar su respuesta. Incapaz de negárselo a ninguno de los dos, se levantó el manto y se enterró dentro de ella, hasta el fondo.

Gruñeron al unísono. Con la camisa abierta, que dejaba al descubierto sus pechos desnudos, Bella se retorcía sobre la mesa. Edward inclinó la cabeza para capturar sus labios mientras se hundía aún más profundamente en ella.

Bella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y salió a su encuentro embestida tras embestida. Se montaron el uno al otro fuerte y rápidamente, con una necesidad forjada tras años de deseo.

Edward había esperado toda su vida una mujer que pudiera verlo como algo más que una cara bonita o un bolsillo repleto. A los ojos de Bella, él era un hombre. Un ser humano con sentimientos y necesidades, igual que ella.

Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la cosa más escalofriante de todas. La amaba.

Completa y totalmente, sin ninguna duda.

Sólo ella había sido capaz de llegar hasta su corazón. Y se estremeció ante el miedo y el asombro que lo llenaban a la vez que él la llenaba a ella.

Bella se arqueó contra él y después se quedó quieta y empezó a temblar en sus brazos mientras el orgasmo la consumía.

Edward aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas y rápidamente alcanzó su propio paraíso, derramándose profundamente dentro de ella.

Bella yacía sobre la mesa, con el cuerpo todavía temblando a causa del placer. Con Edward aún situado entre sus piernas, se sentó y reclamó sus labios.

Él respondió al beso profunda y apasionadamente y Bella se dio cuenta, con absoluto asombro, de que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

-No he acabado contigo -murmuró él contra su garganta-. Di que te quedarás conmigo esta noche.

-Me quedaré contigo.

Edward se separó de ella y la cogió en brazos. La llevó, subiendo las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con el talón y no la soltó hasta que hasta que llegaron a la cama.

Con ternura, la tendió sobre las mantas y le quitó las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Bella se puso de rodillas y le quitó rápidamente la camisa, el manto y las botas. Sólo podía verlo a la luz del fuego, pero era suficiente para poner de manifiesto el deseo que sentía por ella.

Sonrió.

-Eres tan hermoso… -dijo, deslizando la mano la mano por su pecho desnudo y musculoso.

Él se estremeció bajo sus caricias.

-Y tú, florecilla, eres muy hermosa.

Ella resopló al escuchar sus palabras.

-Qué mentiroso eres.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras la tendía de espaldas sobre el colchón. Hechizada, Bella observó la forma en que la luz del fuego jugaba sobre su bronceada piel al tiempo que él inclinaba la cabeza para succionar sus pechos. De nuevo, el infierno estalló en su interior; su cuerpo estaba hambriento de caricias.

Él recorrió sus caderas y su cintura con las manos mientras pasaba la lengua lenta y cuidadosamente alrededor del pezón derecho.

La cabeza de Bella empezó a dar vueltas.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Sí -susurró ella.

Los sentimientos de amor y adoración la inundaban mientras él deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, hasta el centro de su cuerpo, y jugueteaba con la carne sensible entre sus piernas.

-¿Y esto?

Ella no podía hablar; todo lo que podía hacer era retorcerse ante sus caricias, buscando esos maravillosos dedos que se deslizaban dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Edward rió y, en ese momento, inclinó la cabeza para remplazar los dedos con la boca.

Bella extendió los brazos para enterrar las manos en su cabello mientras él la torturaba con ese puro éxtasis.

Edward cubrió su trasero con las manos y alzó sus caderas para tener mejor acceso. Bella lo complació presionando los pies contra el colchón y elevándose hacia su inquisitiva y exploradora lengua.

Todo el cuerpo de Bella tembló y se estremeció a la vez que el placer la invadía. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

Entonces, se separó de él. Edward parecía sorprendido mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba.

-Mi turno -dijo, queriendo proporcionarle el mismo placer que él le había dado.

Edward sonrió de deleite mientras ella se ponía a cuatro patas.

Dios, qué espectáculo era esa mujer en la cama, con sus cortos rizos castaños rodeándole el rostro mientras lo hacía apoyarse sobre la espalda.

En lugar de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura, se quedó al lado derecho. Tomó su mano entre las de ella y se la llevó a la boca.

-Tienes unas manos maravillosas -susurró, deslizando los dedos sobre su piel-. Tan fuertes.

Entonces, se metió su dedo índice en la boca y acarició la yema con la lengua.

Edward siseó de placer mientras ella mordisqueaba esa piel sensible. La miraba asombrado mientras ella iba alternando sus dedos uno por uno, dedicándoles la misma sensual atención con la lengua y los dientes.

Mientras Bella jugueteaba con él, estiró la otra mano para cubrir su pecho.

Ella gimió y soltó su mano. Edward la utilizó rápidamente para cubrir su otro pecho. Bella le sonrió y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

La visión de sus manos sobre las de él mientras acariciaba aquellos suaves montículos le encantó. Pero no tanto como ver sus ojos, oscuros y seductores, mientras ella miraba cómo la observaba él.

Era una mujer espectacular. La forma en que se entregaba a sí misma sin timidez ni reservas…

Jamás había visto algo así. Y quería más.

Estiró la mano.

Bella la atrapó y carraspeó.

-¿Tendré que atarte?

-¿Lo harías?

Ella se rió de él.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Tengo que admitir que no lo he hecho nunca antes. Podría ser interesante.

Ella arqueó una ceja al mirarlo.

-¿Confiarías tanto en mí como para hacer eso?

-Sólo si me prometes que me desatarás cuando termines.

Un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos. Antes de que él pudiese reconsiderarlo, cogió los lazos de su camisa y los utilizó para atarle las muñecas a los postes de la cama.

Edward no podía creer que hubiese aceptado hacer aquello pero, aun así, había algo extrañamente erótico en la situación. Ahora estaba completamente indefenso ante ella. Como no lo había estado ante nadie más en toda su vida.

Bella miraba atentamente a Edward, que yacía sobre las sábanas. Su piel contrastaba visiblemente con el lino azul. Los músculos de sus brazos se contraían ligeramente mientras ella se colocaba mejor a su lado.

-¿Piensas limitarte a mirarme? -preguntó él.

-Por el momento, sí.

Porque él tenía un aspecto delicioso allí tumbado, desnudo y caliente, removiéndose sobre las sábanas con su largo y cobrizo cabello esparcido sobre las almohadas.

Había muchos lugares de su cuerpo que ella deseaba explorar. La fuerte curva de su cuello. Los músculos de su vientre, que se flexionaban cada vez que respiraba.

Pero decidió empezar primero con sus muslos. Sí, aquellas fuertes piernas parecían ser la parte más deliciosa de él. Bueno, las piernas y las nalgas. Bella sonrió. Lo habría saboreado entero antes de que la noche acabara.

Moviéndose hacia sus pies, se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y pasó las manos hacia arriba, desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos.

Edward apretó los dientes al sentir cómo las uñas de ella le arañaban ligeramente la piel. La observó fijamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza y empezaba a mordisquear con suavidad la parte interna de sus muslos.

No había dolor, sólo un placer inimaginable. Jamás había sentido algo más excitante que esa lengua danzando sobre su piel y esas manos explorándolo.

Riendo, ella lo miró.

-Hmmm -dijo de forma pensativa-. ¿Qué haré ahora?

Trazó pequeños círculos con la yema de un dedo sobre su muslo.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? -preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio como si se lo pensara. Deslizándose a su lado, pasó el dedo por el contorno de su oreja.

-¿Te gusta esto?

-Sí -susurró él, sintiendo que el fuego recorría sus venas.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y acarició dulcemente la oreja con la lengua.

Edward siseó cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció de forma involuntaria. Cobró vida de repente, poniéndose aún más duro de lo que había estado antes.

Ella recorrió con la boca un sendero desde la oreja hasta su mandíbula y enterró los labios en su cuello. Edward forcejeó contra los lazos que lo sujetaban.

-Quiero tocarte -dijo, con la voz ronca por la necesidad.

-¿Dónde?

-Por todos sitios.

Ella rió de nuevo.

-Lo siento, amor, tendrás que esperar.

Entonces, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Edward arqueó su cuerpo mientras ella se deslizaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura.

-¡Me estás matando! -gruñó, deseando tocarla con tanto anhelo que apenas podía soportarlo.

Bella sonrió con malicia al percibir el tono de agonía a la vez que notaba cómo se le contraían los músculos del vientre entre sus muslos. El deseo que brillaba en los ojos de Edward la abrasó.

Él levantó las caderas y la impulsó hasta su pecho.

-Bésame, florecilla -exigió.

Y ella lo hizo. Rodeando el cuello de Edward con los brazos, elevó sus labios hasta que encontraron los de ella y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Señor, qué bien sabía ese hombre… Y, a la vez que su beso se hacía más profundo, lo sentía endurecerse más y más contra su muslo desnudo.

-Eres un hombre hambriento -dijo, separándose de sus labios para observar su miembro, que sobresalía visiblemente de su cuerpo.

-No te haces ni la más mínima idea -dijo él, casi sin aliento.

Decidiendo que ya lo había atormentado bastante, se giró y colocó la mano sobre su rígida verga. Él tembló de arriba abajo.

-Te gusta esto, ¿eh? -preguntó ella.

-Sí.

Deslizó los dedos sobre su hinchada virilidad, jugueteando suavemente con él mientras usaba la otra mano para trazar el pequeño camino de vello que iba desde su ombligo hasta sus ingles. Él siseó, gruñó y se retorció aun más.

Bella disfrutó del poder.

Edward no podía pensar mientras observaba cómo ella lo miraba fijamente. La expresión de amor y de deseo que se leía en su rostro le llegaba directamente hasta su alma perversa. Y, justo cuando ya estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo más, ella finalmente se apiadó de él.

Con los ojos como brasas, se colocó sobre él y se empaló con su miembro.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó al sentir la estrechez del cuerpo de Bella envolviéndolo de nuevo. Elevándose, se introdujo profundamente en su interior.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido a ella cabalgándolo con fuerza. A la sensación de su cuerpo deslizándose contra él mientras ella gemía sin cesar.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, luchó contra las ataduras que mantenían sus manos apartadas de ella. Tenía que tocarla.

Bella decidió que también ella había tenido suficiente, así que le hizo una caricia más y desató sus muñecas.

Con un rugido de triunfo, Edward se sentó.

-Ahora eres mía -dijo juguetonamente.

-Siempre he sido tuya -susurró ella.

Antes de poder pararse a pensar en sus palabras, la aplastó contra el colchón, separó sus muslos con las rodillas y se hundió de nuevo en el paraíso.

Ella deslizaba las uñas por su espalda mientras la embestía. Dentro y fuera, más y más rápido… hasta que hubo un momento en que creyó que se volvería loco.

Bella se abrazó a él fuertemente con brazos y piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre cuando el orgasmo la sacudió.

Edward rió mientras seguía llenándola.

-Eso es, Bella -le susurró al oído-. Abrázame. -Porque, a decir verdad, no quería que jamás volviese a separarse de él.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y, cuando llegó su propio orgasmo, Edward se sacudió de arriba abajo.

Jamás había conocido una mujer como Bella. Se quedó allí echado, aún dentro de ella, limitándose a escuchar el sonido de su respiración en el oído. Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su torso y, por primera vez en toda su vida, no quiso dejarla. Si hubiese podido, se hubiese metido bajo su piel y se hubiese quedado allí para siempre.

La paz que sentía en su interior era indescriptible. Su cuerpo estaba completamente satisfecho y, a pesar de ello, deseaba más.

Era la cosa más extraña y más aterradora que le había pasado nunca.

Rodando a un lado, la atrajo hacia él. Ella se acurrucó a su derecha, con la cabeza en su hombro y un brazo sobre su pecho.

Yacieron así durante horas, sin hablar, tan sólo sintiendo la proximidad del otro, agradecidos por el tiempo que se les permitía estar juntos y aterrados por lo que traería la mañana siguiente.

Ya de madrugada, Bella se quedó dormida.

Edward permaneció despierto, escuchando su respiración y abrazándola con fuerza. Era un sonido maravilloso.

-Bella -susurró contra su cabello, sabiendo que tendría que dejarla cuando ese día hubiese acabado.

¿Por qué?, quiso saber su mente.

¡No tengo elección!

Ella lo atraía como ninguna otra mujer. Sus caricias lo dejaban débil e indefenso. En lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que le daría todo lo que ella deseara.

Y jamás debería hacer eso.

No, en cuanto acabase el día, también acabaría su relación. Tendría que asegurarse de ello.

Rozando la frente de Bella con los labios, Edward se permitió a sí mismo un instante para absorber el sabor y el olor de su piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó que esas sensaciones lo inundaran. Llevaría esos recuerdos en su memoria durante el resto de su vida.

Y lo perseguirían durante toda la eternidad.

-Adiós, mi amor -susurró.

* * *

_**El hijo de Edward?**__**Qué creen? Espero que les gustara el cap **_

_**El proximo cap lo subo el viernes**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

Bella se despertó lentamente con el sonido de los suaves ronquidos de Edward.

Como todavía no estaba lista para levantarse, se acurrucó a su lado hasta que recordó al pobre Connor, que estaba esperándola en su habitación.

Preocupada porque el chico creyese que lo había abandonado, se levantó rápidamente y se vistió.

Con una mirada de despedida al cuerpo desnudo de Edward, una forma dormida arropada con las pieles, salió apresuradamente de la habitación y reunió unas manzanas, pan y una jarra de leche para Connor.

Sabía que tendría que haberle hablado a Edward sobre su hijo la noche anterior, pero no le había parecido la ocasión apropiada. Sobre todo después del modo en que Edward había reaccionado cuando le preguntó sobre los hijos.

No, tendría que esperar a que él se mostrara más abierto a esa posibilidad. Lo último que Connor necesitaba era saber que su padre odiaba incluso la idea de tener un hijo. El niño ya había sufrido bastante; no añadiría más penas a su lastimada alma.

A pesar de todo, esa voz en su cabeza la instaba a hablarle a Edward de Connor. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Apretando la comida contra su pecho, Bella trató de no pensar en ello para no echarse a llorar. Se había prometido a sí misma que no lloraría a menos que fuese necesario.

Edward seguiría su propio camino y ella…

Ella cuidaría de Connor. El muchacho sería feliz a su lado. Mucho más feliz que con sus tíos o con su padre. Después de todo, ellos eran solteros que no sabían nada de los niños. Lo que Connor más necesitaba era el amor de una madre.

Si no podía darle su amor a Edward, entonces se contentaría derramándolo sobre su hijo.

Bella regresó a su habitación justo cuando el chico se desperezaba.

Sin ser del todo consciente, Connor se encogió al verla junto a su cama.

-Ordeñaré las vacas -gimoteó, alzando el brazo para proteger su cabeza.

-Soy yo, Connor -dijo con dulzura, colocando la comida y la leche sobre la mesa-. Y no hay vacas que ordeñar.

Él bajó el brazo y parpadeó, como si fuese incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Te he traído esto -dijo ella, acercándole una rebanada de pan.

Se lo comió tan deprisa que Bella tuvo miedo de que se atragantara.

-Despacio, muchacho, te sentará mal.

Obedeció, pero sólo durante un minuto antes de volver a devorarla, y después alargó la mano para coger la leche y las manzanas.

Sonriendo ante su entusiasmo, Bella le alborotó el pelo.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a encontrarme con el Whitlock dentro de un rato, pero tan pronto….

-No -jadeó él, con la boca llena de manzana. Tragó con fuerza y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizado-. No puedes hacer eso. ¡Te matará!

-No te preocupes -lo apaciguó, deseando que sus palabras pudiesen tranquilizarla a ella también-. No me hará daño.

-Sí que lo hará.

-No -le aseguró, esperando que fuese cierto-. Puedo apañármelas sola. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese. ¿Lo harás?

Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de reticencia, pero asintió.

-Volverás, ¿verdad?

-Claro -respondió, esperando que no fuese mentira.

De mala gana, lo dejó y regresó con su padre. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que hoy era el día en que Emmett liberaría a Alec. Sólo esperaba que Alec y sus hermanos estuviesen sanos y salvos.

Tan amablemente como pudo, sacudió a Edward para que se despertara.

-Edward -susurró, apartándole el pelo de los hombros antes de besar el suave vello que cubría su nuca. Mordisqueó la piel con los dientes-. Ya es de día.

Edward gimió y se movió ligeramente, dejando su cadera a la vista de Bella.

-No puede ser de día ya -murmuró-. Me acabo de dormir.

Bella rió mientras levantaba las pieles y admiraba su espalda desnuda. En su mente, podía verlo igual que la noche anterior: divertido y completamente suyo, con los ojos clavados en ella mientras la montaba. Podía sentir sus fuertes manos urgiéndola a mover las caderas, su aliento cálido sobre la piel.

Incluso ahora, su cuerpo ardía por él.

Y, justo en ese momento, tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante y en aquellos que los estaban esperando.

-Ya es de día -le repitió-, y tenemos un laird con el que enfrentarnos.

Él gimió de nuevo y rodó sobre la cama, mostrándole su cuerpo masculino perfecto.

-Está bien -dijo él, pasándose las manos por la cara-. Vamos a encontrarnos con el Hacedor, ¿de acuerdo?

A ella se le ruborizaron las mejillas cuando vio su erección a plena luz del día.

Edward rió cuando notó dónde apuntaba su mirada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me acosas incluso en sueños.

Se incorporó y la atrajo hacia él.

-Cuidado con…

Un súbito golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Edward? -lo llamó Sin del otro lado.

-Estoy «levantado» -le gritó Edward a su hermano y luego murmuró en voz baja-: Y me gustaría seguir así si dejaras de golpear esa maldita puerta.

-Te estamos esperando -dijo Sin-. Me encontraré contigo abajo.

Bella le sonrió con timidez.

-Están esperando.

Por la expresión de su cara, supo que Edward estaba a punto de soltar alguna respuesta sarcástica. Refunfuñando en voz baja, salió de mala gana de la cama.

Bella lo ayudó a vestirse y después bajaron de la mano por las escaleras.

Ella sabía que debía decirle algo sobre Connor antes de salir pero, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo. El niño ya había sufrido suficientes rechazos. Se lo llevaría con ella y, en unos pocos meses o quizás en unos años, cuando Edward estuviese más predispuesto a ello, le hablaría de él.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Bella pudo ver a todas las mujeres reunidas en el gran salón. A pesar del gran número personas que había, todo estaba en silencio, y lo único que pudo oír fue el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Sin se levantó de la mesa donde había estado comiendo y se reunió con ellos junto a la puerta.

-Alice está preparada -dijo-. Me he asegurado de que esté cómoda durante el resto del día.

-¿Crees que funcionará? -le preguntó Edward a su hermano.

Sin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos. Supongo que dentro de una hora ya lo sabremos con seguridad.

Edward miró a Bella y le apretó con más fuerza la mano.

-Sí, lo sabremos.

Fue entonces cuando Bella vio la incertidumbre que teñía su mirada. Pero fue sólo durante un instante, antes de que él la ocultara.

Sin una palabra más, la condujo fuera del salón.

En el exterior, Esme permanecía al pie de las escaleras, esperándoles junto a las murallas internas.

-¿Estáis preparada, mi señora? -le preguntó Edward.

Esme asintió; su mirada era penetrante y astuta.

-Todos lo estamos. Y que el Señor ayude a ese muchacho si no reacciona como debe. Puede que sea vieja, pero todavía estoy lo suficientemente ágil como para darle una buena tunda en el trasero si no demuestra la educación que le he dado.

Bella sonrió, incluso a pesar de que el miedo la recorría de arriba abajo.

Con Edward caminando entre ellas, los tres se encaminaron hacia las puertas. Bella se santiguó y murmuró una oración en voz baja, rogando tener éxito.

Lentamente, las mujeres que estaban en las murallas abrieron las puertas.

Un súbito silencio se instauró entre los hombres mientras miraban cómo se alzaba la puerta con la boca abierta.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! -dijo Jasper Whitlock. Con su rostro expresando toda la incredulidad que sentía, avanzó para reunirse con ellos junto a la entrada.

Con una sonrisa de desconfianza, Jasper extendió la mano hacia Edward, que la tomó para saludarlo brevemente.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste, hombre de Dios?

-No fue muy difícil.

-Lo dudo mucho -respondió Jasper.

Se enfrentó a la mirada de su madre y después miró tras ellos.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Se ha ido -dijo su madre antes de que Edward pudiese poner en marcha el plan que habían dispuesto.

Jasper se tomó las noticias como un rey al que acabasen de quitar el trono. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y el rostro del joven laird se puso de un rojo brillante.

La furia veló sus ojos.

-¿Qué? -rugió Jasper-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que se ha ido? ¿Que se ha ido dónde?

Esme se colocó las manos en las caderas y se enfrentó a su hijo con un carraspeo.

-Ya no podía soportar más tus gimoteos por Maggie. ¿Y quién puede culparla? Me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto como lo ha hecho.

Jasper los miró como si no pudiese decidir a quién de los tres mataría primero. Su furia era palpable, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-Anoche -dijo su madre-. Cuando fui a despertarla esta mañana me encontré con esto. -Le tendió el trozo de pergamino doblado que habían preparado la noche anterior.

Jasper lo leyó; le temblaban las manos.

Con un juramento feroz, se giró hacia sus hombres.

-¡Revisad el castillo! -les ordenó-. Quiero estar seguro de que no es otra de las tretas de Alice.

-No es una treta -dijo su madre con firmeza-. Te ha abandonado sin ningún remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Bella comprobó lo que quería: el pesar reflejado en la frente de Jasper, el dolor y la pérdida. Lo admitiese o no, le importaba su esposa.

Sonrió.

-¡Reunid los caballos! -les gritó a sus hombres.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Edward-. Si ella os importara…

Los ojos del Whitlock resplandecieron de furia.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-Ella dijo que no la echaríais de menos -respondió Edward con las mismas palabras que había usado Alice para intentar disuadirles de utilizar ese plan-. Dijo que ni siquiera la veíais, que vuestros ojos estaban llenos con la imagen de Maggie ingen Kaid.

Jasper se encogió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe.

-¡Quiero que vuelva mi Alice! -dijo y su voz sonaba desgarrada y agonizante-. Y no me detendré hasta que la encuentre.

Uno de los muchachos trajo una montura para ensillar el caballo de Jasper. Cuando se disponía a montar, Edward lo detuvo.

-No es necesario.

Antes de que Edward pudiese explicarse, un grito desgarró el aire.

Bella se giró para ver una columna de humo saliendo de una de las pequeñas construcciones que había junto a la muralla interior. Le llevó un instante más darse cuenta de qué construcción era.

La que Alice había elegido para esconderse.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Bella contempló con horror cómo el fuego hacía estragos en el edificio.

-¡Edward! -gritó, pero él ya se dirigía corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Santo Dios! -susurró la madre de Jasper-. ¡Alice!

-¿Alice? -repitió Jasper.

-Está dentro -dijo Bella y salió corriendo hacia el edificio con Jasper pisándole los talones.

Bella contempló con horror cómo Edward intentaba a entrar al edificio en llamas, pero uno de los hombres lo detuvo.

-Es demasiado tarde -gritó el hombre para hacerse oír sobre el rugido del fuego-. No hay forma de que pueda seguir viva dentro de ese infierno.

Bella contempló las llamas rojas y anaranjadas que se enroscaban alrededor del edificio, alzándose hacia el cielo azul de la mañana. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello?

Oh, Señor, oh, Señor, oh, Señor…, repetía su mente, anegada de dolor y pánico.

¡Alice estaba muerta!

Y todo era por su culpa. Había sido su plan. Su estúpido y horrible plan… y ahora la pobre Alice iba a morir a causa de él.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó Edward.

Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, Bella se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward sondeando la multitud en busca de Sin.

Una mujer que estaba detrás de ella meneó la cabeza.

-El inglés corrió dentro para salvar a la mujer del laird tan pronto como empezó el fuego. -La joven mujer apartó la mirada, con ojos atormentados y tristes-. No volvió a salir.

Bella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y, por un momento, no pudo respirar.

El grito de agonía de de Edward fue sólo superado por el del Whitlock. Los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo mientras contemplaban indefensos cómo el fuego engullía el edificio donde estaban Sin y Alice.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Bella. Esto no formaba parte de su plan. Se suponía que Alice tenía que esperar allí en caso de que el Whitlock registrara el castillo. Debería haber salido en el mismo momento en que su esposo se pusiese en marcha para perseguirla.

¡Es todo por mi culpa!

El dolor laceraba su pecho. Jamás había tenido intención de que nadie saliera herido. ¡Jamás!

-Edward -susurró, colocando la mano sobre su hombro-. Lo siento muchísimo.

Bella vio la agonía en sus ojos cuando la miró y eso casi acaba con ella. Era la causante de todo aquello. Los había matado a ambos.

¿Por qué, Señor, por qué había comenzado todo aquello?

Fue entonces cuando el Whitlock se giró hacia ellos con una mueca feroz en los labios. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y los miró como si estuviese viéndolos por primera vez.

-Has hablado con voz de mujer -dijo Jasper de forma acusatoria.

Con la respiración descontrolada, se levantó lentamente del suelo hasta erguirse en toda su estatura. El Whitlock caminó hacia ella como un león acechando a una liebre.

-Eres esa zorra de Bella, ¿verdad?

Bella no podía hablar; se sentía invadida por el terror. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, se tambaleó hacia atrás, separándose de él.

Con una calma experta y letal, Jasper Whitlock desenvainó su enorme espada. El brillo mortífero de sus ojos hablaba de sus intenciones alto y claro.

Iba a matarla.

Abrumada por el dolor, la culpa y el terror, Bella retrocedió.

Sólo consiguió dar un paso o dos antes de que sus temblorosas piernas se colapsaran y se encontrara sentada en el suelo, inmóvil. Completamente paralizada y aturdida, lo miró, indefensa.

Con el rostro mortalmente frío, el laird Whitlock se colocó amenazadoramente a su lado; sus hombros le tapaban el sol y el cielo.

Él levantó la espada con ambas manos para descargarla sobre ella.

Justo cuando Bella estaba segura de que alcanzaría su vientre, otra espada relampagueó, desviando la del Whitlock lejos de ella.

El laird maldijo y volvió su rostro furioso hacia Edward.

Con ojos desafiantes y abrasadores, Edward sujetaba su espada sobre la garganta del Whitlock.

-Para matarla, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Quieres morir por ella? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sí -dijo Edward sin vacilar. La miró y, por primera vez, ella vio el amor en sus ojos-. Moriré por ella.

-Entonces, muere -dijo Jasper antes de apartar a Edward de un empellón y lanzarle un golpe con la espada.

Edward atajó hábilmente estocada por estocada.

Bella no se podía mover, apenas podía respirar mientras contemplaba a los dos hombres. Lo peor era que era obvio que Edward tenía más habilidad. El Whitlock luchaba con valor, pero no había duda de quién saldría victorioso. Y si Edward mataba al Whitlock, ella y Edward estarían muertos en un santiamén.

Jasper arqueó su espada hacia el pecho de Edward. Éste dio un salto hacia atrás.

Teniendo el brazo demasiado extendido, el Whitlock se tambaleó hacia delante.

Edward bajó su espada hacia la espalda del hombre.

-¡Alto!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de Sin.

Pero no se atrevió a apartar la mirada de Edward mientras contemplaba la lucha muda de horror, esperando su estocada.

De alguna manera, Edward detuvo la espada a unos centímetros de la columna de Jasper y la separó de su rival justo a tiempo para salvar la espalda del laird de una estocada mortal.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras Edward se separaba de ella.

Fue sólo entonces cuando miró a Sin, que caminaba hacia ellos sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y con Alice a su lado. Ambos estaban cubiertos de hollín, con las ropas destrozadas y los rostros enrojecidos, ¡pero estaban vivos, gracias a Dios!

El Whitlock se levantó del suelo con un grito de felicidad y corrió hacia su esposa gritando su nombre.

Bella volvió su mirada hacia Edward. Para su asombro, él no corrió hacia Sin.

Fue hacia ella.

Con los ojos llenos de preocupación, Edward estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Entonces, para su más absoluto asombro, la encerró entre sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -murmuraba una y otra vez junto a su oído, aplastándola contra él.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la verdad. Edward la amaba. De verdad, realmente la amaba. Incluso a pesar de que no lo hubiese dicho, podía percibirlo en la fuerza de su abrazo, escucharlo en el alivio de su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

En ese momento habría podido gritar, o volar, o cantar, o hacer cualquier cosa milagrosa para celebrar la alegría que sentía.

Edward se apartó un poco de ella para cubrirle el rostro con las manos y, entonces, la besó con fiereza.

Bella sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¡Traed a la sanadora!

El grito de alarma hizo que se separaran y fue en ese instante cuando Edward miró hacia donde se encontraba Sin.

Su hermano se había caído.

Alice sujetaba la cabeza de Sin sobre su regazo mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. El Whitlock estaba arrodillado a su lado.

Edward corrió hacia Sin con Bella pisándole los talones.

Con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, Bella sintió que el terror la invadía de nuevo al mirar a Sin. Yacía sobre su costado derecho, con el brazo izquierdo sangrando y abrasado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Edward mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Sin.

-Me salvó -explicó Alice-. Estaba allí dentro, colocando cosas, cuando, de repente, empezó el fuego. Creo que debí golpear la vela; puede que la tirara con uno de los sacos, no estoy segura.

Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Jasper y a Edward, y después al cuerpo inconsciente de Sin.

-No sé qué ocurrió. Traté de salir, pero el dobladillo de mi vestido se había quedado atrapado. No podía moverme y había fuego por todas partes. Pensé que iba a morir, así que empecé a gritar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Sin estaba allí. Me liberó y, justo cuando estábamos saliendo, una viga cayó sobre él.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Alice parecía desconcertada por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Él apartó la viga y nos sacó de allí. Creí que estaba bien -dijo sin aliento-. Dijo que estaba bien. Parecía bien.

-Y entonces se desplomó sobre el suelo -terminó Jasper por ella.

La sanadora se abrió paso entre la multitud y los apartó a un lado para examinar a Sin.

-Tenemos que llevarlo dentro.

Jasper ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran a Sin a la cama con cuidado.

Edward contemplaba indefenso cómo se llevaban a Sin. Miró a Bella y sintió un dolor horrible despedazándole el corazón. Si no hubiese estado protegiéndola, podría haber salvado a su hermano.

Había elegido la seguridad de ella por encima de la de su propia sangre.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así?

¿Por qué no había corrido hacia Sin primero? Sin era su hermano. Era a él a quien se suponía que Edward debía proteger.

Bella estiró el brazo para tocarlo, pero Edward se apartó de ella. No quería sentir su mano sobre el brazo. Ahora no. No hasta que afrontara la decisión que había tomado. Y el potencial coste de sus acciones.

-¿Edward? -dijo ella.

-Tengo que ver a Sin -respondió él con desdén.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Edward la dejó allí sola, en el patio. Algo no estaba bien. Edward había sido tan tierno hasta que vio a Sin…

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Más desalentada que nunca antes, los siguió adentro.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sin, en la planta superior, Edward le ordenó que se fuera.

-Déjame ayudar -insistió.

-Ya has hecho bastante -dijo Edward, y su voz destilaba una furia que ella no comprendía.

Con el corazón destrozado, se dio la vuelta y fue abajo para ver cómo se encontraba Connor.

Una hora más tarde, Edward seguía al lado de la cama mientras la sanadora buscaba una sanguijuela en un tarro de barro. Cuando se dirigió a Sin, los ojos de éste se abrieron y el hombre estiró el brazo sano para detener a la anciana, de modo que no colocara la repugnante criatura sobre su piel.

-Si pones esa cosa asquerosa encima de mí, vieja, te arrancaré el corazón.

-Pero necesitáis…

-Ya he sangrado bastante y, personalmente, me gusta tener veneno en mi sangre y no deseo que me lo quites -dijo con determinación-. Edward, apártala de mi vista.

Edward no discutió. Hizo lo que le pedía su hermano y regresó junto a la cama.

El rostro de Sin estaba pálido, pero pudo observar que el fuego de la vida ardía con fuerza en sus ojos negros. El alivio inundó a Edward cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que su hermano había caído, de que Sin ya no estaba en peligro.

-¿Dónde está Bella? -preguntó Sin.

-Abajo.

Sin lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué está abajo, sola?

Edward ignoró abiertamente la cuestión.

-Creí que ibas a morir.

Sin resopló mientras se incorporaba en la cama y luego maldijo cuando sintió el dolor. Siseando, miró su brazo quemado y frunció los labios.

-Se necesita algo más que un fueguecillo para matarme.

-Aquello no fue un fueguecillo.

Sin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Créeme, hermano, era un fueguecillo.

Sin ganas de discutir sobre el tema, Edward meneó la cabeza.

-Jamás debería haberte dejado.

Sin lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Debería haberte llevado fuera conmigo.

La mirada de Sin dijo claramente: «¿Estás chiflado?».

-No soy ninguna niña que necesite que su mami la proteja, Edward. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ocurre que soy uno de los más afamados caballeros de Inglaterra y de toda la Tierra Santa. No es tu estandarte el que hace que los ejércitos se rindan al verlo, sino el mío.

-Aun así, llevas mi sangre.

Esa profunda e indagadora mirada de Sin se clavó en él.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí -insistió Edward-. Eres mi propia sangre y yo estaba protegiendo a Bella cuando debería haber estado protegiéndote a ti.

-No, hermanito. Un hombre protege a quien más lo necesita. A aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos.

-Pero elegí su vida sobre la tuya.

Sin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Ya que ambos estamos vivitos y coleando, me parece que no sigo tu lógica.

-Tú no estás bien. Podrías haber muerto.

Sin soltó un bufido.

-Sólo estoy algo chamuscado. Te lo aseguro, he sufrido cosas mucho peores que ésta. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Bella? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Edward contraía y relajaba los músculos de su mandíbula mientras pensaba en los sucesos de esa mañana. Una y otra vez, podía verla en el suelo mientras el Whitlock descargaba su espada. El terror que sintió en ese momento, el miedo que atenazó su corazón al ver que podría perder la vida, permanecerían grabados para siempre en su memoria.

-Su plan funcionó -susurró Edward-. Pero cuando Jasper Whitlock vio el fuego, intentó matarla.

-¿Y?

-La salvé.

-¿Arriesgaste tu vida por ella? -preguntó Sin con incredulidad.

Edward asintió.

Sin soltó una carcajada.

-Que me condenen, hermanito. Finalmente has caído bajo la flecha de Cupido.

-No tiene gracia -le espetó Edward-. Estoy indefenso ante ella.

De nuevo, aquella mirada se posó sobre él.

-¿Lo estás?

-Sí -dijo Edward con un suspiro-. Me basta con mirarla para sentirme totalmente desarmado. ¿Y si me pide que traicione a los de mi propia sangre? ¿Dónde me dejaría eso?

-Deleitándote en el paraíso, imagino.

-No tiene gracia.

El humor se esfumó del rostro de Sin.

-Y tú tampoco. ¿Sabes, Edward?, yo aprendí a no confiar en nadie a menos que fuese necesario. Pero tú…

Sin no terminó la frase. No tenía que hacerlo. Edward sabía lo que su hermano quería decir.

A Edward nunca lo habían traicionado. Había descubierto las lecciones más duras de la vida sencillamente observando a sus hermanos.

-¿Crees que puedo confiar en ella? -preguntó Edward.

-Eso es algo que no puedo responder. La única forma de descubrirlo es que lo intentes y veas lo que ocurre.

-¿Y si resulta que no es de fiar?

Sin suspiró y meneó la cabeza con exasperación.

-Eres más fuerte que Liam. Sobrevivirías. Pero creo, hermanito, que estás pasando por alto la verdadera cuestión. ¿Y si resulta que es de fiar?

-Entonces me estaría comportando como un imbécil.

Sin sonrió.

-Veo que volvemos a eso, ¿eh?

Edward rió. Sin tenía razón. Ya era hora de que dejase de ser tan cobarde y se arriesgara.

Se había pasado todos los años de su vida siendo cuidadoso. Siempre que había pensado que era fuerte cuando, en realidad, estaba demasiado aterrorizado para arriesgarse.

Pero Bella…

Ella merecía la pena.

Merecía que arriesgara su vida, que arriesgara su corazón. Se merecía todo. Y no pensaba dejar que sus estúpidos temores los mantuviesen separados ni un minuto más.

Edward iba a encontrarla y, después, se casaría con ella.

-Deséame suerte.

Sin asintió.

-Bon chance, mon frère.

Edward salió a toda prisa de la habitación; necesitaba encontrar a Bella.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, corriendo hacia el abarrotado salón en su busca. Habría probablemente unas cinco docenas de personas allí, que reían recordando los sucesos ocurridos durante las pasadas semanas.

Edward miró a su alrededor, pero no vio el corto pelo rojizo de Bella ni sus ojos risueños por ningún sitio.

¿Dónde estaba?

Edward se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Edward Masen!

El grito del Whitlock produjo un silencio instantáneo en el salón, y Edward se quedó clavado en el sitio.

Con el cuerpo rígido, se giró hacia el laird, esperando lo peor.

Jasper Whitlock cruzó el salón manteniendo el rostro ilegible y las manos en las caderas. La mirada del laird se estrechó al posarse sobre Edward.

Nada ni nadie se movió o hizo sonido alguno mientras los dos hombres se evaluaban el uno al otro.

Cuando Jasper extendió un brazo hacia él, Edward dio un paso atrás, listo para pelear. Entonces, para su enorme sorpresa, el hombre colocó los brazos a su alrededor para darle un fuerte y fraternal abrazo. Jasper le dio unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

-Os debo a ti y a tu hermano la vida de mi esposa y la de mi hijo. Desde este día en adelante, los Whitlock serán aliados de los Masen.

Edward parpadeó con incredulidad mientras los gritos de alegría llenaban el salón, resonando en los muros de piedra.

¿Pero ese hombre no trataba de matarlo? Apenas podía creer lo que oía.

Jasper le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro una vez más y se apartó.

-Eres un buen muchacho; has conseguido aplacar mi ira y la paz para nuestros clanes. Tú, en realidad, has nacido para negociador.

Edward pensó que ese mérito no le correspondía realmente a él. Bella lo había conseguido. Pero ahora no el momento idóneo para contradecir al Whitlock. No cuando la paz era tan reciente.

-Gracias.

Jasper asintió.

-¿Es posible que estés buscando a Bella?

-Sí.

-Antes estaba fuera; se dirigía hacia los establos cuando yo la vi.

Edward se quedó helado al escuchar las noticias.

No, seguro que ella no…

Oh, ¿pero es que era idiota? Se trataba de Bella.

Como si ella no se hubiese ido a casa sola más de una vez… Era el tipo de cosa que solía hacer.

Aterrado, dejó a Jasper y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas. Si había hecho algo tan estúpido como volver a las tierras Masen sola cuando había ladrones que podían atacarla, la mataría él mismo.

Con todo el cuerpo temblando a causa del miedo, abrió de golpe la puerta del establo y cerca estuvo de atropellar a un niñito.

-Disculpa -le dijo al niño-. Estoy buscando a…

La voz de Edward se apagó cuando miró al chiquillo y se vio a sí mismo.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No adoran a Sin?**_

_**El próximo cap lo debería de subir el miercoles pero como solo faltan 2 caps lo subo el lunes, espero que les gustara**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19_**

Edward se quedó paralizado cuando la realidad penetró en su mente. Rápidamente, hizo cuentas para calcular cuándo fue la última vez que había estado con una mujer del clan Whitlock.

Había sido más o menos en la época en que comenzó la contienda. Hacía unos siete u ocho años. Justamente la edad que tendría ese niño. Se encogió.

_¡Bella iba a matarlo!_

Con la mente en blanco, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en la expresión de su cara cuando lo descubriera y la patada en las ingles que estaba seguro que iba a darle en cuanto viera al chiquillo.

¡Ay, madre! Ahora sí que estaba metido en un buen lío.

El niño lo miró con precaución.

-Hola -dijo Edward, tratando de no asustar al muchacho mientras por dentro temblaba de miedo por lo que sabía que había hecho-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Connor -dijo el niño-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Edward no supo qué responder.

«Soy tu padre» no le parecía la mejor manera de presentarse a un niño que lo más probable era que lo odiara con toda su alma.

Así que, en cambio, Edward siguió con los tópicos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo. ¡Oh, espera! -dijo y sus ojos resplandecieron al instante-. Ahora tengo una madre. -Se llevó el índice a los labios, como si estuviese pensando seriamente, y frunció el ceño-. Pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿No sabes el nombre de tu madre?

El chico se rascó la nariz.

-Mi madre de verdad se llamaba Siobhan, pero ella ya está en el cielo. Y esta otra mujer me va a llevar a su casa para que viva con ella.

Siobhan. Edward buscó en su memoria. El nombre le resultaba familiar, aunque no era capaz de recordarla. Pero el simple hecho de que su nombre le resultara conocido lo decía todo.

¡Dios Santo!, realmente ese niño era su hijo. Estaba seguro de ello.

Luchó por respirar mientras lo atravesaban distintas emociones: vergüenza, felicidad, culpa, miedo. Recorrió toda la gama de sensaciones humanas en lo que duran dos latidos.

-¿Y quién era tu padre? -preguntó Edward tentativamente.

-Soy un bastardo -dijo el niño con la voz cargada de furia-. Mi padre no quería a mi madre.

Edward se encogió como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

-Puede que sí lo hiciera.

El niño sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi madre me dijo que él amaba a otra mujer, que ya no la quería.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras las palabras del muchacho lo atravesaban. Nunca había deseado que un niño sufriera por sus acciones. ¡Dios!, ¿cómo podría disculparse con este chiquillo?

De alguna forma, lo haría. Aunque le llevase el resto de su vida, se aseguraría de que este niño supiese que su padre lo amaba y que lo protegería.

De pronto, Edward escuchó un canturreo familiar procedente del exterior. Y, en ese momento, reconoció el dulce sonido de la voz de Bella.

Se quedó helado. Eso no era bueno. ¡No era bueno en absoluto!

¡Tenía que esconder al niño! Y rápido. No se quería ni imaginar lo que haría Bella si lo veía.

Una y otra vez, recordó la reacción de su madre al ver a Sin. El desprecio que reflejaba su rostro.

No había podido proteger al muchacho antes, pero lo haría ahora.

Se lo explicaría a Bella una vez que arreglaran las cosas, para que el niño no se sintiese herido por su reacción.

-Connor -dijo Edward, colocando la mano amablemente sobre su hombro-. ¿Te gustaría jugar a un juego?

La cara del niño se iluminó.

-¡Sí!

-Se llama escondite. Tienes que encontrar un sitio para ocultarte y quedarte allí hasta que yo te descubra.

El muchacho parecía escéptico.

Edward lo empujó suavemente hacia la parte trasera del establo.

-Ve y escóndete. Me taparé los ojos. Date prisa.

El niño salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Edward lo oyó subir por las escaleras hasta el desván en el mismo momento en que se abrió la puerta y entró Bella.

Edward tragó con fuerza y una gota de sudor se escurrió por su frente.

Ella llevaba una enorme cesta en las manos y echaba un vistazo a los pesebres. Se quedó paralizada en el momento en que lo vio.

-Edward -dijo con frialdad-. No esperaba verte aquí.

Él tragó de nuevo; se sentía consumido por la culpa y el pesar. No quería hacerle daño, de igual forma que no quería herir a Connor.

Señor, se había metido en un buen lío. Sólo esperaba no perder a Bella por ello.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo simplemente.

-¿De qué? -preguntó ella-. Ya está todo dicho. Te dije que jamás te pediría nada. Y lo dije en serio. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Él atrapó la agarró del brazo como un demente.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a casa sola.

Ella lo miró como si estuviese chiflado.

-¿Crees que estoy loca? Ni se me ocurriría hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo. -En ese momento, sus ojos se suavizaron. Extendió la mano para acariciar su brazo-. Creí que tenías que cuidar de Sin.

-Ahora está consciente, pero yo quería verte.

-¿Por qué?

Edward le quitó la cesta de las manos y la colocó en el suelo. Tomando su mano, la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Edward, yo…

-Shhh -dijo él, interrumpiéndola-. Tengo que hablar contigo; a solas.

Ella observó el establo vacío.

-¿No estamos a solas?

Edward echó un vistazo al desván. No quería que Connor alcanzase a escuchar la reacción que Bella tendría al saber de su existencia.

-Preferiría que saliéramos fuera.

-Muy bien.

Edward la condujo al exterior y se detuvo junto a un enorme roble.

-Bella, yo… -su voz se apagó.

Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decirle.

¿Debería soltarle de pronto «Bella, quiero casarme contigo y, mientras lo consideras, ¿puedo hablarte de mi hijo ilegítimo?»?

No, eso no serviría.

«Bella, te amo. ¿Te importaría cuidar de mi…?».

No le extrañaba que su padre le hubiese ocultado la existencia de Sin a su madre. Esto estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

Bella sabía que él no era ningún santo, pero creerlo un libertino y enfrentarse con la evidencia de sus indiscreciones eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

No quería perderla.

-Bella -comenzó, pronunciando su nombre lentamente-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte y estoy seguro que me haré un lío. Pero, por favor, ¿me darás tiempo para explicártelo?

Ella asintió.

Edward respiró hondo. No sabía cómo decir de manera fácil lo que tenía en el corazón, así que lo soltó de repente.

-Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

El asombro de su rostro fue casi cómico. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tan pronto como hubo dicho las palabras.

-Edward, no sé qué decir.

-Di: «Sí, Edward, me encantaría casarme contigo».

-Edward, me encantaría casarme contigo, pero no es tan sencillo.

A él se le encogió el pecho.

-¿Por qué no?

La mirada de ella se dirigió hacia el establo y de nuevo a él.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Tú?

-Yo…

La puerta del establo se abrió de pronto, antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar.

Connor se acercó saltando hacia ellos.

Edward maldijo en silencio el sentido de la oportunidad del muchacho y dio un paso atrás antes de que Bella tuviese la ocasión de darle un rodillazo donde más dolía.

-¿Esos bizcochos y esa mermelada son para mí? -le preguntó Connor a Bella-. Espero que sí, porque huelen genial.

-Sí, pequeño, son para ti; y asegúrate de terminarte toda la leche.

El niño arrugó la nariz.

-Prefiero la cerveza.

-Pero te beberás la leche.

Con la boca abierta, Edward miraba alternativamente a uno y otro.

-¿Lo conocías?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Connor-. Ella es mi nueva madre.

Edward dio otro paso atrás al enterarse de las noticias.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

-Lo conocí anoche -le explicó Bella-. Quería que yo le llevase con los Masen.

En ese mismo instante comprendió por qué ella había ido a buscarlo la noche anterior.

-¿Por eso me preguntaste lo de los hijos?

Ella asintió.

-No quería que hirieses los sentimientos del niño.

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

Connor se rascó la cabeza mientras los observaba a ambos.

-¿Puedo irme a comer ya?

-Sí -dijo Bella-, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que conozcas a tu padre, Edward Masen.

-Él no es mi padre -dijo el niño-. Liam Masen es mi padre.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados mientras las palabras del chiquillo resonaban en sus oídos.

-¿Eres el hijo de Liam? -le preguntó Bella a Connor-. ¿Estás seguro?

El niño la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Sí. Mi tía fue a buscarlo cuando mi madre murió, pero volvió diciendo que también estaba muerto y que ella tendría que cargar conmigo.

Edward se puso de rodillas para poder mirar a los ojos al niño.

Ahora podía ver las diferencias en su rostro. Liam y él habían compartido el mismo color de ojos y de pelo.

Cubrió la cara del muchacho con sus manos y miró atentamente el legado viviente que Liam les había dejado.

-No te haces una idea de cuánta gente va a amarte.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Connor con voz aguda y ojos brillantes.

-Sí -dijo Bella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-. Empezando por Edward y por mí.

Edward la miró con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Pensabas criarlo creyendo que era mío y no decírmelo nunca?

-Te lo habría dicho cuando pensara que estabas preparado.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Había estado muy equivocado con ella. De extremo a extremo. Y tendría que pasarse el resto de su vida compensándolo.

-Eres asombrosa.

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

Él tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de sus nudillos.

-Gracias, Bella. Por todo.

Esta vez, cuando ella lo miró, él inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

-¡Puaj! -bufó Connor-. ¡Qué cosa más asquerosa!

Edward se detuvo con una carcajada.

-Créeme, chico, un día no te parecerá tan asqueroso.

-Si ese día llegase alguna vez, puedes cortarme la cabeza y clavarla en una pica.

-Ve a comer -dijo Bella, con la voz cargada de risas.

Connor no necesitaba más incentivos. Dio un salto y salió a la carrera.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Edward mientras trazaba el contorno de su mejilla con la punta de los dedos-. No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Bella se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? No has hecho nada que no sea atormentarme en toda tu vida. Y ahora creías que sería tan desalmada como para darle la espalda a un chico que no tiene a nadie más.

-Tú creías que yo era tan desalmado que no querría al chico en absoluto.

-Eso fue por tu culpa. Fuiste tú el que dijo que los niños olían mal.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Eso dije, pero no lo decía en serio. -Cubrió su mejilla con una mano mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos ambarinos que le llegaban directamente al alma-. A decir verdad, no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que tener un niño maloliente y travieso contigo.

-¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

La sonrisa radiante de Bella iluminó todo su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces, Edward Masen, estaré encantada de casarme contigo y tener un montón de niños malolientes y traviesos.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Solo queda el epílogo para terminar la historia, lo subo el miercoles.**_

_**Mañana termino de subir Recuperando el pasado y empiezo con Reglas de compromiso.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los nombres pertenecen en su mayoría a SM y la trama es de Kinley McGregor, yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones (Aunque yo quiero a Edward y a Sin)._**

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

Dos meses después, Bella estaba en mitad de su boda y le temblaban las manos. ¡Aún no podía creerse que fuera real!

Emily, Kate y Alice parloteaban a su alrededor, felicitándola.

Pero la atención de Bella estaba concentrada en el lugar en el que Edward hablaba con sus propios hermanos, los hermanos de ella y con Connor y Jasper Whitlock, bebiendo cerveza y riendo.

Sin estaba vestido de nuevo como un inglés y su brazo izquierdo ya no necesitaba vendajes para las quemaduras. Si no fuera por la forma sutil en que lo protegía, nadie habría sabido que había sido herido.

Connor correteaba entre los hombres, gozando de su indulgente paciencia por la exhuberancia de la juventud.

Emmett destacaba entre todos ellos por su expresión sombría pero, de vez en cuando, Bella atisbó un brillo en sus ojos cuando intercambiaba insultos con Edward o con Alec, o cuando pasaba una mano por el pelo de Connor.

Y Jasper… Era extraño verlo entre ellos. Nadie hubiese imaginado que, tan sólo unas semanas antes, todos fuesen enemigos mortales. Ella no podría haberse imaginado el efecto que Alice y su bebé iban a ejercer sobre el duro laird. Pero el amor tenía esas cosas.

En ese momento, todo en su mundo estaba bien y daba las gracias por ese milagro.

-Oh, Bella -exclamó Emily-. ¡Qué zapatos tan bonitos llevas!

Bella inclinó la cabeza para mirar su zapato izquierdo, que sobresalía bajo el dobladillo de sus faldas. Las zapatillas de suave cuero negro, adornadas con diminutos capullos de rosa, habían sido uno de los regalos de boda de Edward.

Sonriendo, recordó la historia que le había contado Edward sobre Bill y lo que dijo sobre su calzado, así como la promesa de su marido de que jamás tendría de nuevo un par de zapatos feos.

-Gracias -le dijo a Emily.

Edward se reunió con ella en ese momento. Tomando su mano, le dio un beso en los nudillos.

-Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido.

-No he ido muy lejos -dijo ella-. No puedo permitirme ese lujo, ya que no sabría en qué cama podría encontrarte.

Él rió.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, florecilla. Sólo hay una mujer que puede satisfacerme. Y hablando de… -se inclinó y le susurró una proposición al oído que hizo que las mejillas de Bella enrojecieran.

-¡Edward! -jadeó con asombro-. ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

-Nunca -dijo él con un diabólico brillo en los ojos-. Pero no sé de qué te quejas; tú tampoco.

Bella se mordió los labios y miró alrededor para ver si alguien más había escuchado sus palabras. Afortunadamente, no, pero en su interior, sabía que era verdad. Nunca se cansaba de Edward.

Entonces él le dio un pequeño paquete cuadrado envuelto con cabritilla. Bella sonreía mientras lo desenvolvía.

Desde que habían regresado de las tierras de los Whitlock, Edward le había hecho más regalos de los que jamás pudo imaginar. Broches de plata, collares de oro, un prendedor de plata para el pelo. Le había dado tanto que no podía creer que hubiese más.

Frunciendo el ceño, apartó el envoltorio para descubrir el tejido verde oscuro más suave que hubiese tocado jamás.

-Es seda -le dijo al oído mientras le aplastaba la espalda contra su pecho y la abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, la meció ligeramente entre sus brazos-. Voy a envolverte con ella esta noche y a devorarte.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron aún más.

Alec empezó a decir algo en alto al otro lado de la habitación e, inmediatamente, todos los demás guardaron silencio.

-Como sabéis, la primera vez que escuché que mi hermano pequeño se estaba paseando tranquilamente por las tierras de los Whitlock, pensé que era hombre muerto. Jamás esperé que regresara a casa y, mucho menos, que tuviese éxito en detener la contienda. Y si alguien me hubiese dicho que volvería con una prometida… Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que el diablo está ahora mismo congelándose e intentando encontrar algo de calor.

Todos rieron.

Jasper alzó su jarra de cerveza hacia ellos.

-Por Edward Masen, el mejor pacificador que jamás haya nacido.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta mientras todos los demás brindaban en honor a Edward.

Edward rió y le susurró al oído.

-No les contradigas, florecilla, a menos que quieras empezar otra contienda. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. Había mucho más en esas palabras que lo que Edward había dicho.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de toda la verdad. Amaba a Edward, él la amaba a ella y jamás la abandonaría, como su padre hizo con su madre. Y ella nunca le pediría más de lo que él le pudiese dar.

Y había una verdad más que debían compartir.

-¿Edward? -le dijo dulcemente-. En lo que se refiere a los hijos, ¿prefieres un niño o una niña?

-Mientras venga con el fiero espíritu y el pelo castaño de su madre, me da igual. ¿Por qué?

Ella se puso de puntillas y le susurró quedamente al oído:

-Bueno, creo que el próximo verano sabremos exactamente cómo es.

Todo el rostro de Edward se iluminó al escucharla. Con un grito de triunfo, la cogió en brazos y la besó profundamente. La multitud se hizo eco de su grito mientras alentaba su beso.

-¡Larga vida a Edward y a Bella!

Y largos fueron su vida y su amor.

* * *

**Hola**

**Se alfin la termino, sinceramente mil gracias por su apoyo. Para los curiosos en el libro de Sin mencionan que ellos tienen una hija llamada Ada y Connor se queda con ellos.**

**Por cierto estoy subiedo el quinto libro de la serie seis pretendientes (Reglas de compromiso), les dejo el summary:**

_Alguien esta robando información en Wintersoft, Katrina "Kate" Denali en conjunto con Garrett Saint Claire (la persona que cinco años antes le había roto el corazón) intentarán dar con el ladrón. Por otro lado Garrett no puede olvidar la traición de Kate y ahora ella a vuelto. Será posible que no todo este olvidado?_

**Una vez más gracias por todo**


End file.
